Las Hojas de una Vida
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Parece que he pasado mil noches y millones de segundos agradeciendo a Kami samma, que Sasori se haya ido de aquí. No verlo ya me resulta un tremendo alivio, y él nunca sabrá cuánto…
1. Vida y Muerte

Hola sempais ^^U aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia ItaSaso. Sí, ya sé que tengo otro al que todavía no le doy conti. Danna incluso ya me regaño porque me dice que me concentre en uno por pareja y ya tengo la idea, lo juro!, lo que pasa es que a la hora de escribir no me gusta y total que me lo he hecho y borrado como dos o tres veces -.- Pero bueno, mientras forzaba a mi cabecita a que sacara humo y prendiera el foco... se me ocurrió esta idea XP y no quise desaprovecharla.

¡Nuevo proyecto ItaSaso! (Y no es que signifique que el otro vaya a ser abandonado ¬¬)

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Si mío fuera solo saldría Akatsuki, Neji (¡NEJITEN, YAI!) y Sasuke. **

Sin más que decirles aquí les dejo el fic ;D

* * *

><p><strong>LAS HOJAS DE UNA VIDA. <strong>

**1**

**(~*~*VIDA Ó MUERTE~*~)**

"Dime los secretos de tus sueños, la tristeza que hemos enfrentando. Una promesa vacía que se desvanece, nunca lo sabré…" Shinkirou, LoveHolic.

**.**

**.**

**"**_Volvía a sonreír. Era una mueca burlona, desde la comisura de sus labios aún escurría sangre. Había todavía calor en ellos, perduraba el beso de la que yacía inerte a sus pies, con los delineados ojos azules que iban perdiendo un poco más de su luz a cada segundo que pasaba. Su corazón latía con la fuerza de tambores, amenazándole con salirse de su pecho en cualquier instante. _

_Sin embargo, poco le había importado ella y sus caricias afectuosas, lo que hacía latir su corazón en aquel momento, era imaginar como el alma de ella se desprendía poco a poco de su cuerpo, desapareciendo entre el viento y la sombra. __Sus dedos permanecían blancos por el fuerte agarre para con el cuchillo que había finalizado esa insignificante y triste vida. Sus ojos grises destellaron de excitación real, como cada noche al ver la sangre derramada sobre el suelo, oscureciendo sus ropas y su alma. _

_Afuera, con la luna llena brillando e iluminando la escena, un cuervo negro se posó sobre una rama de árbol desnudo, el animal graznó, y él sonrió. Sí. Su alma era como un cuervo negro, un mensajero del mal…"_

El teclado del ordenador paró de sonar en ese instante, mientras él permanecía mirándolo con sus ojos negros completamente inexpresivos. Se pasó la mano por el mentón, tratando de encontrar las siguientes palabras, suspiro con una sonrisa amarga mientras se desordenaba los largos cabellos azabaches.

Uchiha Itachi había pasado las últimas dos horas escribiendo y se sentía satisfecho con los avances que había logrado esa tarde. Se desemperezo y suspiro, dispuesto a continuar. Sus dedos oscilaron sobre la _m_ y la _u. _

La muerte era todo lo que rodeaba sus novelas, bueno, la oscuridad, la soledad, el odio, la tristeza y en lo personal su tema favorito: las masacres. Todo ello envolviendo a detectives ó asesinos seriales.

La mayoría de los críticos… No, sería más preciso decir que todos los críticos, clasificaban sus novelas como _obras de arte. _Cada una de las seis que a sus diecinueve años había publicado, eran _Best Seller._ Lo proclamaban _Genio _y _Prodigio de la literatura en su género, _e Itachi sabía que era cierto. Sin embargo, en algunas entrevistas ya le habían preguntado si no consideraba hacer alguna novela con un final "rosa", e Itachi siempre sonreía altaneramente y respondía tajantemente que no, no pensaba hacer una novela de ese tipo. Porque los finales felices no existían, eran producto de la imaginación y cuentos de hadas.

Y si había algo que no era Itachi, era ser un iluso. Era muy realista.

También era terco, soberbio y orgulloso. Creía que carecía de la habilidad innata de expresar sus sentimientos ciegamente (de hecho, nunca lo hacía) y de regresar lo que los demás podían darle. No es que fuera un malagradecido, es simplemente que le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

Así que no. No le resultaba tentador probar escribir una novela de fantasía, y todavía más ridículo: de amor.

Escribió otra hora más antes de ir a prepararse un té y descansar los dedos entumecidos por la escritura tan prolongada de aquella tarde (al parecer era uno de esos días de inspiración) y se sentó un rato en la silla frente al ordenador, revisando y corrigiendo algunos detalles.

Debía pensar en un nombre que le fuera bien al libro, se dijo a si mismo antes de suspirar pesadamente, guardar el documento y apagar la computadora.

Se puso de pie, con taza en mano y camino hasta el gran ventanal que daba a la calle, la contempló con aire taciturno. Frente a la casa, unos hombres platicaban animadamente mientras uno de ellos subía por unas escaleras y amarraba en un poste lo que, a seguro, era una pancarta. Otro par de hombres hicieron lo mismo, colgando la otra punta del afiche, luego lo dejaron caer.

El teatro local anunciaba, al parecer con gran admiración, que el supuesto prodigio de las marionetas: Akasuna no Sasori, vendría a dar una función a su pueblo natal.

Itachi permaneció mirando el rostro del pelirrojo, consideró que era de rasgos finos y elegantes, con una sutileza marcada en los pómulos que les hacían ver angulosos; sus ojos, si bien podían describirse como que les aburría todo lo que veían eran hermosos y reflejaban inteligencia y serenidad; los cabellos le caían sobre la frente y yacían desordenados, haciendo que se viera levemente rebelde sin que perdiera pizca de elegancia. Pero definitivamente, lo que más cautivo al Uchiha era la sonrisa que enmarcaba: ligera, orgullosa y peligrosamente bella.

Frunció el ceño ante los pensamientos. Cierto que el pelirrojo era apuesto, pero, supuso no muy especial. Dando un sorbo a su té se giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de la ventana.

Otro estúpido esfuerzo de que no se tirara a escombros el teatro. Cuando pequeño, le había gustado mucho ir ahí con sus padres y su tonto hermano menor. Pero hace mucho que había dejado de ir. Desde que lo único que ponían eran obras románticas.

Bien, estaba claro que Itachi detestaba todo cuanto trataba del amor. Porque solo eran palabras vacías que se llevaba el viento y que nunca perduraban. Creía que si en algún momento él se enamoraba, es que el infierno se había congelado… Dos veces.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

**((^o^))**

–¡Buenos días, Tobi!– dijo un hombre de cejas híper pobladas que estaba parado frente a otro pelinegro de cabello corto –¿Qué te trae por acá?

Tobi levantó la cabeza.

–Buenos días, Guy samma– contestó cortésmente mientras su sonrisa amigable se ampliaba un poco más y luego señalo la pancarta –¿Un nuevo espectáculo?

–Sí– contesto Guy mientras miraba hacia la pancarta –Akasuna kun, un gran marionetista en realidad. Se paga mucho por ver una de sus funciones.

Tobi se protegió los ojos de la luz del sol con la mano y miró al pelirrojo de la pancarta.

–No me gustaría que cerraran el teatro– comentó mientras volteaba a ver el mayor (que había imitado su posición) y perdía un poco la sonrisa –Me gusta mucho. Aunque ya no tenga tiempo de ir.

–Sí– respondió el mayor mientras bajaba la mirada –Es una tristeza. Pero por ahí se corre el rumor de que Akasuna kun quiere comprar el teatro.

Tobi parpadeo sorprendido.

–¿De verdad?

Guy asintió y sonrió al estilo de comercial de pasta dental, mientras alzaba su puño y el pulgar en seña de aprobación. Le guiñó un ojo a Tobi.

–¡Sí!– respondió enérgicamente –Él es un gran admirador de las obras de arte, (y siempre ha sentido, según me han contado, claro) una debilidad por el teatro de su ciudad natal.

–Así que Sasori san vivió aquí alguna vez– contestó el buen chico entre risas –Pero…, salvar el teatro debe costar mucho dinero.

–Tendrá suficiente. Con una sola decena de boletos a sus espectáculos hay para comprarlo y más… – Guy partió en carcajadas sonoras con las manos en la cintura, como si fuera un héroe –Espero que el rumor sea verdad. Sería una pena perder tal monumento.

Tobi se limito a asentir.

–Bueno– dijo pasados unos segundos mientras sacaba de su pantalón una lista –Creo que iré por la comida del día de hoy. Con su permiso, Guy san.

Guy asintió y se despidió con energía del buen chico, hablándole un poco de la llama de la juventud y diciéndole que debía asistir al teatro. Tobi asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue cinco minutos después.

–Veamos– susurraba mirando la lista, una vez entrado al mercado –Necesitamos naranjas. Y dulces, para Itachi san… Y manzanas, porque a Sasuke le gustan…–

Miró de un lado a otro, buscando cualquiera de las tres cosas. Por fin, diviso el puesto de frutas y corrió hacia allá.

–¡Ah!– exclamó –¡Hoy las manzanas están en promoción!– miro el mostrador, había solo una bolsa –Y justo a tiempo…

Estiro la mano para agarrar la bolsa, pero justo en el momento en que su mano rozó la bolsa otra mano se adelantó y se llevó la bolsa. Tobi se quedo estático unos segundos antes de voltear a ver (como niño berrinchudo) al que se había llevado las manzanas _de _Sasuke.

Y entonces vio aquellos cabellos rubios, sujetos en una alta coleta, brillaban como el mismísimo sol (y eso que las lonas de los puestos impedían que entrara la luz) que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, el derecho, que podía ver era azul como el cielo en días de verano. Parecía una chica, muy bonita y agradable, pensó Tobi.

Miraba a Tobi con el ceño fruncido, y luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

–Mías, hum– declaró con voz (para sorpresa de Tobi) masculina, antes de girarse y pagar por las manzanas. Después de eso dio las gracias y echó a caminar hacia el otro lado.

Tobi se quedo idiotizado ahí unos quince segundos, observando la espalda del joven que se alejaba por entre la gente. Su par de ojos abiertos de par en par, el corazón latiendo con fuerza y sus mejillas ardiendo con intensidad.

Vaya. Tobi nunca había visto a un chico tan apuesto. Parecía uno de esos ángeles de los que tanto leía Itachi a veces.

–¡Tobi!, ¡Tobi!– gritó una chica a su lado, y Tobi giro a verla –¿No piensas comprar nada el día de hoy?

–Eh… no, gracias. Yo… – Tobi le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a la pelirroja que le veía picaronamente –No tendrás más manzanas, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento– le dijo con sinceridad, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a donde se había ido el rubio –Pero ese chico se acaba de llevar las últimas.

Tobi asintió.

–Bueno, gracias– le dijo mientras se giraba para irse por donde había venido, hasta que volvió a caer en la cuenta… Eran las manzanas de Sasuke, las cuales el pelinegro le había pedido de hace una media semana antes. Sasuke se iba a enojar mucho si no las llevaba hoy. Escandalizado, se giro a ver hacia la dirección opuesta –¡No! ¡Tengo que llevarle esas manzanas a Sasuke san!

Y echó a correr por donde se había ido el rubio.

Salió de los límites del mercado y sacudió la cabeza, buscando. Al fin, a lo lejos se encontró con la larga cabellera del rubio. Casi se le escapa un grito de alivio (y eso que todavía no tenía las manzanas), corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y lo alcanzó al pie del teatro.

Quizá, pensó Tobi, es uno de los miembros de mantenimiento ó de los que vienen a derrumbar el teatro.

–¡Oye!– le gritó, pero el rubio no le hizo caso –¡Espera, por favor!

El rubio llegó a las rejas del teatro y abrió una brecha para que pudiera pasar, para entonces Tobi ya había llegado a su lado.

–¡Espera!– le gritó un poco alterado, el rubio se giro a verlo irritado, Tobi se dobló a la mitad y se apoyo en sus rodillas, jadeando –Gracias…

–¿Qué quieres, hum?– preguntó déspota el joven mirándolo con superioridad.

–Las… ¿podrías darme las manzanas?– Tobi se enderezó y puso sus manos en plegaria, tenía sus ojitos negros brillando, como los de un cachorro en medio de una lluvia pidiéndote entrar – Te pagaré lo que pagaste por ellas, claro. Es que… las necesito.

El joven frunció el ceño y miro de arriba abajo con el ceño frunciéndose cada vez más. Tobi permaneció ahí mirándolo con ternura. Entre ambos era silencio solo roto por los gritos de las mujeres y hombres del mercado, y los niños llamando a sus padres con fuerza. El rubio no apartaba su mirada de él, como sopesando la petición.

–No– respondió al fin mientras se metía al teatro, Tobi puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un grito ahogado, casi con desesperación le tomo la mano al rubio –¡EH! ¿Qué te pasa, hum?

–¡Por favor, Sasuke san me matará sino las llevó!– sollozo el pelinegro, mientras que el rubio subía y bajaba la mano con violencia tratando de que el otro le soltara, pero en vano –¡Te pagaré el doble, si quieres!

–¡No!– gritó el rubio mientras Tobi lo abrazaba, él se escandalizo y se puso completamente rojo –¡Pero qué haces, joder! ¡¿Por qué me abrazas, idiota, hum?

Lágrimas a chorros salían de los ojos de Tobi.

–¡Por favor!

–¡Yo a ti ni te conozco y yo también necesito las manzanas para mi maestro, hum!

–¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!– repetía una y otra vez sin soltar al rubio –¡Te pagaré!

Algunas personas se habían quedado mirando la escena.

–¡Suéltame, la gente esta mirándote, hum!– gritó rojo y enojado –¿No me escuchaste? ¡Suéltame!

Pero Tobi no hacía caso.

–¡Las necesito!, ¡Por favor!, ¡No le costará nada dármelas!

–¡Baka, hum!– grito el rubio antes de golpearle con el puño en la cabeza, haciendo que lo soltará.

–¡Auch!– chilló Tobi mientras se sobaba la cabeza –¡No tenía por qué pegarme! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

–No te las daré, que a mí también me cargan sino las llevó, hum!– y cerró la reja, Tobi lo miro, berrinchudo –Loco…

El rubio se dio media vuelta y camino. Tobi empujo las rejas, pero tenían seguro, pasó un brazo por las éstas y lo estiro hacia el rubio.

–¡¿Podrías compartir la mitad al menos?– le pidió, pero para entonces el rubio había llegado a su destino, respingado la nariz y cerrado la puerta.

**((^o^))**

Abrió las cortinas rojo vino y parpadeo al notar el tan repentino cambio de oscuridad a luz. Aquella estancia era bastante grande, e igual de elegante que el resto de la casona detrás del teatro. Se sacudió las manos antes de pasarlas entre el cabello rojizo y desordenarlo todavía más.

Se giro a ver el lugar. Todo estaba relativamente empolvado, los sillones cubiertos por sábanas blancas y bastantes telarañas. Había una mesa cubierta de cajas, y a su lado estaba un sillón muy próximo a una chimenea apagada y completamente tiznada.

Al parecer había que hacer mucho trabajo. Pero a él no le molestaba en absoluto, más ahora que Deidara, su alumno, se había ido al mercado a buscar sus manzanas. Esperaba que tardara más de lo que se suponía debía tardar (a Sasori no le gustaba esperar, de hecho lo odiaba, pero le desagradaba más pasársela de ocioso horas antes de un espectáculo). Así que se acercó al viejo tocadiscos que estaba ahí en una esquina, lo enchufo y le sopló para apartar las telarañas y el polvo acumulado. Se agachó y cogió un disco al azar (también tuvo que soplarle) antes de ponerlo y colocar la ajuga para que empezara a girar.

Una mujer se hizo escuchar con una voz entonada y digna de la ópera. Sasori conocía esa canción, creía recordar que se llamaba Lilium, una canción en latín que su madre siempre había tarareado con maestría (a sus oídos, incluso mejor que la interprete) cada mañana mientras le preparaba un delicioso dango. Pero de eso hace ya tantos años. Ahora solo parecía un vago recuerdo oculto. Y ni se diga que Sasori lo quería tener presente. Enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser es donde lo quería tener.

Y habría cambiado de canción, y hasta de disco, pero decidió que ya habían pasado más de nueve años de aquel incidente en que murieron sus padres y que era hora de aprender a verle la cara a ese tipo de cosas triviales.

Así que, con la canción haciendo retumbar su pecho al ritmo de ella, Sasori comenzó a abrir cajas y sacar marionetas, cuadros, pinturas y otras cosas.

Llevaba diez o quizá veinte minutos organizando las cajas, llevándolas a los sillones y sacando las ropas de las marionetas cuando vio la caja donde guardaba las herramientas de reparación (así como repuestos) para sus preciados muñecos. Se acercó y trato de cargarla. Estaba muy pesada, pero era seguro que él podría…Lo logró, levantó la caja y sonrió pesarosamente.

De repente tuvo un acceso de tos y sin poderlo evitar se le cayó al suelo la caja, cuyo contenido salió por todas partes mientras él se hincaba y continuaba tosiendo, cada vez más ronco, hasta que por fin logro recuperar el aliento y acompasar su respiración con el suave canto de ópera.

Miró con desagrado las piezas que habían caído al suelo y estiro la mano para comenzar a recogerlas, justo en el momento en que las puertas de la sala de estar se abrían y entraba el rubio, mirándole primero con sorpresa, luego preocupación, y al comprender que su maestro estaba bien, simplemente molesto.

–Le he dicho mil veces que no debe cargar cosas pesadas, hum– le dijo mientras dejaba las manzanas en la mesilla y corría a su lado.

Sasori bufó algo mientras el rubio le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y ponía su mano en su pecho y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Cuando se pudo mantener en pie, hizo un gesto despreciativo hacia su alumno.

–No seas tonto, Deidara– le reprendió con voz todavía ronca, una tos le interrumpió al abrir la boca y Deidara le dio unas palmaditas. Dejó de toser –Soy… Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo.

Deidara suspiro y asintió, resignado.

–Sí, ya lo sé, hum– respondió –Pero debe de estar vivo para esta noche demostrar su arte _eterno_ y para eso no debe de andar haciendo este tipo de cosas, hum.

Sasori lanzó una risa amarga.

–¿Y eso que tú te interesas?

Deidara frunció el ceño y lo miro, ofendido.

–Es usted mi maestro, hum– le dijo y se separo de él para servirle agua y sacar una pastilla roja y otra negra –Y aunque su arte no sea como el mío, lo respeto. Ahora, por favor, Sasori danna, aunque sea capaz de cargarse el mundo en los hombros, tómese sus pastillas. Ya es hora, hum.

Deidara se acercó y extendió las manos, y Sasori las tomo a regañadientes. Las miro entre indiferente y molesto antes de llevárselas a la boca y tomárselas.

**((^o^))**

–¡Itachi san!– gritó Tobi entrando a la habitación –¡Itachi san, Itachi san!

Itachi miró a su primo que entraba completamente eufórico en su cuarto, mientras él leía a Oscar Wilde.

–¿Qué te pasa?– le preguntó. Tobi le sonrió, el pelilargo creyó advertir un sonrojo en sus mejillas –¿Tobi?

–Itachi san– volvió a llamar el pelinegro –¿Podemos ir al teatro esta noche?

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par con sorpresa.

**((^o^))**

Tobi, pensaba Itachi con irritación, maldito Tobi estafador. Y él, ¿cómo podía haberle dicho que sí? ¡Por dangos! Y no, no lo estaba diciendo como diría "¡Por Dios!". Itachi Uchiha se había vendido por dangos. Sí, no le molestaría cualquier otro día ir al teatro, pero… Había que aclarar que Itachi sentía desprecio por muchas cosas, tantas que resultaba dificil enumerarlas y recordarlas. Y una de las cosas por las que sentía especial _aberración _eran los lugares atestados de gente, lo que, en ese momento sucedía con el mentado teatro (siempre tan solo y abandonado).

Tobi, por otro lado, parecía estar muy a gusto, ansioso (y extrañamente, parecía que nervioso) y se estiraba y buscaba algo con la mirada, sonriente.

–¿No podemos irnos y regresar otro día?– preguntó Itachi mientras se apartaba de un hombre gordo que mascaba chicle de una manera muy poco conservadora –¿Es necesario que entremos hoy?

Tobi lo miró y le sonrió.

–Ya ha comprado los boletos Itachi san– le contesto, y al ver que Itachi hacía un gesto de indiferencia (podía gastar dinero a sus anchas) –Y esta es la primera función que dará Akasuna san en la ciudad.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

–Tú ni siquiera sabes quién es Akasuna no Sasori– le recriminó, Tobi evito la mirada de él –¿O sabes algo de su trabajo?

–Guy… Guy sensei me dijo que era un mara… maravilloso espectáculo…– contestó sonrojándose.

Itachi se rasco la cabeza, confundido e irritado.

–¿Y?

Tobi lanzó varias risitas.

–Que es todo un prodigio en muchas cosas de arte, Itachi san. Y es un año más joven que usted.

Itachi frunció el ceño, molesto ante la comparación. ¿Y qué tenía que fuera mejor en las artes? Apostaría a que no era mejor en otras cosas. Itachi siempre sería el que… ¿De verdad se estaba diciendo así mismo que ese pelirrojo no podía competir con él en nada más que en artes?

–¡Ya empiezan a avanzar!– gritó Tobi emocionado. E Itachi fue arrastrado por la multitud y la mano de su primo hacia la entrada del teatro.

**((^o^))**

Los envolvió un murmullo mientras buscaban un sitio donde sentarse. Les toco cerca de las primeras filas porque Tobi (de manera que extraño a Itachi) empujaba a la gente y se abría paso gracias a su estatura.

Una vez sentados todos se apagaron las luces, y se prendieron las del escenario. Itachi recargó la cabeza en la mano aburrido hasta la médula e irritado por las vocecillas de las jóvenes chicas que antes que venir a ver la obra venían a ver si Sasori salía y les mandaba un saludo o algo así.

Ante los ojos del Uchiha apareció una especie de escenografía de un bosque. Escondidas entre unos árboles había dos marionetas con una corona de ramas cada una.

Por fin después de curiosos cuchicheos, con movimientos prácticamente reales, una marioneta de apariencia femenina, de largos cabellos negros y madera blanca salió de los arbustos. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco un poco roído de las mangas.

–¿Se ha ido?– preguntó con voz dulce mientras miraba a su compañero, asomando la cabeza –Ya no lo escucho, Toshi san.

De los árboles apareció una marioneta de cabellos azulados como el oscuro mar, tenía rasgos más bien serenos.

–Puede que sí. Puede que no. Recuerda que su magia es la más poderosa– dijo una voz masculina –Y luego golpea nuestros cuerpos hasta…

Tobi sonreía mientras miraba la obra, pero Itachi notaba que miraba de un lado a otro vete a saber buscando qué. Itachi le prestó atención a las marionetas. Sus bocas se abrían y se cerraban, incluso parpadeaban. Sí, había que admitir que Sasori hacía que las marionetas parecían reales, al menos parecían serlo a esa distancia.

Absorto en los pensamientos, escucho a la mujer de al lado susurrar (no tan quedito) que si no era sorprendente que Sasori hiciera todos los papeles. Itachi casi se suelta una carcajada (algo por lo que el infierno ya debería de haberse congelado una vez), pero al parecer Tobi lo previó y le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en el brazo.

–Es verdad– susurro serio –Sasori san hace todas las voces y además maneja todas las marionetas. Inventó un sistema avanzado de marionetas con microchips que responden a unos artefactos que se pone en los dedos.

La marioneta de la joven giro la cabeza violentamente hacia el público, como si hubiera escuchado algo.

–Mis jóvenes amigos, ¿no escuchan el susurro de los bosques? ¡Tan bellos y perfectos!

Por un momento Itachi creyó que esa marioneta lo estaba viendo de verdad. Ella ladeo la cabeza.

–Como los ojos de un hombre… – terminó.

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos Itachi estuvo pensando en todo menos en la obra. Solo veía aquella marioneta, entre más tiempo pasaba, más le parecía que le miraba fijamente.

**((^o^))**

Al terminar la obra, todos comenzaron a salir del

–¿Y para qué quieres ir al camerino de ese loco?– le preguntó Itachi con voz ronca, Tobi lo arrastraba prácticamente –¿No has tenido suficiente con verlo hacer su espectáculo? Y más importante, ¿por qué me llevas a mi contigo?

Tobi rió.

–Itachi san– dijo –Tobi no quiere ir solito.

Así llegaron por un pasillo de donde en una de las puertas salía un pelirrojo tosiendo y respirando con dificultad. Sasori se recargaba en la pared como apoyo para no caer al suelo, y ambos Uchiha se detuvieron en seco al reconocer al _artista. _Por fin, el acceso de tos fue tan fuerte que el pelirrojo se dobló sobre sí, al parecer, sin notar la presencia de ellos dos.

–Oye…– llamó Tobi mientras soltaba a Itachi y se acercaba corriendo a Sasori –¿Está bien?

Itachi también camino rápido hacia él. Quizá se estuviera ahogando. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto despectivo hacia ellos al darse cuenta de que estaba a tres palmos de distancia.

–Sí…– se limitó a contestar con voz ahogada e Itachi arqueo una ceja –Yo…

Un nuevo acceso de tos le interrumpió y le hizo tener que sujetarse con fuerza el pecho, Itachi se adelantó justo en el momento en que Sasori caía de rodillas.

–¡Llamaré a alguien!– gritó el buen chico mientras corría por el pasillo. Itachi abrió la boca para decir que lo haría él, pero enseguida se fue Tobi y sintió la respiración del pelirrojo en su muñeca se le olvido todo, se giro a verlo.

–Está… Está bien– contesto, levemente sonrojado –To… Tobi vendrá enseguida… ¿te llevo a tu… camarote para que… descanses?

Sasori lanzó una risa ahogada, al parecer le había dado gracia el que el Uchiha tartamudeara tanto, e Itachi, no cabía en sí de asombro por exactamente lo mismo.

–Ven– dijo Itachi, ligeramente ruborizado pero con la voz más normal –Te sentaré al menos en un sillón.

Itachi ayudó a Sasori a ponerse de pie y lo llevó al final del pasillo, donde había una banca y ahí lo sentó. Sasori jadeaba, como si haber caminado ese par de metros, quizá tres y medio, le hubieran agotado la vida.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, mientras la respiración de Sasori se calmaba un poco y de vez en cuando miraba al Uchiha. En él encontró un rostro conocido, a pesar de saber que nunca le había hablado. Y además, hermoso.

–Tú…– jadeo Sasori, lo que, en lo personal a Itachi le estaba poniendo nervioso –Te he visto… en otra…parte… ¿Nos conocemos?

–No lo creo.

Sasori arqueo una ceja y sonrió de manera orgullosa.

–Eres ese chico– le dijo, con la voz un poco más recuperada –De los Best Seller de Gore. Uchiha Itachi… ¿verdad?

Itachi, recargado en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados miró a Sasori y asintió. El pelirrojo lo miro atentamente, con una sonrisa y arqueando las cejas.

–Y viniste a mi espectáculo… ¿Te gustó?

Itachi se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

–Acompañe a Tobi, simplemente. No me gustan los espectáculos de marionetas, y casi ningún otro.

Sasori frunció el ceño, ofendido por la altanería del Uchiha.

–Bueno ya– dijo y volvió a sonreír –Pero eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

Itachi bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia su rostro. En persona se veía todavía más apuesto que en aquella pancarta, aquello hizo que se sonrojara. Sasori, sin embargo, tomo eso como referencia a la respuesta dada.

–Pues…– susurro Itachi, nervioso –Me da igual. No estuvo mal.

Sasori iba a hacer un comentario burlón, pero nuevamente la tos le arranco las palabras y le hizo gruñir con frustración. Ahora, Itachi realmente dudaba que él de verdad hiciera las voces de todos sus personajes, como lo habían asegurado aquellas mujeres y Tobi durante el espectáculo.

–¡Bien! No esperaba mucho de Uchiha Itachi– contestó al fin Sasori e Itachi lo miro enojado, incluso bajando los brazos y separándose de la pared para estar frente al pelirrojo, que a pesar de estar sentado y verse considerablemente más pequeño que el otro no pareció intimidarse –¿Qué?

–¿Por qué dices eso?– se limitó a contestar Itachi. Sasori sonrió.

–Por favor. Eres uno de esos escritores que piensan solamente en sangre. He de…– tosió un poco y continúo –He de confesar que tus novelas, en lo personal, tampoco me parecen malas, pero no me gustan.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Tienes un concepto diferente de lo que yo considero hermoso.

–¿A sí?– pregunto Itachi torciendo los ojos –¿Y qué consideras hermoso? ¿Marionetas bailando?

Sasori le miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí. Y al parecer, a muchos otros también les parece hermoso.

–A muchos les gustan mis novelas.

–Pero no a todos.

–No a todos les gustan las marionetas.

–Pero son mejores.

Itachi se sentía indignado. Fulminó con la mirada a Sasori mientras que éste le miraba con una sonrisa.

–¿Estas insinuando, a caso, qué tú y tus marionetas son mejores que mis novelas y yo?

–Estoy seguro de ello– dijo Sasori.

–¿Por qué serías mejor que yo?– preguntó Itachi molesto. Solo vio los ojos del pelirrojo resplandecer.

–Tu matas a tus personajes– le dijo Sasori mientras le sonreía altaneramente –A mí me gusta darle vida a mis marionetas.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Y con eso el primer capítulo del fic termina ^^. Espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus reviews (ya saben, la historia depende de ellos) ya que nada les cuesta dejar unas líneas que animan a esta loca "mocosa" (como me dice Danna -.-U) a escribir más.<p>

*¿Qué Sasori esta enfermo? Sí... no sé de que ._. pero lo ésta. Sin embargo, a pesar de cualquier idea que tenga, la tragedia no me es ahorita tentador para este fic... ó quizá si ¬w¬ lo pensaré.

*Sé que la hostilidad en Itachi sempai y Sasori danna ha sido un poquito más... eh... ¿palpable?, la verdad es que Mary quiere retomar que en el anime y manga Sasori siente "cierto" desprecio por Itachi (vayase a saber por qué, puesto que Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump solo hacen capítulos de relleno idiotas y ridículos, que por mucho admito que me hacen reír, han hecho que me de hueva seguir a Naruto porque ahora que ya habían revivido a mis sempais Akatsukianos ponen capítulos tontos ¬¬U y lo único que quiero ahorita es ¡verlos, joder! u.ú#, deberían de hacer capítulos de rellenos sobre Akatsuki, ó de perdida NEJITEN, ó Sasuke, sin Sakura a menos que ella sea... diferente a la de siempre ¬¬***)

Bueno -.-U mucho choro. Espero leerlos en un review, sempais. Matta ne~


	2. Para Padre y Madre

Hola sempais que esperaban la conti de este fic ItaSaso ^w^ me alegra mucho haber recibido sus reviews. Se los agradezco mucho **Karu-suna, Deidara-Inuzuka **y **mirnadei. **Gracias a personas como ustedes el fic no se abandona OwÓ ¡APRENDAN A SER COMO ELLAS!

Bien. Dependiendo de las pociones que me ayude a hacer Snape sensei podré actualizar -.-U en este momento me parece que debo de darle a Sasori Danna para enamorarse de Dei sempai samma XD porque sino aqullos fics no tendrán final. (Y no. No me importa si Sasori al despertar me mata... Pero sus reviews ayudan a que no sea así, ya que sasori danna no puede matarme si quieren conti ^^U)

Además, también depende de mi ardillita ItaSaso, la cual me permito recordarles: FUNCIONA CON REVIEWS OwO

Aqui la conti, disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**(~*~PARA "PADRE" Y "MADRE"~*~)**

**"**_Como si estuviésemos riendo, iré a llorar contigo. Pides ayuda sin usar tu voz, y esa es la forma incorrecta de hacerse" Bump of Chiken, Presente/Regalo. _

**.**

**.**

Tobi continuaba corriendo por los pasillos del teatro. Girando la mirada de un lado a otro de manera frenética. Por un momento se creyó que estaba en una película de terror al solo encontrar cuadros de rostros que parecían seguirlo con la mirada. Miles de rostros adustos que daban un aspecto más sombrío que nada.

Al fin, Tobi giro en uno de los pasillos y chocó con alguien. El golpe, que fue bastante fuerte lo echó hacia atrás tambaleante sin llegar a tirarlo, lo que, al contrario del otro accidentado fue inevitable, al llevar en brazos cinco marionetas que habían aparecido en el espectáculo de esa noche.

–¡Auch! – gritó una voz conocida para Tobi, que al momento se sorprendió, viendo salir la rubia cabellera del joven que le había quitado las manzanas de Sasuke aquella tarde en el mercado –¡Fíjate bien por dónde vas, pedazo de estúpido, hum!

–¡Lo siento! – gritó Tobi, segundos después de reaccionar para ayudar a ponerse de pie al rubio, apartando a marionetas que tenía encima. Volvió a quedarse idiotizado por aquella mirada celeste que ahora solo desprendía odio e irritación –¡Lo siento, no se enoje por favor!, ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Le tendió una mano mientras Deidara se sentaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Con un gesto despreciativo, aparto la mano que le extendía con un empujón. Tobi frunció el ceño.

–¡Si le ha pasado algo a las marionetas de mi Danna, tú te harás responsable por ello, idiota, hum!

Deidara se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa y agachándose para recoger una marioneta. Fue entonces que Tobi volvió a reaccionar. ¡Ayuda! Había ido a buscar ayuda.

–¡Oh! – exclamó y tomo de la mano a Deidara, que se giro a verlo violentamente –¡Tiene que venir conmigo!

–¿Qué estás haciendo, hum? – gritó sonrojándose cada vez más, y entonces comenzó a forcejear contra el agarre de Tobi, pero aquello le era inútil, puesto que el buen chico lo tenía firmemente sujeto –¡Eres un completo estúpido! ¡Suéltame!

–¡Pero… es que pasó algo! – gritó Tobi, su voz delatando preocupación –¡Sasori san…!

Y ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pues a todas prisas Deidara salió corriendo con él siendo arrastrado.

(*–* –* –*)

Itachi permaneció mirando a Sasori, cuyo acceso de tos lo volvió a interrumpir después de su clara declaración de desprecio por su forma de escribir. Permanecía con el ceño fruncido cuando se inclino y le dio unas palmaditas al pelirrojo. Al fin, la tos cesó, y Sasori (que había mantenido la cabeza gacha) levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos negros de Itachi, brillando como si hubiera dos estrellas invisibles en ellos. Debido a la palidez de su rostro, le fue imposible ocultar el ligero rubor que se abrió paso sobre las mejillas, así que volvió a voltear la mirada hacia otro lado.

Itachi, por otra parte, permaneció quieto, observándolo. Todavía quería encontrar algún error en ese rostro tan inocente y a la vez tan maduro que tenía frente a sí, pero no podía encontrar nada que estuviese "fuera de lugar", tan solo estaba aquella tristeza que sin duda Itachi también conocía perfectamente.

La tristeza que causa la inminente _soledad. _Aquello podría permitir a Itachi decir que lo conocía.

Todo se había convertido en silencio. Solo sus respiraciones rompían aquel profundo ambiente en que ambos habían quedado sumidos. Sasori volvió a toser, su voz ronca y quebrada que incluso hicieron que a Itachi le doliera la garganta.

–Estás realmente enfermo. No deberías de haber hecho aquel espectáculo – le dijo en un susurro, pero Sasori ahogó una risa –¿Y ahora qué?

–Dos cosas – admitió el pelirrojo –Una: A ti no te tiene por qué importunar lo que haga o deje de hacer. Y dos: Iban a demoler el teatro si no hacía esto esta tarde.

Itachi arqueo ambas cejas.

–¿Hiciste esto solo para salvar el teatro un día más? – no pudo evitar preguntar y Sasori se sonrojo ligeramente –¡Pero si lo van a demoler de todas formas!

–No es solo para salvarlo un día más – respondió Sasori en un susurro casi inaudible –Quiero comprarlo. Quiero hacerlo _mí _teatro.

–Sé realista. Nadie viene aquí desde hace tanto…

Sasori le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

–Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. Y si quiero ser un iluso eso seré, nadie puede decirme que no, Uchiha.

Y eso en ese momento le quedo muy claro a Itachi que era cierto, sonrió y luego lanzó una fina carcajada que sorprendió a Sasori, e incluso a él mismo.

–Ya lo creo – dijo, mientras la risa se apagaba –Ya lo creo.

–¡Itachi san! – gritó Tobi y ambos giraron a verlo –¡He traído a alguien!

Sasori abrió los ojos al reconocer que de la mano del pelinegro venía Deidara, con el ceño fruncido y una clara mueca de preocupación. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa aliviada cuando Deidara se soltó de la mano de Tobi y corrió hasta arrodillarse con él. Itachi se hizo a un lado, se puso de pie y observó la escena.

–¡Danna! – gritó Deidara –¿Está usted bien? ¡Le dije que era una mala idea hacer el espectáculo esta noche!

–No te preocupes, Deidara – le dijo Sasori, en su voz se reflejo cariño fraternal –Estoy bien.

Deidara asintió firmemente. Y luego regreso su mirada a Itachi. Lo miro largo rato en silencio, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

–Eres ese escritor, hum – se limito a decir. Itachi solo hizo una mueca de desagrado –Bueno… Gracias por ayudar a mí maestro. Pero desde ahora yo me hago cargo, hum.

–Nadie nunca dijo que estuviera cuidándolo – dijo Itachi sonrojándose levemente –¡A mí que me da igual!

Sasori sonrió mientras Deidara le ayudaba a ponerse de pie lentamente.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó con una nota burlona en la voz –De todos modos, permítanme regresarles el favor.

–¡No ha sido ningún favor! – gritó Tobi (cabe decir que innecesariamente, pues todos se estremecieron al escucharlo), luego el pelinegro se sonrojo y agregó con voz más normalizada –Eso es lo que habría hecho cualquiera.

–Pues no son cualquiera – se limito a decir Sasori mientras escrutaba con la mirada a Itachi, que fingió no darse cuenta –Son el escritor prodigio de novelas y… – miro a Tobi –¿Su hermano ó su primo?

–Soy su primo, Tobi.

–¿El músico?– preguntó Sasori arqueando una ceja. Deidara entrecerró los ojos, observándolo. Tobi se sonrojo violentamente y poniendo una mano en su nuca y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

–Sí. En efecto.

–Mucho gusto – dijo Sasori con una inclinación de cabeza –Y ya que estamos en eso… él es mi alumno, Deidara.

–Hola – dijo Tobi sonriendo tímidamente. Itachi, que lo miraba se cruzo de brazos y torció los ojos, su primo siempre se encaprichaba por cualquier chico que encontraba –Eh… Tobi es un buen chico.

Deidara arqueo una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio.

–Deidara – le llamó Sasori –¿Tendremos lugar para un café con estos _adorables _nuevos conocidos?

–Seguro, hum – contestó Deidara frunciendo el ceño, y luego sonriendo por el tono despectivo de su maestro en la palabra "adorables". Itachi, por quien no paso desprovisto esto, se quedo en su lugar.

–No gracias. Tobi y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestra casa.

Sasori dejó de sonreír.

–¿Se van?

Tobi giro a ver a Itachi con sorpresa.

–Pero Itachi san…

–Sí.– contestó cortante Itachi, mirando a Tobi de manera amenazante, el buen chico bajo la mirada.

–¿A qué venían entonces?– preguntó Sasori arqueando una ceja.

Itachi permaneció callado. Tobi levantó la mirada hacia su primo y a Sasori que aún observaba minuciosamente a Itachi.

–¡Tobi quería decirle que admiro mucho su trabajo, Sasori san!– exclamó Tobi con una sonrisa resplandeciente –¡La manera en que maneja las marionetas! ¡El simple hecho de no necesitar hilos para moverlas! ¡Y todas las voces que logra hacer! Es usted maravilloso, se lo aseguro.

A pesar de todo lo que el Uchiha había dicho, en ningún momento había apartado la mirada de Deidara, e Itachi torció los ojos con una expresión de fingida irritación.

–Hmph. Gracias, Tobi – se limito a decir Sasori y luego se separo de Deidara y le dio un ligero empujoncillo –Entonces Deidara los acompañará a la puerta.

Deidara vio a Sasori de una manera que solo se podía calificar de negación, pero el pelirrojo ya se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia uno de los cuartos, derecho y con orgullo. El rubio se giro hacia los Uchiha mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

–Muy groseros al no aceptar la invitación de Danna, hum – dijo mientras miraba con desprecio poco disimulado a ambos –Considerando que debería resultar un honor, hum.

–Eso lo sería para las chicas que gritaban su nombre – dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, seguido de Tobi.

–¡Ya va!– dijo Deidara –¡Pero es un honor, hum!

Llegaron en silencio a la puerta. Ya todo estaba vacío e Itachi se pregunto por qué el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido allá dentro. Hasta no salir y recibir el aire fresco no se había dado cuenta del calor que había sentido estando en el pasillo con Sasori al lado. Y mientras Deidara cerraba la puerta cuando Tobi se despedía, creyó que no volvería a ver al pelirrojo nunca más. Y eso estaba bien.

Ó lo habría estado de no haberse equivocado.

Dos días después del espectáculo, por la noche iba pasando frente al teatro. De nuevo se anunciaba el mismo espectáculo de hace un par de noches, para que los que quisiesen revivir el momento pudieran hacerlo, y quienes habían quedado sin boleto antes ahora tuvieran una segunda oportunidad.

Aquella tarde, Itachi había escuchado decir que el pelirrojo había comprado el teatro y que se estaban haciendo los trámites. Salvarlo, pensaba Itachi, debió de haberle costado una fortuna. Lo que no cuadraba con el costo del boleto de aquellas noches: bastante barato.

Quizá fuera tan solo un descuento para personas _pobres, _se limito a decirse a sí mismo el Uchiha. Se pasó de largo, con las manos en los bolsillos a buscar inspiración para el libro que estaba haciendo. No había tenido la oportunidad de continuarlo, y lo que era peor, no se le ocurría _absolutamente nada. _Dos horas después volvió a pasar frente al teatro. Se quedó ahí parado durante un par de minutos.

No supo como sucedió: De repente estaba caminando hacia la entrada. Más fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en taquilla comprando otro boleto y entrando a aquel (todavía atiborrado de gente y gritos) teatro viejo.

No se sentó cerca de la primera fila y quedó en medio. El telón rojo vino todavía cubría el escenario, y cuando éste se abrió el coro de aplausos se hizo presente. Y ahí estaban ambas marionetas, de nuevo escondidas tras los árboles falsos, preparadas para salir. Itachi sonrió ligeramente y se abstuvo de hacer comentario crítico sobre el espectáculo para tan solo apreciarlo de principio a fin.

Al terminar el espectáculo se fue a tomar algún café. Se dio cuenta de que las ideas venían a su cabeza y regreso a su casa donde dispuesto a escribir, lo hizo durante dos horas antes de dormir.

Itachi repitió esto durante varios días. Los días se convirtieron en semanas.

El espectáculo cambiaba cada semana, sino, Itachi creía que habría dejado de ir. Compraba su boleto (se aseguraba siempre que estuviera en medio) y veía repetidamente una obra para luego salir a tomar algo e irse a escribir. Ir al teatro se convirtió en una rutina para el Uchiha, hasta el punto en que incluso por las tardes se daba una vuelta, esperando ver que una función iniciaba temprano y ser de los primeros en llegar a pedir lugar.

Nunca vio (procuraba evitarlo) a Deidara y tampoco a Sasori. Si alguno de ellos dos se enteraba de que iba repetidamente al teatro, sería ridículo.

La cuarta semana pasó algo diferente en el espectáculo. Después de la obra, cuando Itachi se estaba preparando para salir, se escucharon súbitos aplausos.

Por primera vez, desde que habían comenzado las funciones, salía Sasori ante el público. Con un traje negro y camisa blanca. Desde la distancia Itachi se percató de que parecía más ruborizado que la primera (y única) vez que lo había visto, sus ojos parecían haber adquirido lucidez y sus labios ya no se veían resecos ó sus ojos cansados y llenos de ojeras. Sonreía y parecía disfrutar de los gritos de sus espectadores.

Itachi se encogió en su lugar, esperando que no pudiese verlo. Pero ¿por qué Sasori tendría que verlo desde aquella distancia? ¡Cómo si se pudiera interesar en revisar uno a uno los rostros de todos los espectadores! Y sin embargo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando la mirada de Sasori se perdió en la distancia a su dirección y esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa.

–¡Bienvenidos!– dijo e Itachi se percato de la especie de micrófono que llevaba –¡Y muchas gracias por permitirme seguir dando estos espectáculos! ¡Me llena de placer ver que a todos ustedes les gusten las marionetas y mi humilde función!

Itachi frunció el ceño. Por un momento creyó que hablaba para él y con él. Después torció los ojos y se puso de pie, empujando levemente la gente (que también se habían parado para aplaudirle al pelirrojo), esperando poder salir pronto de ahí.

–Hoy quisiera disculparme por no haber aparecido antes, mi salud no me lo permitía– continúo Sasori –En realidad no puedo sino alegrarme de ver rostros tan… casi conocidos para mí.

Itachi se quedo congelado a medio pasillo, sintiendo una pesada mirada sobre su espalda.

–¿Les ha vuelto a gustar esta obra?– preguntó Sasori entre una melodiosa risa, que hizo a Itachi girar levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro, sonrojado. En verdad parecía que el pelirrojo lo miraba, y su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada segundo que pasaba –Por favor, aguarden un momento aquellos cuyas prisas por irse son demasiadas. En realidad, me gustaría agradecerles su tiempo _gastado inútilmente _observando una, y otra, y otra vez mi trabajo.

El público aplaudió una segunda y estruendosa vez, elevando sus gritos (en especial las jovencitas "enamoradas" cuyo privilegio había sido otorgado aquella noche al ver en persona al pelirrojo) y Sasori hizo una reverencia. Itachi frunció el ceño mientras se daba media vuelta y salía del teatro.

Al día siguiente no se animo a ir y se quedo en casa, escribiendo en su novela. Al otro día decidió no ir nunca más al teatro.

Pasó una semana más.

(*–*–*–*–*)

Era domingo por la mañana cuando Tobi le había pedido a Itachi que saliera con él a una vuelta por el parque, con siete perros atados por correas. A Tobi le gustaban mucho los perros, pero como tanto Itachi como Sasuke no gustaban de tener que estar limpiando las _gracias _de los animales, Tobi se limitaba a pasearlos cada domingo. En realidad aquello le parecía más divertido a él.

Itachi iba caminando al lado de Tobi con tres perros oliendo el pasto del parque. Tobi cuidaba a los otros cuatro.

–¡El día de hoy está muy bonito!, ¿No lo cree, Itachi san? – le preguntó Tobi mientras un enorme labrador negro arrastraba a los demás –¿No, Itachi san?

Itachi se giro a ver a Tobi.

–Sí, claro– contestó, taciturno.

–¿Qué le pasa?– pregunto Tobi, un poco consternado –Lo veo muy raro últimamente.

Itachi se esforzó en sonreír. Uno de los doberman negros que llevaba comenzó a jalarse en cuanto vio a otro perro a lo lejos e Itachi le jaló.

–No me pasa nada. Sucede que… no he tenido mucha inspiración con mi novela, ¿sabes?

Tobi frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

–Bueno. Quizá solo este pasando por la _etapa. _

–Yo no tengo eso– contestó Itachi, girando a verlo irritado. Tobi sonrió y se encogió de hombros, e Itachi bajo la cabeza, susurrando para sí mismo –No puedo tenerlo.

Si había algo a lo que Itachi si temía era a tener la _etapa, _hasta ahora no había tenido que preocuparse puesto que nunca le había pasado y lo creía imposible. ¡No podía tener la _etapa_!

Miró a la distancia.

–¡Itachi san, mire!– gritó Tobi, dándole una palmada en el hombro que le hizo saltar en su lugar. Vio que su primo señalaba un punto hacia la fuente –¡Ahí está Sasori san!

Itachi se frenó en seco y con el corazón martilleándole el pecho se giro hacia donde apuntaba Tobi con el dedo. Sí. Ahí estaba Sasori, descansando en una banca con un libro en mano. Desde aquello ángulo Itachi lo veía sumamente apuesto, recargado relajadamente en la banca verde, recibiendo la sombra de los árboles verdes que se mecían, a veces el sol golpeaba directo a sus ojos y los volvía tan dorados como el oro. Sonreía, con el libro sostenido justo debajo de la barbilla. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un saco y pantalón café. Era la elegancia personificada, pensó Itachi.

–¿Vamos a saludarle?– sugirió Tobi con una sonrisa e Itachi inmediatamente lo miro, negando con la cabeza –¿Por qué?

–Porque…– por primera vez Itachi no sabía que decir, simplemente su rostro ya estaba completamente turbado de nerviosismo y absurdo sonrojo –Porque… Estás…estamos…

Tobi sonrió.

–Vamos.

Y comenzó a caminar como si no le importara. Los perros que llevaba Itachi, tan acostumbrados a estar al lado de Tobi (como su segundo dueño) comenzaron a jalonearse y a arrastrar a Itachi hacia donde Tobi, y por ende, a donde Sasori.

(*–*–*–*–*)

Sasori leía todavía _La Cúpula _de Stephen King cuando Tobi se acercó a él y lo saludo afablemente. Sasori lo miro con el ceño frunciéndose, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

–Buenas tardes– respondió al saludo amablemente.

–¿Cómo ha estado, Sasori san?– preguntó Tobi mientras a su lado llegaba Itachi, sujetando con fuerza las correas. Sasori lo miró y sonrió burlonamente.

–Bien– se limito a contestarle a Tobi sin apartar la mirada de Itachi –¿Trabajo de medio tiempo?

Tobi rió e Itachi lanzó un bufido.

–Eso está muy bien. Hay que tener un pasatiempo– dijo Sasori inclinando la cabeza –¿Qué se les ofrece?

–Supe que ha comprado el teatro– exclamó Tobi –¿Es eso cierto?

–Sí. Lo es.

–¡Me alegro mucho!– Tobi miro a Itachi con una sonrisa –¡Habría sido una pena que lo demolieran!

–Es cierto– constató Sasori –Una verdadera tragedia. Aquel teatro vio crecer a los mejores marionetistas del mundo, incluso a mi abuela.

Itachi jaló de la correa de los perros, para controlarlos mientras miraba hacia la nada, con expresión taciturna. Tobi, mostró más interés en la confesión del Akasuna.

–¿Su abuela?– preguntó Tobi, con aire inocente. Sasori asintió –¿Quién es?

–Era Chiyo. Una maestra de las diez marionetas. La primera en desvelar el hecho de poder controlar a las marionetas con aquellos chips que he perfeccionado a lo largo de mi vida.

–Oh… lo siento– susurro mientras bajaba la mirada.

Itachi, incluso sin ser aficionado a los shows de marionetas, sabía que Chiyo había sido una de las fundadoras y dueñas del teatro del pueblo, había tenido una especial manía por pasar horas en el taller. Inclusive, cuando pequeño, sus padres le llevaron a ver un espectáculo de ella. A su corta edad de seis años le pareció fabulosa. Después de eso, Chiyo se había retirado del pueblo a la muerte de su hijo y la esposa de éste, junto con su sobrino y su hermano. Se decía que habían vivido en Inglaterra (quizá de ahí los gestos elegantes y caballerosos del pelirrojo), hasta la muerte de ambos hace un par de años. El tío abuelo de Sasori de un paro, y Chiyo tuvo una enfermedad extraña.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Creía recordar que era muy parecida a la de Sasori, e igualmente crónica. Eso explicaría que ahora el pelirrojo se viera tan sano. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo estaría así?

–No importa. Ya fue hace tiempo– contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Miro a Itachi con una sonrisa –A ti ya no te he visto por el teatro. ¿Dejaron de interesarte mis trabajos?

Itachi se sonrojo violentamente.

–Yo… no sé de qué… estás hablando– tartamudeo, lo que sorprendió considerablemente a su primo. Sin embargo no tuvo que opinar, pues en ese momento llegaba Deidara con dos helados en la mano.

–Hola– dijo Deidara –Eh…– miró a Sasori, extendiéndole la nieve de capuchino –Su preferida, Danna, hum.

–¡Hola!– gritó Tobi. Y como antes, los tres dieron un salto –Jejeje… lo siento… sufro de cambios de tonalidad…

Fingió aclarar la garganta y bajó la mirada sonrojado.

–¿Me he perdido de algo, hum?– preguntó Deidara sentándose en la banca y probando su helado de vainilla.

–De nada– dijo Sasori, cerrando su libro. Después de probar su helado miró a Itachi y sonrió –Quizá esta vez, después podrán aceptar mi oferta de un café.

Itachi abrió la boca para contestar, pero esta vez Tobi se adelanto.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Dentro de dos horas estaría bien?

Sasori se puso de pie, seguido de Deidara que frunció el ceño antes de ponerse de pie.

–Me parece perfecto– dijo Sasori con una sonrisa –Dentro de dos horas en el teatro. Y…– hizo una pausa –Por favor… no me hagan esperar. Lo _odio_.

(*–*–*–*–*)

Itachi miró nuevamente a Tobi, que se miraba en el espejo mientras se ponía su mejor camisa roja y pantalón negro. En realidad, parecía que de verdad tenía intenciones de ir a la dichosa _cita, (_lo cual, Itachi jamás pensó en admitir) se miraba al espejo y se esmeraba en peinar sus cabellos.

–Pero Itachi san…– le volvió a decir Tobi mirándolo por el espejo mientras el pelilargo se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados –Sería muy grosero si no fuera.

–Eso me lo has dicho como quince veces– contestó Itachi –Además, invéntale que no puedo ir porque tengo que escribir si tanto te molesta.

–Pero usted se la pasa escribiendo– dijo con una sonrisa fraternal el buen chico –No lo mataría estar un rato con… gente.

–Me mataría estar un rato con _ellos. _

Tobi sonrió tímidamente. En realidad, lo que menos esperaba era poder convencer a Itachi de ir a un lugar a donde no quería ir. Pero no deseaba aparecer solo, sería además de una falta de educación por parte Itachi, sino que sería incómodo estar con ambos.

–Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?– volvió a insistir. Itachi lo miro con el ceño frunciéndose.

–Lo es. No iré y es mi última palabra.

Diciendo esto Itachi dio media vuelta.

(*–*–*–*–*)

Itachi lanzó un respingo irritado mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de claro disgusto. Tobi sonreía victorioso mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa detrás del teatro.

¡Estúpido dango!, se repetía una y otra vez Itachi, ¡Estúpido dango y estúpida debilidad adictiva a ellos! Era lo que siempre lo metía en apuros. Para empezar no habría ido a esa tonta obra de teatro nunca, por consiguiente nunca habría conocido a ese orgulloso, caballero maleducado y perturbador pelirrojo.

–Esta es la última vez que te dejo chantajearme con dango, Tobi– le reprocho nuevamente mientras su primo bajaba la mano –Y de hecho– susurro el Uchiha mirando hacia abajo –No tendría que haber existido _esta vez. _

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido que sacó a Itachi de sus pensamientos. Deidara los miró curioso.

–Llegan justo a tiempo, hum.

–¡Por supuesto!– exclamó Tobi –Sasori san dijo que ningún minuto tarde.

Deidara sonrió de lado.

–Buen chico, hum– susurro –Te ganas puntos con danna por no hacerlo esperar. Pasen, hum.

Y les dio el paso. Ambos Uchiha entraron y caminaron hasta lo que era la puerta, donde Deidara volvió a adelantarse para abrirla.

A los Uchiha les pareció que la casa era mucho menos tétrica que el teatro y observaron curiosos (Itachi discretamente, claro) a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un delicado color crema, casi blanco. No había muchos cuadros en las paredes, de hecho había varios arrinconados en lo que era el enorme pasillo de al lado, según pudo darse cuenta Itachi mientras caminaban.

–Esa música es muy bonita– comentó Tobi de repente, adelantándose a Itachi y poniéndose al lado de Deidara –¿Quién es?

De repente, el Uchiha se percató del piano que sonaba en la casa. Deidara soltó una risa melodiosa, muy parecida a un susurro para sí mismo. Itachi lo miro.

–Sasori danna– admitió el rubio mientras con un aire distraído (y creyó advertir Itachi: sonrojado) se ponía un mechón del rubio cabello detrás de la oreja derecha –A él le gusta mucho la música, hum.

Tobi sonrió tímidamente al comentario, pues a todas vistas saltó que los celestes ojos del rubio destellaron en admiración. Itachi arqueo ambas cejas. En lo particular a él le gustaba más el violín, alcanzaba notas más… profundas, según le parecía a él. Pero había que admitir, que si aquel que estaba tocando era Sasori, la música se elevaba y te envolvía en sin número de emociones que muy difícilmente podría Itachi explicar con palabras, y eso que se jactaba de elocuente.

–¿Y quién es el compositor?– preguntó Tobi de nuevo.

A él le gustaba la música, el piano y la guitarra los sabía dominar muy bien así que aquella música tan emotiva esta vez le parecía interesar un poco más que el obvio sonrojo de Deidara. El rubio se aclaro la garganta y trató de ponerse de nuevo serio y con porte indiferente.

–Él mismo, claro, hum.

Itachi paró en seco durante un segundo y luego reanudo la marcha. Tobi había arqueado las cejas.

–¡Es muy talentoso, entonces!– exclamo Tobi en un cortés y verdadero grito de curiosidad –Una pieza muy hermosa.

Deidara volteó a verlo con la ceja levantada.

–Pero no me lo digas a mí, hum– dijo mientras abría la puerta de la sala de estar –Díselo a él.

Itachi miró a Sasori justo cuando Deidara abrió la puerta. El pelirrojo estaba sentado frente a un piano de cola negro, mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si de verdad sintiera la música saliendo de las teclas. Fruncía ligeramente el ceño, y los dedos que se movían sobre el teclado hicieron que Itachi tuviera que sostener el aire unos segundos antes de recordar que para no desmayarse tenía que continuar respirando. Nadie osó interrumpir con una sola palabra la hermosa interpretación del Akasuna.

Deidara sonreía con el rubor aumentando en sus mejillas. Tobi parpadeaba, sorprendido. Itachi mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta. La melodía en sí era triste, melancólica. Itachi no podía evitar pensar en una tragedia. Parecía describir una historia de amor cuyo final terminaría en tragedia. Hizo que a Itachi le agobiara de repente el aire, todo se convirtió en un peso. Y sin embargo, parecía liberador observar a Sasori y escucharlo tocar.

El pelirrojo continúo interpretando la pieza hasta el final, manteniendo sus dedos en las últimas notas del teclado un par de segundos. Al fin, Sasori se giró a ver a los demás y enmarcó una sonrisa.

Deidara fue el primero en adelantarse hacia Sasori con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Eso fue fantástico, Sasori danna!– exclamó mientras le ayudaba al pelirrojo a meter el banco –Cada vez suena con más fluidez.

–Me alegro mucho– admitió el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba las muñecas distraídamente y subía las mangas de la camisa blanca un poco más debajo de los codos –Me alegra que hayan llegado justo a tiempo.

Tobi asintió e Itachi se limito a mirar distraídamente hacia el suelo. De repente todo se convirtió en silencio. Sasori se cruzo de brazos, al parecer atento a cualquier indicio de otra plática, pero todos se limitaban a guardar un gran silencio.

–Esa pieza…– comenzó Tobi en un ligero susurro, atrayendo la mirada de Sasori –Ha sido realmente conmovedora. Usted tiene mucho talento, Akasuna san.

–Gracias, es un gran honor viniendo de Uchiha Tobi– dijo mientras hacia una inclinación –Y por favor, llámame Sasori.

Tobi sonrió.

–Entonces Sasori san puede decirme Tobi.

Sasori asintió y miró a Itachi, que se mantenía examinando la alfombra roja, evitando encontrar contacto visual con cualquiera.

–Bien– dijo Deidara, frunciendo el ceño –Me parece que deberíamos de ir al comedor, hum.

Sasori asintió.

–Sí. Vamos.

Deidara caminó al lado de su maestro mientras que Tobi e Itachi se limitaron a andar detrás de ellos en silencio. Por fin llegaron a un gran cuarto, con una extensa mesa para doce personas. Ahí estaban expuestos cuatro platos, cubiertos, vasos y unas tazas elegantes. Itachi las admiro mientras todos tomaban asiento. Las grandes ventanas dejaban entrar todavía los haces de luz que se colaban entre el de repente nublado día.

–El día ha empeorado mucho, ¿no?– comentó Tobi, incómodo por el silencio y con la voz temblorosa debido a que Deidara le servía el té, aparentemente indiferente.

–Es peor en Inglaterra, hum– dijo mientras se acercaba a Itachi con tetera en mano, sirviéndole un poco del té caliente –¿No es verdad, Danna?

–En efecto– contestó el pelirrojo, sorbiendo un poco del té –Inglaterra es un lugar bastante… voluble, en lo que respecta al clima.

Deidara se sentó y todo volvió al silencio. Itachi tomó un poco del té (bastante bueno, debió de admitir) y miró distraídamente a Deidara y Sasori.

–Y…– volvió a intentar Tobi –¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes, Sasori san, Deidara san?

Ambos echaron una mirada de reojo al otro.

–Pues…– dijo Deidara –Mi madre es enfermera. La mayoría de las veces me obligaba a ir con ella para cuidar a los pacientes. Chiyo era una de ellas, hum.

Tobi se sonrojo violentamente.

–Oh…

–¿Y cómo pasó a ser tu maestro?– preguntó Itachi, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Cerró los ojos y sorbió un poco más del té.

Deidara sonrió. Al parecer la historia le gustaba mucho.

–Mi aspiración siempre ha sido el arte, hum– dijo extendiendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Las noches en que Sasori danna jugaba con las marionetas hablaba de ellas como arte eterno.

Itachi abrió los ojos y vio como Sasori sonreía de lado.

–Claro que yo no pienso que las marionetas sean arte _verdadero_, hum– agregó Deidara –Pero creo que cuadramos porque daríamos todo por lo que creemos arte, hum. ¿Cierto, Sasori danna?

–Sí.

Tobi los miró a ambos, sonriendo de nuevo.

–¿Entonces se vino aquí a Japón?

–Mi familia no se lo tomo muy bien, hum– dijo el rubio con tono ligeramente triste, pero luego chasqueo la lengua y resto importancia a ese hecho –Pero ellos no deciden por mi vida. El arte lo es todo para mí.

–Pero ya te he dicho, Deidara– comentó Sasori, mirando al rubio por encima de la taza, pero con una sonrisa cálida –El arte no es efímero. Tiene que ser admirado por todos, y durar por siempre. Así serás recordado una vez muerto.

–Y yo le digo– comentó Deidara con una mueca de berrinche, casi un puchero –Que nada puede ser eterno, hum.

Sasori sonrió y sorbió de su té. Itachi frunció el ceño, en sus ojos se veía clara la respuesta: "Eso lo veremos."

(*–*–*–*–*)

La mirada de Sasori era como un destellante sol, eso lo había pensado Itachi una y otra vez mientras enviaba miradas furtivas hacia él. No deseaba participar mucho en la conversación que mantenían, pero cada vez resultaba más dificil que Tobi tratara de incluirlo en ella, y en esos momentos Sasori lo miraba, esperando que dijera algo. Itachi contestaba con un monosílabo y el Akasuna luego de sonreír y arquear levemente las cejas volvía la vista a los otros dos que parecían ir, poco a poco, soltándose.

–¡Que no!– gritó Deidara, ligeramente rojo del coraje –¡La sonata de Beethoven, _Claro de luna, _es mucho mejor que _Réquiem _de Mozart, hum!

Tobi hizo un puchero.

–Las obras de Ludwig fueron muy influenciadas por las de Mozart, Deidara san.

–¿Y por eso crees que es mejor, hum?

Itachi había hecho oídos sordos durante la última hora. Aquel _té _se había convertido en una comida completa. Ahora mismo removía de un lado a otro un pedazo de Onigiri que estaba en su plato y que no se atrevía a comer por alguna razón. Sasori mantenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, atento a los pros y contras de los músicos.

–Sucede que la obra de Mozart tiene más instrumentos– dijo Tobi sonriendo y Deidara lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados –A mí me parece más completa.

–Pero Beethoven es capaz de con un solo instrumento construir un sentimiento completo. Te deja apreciar uno por uno y no los junta todos, hum.

–Mozart tiene más de seiscientas creaciones, de las cuales la mayoría se califica como del gusto de la realeza. ¡A sus cinco años ya componía obras! Había demostrado a los diecisiete que era capaz de aprender con facilidad de otros músicos. Beethoven escribió sus primeras obras bajo la sombra de Mozart.

–Consiguió hacer trascender la música del romanticismo. También continúo creando obras mientras era sordo. Eso me parece mucho más impresionante, hum– respingó Deidara –Creo que él es mejor que Mozart.

–Y yo creo, Deidara– interrumpió Sasori –Que no debes dejar olvidado a Mozart. En términos de música ambos compositores fueron transcendentales para la actualidad.

Deidara suspiro resignado.

–Vale. Pero no me dirá, Sasori danna que usted no prefiere a Beethoven, hum.

–En efecto– dijo entre una melodiosa risa –Las composiciones de Beethoven me son más… interesantes– Sasori miró a Itachi, invitándolo a participar. El Uchiha suspiro.

–Antonio Vivaldi– se limito a contestar –Trabaja mucho con el violín, y ese es mi instrumento favorito.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó Sasori, curioso, mirando tan solo al Uchiha: interesado –Me parece que Vivaldi tiene composiciones muy buenas. ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

Itachi miró a todos, que esperaban su respuesta. Volvió a suspirar.

–Me gusta _Storm. _

–¡Una verdadera pieza!– alegó Sasori –Pero creo que me parece mejor _Verano. _

Itachi frunció el ceño.

–Creo que _Tristesse _de Chopin es mejor.

–A mí me parece más interesante _El Cascanueces_– dijo Tobi sonriendo.

–Si vas por eso– interrumpió Deidara –Yo prefiero el _Lago de los Cisnes_, hum_. _

–Y la historia es maravillosa– admitió Sasori –El hecho de que aquella joven haya sido transformada en cisne y muerto por amor… una tragedia de amor muy significativa. Entrega en cuerpo y alma al joven príncipe, engañado por el hechicero para enamorarse de su hija.

–El hecho de aquella tragedia te rompe el corazón– dijo Deidara en tono burlón y recibió una mirada de reprimenda de su maestro –Creo que es más importante el sentimiento que te provoca su historia con la música que la historia en sí, hum.

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Itachi comenzó a juguetear con el borde del mantel blanco, Sasori examinaba detalladamente un cubierto, Tobi no dejaba de mirar a Deidara, y Deidara miraba distraídamente a todos lados.

–Es bueno– dijo de repente Sasori –Platicar con más gente de vez en cuando, ¿no?

–Sí, claro– contestaron Deidara y Tobi al unísono, aunque a Deidara se le escucho la burla en la voz.

–Tobi ¿puede usar su baño, Sasori san?– agregó el pelinegro.

–Por supuesto– dijo Sasori afablemente, le dirigió una mirada a Deidara –¿Podrías, Deidara?

El rubio respingo, pero se puso de pie, haciendo atrás la silla con casi violencia.

–Seguro, danna– se dirigió a Tobi –Ven.

–H…Hai…– Tobi se levantó tímidamente y lo siguió tras las puertas.

A Itachi le comenzó a latir el corazón con fuerza, y sus dedos en torno al pedazo de mantel se volvieron más y más veloces, hasta el punto en que los retorcía rápidamente. Sasori lo miró. El nerviosismo y la incomodidad de Itachi podrían ser palpables si el pelirrojo estirara solo un poco la mano.

–_Sangre negra._– dijo de repente Sasori, haciendo que Itachi girara a verlo, ligeramente sorprendido –Es un libro tuyo que compré hace años. Justo el día de su publicación. ¿Ha sido el primero?

–Sí.

–Me pareció… interesante tu manera de redactar. Muy… vivido. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Cómo logras esa… esencia, podría llamarla?

Itachi se quedó callado varios segundos hasta que por fin se animo a contestar, en casi un susurro.

–La muerte es algo que ya he conocido. De cierta manera.

–¿Y la admiras?

–Es el camino al que todos vamos a llegar. Tarde o temprano.

–Eso es un pensamiento muy realista.

–Tengo qué serlo. La vida no se trata de vivir siempre con…– esperó unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño.

–_Marionetas.–_ terminó Sasori con una amarga sonrisa –Pero tú piensas que los libros son mejor compañía que las personas. Lo sé, porque yo también creo que las marionetas son mejores. No te lastiman, y nunca harán algo que tú no quieres.

–Pero… ¿a ello se le puede llamar vida? En realidad no te dan amor, ni nada parecido.

–Eso yo lo sé más que nadie– agregó Sasori, su mirada perdió brillo e Itachi permaneció con un nudo en la garganta –Pero aún así… es… _darles vida, _fuera de un espectáculo.

Itachi lo miró minuciosamente, frunciendo el ceño.

–Tú de verdad quieres creer que están vivas– aseguró después del silencio, le fue correspondido con una sonrisa amarga de Sasori, la tristeza se veía reflejada en cada fibra de su ser, en cada centímetro de su rostro, en la manera en que hablaba y caminaba –¿Verdad?

–Deja que te muestre algo, Uchiha.

Y diciendo esto, Sasori se levantó y con la mirada le pidió la obediencia a Itachi. El pelilargo se puso de pie y lo siguió a través de la puerta. Sasori se acercó a una puerta y la abrió, invitando a Itachi a pasar.

Cuando Itachi entró en la habitación se dio tuvo que forzar la vista unos segundos para ver las sombras _humanas _que rodeaban el cuarto. Sasori prendió la luz e Itachi parpadeo.

Ante ellos se encontraba el taller del pelirrojo. Había al menos treinta marionetas dentro, todas ellas diferentes. Algunas se le antojaron a Itachi un poco tenebrosas, otras llamativas, otras interesantes y algunas hermosas. Sasori pasó de largo a Itachi mientras se dirigía a una vitrina.

–A mí me gustan mucho estás marionetas. Son mis favoritas– dijo en un susurro. Itachi examinaba una marioneta de una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos dorados, vestida con un elegante sari naranjado, hecho con finas telas que contrastaban con la madera, tan parecida a una piel morena que Itachi tuvo que rozarla levemente para asegurarse de que era madera –A lo largo de mi vida he reunido todas estás aquí… pero éstas no son tan importantes.

Cuando Itachi volvió la mirada, Sasori estaba metiendo el brazo y _acariciaba _una marioneta.

–Creo que es importante cada una. Me ha llevado tiempo y en realidad, bastante trabajo realizar un efecto _real, _que de _vida. _

–No entiendo por qué me has traído aquí– contestó Itachi tajante.

–Esta es… _Madre– _se limitó a decir Sasori, sonriendo. Itachi se acercó y vio la marioneta, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos casi dorados que descansaba en una silla, donde recientemente parecía haberla puesto Sasori, como si se tratara de una especie de deidad –Es muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

Itachi asintió.

–Lleva mucho tiempo encerrada. He estado buscando una _obra perfecta _para sacarla a relucir y que todos vean su belleza.

Itachi notó como al lado de esa marioneta estaba otra. Un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos azules pálidos.

–Este es _Padre.– _lo presentó Sasori al notar la atención del Uchiha para con él –También es importante para mí, y quiero sacarlo un día. Se están llenando de polvo, ¿no crees? Pero quiero que sea en la historia _perfecta. _

–Déjame ver si entiendo– interrumpió Itachi –¿Quieres que yo escriba una obra para tú espectáculo?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué? Dicen que no te gusta como escribo yo.

–Y tú dices que no te gusta como manejo las marionetas.

–Yo nunca dije eso– contestó tajante mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

–Y lo demostraste viniendo todos los días a mis espectáculos. Te lo agradezco. Por eso es tiempo de que aprecié un poco tu literatura.

–¡Yo no iba diario a tus obras!– gritó nervioso Itachi.

–Es inútil negarlo– se encogió de hombros Sasori –Y es muy halagador.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

–Si quieres apreciar mi literatura lee mis libros. No me pidas que haga uno más.

–Es que no _quiero _leer esos libros– contestó Sasori con el ceño fruncido –Solo hay muerte. Me gusta como describes todo, pero ese no es el tipo de historia que me gusta.

–¿Quieres que haga una novela rosa?– preguntó burlón. Sasori no respondió, pero Itachi no lo necesitaba –¡No me jodas! Yo no haré una estupidez como esa, ¡escúchalo bien que no lo repito!: NUNCA HARÉ ALGO TAN RIDÍCULO COMO UNA NOVELA DE AMOR.

Sasori permaneció inmutable.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó.

–¡Porque es ridículo! Cosas tan absurdas como el amor no existen.

–Existen, créeme.

–¡NO! Son puras tonterías. No hay nada más falso, y yo sé que piensas igual, que el amor.

–¿Pero no se te ha ocurrido pensar…– comenzó Sasori, mirando a las marionetas –…Que quizá si exista una _verdadera _historia de amor?

–No una para mí– contestó Itachi, amargamente. Sasori lo miro, curioso y él se sonrojo de nuevo –Son sandeces. Gracias por el té, me voy.

Y diciendo esto Itachi se giro y salió del taller, dejando a Sasori ahí solo mirándolo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Al llegar al comedor, ahí estaban Tobi y Deidara discutiendo de nuevo por Mozart y Beethoven, Itachi los pasó de largo.

–¡Itachi san!– gritó Tobi mirándolo confundido –¿A dónde va? ¿Y Sasori san?

Itachi no respondió. Deidara lo miro, enojado. Tobi miró a Deidara e hizo una reverencia cuando Itachi abrió la puerta y la azotó tras haber salido.

–¡Muchas gracias por la comida! ¡Discúlpeme con Sasori san por no despedirme de él, espero verlos pronto!

Diciendo esto Tobi salió corriendo de la casa.

Sasori entró al comedor segundos después. Deidara se giró a verlo.

–¿Qué pasó, hum?

Sasori no apartó la mirada de la puerta.

–Cancela la función de esta noche, Deidara– y dio media vuelta hasta su taller.

–¡Pero…!

–Solo cancélala.

–Hum… sí– dijo en un susurro.

(*–*–*–*–*)

Itachi pasó dos horas frente al ordenador. El cursor parpadeaba mientras él lo miraba, casi desesperado. A su cabeza no había llegado ni una sola idea.

Se sorprendió al verse abrir otra página en blanco, y comenzando a escribir:

_"Sus cabellos eran tan largos como lo podía ser la vida tras su dorada mirada…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Fiu -.-U que largo que me quedo. Pero bueno, son ustedes lo que lo leen y deciden si vale la pena o no XD (Mary espera que sí Q.Q porque entonces no estuve perdiendo el tiempo)<p>

*OoÓ ¡Me propongo dejar atrás mis instintos SasoDei cuando hago ItaSaso! ... ¬¬U bueno en realidad no. AMO los triangulos amorosos y creo que ese sexy pelirrojo tiene dificil la desición XD

*¡Si estaís leyendo, la historia te está gustando, gritas, te emocionas, etc...deja review, ó te mandaré una maldición de JashinIgirisu! ó Tobi is a bad boy, te hará una visita ¬w¬; Si has sido buen sempai, cualquier Akatsuki (te dejo eso a tu desición) será tu ciervo, sirviente, esclavo sexual (XD jajaja ¿eso qué?) hasta la próxima conti :d!

*Los invito nuevamente a contribuir con fic´s de esta pareja :D o sino ayudar con sus comentarios a las historias nuevas -.-U


	3. Una Idea Persistente

¡Por fin! Después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, creo que la conti ha quedado más o menos presentable para el Internet ¬¬UU . Espero que disculpen la tardanza y disfruten de la conti ^^, sin más que decir, aquí se las dejó :D

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

**((~*~UNA IDEA PERSISTENTE~*~))**

"_En la oscuridad danza el amor. Bajo la luna dos amantes hayan su perdición, ajenos al tiempo al cruzar sus labios, al estrechar sus manos. En el poema de su corazón, de la locura se aprende más que de la razón" TheLoveIsArt._

**_._**

**_._**

El charco que había pisado al bajar del escalón hizo una ola y volvió a mojarle el pantalón sin que a él le importara. En su cabeza lo único que existía eran las absurdas palabras que durante toda la noche había escrito en el ordenador. Claro que se había propuesto a borrarlas al verse leyéndolas y sonriendo con satisfacción, pero en cuanto iba a poner en la opción "No guardar cambios" su mano pareció congelarse y después, siendo llevada por otro extraño movimiento, había pulsado la opción "Guardar y salir".

Uchiha Itachi se jactaba de ser un genio al utilizar las palabras. Todos lo elogiaban y cualquiera se quedaría sin habla al escucharlo a él. Sí, sabía que estaba siendo un egocéntrico. Pero realmente no podía evitarlo, ¡Él era perfecto!

El mismo pensamiento, al cruzar su cabeza, le hizo estremecerse y asquearse de sí mismo. Él era modesto, no un perfecto idiota. Pero pensar que él, que especialmente _aborrecía _la idea del amor y había jurado nunca escribir sobre él –si no fuesen sentimientos vanos y no correspondidos– estuviera haciendo esa ridícula poesía de falaces promesas.

Y se dijo que lo único que necesitaba después de aquella última noche, era tan solo salir y respirar el aroma a humedad, salir y hacer cualquier actividad que le distrajera la mente de tan absurdos pensamientos, de aquellas palabras que su cabeza maquinaba… Mientras pensaba en Sasori.

Estuvo caminando un buen rato antes de que por fin decidiera detenerse en su lugar preferido, el lugar donde todas sus pesarosas ideas se olvidaban: La biblioteca. Nada más entrar y secarse los pies en la jerga, aspirar aquel perfecto aroma de los libros, de miles de páginas, sintió alcanzar por fin, una especie de paz absoluta. Perfecta.

Entró en una de las estanterías y cogió el primer libro que vino a sus manos, se dio media vuelta y dispuesto a caminar hasta su asiento _personal _descubrió –con mucho desagrado, por supuesto– que éste ya se hallaba ocupado.

Estaba dispuesto a pedir que le cedieran su lugar y sabía que esa persona, si bien era una persona culta que sabía quién era él, le daría inmediatamente el lugar. Se acercó y estaba a punto de hablar cuando se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al andar hacia la biblioteca. Por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, la biblioteca era mucho menos un refugio a sus _atormentados _pensamientos.

La mirada miel de Sasori se poso con sorpresa en su persona y su corazón saltó disparado, con tanta fuerza que incluso hizo una mueca de dolor. Sasori lo tomo como un gesto de desdeño poco disimulado y sonrió cínicamente.

–No sabía que frecuentabas esta biblioteca– le dijo el pelirrojo en tono afable. Itachi disimuladamente se tocaba el pecho –Parece como si hubieras leído una terrible crítica a tu trabajo.

Itachi no pasó por alto en ese momento que el libro que tenía Sasori en manos, y que trataba de ocultar con evidente vergüenza, era un libro suyo, así que después de que sintió que si abría la boca para hablar su voz sonaría normal, sonrió burlonamente.

–Yo creía que lo único que a ti te importaban eran las marionetas. Y la _vida. _Pero estás leyendo un libro mío.

La mueca de Sasori demostró que el comentario le había pillado dándose a sí mismo una victoria sobre el Uchiha, así que Itachi sonrió.

–En efecto– dijo Sasori, chasqueando la lengua y admitiendo las palabras del Uchiha, su sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro –Creí que si tú adorabas tanto mis obras como para verlas diario durante tanto tiempo, yo debería aprender a ver algo bello en tus palabras, pero no. No logro hacerlo.

Itachi se sonrojo de coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese… ese… ¡Cabeza de tomate!, a criticar sus libros de esa manera?

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Sasori burlón, en sus ojos había un brillo de victoria. Itachi frunció el ceño.

–Estás sentado en mi silla– dijo Itachi, señalando el lugar donde estaba el pelirrojo. Sasori frunció el ceño, sin perder la sonrisa.

–No veo tu nombre escrito aquí.

–Es porque no lo has buscado bien. Está en el respaldo– dijo Itachi mientras señalaba el respaldo de la silla, donde efectivamente estaba tallado su nombre. Sasori se giro para verificar la veracidad de las palabras del moreno. Parpadeo y arqueo las cejas, sorprendido al ver que era cierto lo que decía.

–¿Hiciste tallar tu nombre en la silla para que nadie se sentara?– preguntó Sasori, incrédulo.

–No– respondió inmediatamente el moreno –La chica de la recepción me la dio como lugar especial.

–Ella no me ha dicho nada sobre eso. Creo que pronto tendrá nuevo dueño.

–Eso es porque la recepcionista que esta el día de hoy está cubriendo a Ino, que está enferma.

Sasori frunció el ceño. Itachi esperó a que el pelirrojo se quitara.

–No hablarás en serio– le reprochó el pelirrojo –Yo he llegado primero.

–Hablo muy en serio. Y además, dudo que te quieras quedar si mi libro no te está gustando ni un pelo– el moreno se encogió de hombros.

–Puedo e iré a buscar otro libro– contestó Sasori, ruborizándose un poco.

–Si lo haces como que vuelvo a tener derecho sobre mi asiento.

–Entonces no me voy.

–Bien– suspiró Itachi y jaló otra silla frente al pelirrojo y se sentó. Sasori siguió con sus ojos los movimientos del moreno. Itachi abrió el libro que había recogido y se sentó a leer.

Sasori también se quedo, aún leyendo el libro escrito por Itachi. En realidad había mentido, el libro de Itachi le parecía sumamente bueno. Había logrado transportarlo a la escena con cada una de sus palabras, pero lo único que podía ver ahí era muerte, desesperación…No cabía duda de que era bueno. Pero Sasori no podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué… por qué lo único que la mente de Itachi maquinaba eran escenas de muerte.

Con el libro enfrente levantó la mirada. Itachi parecía nervioso por algo, se movía demasiado y fruncía el ceño con frecuencia, cambiaba el libro de mano e incluso se retorcía los largos cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro. Itachi era completamente opuesto a Deidara, pensó, estaban uno tan distanciado del otro que era increíble que el Uchiha le pareciera de alguna manera, igual a su alumno. Era quizá la manera en que se aferraban a algo y no importa cuánta razón tuvieras en decirles que estaban equivocados, ellos siempre mantenían la cabeza en alto, incluso cuando sabían que habían perdido ante uno de sus comentarios. Sin embargo, a Itachi le faltaba una especie de chispa, algo que Deidara… ¡La sonrisa! El moreno tenía una sonrisa muy frívola y distante mientras que el rubio sonreía con calidez y verdadera felicidad.

–¿Qué dirías…– empezó Sasori, captando la mirada del pelinegro –…Si te preguntó cuál es tu mejor libro, en opinión tuya?

Itachi lo miró.

–Esto es una biblioteca. Guarda silencio– fue lo único que le contestó. Inmediatamente Sasori se percató de que Itachi era el tipo de persona que al comenzar a leer, lo que menos querían era que alguien les interrumpiera, pese a que hablarían del Uchiha.

–Cierto– dijo, mientras cerraba el libro, tomando nota mental de en qué página se había quedado –Entonces… ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato?

–¿Salir?– repitió Itachi sin apartar la mirada del libro y arqueando ambas cejas –Si acabo de llegar y quiero leer. Si tú quieres irte, vete.

Sasori esbozó una sonrisa.

–Vamos… –insistió Sasori –Lo único que te puede pasar es no leer un poco el día de hoy.

–¡Eso es justamente lo que no quiero!– gritó Itachi. Sasori sonrió todavía más.

0*0*0

–Lo hiciste a propósito– refunfuño Itachi mientras entrecerraba los ojos, observando como Sasori se ponía un gorrito y una bufanda, tranquilamente –Hiciste que me sacaran de la biblioteca.

–¿Yo?– repitió Sasori señalándose, poniendo una cara inocente –Has sido tú quien ha gritado.

–¿Y por qué no te sacaron solo a ti?– refunfuño Itachi otra vez –Eras tú el que estaba instando la pelea.

–Sí. Pero no podían sacarme a mí sin que me ofendiera y no podían sacarte solamente a ti sin que te ofendieras. ¡Una manera práctica de mantener a dos celebridades!

–¿Te llamas a ti mismo una celebridad?– preguntó con sorna el moreno –¡En todo caso…!

–Aquí no hay otra biblioteca. Ninguno salió como el perdedor porque a ambos nos sacaron. Admítelo, en realidad ni tú ni yo vamos a estar muy lejos de la biblioteca porque en lo que a mí respecta, ambos gustamos de ella.

_Maldito colorín. _Pensó Itachi.

–Ahora…– dijo Sasori –¿Por qué no pasamos al parque y compramos algo?

–¿Contigo?

–No creo que con el muerto.

–Ja–ja. No me gusta ese sentido del humor que tienes.

–A mí tampoco me gusta el tuyo– interfirió ofendido el pelirrojo y antes de que Itachi pudiera replicar, añadió –A cierto. ¡Tú no tienes sentido del humor! Una roca lo tiene más que tú.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando. Sasori abrió los ojos, como si se hubiera sorprendido de la reacción y echó a correr detrás del pelilargo.

–¿Te has enojado?– preguntó, estando a su lado. Itachi le dirigió una mirada de reojo y apretó el paso. Sasori suspiro mientras hacía lo mismo también –Ya. No te enojes, era una broma.

–Insultar a la gente no es una buena broma, ¿Te enteras?

–No te…

–Claro que sí. Es lo que has hecho desde que nos conocimos.

–¿Llamas a eso conocernos? Lo único que hicimos fue cambiar opiniones, no criticas. Yo acepté muy bien el que dijeras que mis obras eran una basura.

–Pero después te enteraste de que iba a verlas diario y que me gustaban. Intentas leer un libro mío y lo sigues llamando porquería. No me parece que no quieras insultarme, porque además me hechas en cara lo de los espectáculos.

–Que te gusten mis obras no significa que sea…

Itachi resopló y lo maldijo por lo bajo, su andar era ya tan rápido que podía decirse que corría.

Sasori nunca se había humillado tanto al estar siguiendo a un chico así. En realidad, _nunca _se había disculpado, así que eso no cambiaría porque el Uchiha estuviera ofendido y él quisiera… ó le intrigara el sí podía mantener una compatibilidad con el pelilargo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y el aire que le golpeaba el rostro le dificultaba la respiración. Itachi iba ya muy adelante, corriendo, ó quizá era tan solo que él había parado en seco y doblado sobre sí mismo para recuperar el aliento. Era un esfuerzo muy grande el que le producía caminar, y lamentaba no haberse llevado las pastillas como siempre le decía Deidara que lo hiciera. Le comenzó a doler la garganta y el pecho y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tosiendo. Lo que era más: Estaba tosiendo sangre.

Itachi se giro a ver cuando una chica gritó y corrió hacia la otra dirección de donde él iba. Su grito le produjo un escalofrío que le hizo girar la cabeza. Sasori estaba arrodillado en medio de la acera y un montón de gente se aglomeraba a su alrededor. Nunca había sido de los que toman importancia de lo que sucede con la gente chismosa, pero al ver que se trataba de Sasori el pelinegro no pudo evitar echar a correr a donde estaba él.

–¡Oye!– gritó Itachi mientras empujaba a la gente y se arrodillaba con Sasori –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?– al momento de preguntar eso Sasori lanzó una especie de carcajada, Itachi se sintió un completo estúpido, sonrojado sacó el celular –Llamo al hospital, espera…

–Yo… yo…– empezó a decir Sasori (le había tomado de la manga del suéter), pero se interrumpió al salir de su boca sangre –No… quiero…

Sasori no logró articular más por el acceso de tos, lo que era más, apenas si levantó una mirada suplicante a Itachi, como diciéndole que necesitaba que todos se fueran… y quizá también, que él se retirara, que no llamará a una ambulancia y lo dejará ahí hasta que el dolor en alguna parte se fuera, _como siempre pasaba_. Itachi frunció el ceño y después de unos segundos de discusión interior metió el celular en el bolsillo e hizo que Sasori le pasara una mano por encima de los hombros.

–¿Qué...?– logró articular Sasori con sorpresa e irritación –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Está bien– le dijo Itachi, más a las personas a su alrededor que al pelirrojo –Yo me hago cargo. Viene conmigo.

Algunas chicas de las que estaban ahí lanzaron exclamaciones al ver que el escritor ayudaba al marionetista a ponerse de pie, y con una mano, pasándola por debajo de las rodillas del pelirrojo lo levantaba del suelo. Sasori se escandalizo, como cabría esperar de una reacción así… Hecha claro, por el Uchiha.

–¡Oye!– gritó –¡Bájame! ¿Qué quieres…?– la tos volvió a interrumpirlo. En cualquier momento, determino, él desfallecería así que tal vez no era tan malo tener una ayuda.

Itachi notó que el pelirrojo no pesaba casi nada, muy por encima a su baja estatura estaba quizá demasiado flaco para ésta misma, pero se limitó a sonrojarse y echar a andar hacia su casa, donde probablemente, su tío Madara estaría y le podría ayudar a Sasori a recuperarse un poco. Servía que llamaban a Deidara y Tobi –que lo había estado fastidiando para ir al parque a encontrarse con el rubio– tendría dos opciones: Admitir que Deidara no le prestaría atención ó que Itachi tenía el suficiente corazón como para hacerle el _favor _que tanto le había pedido.

Torció el gesto pensando que en realidad no le estaría haciendo otro favor además del demostrarle que su nueva obsesión por alguien como Deidara tenía esperanzas nulas, a lo mejor así se ahorraba pesares innecesarios.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto– comentó Sasori con voz ronca, al notar que detrás de ambos habían murmullos de sorpresa, chismorreos y…desaprobación –Yo puedo andar…

–Sí, claro. Como lo acabas de hacer ahora– comentó Itachi burlón. Sasori enrojeció de coraje y vergüenza.

–A todo esto… ¿A dónde me llevas?– preguntó el pelirrojo y se interrumpió por la tos.

–A mi casa– dijo Itachi, y al notar que el cuerpo de Sasori se tensaba y se predisponía a declinar la oferta con un comentario sarcástico, atajó –Y ya no digas nada, tonto. Te harás más daño.

Sasori, con cierto pesar sonrió amargamente y no dijo nada más.

El camino hacia la casa de Itachi, con el apresurado paso del Uchiha, fue rápido y más que nada, silencioso. Sasori tan solo había insistido en cruzar el umbral de la casa con sus propios pies y pese al gesto de negación de Itachi, se hizo lo que el pelirrojo pidió.

–Es una bonita casa– comentó Sasori, mirando la sala tan enorme como la tarima del teatro… Y eso que estaba embotada de cosas, aunque ordenadas, eran muchas. Itachi le dijo que se sentara en un sillón mientras iba por unos clínex en la mesa de noche. Sasori obedeció con una sonrisa burlona –¿Y ahora qué?

Itachi se acercó y le dio la caja con papel al pelirrojo para que limpiara su rostro y quizá el suéter que se había manchado con su sangre.

–Ahora… veré si mi tío está aquí y puede atenderte– decía el pelilargo mientras se quitaba el suéter y caminaba hacia el pie de las escaleras –Se supone que hoy es su día libre. También puedes usar el teléfono para hablar con… ¿tu alumno? Y decirle qué ha pasado y si viene a por ti.

–Después de haberme traído hasta aquí, uno pensaría que me llevarías a mi casa también– se burló Sasori, tosiendo ligeramente. Itachi lo miró por encima de su hombro con el ceño fruncido, como si ya bastará de comentar las cosas como si le fueran tan… indiferentes.

–Si de verdad te gusta tanto mi compañía– dijo Itachi con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que Sasori se sonrojara –Entonces no lo llames y yo te dejo en tu casa.

–Hmph– fue lo único que respondió el pelirrojo, girando hacia otro lado la cabeza. Interiormente reprochando el hecho de que aquella propuesta le resultará agobiante y tentadora al mismo tiempo.

Miró de un lado a otro la estancia. Parecía un lugar sumamente cuidado, como si los Uchiha esperaran siempre una visita inesperada… ó una muy importante. Deidara, recordó con una sonrisa, no podía mantener en orden su habitación ni aunque él se lo ordenara, pese a esto, el resto de la casa el rubio procuraba tenerla en la condición de "impecable" para que Sasori no tuviera que estar haciendo –citando a su alumno– más cosas de las que debía. Tenía muy alta estima por Deidara… A veces, demasiada.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Itachi bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos como un entretenimiento, un gesto que Sasori se habría permitido el lujo de no creer hasta no verlo. El pelirrojo arqueo ligeramente las cejas, siguiendo con la mirada la caminata de Itachi hacia el sillón donde se hallaba.

–Mi tío no está en casa pero le he marcado y dice que vendrá lo más pronto posible y te atenderá– le dijo el Uchiha, con voz ligeramente incómoda. Sasori notó como de vez en cuando su mano se iba y se retiraba los cabellos del rostro ó en todo caso, al no tenerlos ahí echárselos todavía más atrás –Si quieres… mientras esperas te puedo preparar un té ó… alguna otra bebida caliente…

–No hace falta que te molestes– dijo Sasori, sonriendo afablemente, cosa que hizo que a Itachi se le ahogara una réplica en sus labios. Hubo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que por fin, Sasori se animó a decir –¡Qué bonita casa tienen!

–¿Te parece?– comentó Itachi, sentándose en un sillón frente al de Sasori mientras se encogía de hombros –Supongo que es de esperarse… Mi tío es un fabuloso doctor, el mejor de toda la ciudad. Tobi es un músico estupendo y Sasuke un talentoso pintor.

–Y no olvidemos que el prodigio de la escritura juvenil y de adultos está presente en la sala– comentó Sasori, lanzando una melodiosa risa. Itachi entrecerró los ojos, tomando nota mental del buen susto que le había llevado el pelirrojo y lo rápido que se "reponía" –¿Verdad? Y no lo estoy comentando como burla. ¿Eh?

–No… ya lo sé– contestó el pelilargo unos segundos después, despertando de sus ensoñaciones.

Hubo un silencio. A Sasori no le parecía incómodo, pero para Itachi parecía ser ligeramente diferente, lo notaba por cómo se apretaba distraídamente las manos. Al parecer, pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, el Uchiha sufría de distintas manías nerviosas.

–En serio… si quieres algo qué tomar…– insistió de pronto Itachi, como si quisiera zafarse de la compañía de Sasori. Pese a que el pelirrojo se sintió ligeramente ofendido le concedió ir y prepararle un buen chocolate caliente –Ahora vuelvo.

Antes de decir "sí", el Uchiha había desaparecido por la puerta que daba dirección a una cocina. Sasori miró de nuevo el lugar distraídamente. La verdad, es que de cierto modo se sentía incómodo por la renuencia de Itachi de estar a su lado. ¿A caso ofrecía tan mala pinta? Se miró… Bien, estaba manchado de sangre. Quizá Itachi sufría de fobia a ésta y por eso estaba actuando tan… nervioso. Tal vez fuera que no conversaba mucho con nadie y no sabía qué hacer, lo que en todo caso y considerando la otra opción, parecía mucho más aplicable a su caso.

Sasori tampoco era muy bueno con esto de charlar, pero pasar tiempo con Deidara se lo hacía… ¿un poco más fácil?, en realidad, para con su alumno solo tenía comentarios sarcásticos e incluso ofensivos que tal vez solo Deidara le supiera soportar. ¿Debería estar nervioso por mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras con otro que no fuera el rubio?

Itachi se tomo su tiempo en regresar con dos tazas en las manos. Sasori se había empezado a desesperar, pero considerando que se escuchaba el tintineo de una cuchara contra porcelana le relajaba pensar que no estaba solo esperando a nadie. Por su mente cruzó que ya debería andarle hablando a Deidara antes de que éste se preocupara innecesariamente. Itachi le tendió una taza con el humeante chocolate.

–Gracias– contestó mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y aspiraba, inundando su nariz con el delicioso aroma –A Deidara le encanta el chocolate. Nunca había comprendido por qué la obsesión de él y sigo sin poder comprenderla a estas alturas.

Sorbió de la taza, con cuidado de no quemarse. Itachi se volvió a sentar y tomó un poco del té que se había preparado a sí mismo.

–A mí no me gusta– dijo el pelilargo, con firmeza y uno podría decir que desagrado ante la mención del chocolate –Me agrada más el té.

–¿De manzanilla?– adelantó Sasori, sonriendo de lado.

–Es lo mismo– contestó Itachi con la voz como un susurro y las mejillas coloreándose de rojo, indicando que sí, le gustaba mucho más el té de manzanilla.

–Pero debe de gustarte más alguno– insistió Sasori, curioso.

–Pues no.

El pelirrojo suspiro, desilusionado. Quizá si él fuera más parecido a Deidara no tendría la vida tan complicada. Ó en todo caso, al menos se haría más fácil tener amigos. El rubio tenía una capacidad (que ciertamente no envidiaba por su actitud pero que le impresionaba) muy grande para hacerse de la confianza de las personas con… prácticamente una sola mirada. ¡Muy curioso lo bien que se llevaban si ambos eran tan opuestos! Pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen, lo que explicaría este caso del Uchiha y él.

Sin embargo, entre más se daba cuenta de la renuencia de Itachi por que se acercara, más cerca quería estar él. ¡Qué actitud más idiota! Pero la verdad es que no le importaba. Pensar en que podía molestar a Itachi con sus comentarios… Ah. No comprendía por qué a Deidara le fascinaba el chocolate, pero ahora entendía lo que veía de entretenido en molestarlo tanto.

–No tienes por qué comportarte como si fuera un crítico– le comentó, burlonamente.

Itachi de repente se le había quedado mirando atentamente. A Sasori le pareció que maquinaba otra excusa para alejarse de él. De pronto, Itachi dejó la taza en una mesita de noche y se puso de pie, ahora sacudiéndose los pantalones como si hubiera boronas de pan en ellas, Itachi de verdad tenía muchas manías nerviosas.

–Tú ropa está manchada de sangre– dijo, como si fuera un comentario del clima. Sasori parpadeo confundido y miró nuevamente su ropa –Te traigo algo limpio.

–¿Ah?– Sasori había levantado la cabeza violentamente ante el comentario –No… no es…

–No lo es…– dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido, mirando la nada –Pero… el olor a sangre ya debería de estarte mareando, ¿no?

–Eso es ridículo. Además, ya está seca.

–Pues se ve como si te hubiera caído de verdad un bote de pintura roja.

–¿Y?

Itachi sonrió maliciosamente, en sus ojos destelló algo un poco más vengativo.

–La gente pensara que tu cabello también es producto de una cubetada de pintura o de kétchup.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

–¡¿Qué dices!– replicó, con una vena saltando en su sien. Itachi sonrió y después de negar con la cabeza y levantar las manos en señal de "No tengo armas", volvió a subir por las escaleras –Hmph. Uchiha idiota. ¿Quién se cree que es?

–Si quieres puedes subir– le dijo el pelinegro al pie de las escaleras, con la misma voz serena pero en su rostro ya había una sonrisa, clara prueba de que no había escuchado a Sasori.

–¿Te perderías en tu propia casa?– preguntó burlón mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia donde Itachi.

–No lo creo. Pero dudo que tú resistas la curiosidad de no ponerte a investigar y perderte en serio.

–¡Ya quisieras!

–Cierto.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso, lentamente, para que –según Itachi– Sasori pudiera llevarle el ritmo sin problemas y sin arriesgarse a que pasara lo mismo que en la calle. El pelirrojo había sonreído, pero muy en el fondo el hecho de haber aguantado tan poco aquella caminata no le venía como un buen vaso de agua en medio del desierto.

Itachi abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó que Sasori pasara primero. El pelirrojo la examino de arriba abajo. Era… Era una habitación prácticamente en rojo y negro –sin mencionar que era estúpidamente grande– y que no decía nada sobre la personalidad de Itachi, más lo que ya se podía dar por sentado a simple vista: Que le gustaba leer, escribía y que era muy serio.

El Uchiha se acercó a su armario y lo abrió. Sasori miraba de un lado a otro, buscando pósters, pilas de discos de música… Pero ahí solo estaba la cama con colchas negras, tres libreros repletos de libros, una ventana grande cubierta por unas cortinas rojas que llegaban hasta el suelo, un escritorio donde había una pila de hojas y una computadora.

–En realidad, no creo que mis camisas te queden a ti– interrumpió el Uchiha los pensamientos del pelirrojo, haciéndolo girar hacia él –Tú serías más de la estatura de Sasuke… aunque él será cuatro centímetros más alto que tú…

Sasori frunció el ceño mientras una venita aparecía en su frente ante la mención de su "baja" estatura.

–De todos modos, dudo que quisiera prestarte algo sin su permiso– suspiro Itachi con una sonrisa, como si aprobara tal comportamiento. Sasori bufó algo por lo bajo –Quizá puedas ponerte esta… tendrás que doblarle mucho pero…– estaba diciendo el Uchiha mientras se daba media vuelta y le medía superficialmente a Sasori una camisa negra de mangas largas. El pelirrojo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados –Adelante. Póntela.

–No gracias– declino Sasori, entre dientes –Me quedara muy grande y no quiero causarte molestias.

–Si así hubiera sido no habrías hecho que me sacaran de la biblioteca– comentó burlonamente y Sasori alzo la barbilla altiva, orgulloso de la hazaña. Itachi sonrió, con la mirada perdida en la nada –De todos modos, no me gustaría que Madara se alarmara más de lo necesario, porque tú ya te sientes relativamente mejor.

Sasori se encogió de hombros, como si en realidad lo que había sucedido fuera algo tan común como decir que el sol calienta. Itachi frunció el entrecejo, tomando la nota mental de que a Sasori le pasaba eso frecuentemente. Madara no tardaría en llegar y seguro que le preguntaría a Sasori lo que por la mente de Itachi había pasado hace tan solo un segundo, pero…

–¿No tomas algo para poder evitar… eso?– preguntó con un hilo de voz. Sasori lo miro mientras tomaba la camisa y lo miraba, Itachi volteó hacia otro lado –Si no quieres decirme no importa.

–Olvide tomarme las pastillas esta mañana– dijo Sasori con la voz despreocupada. Itachi lo miró.

–¿Y eso… no te importa? Es decir… tú lo mencionas como si… la muerte no te asustara en lo más mínimo. Y…

–¿Y qué se le va a hacer si ya pasó?– preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa de lado, al parecer pese a que no lo comentaba como si fuera el clima, le tenía miedo –Pude haber muerto y ahora no tendríamos esta discusión, pero no pasó. Tendré más cuidado en no dejarme las pastillas en casa.

–Pero…

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Sasori mirándolo adustamente. Itachi decidió que sería mejor dejar a un lado cualquier comentario, así que se encogió de hombros y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta quedamente y dejando a Sasori solo.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Deidara se mordía el dedo pulgar con la suficiente fuerza para que comenzara a sangrar en cualquier momento. Sasori había dicho que iba a la biblioteca y que no tardaría en regresar… para entonces Deidara ya lo había esperado desde hace una hora más o menos.

No sabía qué estúpida necesidad tenía Sasori de salir de la casa en estos días tan fríos y no es que lo quisiera mantener cautivo todo el día pero… ¿qué podía ver Sasori tan maravilloso en aquel pueblo de mala muerte? ¡Todo era tan aburrido! El rubio había viajado por muchos lugares junto con su maestro, lugares impresionantes como la India, Perú, China, Francia. ¿Por qué Sasori sentía la necesidad de quedarse ahí, en Inglaterra? Al principio tenía que admitir que la idea le había resultado de lo más tentadora, pero ahora… Ahí todos los días eran tan grises y lluviosos.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras miraba por la ventana que daba hacia la entrada principal. No tenía por qué preocuparse de Sasori. Él sabía cuidarse y era demasiado altivo como para dirigirle la palabra a cualquiera.

–Ese Uchiha– susurro de pronto. Sasori parecía bastante… ¿intrigado, sería la palabra que buscaba? Por estar con él.

Ciertamente le molestaba esa afable mirada que tenía el pelirrojo una vez mencionado el nombre del Uchiha. Es más, apostaba que Sasori se había ido a la biblioteca para leer algo de ese idiota.

–¿Pero qué me pasa?– se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio, sacudiendo de un lado a otro la cabeza –¿Quién me creo que soy para prohibirle hacer cualquier cosa que quiera hacer mi danna, hum?

Se fue a sentar en una de las sillas con aire taciturno. ¿Por qué resultaba tan doloroso verlo feliz? Deidara no había visto los ojos de Sasori iluminarse durante mucho tiempo… Pero quería ser él quien lograra…

El timbre de la casa sonó y eso despertó de sus ensoñaciones al oji azul. Parpadeo confundido, como si tratara de ubicar su mente en espacio y tiempo. Al fin decidió ponerse de pie, no fuera ser que se trataba de Sasori y que había olvidado la llave en la casa, algo que era muy improbable.

Corrió en dirección a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo (no querría hacer esperar a Sasori) e incluso sonreía con alivio anticipado. Pero cuando abrió se llevo una desilusión muy grande.

Tobi. El buen chico estaba parado en la puerta y observaba al rubio con una tímida sonrisa.

–Buenas tardes, Deidara san.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres aquí, hum?– preguntó, tajante, su expresión era la de quién no tardaría en cerrar la puerta en las narices a cualquiera.

–Bueno yo…Tengo… Tengo dos boletos para una exposición de arte y… – el pelinegro sacó de su pantalón unos boletos –¿No le gustaría ir… conmigo? Claro, si no tiene nada que hacer…

Deidara frunció el ceño.

–Ahora estoy esperando a Sasori, hum– contestó el rubio –En otra ocasión, quizá.

Y antes de que Tobi pudiera decir cualquier cosa, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

–Qué chico tan extraño, hum– susurro el rubio dándose media vuelta.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Deidara se giró a verla. Con un suspiro volvió a abrirla.

–Creo que no debería de ser tan grosero– fue lo único que dijo Tobi, por primera vez mirándolo como si lo considerara un niñato mal educado. Deidara lo miró inmutable, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y cruzo los brazos –Además, Tobi no le ha hecho nada como para que se comporte así. He tratado de ser lo más amigable posible y…

–¿Para qué?– interrumpió el rubio –¿Qué piensas sacar de eso, hum?

Tobi parpadeo, sorprendido.

–Bueno yo…– susurro –Sé que puedo no ser el tipo de persona con quien le gusta estar, Deidara san…

–En efecto, hum.

El silencio de Tobi fue prolongado, había cruzado por su cabeza decir que no molestaría más a Deidara, pero en realidad cuando sus palabras quisieran salir al abrir la boca, no dijo nada y volvió a cerrarla.

–¿Y bien?– instó el rubio, déspota.

–¿Es tan malo que quiera ser su amigo?– preguntó Tobi en un susurro, con la cabeza gacha. Muy pocas veces se podría ver a Tobi tan desanimado, si el rubio lo supiera quizá habría valorado más aquella expresión que en ese instante tomaba como una niñería más del buen chico.

–Yo nunca sería amigo de una persona como tú, hum.

Tobi rió tontamente. Deidara, que estaba a punto de cerrar de nuevo la puerta se quedo quieto, observando al pelinegro.

–¿Qué te produce tanta gracia, hum?

–Que usted no es la primera persona que me dice eso– contestó Tobi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Pero, las otras siempre terminan siendo mis amigos. Ya lo verás, Deidara kun. Usted también será un día mi amigo.

El buen chico dio entonces media vuelta y se fue sin nada más que decir. Deidara se quedo estático segundos enteros mirando al Uchiha marcharse.

–Ese tío… hum– fue lo único a lo que atino decir.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Las mangas sobrepasaban al menos por cinco centímetros las puntas de sus dedos. Sin embargo, por lo demás, había que admitir que el Uchiha tenía un buen gusto para vestir. Aunque… ¿era necesario tener todo su vestuario de colores oscuros que si no eran negros, eran muy cercanos a serlo? Suspiró. Después de todo, cada quien sus gustos.

Salió de la habitación doblándose las mangas de la camisa y se encontró con que Itachi lo esperaba, recargado ligeramente en la pared de frente, con las manos en la espalda y meciéndose distraídamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Notó con satisfacción que Itachi se sonrojaba levemente al verlo.

–¿Y bien?– preguntó, altivo, subiendo más su ego cuando Itachi comenzó a murmurar sin sentido –¿No me queda bien?

–Es lo mismo– dijo Itachi, recuperando el habla y encogiéndose de hombros –Te queda graciosa.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo que me queda graciosa?– reprochó.

–Sí. Te queda muy grande– contestó el Uchiha, sonriendo maliciosamente –Pero, ¿quién te manda hacerte tan pequeño?

–¿Y a ti quién te manda ser tan grosero?

A ambos se les cruzó una sonrisa por los labios, pese a sus comentarios. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–En fin…– susurro Sasori. Itachi permaneció serio unos segundos más, observando un punto en la nada –Supongo que debería de irme. Deidara ya debió de haberme ido a buscar a la biblioteca y…

–Deberías quedarte aquí– interrumpió Itachi –Mi tío ya viene en camino. No me gustaría hacerle correr para nada.

Sasori parpadeo rápidamente.

–Bueno… supongo que podría esperar un rato– admitió seriamente y luego sonrió –Pero debería hablarle a Deidara. ¿Me prestarías tu teléfono?

–Claro…– Itachi extendió el brazo hacia las escaleras, invitando a Sasori a marcar el paso primero. Sasori lo hizo y luego él lo siguió hasta ponerse a su lado –Pero… ¿No deberías tú traer el tuyo?

–Sí. Pero no lo traigo– dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picarona. No se cansaba de las preguntas del Uchiha, era escuchar su voz y… esperen un momento, ¿qué cosa había dicho? Carraspeo, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojado por sus pensamientos –Lo olvidé en mi taller.

–¿Sabes?– comentó Itachi con una sonrisa.

–¿Hum?

–Empiezo a creer que todo eso lo haces a propósito.

–¡Ja! Supongo que tienes razón. Se me está haciendo una costumbre olvidar mis cosas últimamente. Al menos… –hecho una rápida mirada al pelinegro –…tengo gente que me ayuda en esas circunstancias.

Itachi paró un momento sus pasos, pero inmediatamente después los reanudo.

–Sí. Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como Deidara. Parece un buen chico– por alguna razón, su voz sonaba triste, cosa que tampoco pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo, aunque…

–Deidara es un buen chico. Mi mejor amigo…Y el único en realidad…

–¿El único?– dijo Itachi, tratando de sonar malicioso nuevamente –Tú que desbordas simpatía no deberías tener problemas para hacerte de amigos.

Sasori frunció el ceño, un tanto ofendido por el tono sarcástico que había utilizado el Uchiha.

–Tú eres la única persona con la que deberían los demás de pasar tiempo. ¡No seas tan egoísta y da un poco de tu carisma, Uchiha!– comentó con el mismo tono. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

–No privo de mucho a las personas.

–Lo sé– dijo con burla Sasori.

–Y sin embargo, tú pareces gustar de mi compañía– dijo, arqueando una ceja y deteniéndose en los escalones, apretando con fuerza el barandal. Sasori lo miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo.

–Es soportable.

–Si esa es tu manera de hacer cumplidos, gracias– dijo Itachi, suspirando –Sino, deberías de andar cuidando esa lengua ó te traerá problemas.

–Sé hacerlo. Pero a veces es entretenido ver a gente como tú, turbarse de lo que soy capaz de decir.

–Es exactamente por eso que deberías de cuidarte– dijo Itachi, sonriendo.

–Hablas como si fueras a hacerme algo malo– Sasori se dio media vuelta y sonrió ampliamente. Itachi notó como en sus ojos había un destello de incitación, de reto. El pelilargo sonrió, si Sasori planeaba provocarlo de verdad, necesitaría más que eso. Aunque… ahora mismo no le molestaría chocar sus labios con los de él.

–No querrás enterarte, en todo caso.

Itachi bajó las escaleras y se adelantó a Sasori hasta la sala, donde descolgó el teléfono y se lo tendió a Sasori. El pelirrojo lo miró seriamente y luego fue a marcar el teléfono del teatro. Deidara contestó al tercer timbrazo, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras (aunque el rubio más bien gritaba), con un suspiro y una despedida rápida, Sasori colgó y suspiro. Itachi estaba sentado, con la cabeza recargada en la mano, mirándolo atentamente.

–Posiblemente no debería quedarme mucho tiempo. ¿Alguna idea de cuándo vaya a llegar tu tío?– dijo Sasori de repente.

–No debería de tardar…– susurro Itachi, taciturno.

–¿Qué pasa?

Itachi le había estado dando vueltas a la misma cosa durante los últimos minutos. De repente, estando con Sasori a su cabeza habían empezado a galoparse nuevas ideas. Fluían tan asquerosamente como siempre lo habían hecho, pero todas ellas eran tontas, ridículas… _cursis. _Itachi no podía dejarlas a un lado, eran clavos, notas mentales que se colgaban en su cerebro sin su permiso.

–¿Alguna vez…– empezó a decir, compartiendo una mirada con el pelirrojo, encontrando exquisitos aquella mirada miel –… has tenido una idea tan incrustada en tu cerebro, que no te deja descansar ó hacer nada más que pensar en ella?

Sasori lo miró indeterminado tiempo.

–Sí– contestó, con sencillez.

–¿Has logrado sacarla?

Sasori sonrió.

–Solo hay una manera de hacerlo, Itachi– hizo una pausa –Llevarla a cabo.

Itachi se esperaba esa respuesta. Para que lo dejará en paz aquel escrito, tendría que escribirlo. Y quizá, para dejar de pensar en besar a Sasori, debería… ¡No! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Eso era una completa gilipollez, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar el punto hacia la nada.

–Entonces lo haré– susurro.

–¿Harás el qué?– preguntó Sasori, ligeramente aturdido. Itachi entrelazo sus manos, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró al pelirrojo con sus penetrantes pozos negros. Sasori se estremeció y se encajó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, para controlarse y no contorsionar el rostro con el nerviosismo que sintió dentro de sí en un segundo.

–Escribiré eso que me pediste… Bueno… ya lo estoy haciendo, técnicamente…– hizo una pausa y puso los ojos en blanco, Sasori parpadeo sorprendido y confundido –Pero… lo terminaré…

Hubo un largo silencio. Sasori sonrió.

–¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro mucho! Pero… espero que recuerdes que no quiero un final trágico para mis marionetas.

–Descuida… desgraciadamente… sé con qué voy a inspirarme en cada ridícula palabra– dijo Itachi, sonriendo con sorna. Y entonces, miró sin querer de una manera intensa a Sasori.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>que las tenga esperando por un beso, pero... últimamente no me da la gana hacerlo así xD, me gusta hacerme sufrir a mí misma y evitar escribir el beso porque me queman las ganas de hacerlo. Siento que me falta inspiración TobiDei y por eso estuvo tan chiquito lo suyo, en lo personal quería meterle un poco de... Humor (¿Será esa la palabra? -w-?) con las "discuciones" de Sasori e Itachi, pero pienso que el humor de ambos es bastante frío ¬w¬.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review, inspiran las líneas de la conti. Recuerden: REVIEWS x CONTI!

Matta ne~

PD: Mary is a good girl, sempais. Tenganle paciencia, su ardillita romantica aún no se prende xD


	4. La Tentación del Pecado

Hola sempais. Vaya, me siento muy mal porque tardó cada vez más en actualizar u-u y si los tengo esperando, es todavía peor. Pero aún así, espero que me perdonen, porque el día de hoy, Mary se esforzó mucho para agregar más ItaSaso. owó

Espero que gusten de la continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

**((~*~LA TENTACIÓN DEL PECADO~*~))**

_"Cuando la tristeza interminable nos cubra; Abracémonos nuevamente, esperando el mañana…" Manatsu no yoru no yume, Suga Shikao._

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de que no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro? Sasori no lo sabía, pero aunque estaba seguro de que solo habían sido segundos, a él se le habían antojado como una eternidad. No era capaz de procesar ningún pensamiento coherente mientras lo escudriñaban meticulosamente aquellos profundos ojos negros que, por alguna razón todavía desconocida para él, parecían cohibirle hasta hacer que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar y su corazón palpitara dolorosamente en su pecho.

No lograba entender por qué Itachi no dejaba de observarlo de esa manera tan penetrante, haciéndole sentir completamente desnudo. Eso no podía hacer otra cosa que avergonzarlo, porque… ¿Cómo podía él hallarse tan repentinamente vulnerable ante ese escritor? ¿Cuándo había ese Uchiha penetrado en aquella muralla de impasibilidad que había construido durante tanto tiempo?

Apartó la mirada de Itachi, intentando convencerse de que lo hacía no por ser débil ó sentir vergüenza y sustituyendo esos sentimientos diciéndose que lo hacía solo porque le había hartado esa manera de que lo observaran. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta sin que pudiera hacer nada… Simplemente se quedo mudo. Aunque Itachi –lo agradeció infinitamente– no pareció percatarse de ello. Carraspeó ligeramente para que si llegaba alguna vez a recuperar la voz, no saliera la voz ronca.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó, después de unos segundos, ciertamente aliviado porque su voz se había escuchado con el siempre toque pedante que lo caracterizaba. Se atrevió a sonreír de lado –¿Eh, Uchiha?

Itachi apartó la mirada de su rostro y parpadeo rápidamente, como si despertara de un sueño. Hasta ese momento Sasori, se dijo que debía de respirar para calmarse, pues probablemente Itachi hubiera estado viendo su rostro como un punto en la nada, absorto en sus pensamientos. Nunca se enteraría de que en ese momento, el Uchiha se imaginaba cómo sería pasar sus manos por el anguloso y perfilado rostro del pelirrojo mientras recorría con sus labios cada centímetro, reclamando para sí cada centímetro de esa nívea piel. Incluso a pesar de que Itachi se sonrojo, Sasori decidió tomar eso como un indicio de que el pelilargo se había avergonzado por ser atrapado en sus cavilaciones.

El Uchiha se irguió y miró hacia Sasori con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios –y el sonrojo disminuyendo en su rostro al paso de los segundos– con la intención de pasar de largo los pensamientos que le habían engullido la razón y la mente durante varios segundos.

–Estaba pensando– susurro Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que Sasori frunciera el ceño –No ha sido nada importante.

–¿En serio?– preguntó Sasori, entre burlón y arisco al mismo tiempo –Por la forma en que me mirabas parecía que pensaras en cómo matarme.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula, a Sasori le pareció que pretendía hacerse el ofendido.

–¿De verdad parezco un asesino?– preguntó Itachi, arqueando sus cejas –Interesante suposición la tuya. Aunque un poco exagerada, ¿no te parece?

–Si estuvieras en mi lugar, pensarías lo mismo.

–¿De verdad?

Sasori ya no se atrevió a añadir algo más que le hiciera creerse la persona más estúpida del planeta. Aunque nadie lo culparía si Itachi, al mirarlo de aquella manera, le pusiera la carne de gallina e hiciera que sintiera un horrible hueco en la boca del estomago, al mismo tiempo agradable. Frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada. ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar Madara? No podía esperar para irse de ahí. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de escuchar dos voces en su cabeza. Una le decía que no tenía por qué quedarse, en fin que no tendría caso. Y la otra –más potente todavía– le decía que no le importaría seguir admirando la cara de Itachi a tan escasos metros todo el día. Ninguna de las dos parecía darle la solución mientras su cabeza era un remolino que lo confundía y aturdía al mismo tiempo.

Necesitaba salir a tomar aire antes de que…

–¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó Itachi, tan repentinamente que Sasori podría haber dicho lo mismo. Itachi se ponía de pie y estiraba los brazos hacia Sasori, frunciendo el ceño y el pelirrojo se permitiría de alardear, que preocupado –¿Te sientes bien? Te estás poniendo verde. ¿Sasori? ¡Eh, Sasori, reacciona!

Sasori, para lo único que reacciono fue para llevarse la mano a la boca. Quería vomitar, y no sabía si eso era precisamente por estar enfermo ó simplemente habían sido los nervios por Itachi. Durante unos segundos, mientras sentía la mano de Itachi sobre su hombro –el que por cierto, le ardía terriblemente– logró calmarse y respirar profundamente para controlar las arqueadas. Asintió, sin apartar la mano de la boca y con los ojos abiertos.

No podía sino avergonzarse por lo débil que lo volvía su enfermedad. Levantó la mirada hacia Itachi. La galantería que siempre exhibía se había vuelto a perder mientras lo miraba, como si hubiera existido una barrera que se derrumbaba ó tendía a abrirse a sus pies. Podía notarlo por la especie de miedo que Itachi le tenía. Lo sabía porque le pasaba a él también.

Ahora era Sasori el que no apartaba la mirada de Itachi y el otro se empezaba a sentir incómodo, pero lo expresaba abriendo y cerrando el puño ó mirando a todos lados. Sasori sonrió ligeramente.

–Si no te pasa nada, no es gracioso que hagas eso– soltó Itachi, amargamente al regresar la mirada y hallarse con que Sasori sonreía, ya un poco más ruborizado y no verdoso –Además de que es ridículo. Si quieres llamar mí… la atención, no necesitas hacerlo.

Sasori frunció el ceño. ¿Había pretendido decir que quería llamar su atención? Naturalmente, él habría considerado siempre un insulto que alguien le dijera eso, pero cuando Itachi lo hacía… ¡Bang! Se esfumaba el coraje antes de siquiera aparecer.

–¿A no?– preguntó Sasori, en un susurro –¿Por qué no lo _necesito_ para llamar la atención?

Itachi abrió la boca para contestar, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Sasori sonrió mientras se erguía lentamente –no fuera a ser que se mareaba de nuevo– y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Notó con cierta satisfacción, aunque claro que nunca lo admitiría, que Itachi no apartó la mirada de sus labios. El Uchiha volvió a mostrar sus manías cuando empezó a estrechar sus dedos y apretarlos hasta que las puntas se ponían completamente blancas.

–Oye…– comenzó Sasori, intentando enmendar el tono malicioso de hace unos segundos. Itachi giró a verlo –No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva.

–No estoy a la defensiva– contestó Itachi rápidamente, y enseguida vio cómo sonreía Sasori, se sonrojo ligeramente –Solamente… No me gusta que la gente esté en mi casa.

–¿No?– preguntó Sasori, arqueando la ceja y perdiendo la sonrisa, ofendido.

–¡No! Me refiero a que…Quiero decir que no acostumbro a invitar a la gente a mi casa… Es que, me ponen…

–¿Nervioso?– adelantó Sasori. Itachi se encogió de hombros, dejando las manos a los costados.

–No sé cómo hacer sentir a gusto a la gente. Y además, lo veo innecesario, puesto que mi familia es bastante… aislada.

–Ya lo creo– dijo Sasori con un asentimiento de cabeza –Pero no importa. Con que no busques deshacerte de la conversación, me parece que ya te ayudará.

Itachi sonrió maliciosamente, intentando no conectar la mirada con los labios de Sasori. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría resistir mirarlos mientras se movían si lo hacían a tan escasa distancia y sin embargo, pareciendo tan lejanos.

–Entonces…quieres charlar conmigo. ¿Probar que podemos llevarnos bien?– susurro, sentándose de nuevo frente a Sasori. El pelirrojo se sonrojo violentamente e Itachi sonrió de lado, burlón –Veo por tu silencio que es así. Bien, ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo tú?

–¿Sobre qué?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

–Eres tú el que sugirió charlar sobre algo– dijo, recargando su codo sobre el brasero del sillón y la barbilla en su mano. Sasori se sonrojo ligeramente al ver que Itachi volvía a penetrarlo con su mirada –¿O pretendías hacerme iniciar la conversación?

–No me importa quién empiece– susurro Sasori, bajando la mirada. Cuando la levantó, Itachi se volvía a inclinar hacia delante en el sillón y se movía distraídamente los cabellos hacia un lado. El pelirrojo suspiro –Bien. Entonces…Esto es lo que sé de ti…– hizo una pausa antes de añadir: –Tú eres un escritor que adora matar a sus personajes.

–Y tú, un marionetista que ama dar vida a sus muñecos– interrumpió Itachi, mirando a Sasori como si su incomodidad se hubiera convertido en interés por una especie de juego.

–Tienes muchas manías nerviosas– aseguró Sasori, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –Y te parece ridículo todo cuánto a relaciones sociales se refiere– el pelirrojo hizo una pausa, esperando que Itachi añadiera algo, pero él se limitó a seguirle mirando –Te gusta el té de manzanilla y odias el chocolate. Te gusta leer y que no te interrumpan. Eso da pie a pensar que cuidas los libros y procuras maltratarlos poco o nada. No parecen gustarte los animales, mucho menos los niños. Eres muy soberbio y grosero con las personas, pero también eres muy amable. Me haces pensar que cuando sientes cariño por una persona, te abocas a cuidarla y protegerla. Tienes inclinación por la música de violín, en especial… Chopin, ¿me parece recordar? No tocas ningún instrumento, ¿verdad?

Itachi se limitó a negar con la cabeza, había fruncido el ceño entre más palabras salían de la boca del pelirrojo. Sasori espero un momento antes de pensar qué más podría decir.

–Si me muestras un poco de tu letra, te podría decir mucho más sobre tu carácter– continúo, recargándose en el respaldo con aire superior.

–¿Eso es lo que sabes de mí?– preguntó Itachi, con una media sonrisa –Déjame ver que sé de ti– hizo una pausa mientras miraba detenidamente a Sasori –Eres bastante impaciente, tienes tendencia a ser déspota y también eres muy soberbio y orgulloso. No te agrada el chocolate, pero te gusta en cierto modo. Tú si pareces tener un gusto por los animales y la música del piano es tú favorita. Estás obsesionado con la idea de lo eterno y quieres bastante a Deidara. Te gusta leer y en vista a lo que piensas del arte, seguro que amas la pintura. Se ve que tienes buen ojo para la fotografía, te gusta el café… Le tienes miedo a la muerte, aunque cuando la mencionas la tratas como algo banal, y además, me odias.

Sasori pudo haber corregido muchas de las afirmaciones de Itachi. Es decir, algunas parecerían una ofensa para cómo se sentía –además de que daba miedo que hablara con tanta soltura respecto a la psicología de su carácter– pero lo único que atino a decir, sonó irascible, incluso a sus propios oídos:

–Yo no te odio– dijo con rapidez. Itachi abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido. Sasori se mordió el labio, mientras se sonrojaba, de una manera que (Itachi se complació notar) su rostro era igual a su cabello, Sasori carraspeo y añadió, para enmendar su ridículo comentario –Y no le tengo miedo a la muerte. ¿De dónde sacaste esa gilipollez?

Itachi no respondió. Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza después de las palabras de Sasori, que por alguna razón, Itachi sabía que las había pronunciado con veracidad. Aunque, claro está, nunca quisiera confiarse mucho de ello. Entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que Sasori, al agregar aquello último había esperado desviar el tema de las primeras cuatro palabras que habían salido de sus labios justo cuando él había terminado de hablar. Pero quiso aprovechar la ocasión para molestarlo un poco.

–Con que no me odias– repitió con una media sonrisa –¿Entonces? ¿Te desagrado?

–No me…– el pelirrojo se interrumpió en ese momento, había empezado a mover los pies y ponerlos de puntas y regresarlos a su antigua posición, mientras se ponía más rojo –¿No puedes dejar eso a un lado? ¿Tan importante es mi opinión… para ti…?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

–Me gustaría dejarlo en claro– respondió, con sencillez. Sasori frunció el ceño y dejo quietos sus pies.

–¿Y qué tal tú? Parece como si al verme, te hubiesen propinado un buen puñetazo en medio del estomago.

–Tiendes a cambiar el tema cuando te incómodas– dijo Itachi extendiendo su sonrisa. Sasori lo miró, molesto.

–¿Y quién no?– soltó, déspota. La conversación empezaba a salirse de sus manos y lo ponía nervioso –Tú mismo lo acabas de hacer hace un momento, ¿no te enteraste?

Itachi se quedo callado, consciente de que así había sido. Carraspeo y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Qué podía decir Sasori si estaba en las mismas? Sasori, también apartó la mirada de Itachi, preguntándose cuándo llegaría el tío de éste para que lo "revisara" y pudiera irse. Durante unos segundos, solo se escucho el tic tac de un reloj que Sasori no podía encontrar con la mirada, incluso hasta se pregunto si no estaría imaginándolo. De repente abrió la boca y volteo a ver a Itachi, para decir algo. Justo en el momento en que el Uchiha hacía lo mismo.

–¡Tú…!– dijeron y se quedaron callados, observándose mutuamente, parpadeando.

–Ehm…Este…– tartamudeo Sasori, acomodándose en el mullido cojín –Tú primero.

–¿Eh?– preguntó Itachi, que seguía ligeramente aturdido –Ah… no… tú primero.

Siguieron unos segundos más de silencio.

–¿No me vas a responder?– susurro Sasori, retomando su pregunta. Itachi frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué quieres que te responda?

–Oye, es justo– soltó, como niño pequeño –Ahora tú sabes que no te odio. Dime al menos que no te desagrado ó… si lo hago, dímelo de una vez.

Itachi lo miró atentamente. Espero unos segundos más.

–De hecho, me parece justo. Y la balanza todavía no está equitativa– dijo, con una imperceptible sonrisa, pero con la mirada seria. Sasori casi da un brinco en el sillón.

–¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó, malhumorado –¿Por qué?

–Porque hiciste que me sacaran de la biblioteca y antes de eso, te burlaste de uno de mis libros diciendo que era basura.

Sasori se sonrojo. ¿Lo haría admitirlo? ¿Nada más por saber qué opinaba de él? Estaba claro que no lo haría…

–Bien– dijo, sin poder sellar sus labios –No pienso que es una porquería. Es…– hizo una pausa, con el corazón martilleando su pecho, esperando que admitir su mentira, no lo haría quedar en ridículo frente a Itachi… otra vez –Eres un escritor excelente. Tu libro… Tu libro me iba gustando mucho. Con la excepción de que todos morían…

Se quedaron en silencio. Itachi, de cierta manera esperaba ver a Sasori esforzarse por disculparse, porque le quedaba claro que el pelirrojo no lo hacía nunca, pero el silencio no hizo más que prolongarse. Hasta que Sasori, harto de haber admitido algo buscando otro algo y no recibirlo, se decidió a exigirlo.

–¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a decir la razón por la que parece que te desagrado? ¿Me odias o no?

Itachi lo miró con determinación.

–Nunca dije que lo haría– respondió. Sasori abrió la boca y los ojos, de par en par.

–Pero…

–Ahora te daré la bendición de la duda. Además, no creo que mi opinión sobre ti, te importe mucho, ¿verdad?– preguntó, socarronamente. Orgulloso de haber conseguido una victoria. Sasori se limito a cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño, tomando nota mental de que el Uchiha, era un completo idiota.

–No quiero tener el beneficio de ninguna duda– susurro Sasori, tan bajo que Itachi fue incapaz de escucharlo. Itachi se le quedó mirando, divertido.

–¿Esa es la clase de plática que te gusta mantener a ti?– preguntó. Sasori frunció el ceño.

–En realidad… No. Dime… ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

–¿Qué me gusta?– repitió Itachi, intentando no ser muy obvio en su renuencia a hablar sobre él –Muchas cosas.

Sasori se le quedo mirando, al principio preguntándole con la mirada si no estaba de broma. Cuando dedujo que Itachi no pensaba decir nada más, parpadeo sorprendido y luego arqueo una ceja.

–¿Es en serio?– preguntó, malhumorado. Itachi lo miró, como si en su inmensa inteligencia lo que menos hubiera previsto era que Sasori reaccionaría así –Bien. Si es lo único que puedes intentar hacer está bien. No necesitas acompañarme a la puerta, puedo encontrarla perfectamente. Hasta nunca, Uchiha bastardo.

Inmediatamente después, Sasori se puso de pie. Itachi se quedo pasmado al verlo caminar hacia la puerta y se puso de pie, con el corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza.

–Hey, Sasori– llamó, pero Sasori lo ignoró. Dio largas zancadas hasta alcanzar a Sasori y le tomo de la mano –Oye, no era en serio.

Sasori se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿No?– repitió, todavía más de mal humor –A mí me parece que era completamente cierto.

–Vamos. Hemos estado conversando de esta manera de…– empezó a decir Itachi, pero Sasori removió la mano, tratando de soltarse.

–¡Déjame, idiota!– gritó Sasori, logrando soltarse. Estiro la mano hacia la manija de la puerta cuando de repente, Itachi lo empujó hacia un lado y lo aprisiono contra la pared, poniendo los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sasori –¡¿Qué… qué estás haciendo…?

Itachi analizo lo que estaba haciendo. Se sonrojo violentamente, pero por más que su cerebro mandaba señales a su cuerpo de que se retirara, no podía hacerlo. Miró nuevamente los amielados ojos de Sasori, que en la oscuridad de la casa, casi parecían grises. Sentía su cálido aliento en su cuello y tragó saliva. Había empezado a temblar incontrolablemente, pero Sasori –igual ó más cohibido que él– tampoco atinaba más que a levantar la mirada y observarlo con nerviosismo, con la respiración cada vez más agitada.

El pelilargo fijo su mirada en los labios de Sasori, ligeramente entreabiertos. Se pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios.

–No…– susurro Itachi. Sasori sentía los oídos zumbarle y apenas podía escuchar lo que Itachi decía –No te vayas. No quería ofenderte.

Sasori se sonrojo violentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan vulnerable cada vez que estaba frente a ese Uchiha?

Él era un idiota. Y Sasori también lo era. Itachi frunció el ceño más y se separó de Sasori, arrancándole al pelirrojo un suspiro desilusionado.

–Lo siento– dijo Itachi. Sasori sonrió de manera que parecía todavía más enojado que antes e Itachi se sintió un poco mareado por la firmeza de aquella irada, y también por la amargura en ella.

–Eres un grosero– soltó, molesto –Y no me interesan tus disculpas.

Sasori intento irse de nuevo, pero una vez más Itachi le tomo de la mano y lo atrajo contra sí, con tanta fuerza que por poco caen ambos al suelo. Itachi tuvo que esforzarse en mantenerse en pie, con Sasori estrechado en su cuerpo. El cabello del pelirrojo le cosquilleaba el cuello, y le llegó de nuevo un aroma de yerbabuena que debía de provenir de Sasori. Se preguntó si aquel delicioso aroma vendría de la boca de Sasori y cómo sabría si lo besaba ahora.

Se miraron nuevamente, Itachi comenzó a agacharse, olvidando la resistencia que había puesto para no besar a Sasori. El pelirrojo se limito a tensarse, pero se quedo quieto, esperando.

Sus labios prácticamente se tocaban, un roce tan inexistente que podría llamarse un producto de la imaginación; tan suave como la caricia de una pluma sobre la piel. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaban ligeramente y Sasori lanzó un suspiro.

Itachi se detuvo justo en ese momento, haciendo que el calor de sus alientos les quemara un poco más en el pecho, en cada centímetro de la piel que se erizaba bajo aquella sensación cálida y acogedora. Sasori tuvo ganas de decirle que no le gustaba esperar, que quería besarlo ya. Pero ni se podía hablar y tampoco se atrevía a romper esa distancia de milímetros entre sus labios. ¿Cómo podía resultarle esto tan placentero? ¿Por qué no se alejaba de una vez e intentaba no pensar nunca más en Uchiha Itachi?

La respuesta sería tan sencilla cómo ridícula: No quería.

–Uchiha bastardo…– susurro, con la voz extremadamente roja. Sentía como las mejillas le ardían terriblemente. Itachi volvió a separar un poco su rostro y sujeto de los brazos a Sasori, empujándolo hacia atrás. Por un momento ninguno apartó la mirada del otro, y después de un segundo, lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo –Odio esperar…

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, buscando algo de que asirse para no caer en la dulce tentación, y tampoco pecar con besar a ese pelirrojo que lo traía vuelto loco desde el primer momento en que lo vio… en persona. Aquella galantería con la que Sasori iba por la vida, restándole importancia a todo, mientras sus verdaderos sentimientos se escondían tras una máscara de sentimientos muertos. Itachi quería ser el que liberara y rompiera aquella mascada, la hiciera trisas, justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo mientras torturaba a Sasori con su cercanía. Se le escapo una risita nerviosa, porque él también se estaba muriendo por besarlo.

Pero, ¿quién los mandaba a ser tan masoquistas?

El pelinegro hizo que Sasori de nuevo topara espalda contra la pared y agachó la cabeza. La respiración de Sasori se aceleró cuando en vez de que Itachi lo besara, él solamente hundiera la nariz en su cuello. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, entre malhumorado y complacido, mientras el Uchiha le besaba suavemente el cuello. No pudo evitar que se le soltara un suspiro y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejarse hacer.

El Uchiha le dio un mordisco y Sasori soltó una maldición. Con las manos temblorosas atrajo más a Itachi contra su cuerpo.

–No seas idiota y… ya…– susurro Sasori, pero su voz se quedo ahogada mientras Itachi se apartaba y lo miraba a los ojos.

–¿Bésame?– aventuró a decir Itachi, con una sonrisa burlona. Sasori enrojeció todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

Itachi se agachaba para besarlo. ¡Iba a pasar! Sasori sentía como si esto hubiese sido una fantasía de toda su vida, y solo lo era de unas cuantas semanas en las que se había deleitado con la presencia del Uchiha, tan abstraído al ver y –se atrevería a agregar que también– a admitir su arte. No se conocían de toda una vida, pero por las noches, Sasori se limitaba a dar vueltas en la cama, imaginando que podían entablar una conversación. Y ahora que lo hacían, todo terminaba en un intercambio verbal de palabras que le carecían de sentido. Por él que Itachi se quedara callado para siempre, con la boca cerrada no pararía de besarlo.

Siempre pensó que tendría el valor de ser él quien lo besara. Pero ahí se hallaba, esperando a que Itachi terminara con aquel suplicio. ¿Por qué querría un beso en el cuello, si por un momento, Itachi rosaba sus labios con los suyos?

Ardía en deseos que lo hiciera ya. Podía ver y sentir cómo todo ocurría en cámara lenta.

Pero la realidad era que solo habían pasado tres minutos desde que se había parado del sillón y decidido salir. Muy dentro de él sabía que debía haberse resistido y salir corriendo, si así lo ameritaban las circunstancias. Pero la tentación por aquel… deseo, por aquel pecado, había sido demasiado fuerte.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera besarlo, la puerta principal se abrió y rompió la burbuja que se había creado entre ellos: Itachi prácticamente saltó hacia atrás, y Sasori se quedo quieto, completamente tenso en su lugar, al ver cruzar por el umbral de la casa a Madara.

Se hizo un profundo silencio mientras Madara repartió una mirada entre ambos chicos, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Itachi se pasó una mano por los cabellos y Sasori se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Madara pareció sopesar que había interrumpido algo, se irguió en su estatura y se metió a la casa.

–Buenas tardes– dijo, con la voz firme, aunque un poco incómoda.

–Buenas tardes, señor– respondió Sasori con la voz ronca, pero con un poco de exageración respecto a su postura de firmes, como si se estuviera presentando ante su general. Itachi hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Madara sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a quitarse el saco negro que llevaba. Al parecer, pensó Sasori, a los Uchiha les gustaba mucho el negro. Y es que además les quedaba, en realidad, todo en ellos parecía una noche oscura.

–Tú debes ser el chico del que me comentó Itachi– volvió a hablar Madara –Debo decir que me sorprendo, porque creo que te he visto en alguna parte…

El Uchiha mayor hizo un ademán de invitar a Sasori hacia la sala. El pelirrojo asintió y empezó a andar, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que Itachi iba adelantándose hacia la cocina. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Madara se mantuvo a su lado.

–Mi nombre es Sasori…– susurro el pelirrojo, y carraspeo, pues su voz seguía ligeramente fuera de sí –Akasuna no Sasori.

–¿A sí?– preguntó Madara, sorprendido –Eres el chico que compro el teatro, ¿no?

Sasori sonrió y asintió.

–¡Vaya!– exclamó Madara en tono condescendiente, mientras tomaba asiento e invitaba a Sasori a hacer lo mismo –Me alegro mucho de que lo hicieras. Sería una pena que hubiesen derrumbado ese lugar. Una verdadera pieza de arte.

–Ya lo creo– concordó Sasori, de manera respetuosa. Muy en el fondo esperando que Madara no hubiese visto nada del anterior comportamiento de su sobrino para con él –Cuando era pequeño, mi abuela realizo muchas funciones en ese lugar.

–Lo sé. Fui a ver muchas de ellas. ¿Chiyo, verdad? Lamento lo de su muerte.

–Está bien– dijo Sasori, un poco triste –Ya… tiene tiempo.

Madara hizo una inclinación de cabeza, refutando sus condolencias.

–¿Así que te quedaras a vivir aquí ó el teatro solo ha sido una inversión?

–Bueno… No lo sé. En realidad, no tengo preparado un plan respecto al futuro.

–Inglaterra es un buen sitio, una vez que te acostumbras a ver llover todos los días.

–No tengo problemas con el clima.

–¿Originario de Inglaterra?– preguntó Madara, afablemente.

–Sí. De hecho.

Itachi llegó con una taza de café negro que sacaba humo y se la ofreció a su tío, antes de sentarse a su lado. Todo quedo en un silencio un tanto incómodo mientras Madara sorbía de su café.

–Bueno…– dijo el mayor mientras dejaba la taza a un lado de las que habían usado Sasori e Itachi. El pelinegro había empezado a frotarse las manos contra las piernas. Sasori intento fingir que no se había dado cuenta –No creas que estoy haciendo tiempo de más, y lamento haberte echó esperar demasiado (la doctora Shizune reporto que había un problema con un paciente y tuve que desviarme un poco del camino para administrarle una inyección potente). Me gusta conocer a mis pacientes un poco antes de aplicar diagnostico. Traeré mi equipo y…

–¡Yo lo hago!– exclamó Itachi, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Haciendo que tanto Sasori como Madara lo observaran con ligera displicencia pintada en los rostros. Sin embargo, Itachi no espero y se lanzó escaleras arriba.

Ciertamente que a Sasori le produjo cierta amargura aquella forma de querer zafarse de nuevo de la conversación. ¿Sería que temía que Madara se hubiera percatado del _mal _comportamiento? Su atención paso a ser de Madara, que todavía observaba las escaleras con cierta intriga, y –si Itachi pretendía restarle importancia, no lo había logrado– también interés.

–De acuerdo…– dijo Madara, mientras volvía la mirada a Sasori. A él le inquietaba que los Uchiha fueran todos tan iguales. Ojos negros, cabello negro, piel blanca, dientes perfectos, rasgos bellos. ¿Es qué esa familia no tenía… rasgos distintivos? Además del corte ó el peinado, Sasori podía decir que eran exactamente iguales. Sus ojos pasaron a desviarse hacia las escaleras. No. Itachi era diferente de otro modo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Madara –¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Sasori parpadeo confundido y volvió la mirada a Madara.

–Ehm…– susurro, forzándose a prestarle atención al mayor –Yo no quería molestarlo. En realidad… Ya me siento mejor y…

–Para nada– soltó Madara, con seriedad. Sasori lo miró con el ceño fruncido –Me gustaría mucho poderte ayudar. ¿Sabes? Cuando yo era pequeño amaba pasar el tiempo en aquel teatro. Cuando dijeron que lo derrumbarían sentí mucha tristeza, parte de mi infancia está implantada ahí. Y debes saber que yo no soy de los que se aferran mucho a ese tipo de cosas, así que… Por ende, queda implícito que es importante para mí el que ese lugar sigua en pie. Además… Parece que Itachi al fin se encontró con alguien que le importará más que un pepino, como suele pasar con todos los invitados jóvenes de esta casa.

Si algo hizo aquel último comentario, fue solo aumentar el nerviosismo de Sasori respecto a Itachi, y seguramente el sonrojo en su cara. ¡Estúpido sonrojo! Debía de ser de familia porque una vez que lograban hacerle salir, era muy fácil notarlo y además, dificil de quitar. Sasori maldijo mentalmente no ser un poco más moreno. Bajó avergonzado la cabeza.

Madara sonrió de lado, casi burlón.

–¿Son amigos?– preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Sasori.

–Más conocidos que amigos, diría yo– contestó Sasori, segundos después. Itachi llegó con un maletín y se lo entregó a Madara, se quedo parado mirando a todos lados, a excepción de su tío y Sasori.

–Gracias, Itachi kun– dijo Madara mientras sacaba unos materiales del maletín. Sacó un estetoscopio y se puso las olivas en los oídos, y le puso la campana en la espalda a Sasori –Vale. Respira profundamente.

Sasori lo hizo repetidas veces, mientras Sasori intentaba que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza en su pecho. Madara asintió una vez antes de quitarse de las orejas el aparato y dejarlo de nuevo en el maletín.

–Me dices si te duele– dijo, mientras se ponía detrás de Sasori y le golpeaba ligeramente la espalda. Sasori no notaba ningún tipo de dolor, como era natural después de unos minutos de alguno de esos ataques –Bien. ¿Estás tomando alguna medicina?

–Sí– contestó Sasori, con la voz un poco ronca y después de enumerar los siete medicamentos que debía tomar al día y los tres de la noche, Madara e Itachi fruncieron el ceño.

–Son muchos medicamentos– admitió Madara –Me gustaría hacerte unos estudios para refutar…

–Si lo que usted percibió en mí fue insuficiencia cardiaca, ya no tiene por qué molestarse en hacer más estudios– dijo Sasori, déspota. Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido e Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo que no llegó a sus labios antes de volver a cerrarlos. Sasori arrugo la nariz, consciente de que había sonado terriblemente grosero –Lo lamento. A veces… es dificil aceptar cosas de este tipo. Yo…– Sasori se puso de pie –Muchas gracias por…

–Bien– dijo Madara, mirando a Sasori con una sonrisa –Pero, me gustaría mucho frecuentarte como tu doctor, sino te molesta. Y además, te recomiendo que en cuanto te termines esas medicinas, las cambies por esta… Es muy buena.

Madara sacó de su maletín una libreta donde anotaba recetas y una pluma. Escribió algo rápidamente con una elegante caligrafía y se la tendió a Sasori. Itachi permaneció quieto, intentando sacar de su mente las palabras "insuficiencia cardiaca" mientras iban de la misma oración que "Sasori tiene…".

El pelirrojo asintió y agradeció a Madara su amabilidad. Itachi pudo notar, que fingiendo que en esa visita no había pasado nada. Por un momento, incluso creyó que al salir de la casa tiraría la receta y jamás en su vida lo volvería a ver.

Retiro la mirada del apretón de manos que se daban Madara y Sasori.

–Fue un placer conocerlo, Madara samma– dijo Sasori, en tono respetuoso. Madara correspondió el gesto –También agradezco su intención de ser mi doctor, y créame que la tomare muy en cuenta.

–Si necesitas algo, llamas– dijo Madara.

–Por supuesto– contestó Sasori, antes de mirar a Itachi. Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse e Itachi juraría que el mundo se le venía encima con la amargura de aquella mirada; Más parecida a una despedida –Bien. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Uchiha. No tenías que molestarte.

–No hay por qué – contestó Itachi, volviendo a retirar la mirada –Que… te vaya bien.

–Seguro…– susurro Sasori.

–Itachi, por favor– interrumpió Madara, mientras Sasori estaba en proceso de dar media vuelta –Acompaña a este joven a su casa. Solo para asegurarte de que estará bien. ¿Hay quien cuide de ti en casa, Akasuna kun?

–Ah… sí. Y no es necesario…– dijo, refiriéndose a que Itachi lo acompañara.

Itachi miró a Sasori con cierto recelo.

–Voy a ir a comprar manzanas para mi hermano– se excusó Itachi, ligeramente nervioso. Hizo un encogimiento de hombros –En realidad, puedo acompañarte más de la mitad del camino. Si eso no te molesta.

A Sasori si le molestaba. De la manera dicha en el buen sentido. Se encogió de hombros y seguido, tragó saliva ruidosamente, notando como el color volvía a subir a sus mejillas. ¿Cómo demonios eso le podía pasar? Es decir, parecía que se quedaba sin una gota de sangre en todo el cuerpo porque ésta cubría sus mejillas. Itachi asintió y subió las escaleras, alegando ir por un suéter para él y otro para Sasori.

–De acuerdo– agregó Madara antes de sentarse en el sillón y coger su taza de café negro. Sasori lo miro un momento, guardándose la receta en el bolsillo del pantalón –Te hará bien dejar tantas medicinas.

El Uchiha lo miró de arriba abajo, quizá notando que llevaba una camisa de su sobrino. Sonrió burlón y cerró los ojos justo cuando Itachi llegaba con dos suéteres en la mano. Le tendió a Sasori uno color azul marino y se puso el negro encima y se fue hacia la puerta principal, seguido del pelirrojo.

–¡Oh, lo olvidaba!– agregó Madara y Sasori se giro sobre el hombro para verlo, Itachi también se quedo en la puerta, mirando a su tío –Parece que tienes un salpullido en el cuello Sasori, lo tienes muy rojo. Con una crema de almendra se te irá rápido.

Sasori apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió. Se dio media vuelta y se apresuro a salir por la puerta. Itachi también miró a su tío de manera nerviosa. Él le dirigió una mirada burlona.

–Qué bueno que te hagas de amigos, Itachi– fue lo único que dijo, antes de que el avergonzado Uchiha saliera y avanzara rápido por la acera, intentando mantener un ritmo que a Sasori no le perjudicara.

No hacía falta decir que durante cierto tiempo, todo fue silencio entre ellos. Hasta que por fin, Itachi se animó a decir algo.

–Sasori…– susurro, llamando la atención del pelirrojo –Lo que paso allá… quiero decir… cuando…

–¿Sí?

–Quería decirte que… lo lamento.

Sasori se detuvo y miró a Itachi con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Itachi también paró en seco.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó, en tono displicente –¿A caso… te arrepientes de querer besarme? ¿Ó de creer que yo quería besarte?

Itachi bajo la mirada.

–No es algo que yo…– susurro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del suéter negro –Fue ridículo.

Sasori frunció el ceño, nuevamente malhumorado.

–¿Ahora me vas a venir con eso?– dijo, déspota. Segundos después volvió a andar –Oye, no importa. En realidad, creo que lo fue. Quiero decir, ¿tú?, ¿besarme a mí? ¡Por favor! Eso solo es una especie de parodia.

–¡No!– gritó Itachi, volviendo a caminar y a alcanzar a Sasori, que evito mirarlo –Me refiero a que… No tenía… no es correcto que yo… Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

–Sí. Desgraciadamente– dijo, mientras volvía la mirada al otro lado. Itachi maldijo en voz baja al ver que Sasori tomaba una ruta distinta.

–¿A dónde vas?– preguntó.

–No quiero seguir escuchándote.

–Sasori. Oye. ¡Espera! No quería decirte eso en ese sentido es solo que…– le tomo de la mano a Sasori y volvió a jalarlo, con cuidado de no hacerlo con demasiada fuerza, como antes. Sasori lo miró, enojado –Escucha. Tú… tienes esa… esa…enfermedad.

Sasori enrojeció, esta vez de coraje. Se soltó del agarre de Itachi.

–Esa enfermedad no es contagiosa– reprochó, molesto. Itachi levantó la mirada al cielo, como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia a un Dios –¿Y qué, que la tenga? ¿A caso le tienes miedo a la sangre? ¡Qué cosa más ridícula, si en tus novelas hablas de muerte, muerte y más muerte!

Itachi miró a todos lados, esperando que nadie escuchara la conversación. La calle estaba casi desierta, pero los que estaban por ahí, los miraban y señalaban. Itachi le tapo la boca a Sasori.

–¿Podrías?– le susurro –La gente nos está mirando.

Sasori se hizo para atrás.

–Pues vete. ¿Quién te manda estar con un enfermo?– le soltó, con amargura.

Itachi sintió que se le iban las fuerzas. Si antes quería besarlo, ahora no le vendría mal darle una buena zurra. No era la enfermedad, no en sí. Era que, durante unos segundos, mientras lo había mantenido prisionero entre sus brazos, creía que Sasori y él serían intocables, invisibles… Inmortales.

Y ahora caía en la cuenta de que no era así. En algún momento, algo los iba a separar. E Itachi no quería correr el riesgo de volver a desplomarse sobre un ataúd. En ese momento, se percato de que sino era la muerte, sería otra cosa lo que los separaría.

¿Cómo alguien podía, después de tan poco tiempo, querer a alguien de esta manera? Itachi no se imaginaba siquiera cómo era pensar en alguien que no fuera Sasori. ¡Era un completo estúpido!

Sí, todo eso se trataba de una parodia.

Itachi Uchiha, que prometió no escribir nunca de amor, ahora estaba enamorado. Y de alguien que, probablemente, no tendría mucho tiempo de vida.

Era un sufrimiento banal, y que si Itachi tuviera la voluntad suficiente, podría hacer a un lado. No es que no la tuviera. Es que no _quería_ dejarlo a un lado. Vivir sin Sasori, sin siquiera pensarlo, era… era…

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué te quedas mirándome como idiota?– preguntó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido.

–Terminaré esa obra que me pediste– susurro Itachi, taciturno. Sasori arqueo una ceja –Lo haré.

–¿Por qué estás hablándome ahora de eso? ¡Ah, ya! Tiendes a cambiar el tema cuando te pones nervioso ó te complica las cosas…

–No estoy cambiando el tema– se defendió Itachi –Es precisamente… por eso que…

–¿Por eso qué?

Silencio. Sasori miró a Itachi con amargura y desdén. El Uchiha intentó parecer lo más natural cuando pensó que el pelirrojo iba a morir, tarde ó temprano y que él, Uchiha Itachi no correría el riesgo de sufrir su perdida.

Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando avanzó un par de pasos y lo abrazó.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Otra vez.

Uchiha Itachi. ¿Cómo describirlo? Era soberbio, intrigante, hermoso, grosero, orgulloso, serio, inteligente, burlón. Uno podría llamarlo shinigami de sus historias. Pero sobre todo, Sasori se había dado cuenta de que era un enigma en lo que respectaba a sus emociones y a veces, impredecible con sus acciones.

**(0*0*0)**

Deidara se paseaba de un lado a otro, refunfuñando y tirando cosas en su cuarto. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Sasori terminara, de alguna manera, en la puñetera casa de Itachi? Seguía buscando algo que en realidad, ignoraba de qué se trataba.

Intentó que su cabeza se concentrara en cosas triviales. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque entre más pensaba, más iban sus cavilaciones a donde Sasori yacía, probablemente riendo y compartiendo todo con el Uchiha.

–¡ARG!– gritó, revolviéndose los cabellos con coraje –Ese desgraciado Uchiha, hum.

Al final termino por sentarse sobre su cama y echarse sobre ella en toda su estatura. Gritó de frustración cuando se golpeo con un radio que había quitado en la mañana porque lo planeaba componer, justo en el instante en que Sasori le había gritado que salía a la biblioteca y había dejado tirado el radio encima de la cama para decirle a Sasori que se llevara las medicinas, un suéter más abrigador, el celular.

Para colmo, ni caso le había hecho. Y ahora, refutando su pesar, estaba en la casa de Itachi.

Resultaba más que obvio que Sasori se estaba tomando demasiada estima con ese escritor. Sabía que no debería de sentirse tan abatido, pero no podía dejar de estarlo. ¿No debería de alegrarse de que Sasori se hallara tan lleno de energía, de vida?

Pero cada vez que pensaba en las noches de los espectáculos, cuando pese a que Sasori iniciaba a toser sangre, sonreía victorioso y a la noche siguiente, insistía terriblemente en dar otra función. La escena se repetía.

Cuando Deidara se dio cuenta de que Itachi venía a las obras de Sasori y eso era lo que lo motivaba a seguir haciendo espectáculos, no tuvo las agallas de hacer que el Uchiha se largara. Porque antes que nada, a su odio porque estuviera ahí, le ganaba el hecho de ver a Sasori tan lleno de esperanza. Como si aunque supiera que podía a morir en cualquier momento, aceptara que debía de sonreír.

Al mismo tiempo, no podía sencillamente olvidar que su relación con Sasori había tenido varios choques por eso mismo. Sus sonrisas, estaba a costa de la existencia de Itachi, y el caso que él le daba. ¿Y si éste se acababa? Si solo era otro interesado en burlarse de los sentimientos.

Deidara sabía por experiencia que eso no era nunca agradable. Y ni a su peor enemigo se lo desearía.

Aquel rostro de rasgos finos apareció en su cabeza. Y seguido, se transformo en el de Tobi.

Como odiaba a ese sujeto. Y la aberración que tenía por Tobi se debía a lo mucho que lo relacionaba con…

El timbre de la casa sonó y Deidara saltó, sobándose todavía la nuca, y corrió. Esperaba que ese Uchiha idiota no fuera el que venía a hablar otra vez sobre ser su amigo. Si era así, esta vez lo golpearía, para dejarle muy en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Y de paso, se desahogaba por la frustración que sentía por Sasori.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sasori, solo.

–¡Sasori, hum!– gritó, sonriendo automáticamente. Esa reacción tendía a ser normal cuando veía al pelirrojo.

–Deidara– contestó el otro, sonriendo.

–¡Estás…!– la voz de Deidara se ahogo al percatarse de ciertas cosas diferentes en el aspecto de Sasori –No llevabas eso puesto cuando te fuiste. ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello, hum?

Sasori se llevó automáticamente la mano al cuello.

–Olvide mi suéter e Itachi, amablemente me prestó uno suyo. Debe ser porque tome un buen chocolate caliente (aún no comprendo por qué te gustan tanto, mocoso) y…– susurro Sasori, con la voz ronca. Deidara frunció el ceño, mirando alternadamente los ojos de Sasori y la mano que cubría su cuello –Me caí.

–¿Sobre el cuello, hum?– preguntó Deidara, con un tono amargo y con los azules ojos perdiendo un poco de color.

–Sí…– susurro Sasori, indicándole a Deidara que se hiciera a un lado para poder pasar. Deidara tardó un poco en mirarlo –Vamos, Deidara. No seas tan quisquilloso. No me pasa nada, déjame pasar

Deidara, que conocía tan bien a su maestro se entero de inmediato de todo, aún sin tener que escucharlo de sus labios. Entristecido se hizo a un lado.

**(0*0*0)**

Había sido un cobarde. Después de abrazar a Sasori como niño pequeño, había pensado en besarlo, pero el único beso que le dio, fue uno en la comisura de los labios. Había sido un mal cálculo, pero ya no se atrevió a volver a acercarse. Antes que eso, le dijo a Sasori que seguiría escribiendo su obra para las marionetas, y le susurro al oído que si se iba, le faltaría la inspiración.

¿Eso qué significaba? Había sonado mucho a una declaración, ¿quería que hubiera sonado como una? ¿Sasori la había tomado como una?

A juzgar por el papelito con el número telefónico del teatro que tenía en la mano y aferraba como si se tratara de su vida, apostaría a que sí.

Pero, ¿en qué lío se había metido? Cielos. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Itachi Uchiha enamorado, de un chico que no podía morir en cualquier momento.

Parado frente a la puerta de su casa, con la cabeza gacha, juraría que le importaba un comino. Quería ver a Sasori de nuevo, y en realidad, no podía esperarlo para hacerlo.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>-w- Estoy empezando a dudar de mi fidelidad hacia el ItaSaso. Si lo han notado, a veces mis impulsos de Sasori es el seme, llegan a salir a la luz x3, y creo que tardaré en quitarlos. Aunque, personalmente, amo la parte en que Sasori le dice a Itachi que no lo odia, siempre lo imagine haciendo eso x3 y me lo imagino mirandose tan lindo<p>

¡Wuuaaa! Les juro que me sigo muriendo por escribir un beso, y soy tan masoquista como estos dos Akatsuki lo son con sus sentimientos, porque tan solo me limitaba a imginarlos uno tan cerca del otro pero sin darse un verdadero beso =w=. Y ese era el chiste owó

**¡Aviso!:** Ya que este capítulo fue inversión para el ItaSaso el próximo sería TobiDei. ¡Me propongo a hacerlo! Ambos necesitan su espacio en este fic, ya que gracias a ambos ¬w¬ estos dos genios de la literatura y el espectaculo de marionetas se conocen.

Sé que Madara estuvo muy OC, pero ya que se ha convertido en un sempai Akatsukiano oficial, necesito volverlo de vez en cuando un chico bueno xP. Pero recuerden: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KIHIMOTO.

¡Recuerden dejar review para la continuación! Entre más pocos haya, muy probable que danna corra el riesgo de sucumbir bajo la enfermedad :O, y nadie quieres eso, ¿cierto? ¬¬**

Matta ne~ sempais. Los leo en un review y ustedes en la conti :3


	5. La Sonata del Fantasma

Hola sempais. Les doy la bienvenida a esta continuación de Las Hojas de Una Vida. Bueno, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, y que la disfruten. En todo caso, me gustaría anunciarles que el capítulo de hoy, será dedicado a Deidara y Tobi, como lo había anunciado en el pasado, simplemente por ser los pérsonajes que unieron -además de su servidora, claro- a Itachi y Sasori. En realidad, me jacto de que me agrade la pareja -sin ser nunca algo en demasía-, pero soy un poco torpe para juntarlos y si no cumplo con las expectativas, lo lamento mucho. Sin más qué decir, les dejo la continuación. Gracias por continuar leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

**((~*~LA SONATA DEL FANTASMA~*~))**

"_Tú solo miras hacia sitios lejanos, cuando yo sabes que estoy aquí. Si simplemente pudieras girarte un poco, lograrías verme por fin…" Dream of a doll, Loveholic. _

**.**

**.**

Sasori se encerró casi inmediatamente en su taller, dejando a Deidara afuera, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, –nada agradables, se tenía que admitir–. El rubio se había sentado en el sillón y se quedo mirando un punto fijo en la nada, con la expresión de quien está a punto de volverse loco. Siendo sinceros, Deidara estaba completamente abatido, aunque sabía que era injustificado –Sasori estaba feliz, y eso era lo único que debía de importarle–, pero eso carecía de sentido. ¿Por qué habría de estar contento si Sasori, el único que realmente le importaba tanto como para abandonar todo por él, estaba mirando a otro, sobre todo cuando el Uchiha nunca había procurado por su danna?

Deidara había resistido días enteros junto a los enfermos que atendía su madre, solo para ver a Sasori un par de minutos. De alguna manera, Sasori había influido en la decisión de convertirse en artista, porque Sasori estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su arte, y Deidara no soportaría vivir sin haberlo intentado. Prácticamente, había sido desheredado de su familia cuando se fue con el pelirrojo. Y todo había sido casi perfecto, al pelirrojo lo invitaban a tantos lugares y Deidara iba con él gustoso. Quizá, mucho más de lo que debía de haber estado, pensando que en algún momento, podría hacer relucir esos sentimientos. Y el hecho de pensar que Sasori pudiera corresponderlos, le habían llenado la cabeza con la idea de que podía cargar al mundo sobre sus hombros si el pelirrojo estaba con él.

Pero ahora se sentía cada vez más alejado de su danna, y parecía que entonces, el peso del mundo si se sentía. Lo que era más: Había empezado a aplastarlo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sasori se vio tan lleno de energía? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se interesó por un debate sobre el arte efímero y el eterno? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo trató como su alumno, y no como un completo desconocido?

Los puños de Deidara se apretaron con tanta fuerza que sus uñas lograron lastimarle. El dedo medio incluso logró sacarle una gota de sangre a su piel. Aquello le hizo despertar un poco de sus ensoñaciones. Tenía que distraerse con algo, no quería volverse como el negado de su abuelo.

Pasaron las horas en silencio, tan solo el _tic tac _de un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared rompía éste mismo, y por un segundo, cuando Deidara parpadeo al sentir las lágrimas peligrosamente fuera de sus ojos, se los talló con fuerza. De antemano sabía que aquellas no se trataban de dolor –aunque bien le gustaría que así fuera, si con eso sacaba un poco de su frustración–, sino que solamente eran por haber permanecido minutos sin cerrar los ojos.

Harto de quedarse sin hacer nada más que sentir lástima por sí mismo, se puso de pie y camino hasta su habitación. Al contrario del resto de la casa, la habitación del artista efímero era un completo desastre: Tenía un montón de figurillas de arcilla sobre la cama y llegaba el olor de la pizza que había comido en la tarde, mientras en un intento de distraerse cuando Sasori se había ido a la biblioteca procuraba hacer una obra de arte que francamente, había terminado en su escritorio con un aspecto horrible y nada digno. Hizo a un lado un montón de hojas de papel hechas bola que estaban en el suelo y se acostó sobre su cama, sin importarle si aplastaba o no una de sus artesanías.

Miró el techo y lanzó un suspiro largo y entristecido.

¿Se había ido del sillón de la sala a su cama para hacer exactamente lo mismo? ¡Claro que no!

Como si se tratara de un resorte, Deidara se puso de pie y cogió uno de los suéteres que estaban tumbados sobre la cama, y salió disparado de su habitación. Pensó en avisarle a su maestro que iba a dar una vuelta, pero se rehúso a interrumpirlo. ¿Qué tal si se encontraba tallando una marioneta nueva y él lo interrumpía? Le iría como en feria. ¿Qué tal si estaba haciendo una marioneta parecida a Itachi?

No sería la primera vez que Sasori usaba a una persona para construir una marioneta _hermosa. _Ó alguien a quien relacionara con una parte de su vida. Su maestro creía fervientemente que las marionetas eran mejores amigas que los humanos. Nunca dirían ni harían algo que él no quisiera. Sasori era el amo de sus historias, era el dueño de sus vidas. Era su creador, y si las marionetas pudieran hablar, seguramente adorarían al Akasuna. Si él fuera una, lo haría. Aunque, al parecer, no se necesitaba ser creado por Sasori para que Deidara lo admirara con tanta fuerza, y lo quisiera por sobre todas las cosas. En realidad, sentía envidia por las marionetas del pelirrojo. Sasori les prestaba tanta atención, y las acariciaba, y las peinaba. Las _amaba. _

Terminó escribiendo una nota –con la letra más desastrosa que nunca antes había visto hacerse–, y la dejo en la mesa: _Danna, fui a respirar aire fresco. En la cocina hay pizza, por si tiene hambre. Por favor, evite hacer esfuerzos en mi ausencia, no me tardó más de dos horas. _

No hacía falta poner su nombre y creía que tampoco necesitaba tantas palabras. Igual y como estaba, Sasori ni se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

El rubio metió las manos en los bolsillos del suéter y salió caminando con la cabeza gacha a la calle. El viento frío le removió los cabellos y le hizo estremecerse. Camino derecho, sin un rumbo fijo y con la cabeza en las nubes. No se sentía con ningún ánimo para caminar, pero ahora, cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar ahí dentro con Sasori, cuando sentía que su maestro no quería ni verlo. Era más que obvio que algo había pasado allá en esa casa. Y no le agradaba pensar en ninguna de las posibilidades.

Para empezar, Sasori llevaba una ropa que no era suya. ¿Podría ser que Itachi le hubiese arrancado salvajemente la ropa a Sasori, rompiendo ésta en el proceso? Una fuerte punzada oprimió su pecho, justo después se sonrojo y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan pervertido? En todo caso, sería cierto lo que Sasori le había dicho, sobre que había olvidado el suéter e Itachi le había prestado uno. Pero además de suéter llevaba una camisa que tampoco era suya. Otra vez se imagino a Itachi rompiendo la camisa de Sasori, sacudió la cabeza. No. Sasori no era ese tipo de persona, ó al menos, eso quería pensar. Demonios, ¿Itachi lo habría visto con el torso descubierto, ensimismado en su perfecto cuerpo? ¡Maldita sea! Solo pensarlo le revolvía el estomago. Mejor sería pasar a cosas más mundanas.

Sin embargo, no importaron sus deseos e intenciones de deshacerse de la idea. Porque seguido vino a su mente el "golpe" que Sasori se había dado en el cuello. Esa era una excusa patética hasta rayar en lo absurdo. Y bien sabía él –mejor que nadie, incluso– que Sasori no era un completo idiota. Si había dicho eso era porque no se le había ocurrido una mejor cosa que decir, y eso significaba que no estaba pensando, lo que venía siendo lo mismo que estaba nervioso. ¿Nervioso por qué? Aunque sabía la respuesta, cómo quisiera no haber llegado a esa conclusión, porque le partió el corazón. Sasori había sido mordido por el Uchiha.

Sea como sea, Deidara tenía que tener por seguro que Sasori no dejaría de ver a Itachi.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que termino por tropezar y caer al suelo. Haciendo el ridículo frente a las personas que empezaron a reírse. El rubio se puso de pie casi enseguida y se sacudió las ropas, completamente rojo.

Cuando se trataba de Sasori, Deidara actuaba como un verdadero idiota. En palabras de Sasori: Un mocoso ingenuo y estúpido.

Lanzó un suspiro largo antes de comenzar a caminar. Quizá correr le fuera mejor para sacar su frustración, aunque las ganas de quedarse tumbado en el suelo como vagabundo, eran ahora más fuertes. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. No quería dar una imagen inequívoca de sí mismo.

Miró el cielo, grisáceo justo cuando cayó una de las primeras gotas. Se trataba de una pequeña brizna que sin embargo, hizo enfurecer al rubio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Inglaterra? ¡Maldita sea! Sasori era un idiota, ¿por qué no habían ido a Rusia? ¡La nieve siempre sería mejor que la lluvia! ¡El Infierno sería mejor que la lluvia!

Ahora ni pensar en el bello calor de China ó el hermosos paisaje de las noches en París. Deidara apretó los puños mientras la brizna iba arreciendo un poco cada vez. ¿Por qué no se fueron a México ó Italia? ¿Por qué no a Alaska ó Canadá? ¿Por qué al hogar de ese gran idiota? Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse solas y él corrió. Quería gritar, de momento eso no parecía tan mala idea. Escucho que alguien lo llamaba, pero no le dio importancia. ¿Y qué si lo llamaba el mismo Diablo? No giraría a menos que reconociera la voz de Sasori, como siempre. ¿Por qué Sasori se había enamorado de Itachi? ¿Por qué Deidara se había enamorado de su danna? ¡Era un estúpido!

Deseaba ser una marioneta y no sentir nada. Ó si sentía, ser una marioneta de Sasori y permanecer en sus manos.

¡Cuánto le dolía! Quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Llevarse lejos a Sasori, donde no pudiera ver a Itachi. ¿Y si eso le rompía el corazón como lo hacía con él cada vez que imaginaba que Itachi le había robado un beso al pelirrojo?

Corrió más y más rápido, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y ya empapado por la lluvia que arreciaba un poco más, y un poco más cada segundo.

No. En realidad, no estaba dispuesto a desear siquiera que Sasori se sintiera alejado de Itachi. Aun si a Deidara le dolía… No quería ver sufrir a Sasori ni una sola vez. Antes, prefería estar muerto. Antes…

–¡Cuidado, Deidara san!– gritó alguien a sus espaldas, y cuando lo jalaron hacia atrás, el rubio solo logró identificar la coladera abierta en la que estaba a punto de caer. Al girar la cabeza hacia atrás, notó como Tobi aferraba su cuerpo con fuerza. El buen chico lo miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja –Vaya. Eso ha estado muy cerca.

–¿Qué haces?– refunfuño el rubio, removiéndose y soltándose de Tobi, mirándolo con odio –¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, hum?

Tobi abrió los ojos de par en par y arqueo ambas cejas. Inmediatamente pasaron dos segundos del comentario del rubio y él empezó a negar con la cabeza y las manos, riendo nerviosamente.

–No. Claro que Tobi no lo está siguiendo, Deidara san– el tono de voz del buen chico parecía indicar que el incidente de horas antes, se le había olvidado por completo. Ó que había decidido dejarlo en punto muerto y volvía a empezar; Mal, en opinión de Deidara, que frunció el ceño y lo miró ponzoñosamente –¿Eh?– preguntó, percatándose del coraje del artista –¡Es en serio! Tobi no lo estaba siguiendo…

Deidara abrió la boca para decirle que lo probara, pero en el momento en que lo iba a hacer, alguien interrumpió.

–¡Tobi! Si quieres que al final te acompañe a ese museo tienes que apurar el paso– dijo un chico de cabellos negros y despeinados por atrás, que Deidara pudo notar era de piel tan nívea como Sasori, con unos ojos negros, alargados y misteriosos –Luego te haces de más amigos.

Deidara frunció el ceño. Ese chico debía de ser el hermano de Itachi. Inmediatamente, Deidara se sintió completamente irritado y fastidiado, como si en su cabeza, se hubiera activado una especie de interruptor. Recordó también que quería estar lejos de todos.

Tobi sonrió y se rascó la nuca distraídamente.

–Lo siento, Sasuke san– le dijo, en tono risueño –Él es Deidara san, el alumno de Sasori san. El que compró el teatro.

Sasuke miró a Deidara unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros de manera altanera y acercarse un poco.

–Sasuke– se presentó el crío (como decidió Deidara sería bueno llamarle). Sasuke no le extendió la mano y Deidara tampoco hizo ademán de hacerlo, el Uchiha menor miró a Tobi con el ceño fruncido, sus cejas, prácticamente se rozaban –¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a ir ó no?

Era igual de grosero que Itachi, pensó Deidara, sino es que peor. Quizá, agregó para sus adentros amargamente, Sasori también se mostraría interesado en un idiota como ese. Ahora, en realidad, no quería consumirse en esos pensamientos tan oscuros. Quería la compañía de alguien, pero, en realidad, no conocía a nadie –bueno, de momento, que no fuera Uchiha– en ese pueblo de mala muerte. Miró a Tobi, como si de repente, considerara que aceptar su oferta de ir al museo de arte no hubiese sido tan mala, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, bajó la mirada.

La lluvia todavía caía sobre las cabezas de los tres, aunque ahora era cada vez más suave, parecida solo a una brizna. Deidara se dijo que odiaba los cabios de clima de Inglaterra, y que fueran tan deprimentes. El viento gélido le arrancó un gemido. Tobi miró a Deidara un poco preocupado.

–Este…– susurró Tobi, echando una mirada de reojo a Sasuke –Quizá ya no pueda ir, Sasuke san. ¿Se siente bien, Deidara san?

Deidara levantó la mirada y lo observó con desprecio poco disimulado, ¿Cómo se atrevería a diferir de su anterior decisión?, Sasori nunca lo haría, aunque supiera que no tenía la razón, aunque se muriera de ganas. Deidara era su alumno, debía de ser igual. En vez de hacer la salida triunfal que su maestro hubiera hecho, agachó la cabeza. Por un momento, su mundo dio repetidas vueltas, durante los siguientes instantes creyó que había perdido el equilibrio y se había derrumbado frente a los otros dos. Pero sus piernas se mantuvieron relativamente firmes, sosteniéndolo con aparente fuerza.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

–Oye…– dijo el menor, en un susurro –¿Estás bien?

Tobi se acercó cautelosamente, como si él también hubiera podido percibir la falta de energía de Deidara para ponerse de pie. Sasuke se quedo quieto, sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

–Deidara san… debería de sentarse, se está poniendo verde– terció Tobi mientras sujetaba a Deidara de los hombros. El rubio, al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos de par en par, y empujó un poco a Tobi quien retrocedió un poco aturdido.

–¡Déjame, imbécil!– gritó, con los ojos enfurecidos. La gente se le quedo mirando pero el rubio siguió lanzando improperios mientras miraba a Tobi. Sasuke (al ver que Tobi se quedaba quieto y sorprendido) se acercó por enfrente y empujó a Deidara, haciendo que él retrocediera un par de pasos y lo fulminara con los ojos –¿Qué te crees, idiota, hum?

–¿Qué te crees tú y por qué le gritas (sin derecho) a mi primo?– reprochó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Deidara parecía dispuesto a echar riña. No le importaría partirle la nariz al Uchiha que tenía frente. De hecho, entre más sangre viera en sus nudillo, era probable que se le olvidará siquiera que existía Itachi, ó, si todavía pudiera desear más, olvidarse que estaba enamorado de Sasori.

El solo hecho de admitirlo a sus adentro –y también de solo pensar que quería que Sasori no existiera en su vida– hizo que el aire se le fuera y se quedara quieto, sin decir nada. Como esperando que Sasuke fuera el primero que lo golpeara. Pero además de los susurros de los espectadores, solo escuchaba silencio y de vez en cuando un trueno lejano. La lluvia volvió a caer con un poco más de fuerza y el agua corrió como lágrimas entre todas las personas.

Solo eran rostros vacíos. ¿Qué de especiales podía tener esa gente? Eran meros espectadores de su sufrimiento. ¿Se deleitarían al verlo así? Levantó la mirada y observó a Tobi a través de sus largas pestañas, con odio poco disimulado. Tobi parecía consternado por esto, pero no se atrevió a decir nada ó siquiera acercarse. Parecía claro que las intenciones del rubio serían partirle la cara a cualquiera que se le atravesara. Pero eso se fue convirtiendo en un instante pasajero, pues así como la lluvia arreciaba y menguaba, Deidara empezaba a calmarse. Se sentía como un mocoso idiota –como muchas veces Sasori lo había descrito– y, por mucho que hubiese querido salir corriendo, sus piernas se quedaron pegadas en el suelo.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

–¿Deidara san? ¿Ya se ha calmado?– preguntó Tobi, en un susurro. Pese a que hirvió la sangre del rubio ante aquel tono casi amistoso, no se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente –¿No golpeará a Tobi?

Sí, pensó Deidara con una sonrisa, me gustaría partirte la cara a ti y a tus dos primos, el odioso pintor y el estúpido escritor. Apretó los puños en sus costados. Debía calmarse y no volverse un imprudente.

–Tobi, mejor vámonos– le dijo Sasuke en un tono razonable, como quien no quiere meterse en problemas innecesarios –No quiero que nos siga mirando la gente.

Tobi giró la mirada en redondo, donde las personas cotilleaban. Sasuke se giro en redondo para alejarse de ahí.

–¿Deidara san?– preguntó Tobi una vez más mientras se agachaba y le dedicaba una amistosa sonrisa al rubio. Éste giro la mirada hacia el otro lado.

–Déjame solo– se limitó a decir, mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba caminando, avergonzado tanto por ser el centro de atención como por no atreverse a hacer algo mejor.

–¿Qué no es el alumno de Akasuna kun?– decía una mujer, a la que Deidara podía escuchar perfectamente.

–Sí– le contestó otra –¡Vaya! Al contrario de su maestro, tiene pocos modales. ¿Viste cómo trató a Tobi kun? Si Madara se enterará ó Akasuna kun.

–Obviamente Madara podrá hacerse cargo de todo, pero, ¿se imaginan la vergüenza del pobre Akasuna?– comentó una tercera – No, seguro que deja de ser su maestro.

Deidara se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar eso. Se imagino a Sasori mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, odiándolo por haberle hecho quedar mal. No pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago.

–¡Cállense ya!– les gritó a las mujeres, completamente fúrico –¡No se atrevan a hablar de Sasori danna sin siquiera conocerlo, hum! Y más cuando se trata de tenerme a mí de por medio, hum.

Y entonces salió corriendo.

Tobi, pese a que era instado por Sasuke para que se alejaran de ahí, olvidando lo que paso, no dejó de mirar a Deidara hasta que lo perdió de vista.

**(0*0*0)**

Por fin se atrevió a frenar, con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho. Ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada y ver por fin, dónde estaba. Se talló las gotas de agua que le habían caído en el rostro y miró el teatro. No podía ser más obvio. Si había hecho esperar a Sasori, eso parecía no tener significado ahora. Caminó lentamente y entró a la casa.

En esta, el silencio solo se rompía por la música que Sasori había puesto a todo volumen desde su taller. Sin embargo, se trataba de Vivaldi y no Beethoven a quien escuchaba. El sonido de los violines perforo la cabeza de Deidara hasta el punto de provocarle una punzada en ésta misma. A él le gustaban los violines –aunque nunca tanto como el piano–, pero el hecho de que fuera Vivaldi… Trató de recordar algún día en que Sasori lo hubiera escuchado, y además a un volumen tan fuerte, pero no se le vino a la cabeza ninguno. Desgraciadamente se sintió abatido, como si le hubiera propinado una patada en el rostro.

Caminó hasta el taller de Sasori, percatándose también de que la nota que había dejado al salir seguía –al menos a simple vista– intacta. ¿Significaba que Sasori no se había percatado de su presencia? Al escuchar la música tan fuerte, solo significaba que podía estar enojado ó muy concentrado en su tarea. Lo que, en cierto modo, le otorgó una sonrisa esperanzada al rubio, de pensar que al menos se había enojado porque se fuera. Significaría, de cierto modo, que seguía sintiendo la ausencia del rubio como algo que no estaba bien. Alguna vez, Sasori se lo había dicho.

Aquello lo lleno de una dicha un poco especial. Saber que era importante para Sasori, le hacía sentir… liviano. Podría volver a cargar con el peso del mundo, incluso si ahora Sasori lo regañaba.

Deidara sonrió todavía más. Ansioso por ver como estaba su maestro, y olvidar las últimas tortuosas horas, ó los comentarios de aquellas mujeres. Sasori nunca dejaría de ser su maestro, podían diferir en muchas cosas, pero al final eran amigos.

_Los mejores amigos. _

Deidara levantó la mano para tocar la puerta, pero se percató de que ésta se encontraba abierta. Y probablemente por la música, el pelirrojo pasaría por inadvertido aquel tenue sonido. Deidara sintió que su corazón latía con un poco de felicidad al ver que Sasori sonreía ligeramente, observando una marioneta que reposaba en la mesa de trabajo del marionetista. Y, cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, reparó en el muñeco.

Sasori y él eran los mejores amigos. De eso no cabía duda. Maestro y alumno se habían apoyado mutuamente hasta no poder separarse. ¿Y si eso estaba a punto de cambiar? El corazón de Deidara pareció suspenderse dolorosamente al ver los finos rasgos del muñeco, sus largos cabellos negros y ojos tan oscuros que las pupilas no podían verse. Los ojos de Sasori brillaban de expectación y la sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Incluso, poco a poco se empezaba a inclinar lentamente, como si estuviera cautivado por un hechizo, hacia el rostro del muñeco. Hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaban la frente de la marioneta.

No. Definitivamente nunca nadie podría negar que Sasori y Deidara eran los mejores amigos. _Pero no había nada más después de eso. _

Deidara retrocedió, respirando agitadamente. Su cabeza volvía a dar vueltas y sentía un profundo agujero en su pecho. Quiso lanzar una carcajada, ó llorar, pero quedo completamente a la intemperie de todos sus sentimientos: Ira, frustración, miedo, ironía, coraje, dolor…

Miró hacia otro lado, y antes de que Sasori pudiera percatarse de que lo había visto, salió disparado a su habitación.

**(0*0*0)**

En el museo de arte, Sasuke y Tobi apenas hablaron. En realidad, tampoco es que Tobi y él pudieran hablar de muchas cosas. Pese a que coincidían en muchos aspectos, el Uchiha menor era de pocas –y a veces de nulas– palabras. Tobi sentía que Itachi llegaba a ser más accesible a veces que Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Tobi se encerró en su cuarto. No entendía por qué Deidara lo odiaba tanto, y la verdad era que le dolía su rechazo. Desde el momento en que lo había conocido, el rubio se comportaba de una manera inaccesible para con él, de tal manera que no podía ni siquiera llamarlo un agradable conocido.

En la cena, él también estuvo callado y sin decir absolutamente nada. Todos estuvieron extrañados por el asunto. Madara había mencionado un poco de su día, para templar la tensión que se percibía, y el único que atinaba a responder era Itachi. Tobi fruncía el ceño, sorprendido por la alegre mirada de su primo, a veces, incluso lo encontraba sonriendo de lado, con unas facciones tan risueñas como jamás se las había visto. Supuso que eso no podía considerarse nunca una reacción normal con respecto a Itachi Uchiha. Después de la comida, Madara alegó que su día de descanso no había sido nada a lo planeado y le dirigió una mirada divertida a un sonrojado Itachi. Ni Sasuke ni Tobi –aunque él más bien carecía de ganas de decir cualquier cosa– preguntaron del tema. Sasuke pareció quedarse sumido en sus conjeturas sobre el comportamiento de su hermano, y Tobi, simplemente se retiró, lavó sus trastes y volvió a subir a su cuarto.

Se quedo mirando el techo de su habitación, oyendo como en el cuarto contiguo, Itachi escribía. Qué bueno que ya tenía inspiración, durante varios días se había quejado que no podía hacer nada.

Intentó de todas las maneras alejar de su mente la expresión apocada de Deidara y la constante pregunta del por qué. Recordó también cómo se había puesto al gritar sobre Sasori. Y por fin dejó que esa idea que le rondaba desde la segunda vez de haber visto al rubio se abriera paso por su cabeza: Deidara estaba enamorado de Sasori.

Imaginó la cara de Itachi. ¿A caso…? No, era imposible. No se imaginaba que su primo, siempre tan frío y con tantos sentimientos de una estatua de roca, pudiera… Pensó en la sonrisa de Madara y el sonrojo de Itachi. Tobi se sentó de un salto y se puso en flor de loto antes de sacudir de un lado a otro la cabeza. ¡Debía de estar loco para pensar que Sasori e Itachi…!

Pero tendría sentido, ¿verdad que sí?

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas no se quito de la mente aquellas ideas. Y de hecho, no logró atar los cabos sueltos antes de que sus ojos por fin fueran vencidos por el sueño y se quedara dormido.

**(0*0*0)**

Al día siguiente, Tobi se paró temprano, se baño y se visitó. Seguía con su parco y desganado humor, aparentemente sin energías. Itachi se levantó temprano también y a la hora del desayuno ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Para Itachi fue extraño que Tobi no dijera nada, pero seguía con una especie de sonrisa en el rostro.

Tobi mordisqueo distraídamente su pan tostado con mermelada, lentamente. Mientras que Itachi lo engullía como si anoche hubiera cenado la carne que Madara en la tarde les había traído para comer.

–¿Se siente ansioso, Itachi san?– preguntó el buen chico, intentando abordar discretamente el tema que le molestase anoche. Itachi lo miró con la boca llena y negó con la cabeza, tragó bocado.

–No– respondió con un tono más o menos igual al de siempre –¿Por qué preguntas, Tobi?

–Porque se le ve… emocionado.

Itachi dejó el pan tostado que se había llevado a la boca y sonrió de lado, fría y calculadamente, a Tobi le pareció identificar.

–Por fin me deshice de mi bloqueo– contestó antes de sorber un poco de su té de manzana, aparentando la normalidad de siempre –Creo que me siento aliviado, ¿sabes? No esperaba que fuera a darme algo parecido. Pero creo que ya me doy cuenta de que no soy inmune, sin embargo, he logrado superarlo. Esa es una buena señal, ¿verdad?

–Ya lo creo– terció Tobi con una sonrisa –Después de todo, parece de muy buen humor.

Itachi se quedo serio, como si hubiera delatado un crimen que había cometido. Pero Tobi pretendió no hacerle sentir incómodo y comió alegremente su pan tostado, disimulando su sospecha.

–En cambio, creo que ayer he tenido una mala pasada– comentó Tobi, como si nada.

–¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

Primera señal: Itachi estaba más abierto y alegre que de costumbre. Nervioso, eso lo podía ver por los constantes movimientos que hacía su primo.

Segunda señal: Itachi jamás preguntaba de aquel tono tan amable –como si esperara que le contaras– sobre los problemas ajenos.

–Quería invitar a Deidara san a ir al museo de arte, pero me cerró la puerta en las narices. Menciono que Sasori san estaba fuera y él lo estaba esperando– dijo Tobi con sencillez. Inmediatamente notó la tensión de Itachi ante su tono intuitivo y casi se arrepintió.

–Mira– dijo Itachi con indiferencia –¿Y luego?

–Me cerró la cara en las narices– admitió Tobi, sonrojándose y luego añadió con tristeza –Y luego me dijo que no querría ser mi amigo nunca. Pero eso no es todo, al parecer, creo que se peleo con Sasori san, porque cuando iba con Sasuke al museo unas horas después, nos lo encontramos e iba tan enojado que sinceramente, me preocupa que esté bien. Sasuke san incluso lo empujo porque me llamó imbécil.

Itachi pareció escrutar la cara de Tobi, y el buen chico suspiro pesadamente.

–¿Te llamó imbécil? Bueno, tal vez estaba muy enojado. Quizá sí se peleo con Sasori, pero Tobi… yo creo que no deberías de perder el tiempo con un chico como Deidara. No parece tener… afinidad para estar contigo.

El buen chico tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que Sasori tampoco armonizaba mucho con su primo, y que la hostilidad entre ambos era palpable, y que si así era, ¿qué tenía que hacer Itachi con Sasori?

Un momento. Había quedado en que no pensaría de nuevo de esa manera. Itachi y Sasori posiblemente no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

–Ya lo sé– dijo Tobi, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y una sonrisa surcó su rostro –Pero creo que puedo ser su amigo. ¡En verdad quiero!

–¿Y no te parece que eso es ridículo?– sopesó Itachi, rodando los ojos –En todo caso. Haz lo que quieras. Iré a la biblioteca a leer un rato, si puedes avísale a Madara y a Sasuke que no me esperen para comer.

Antes de que Tobi pudiese decir algo, Itachi cogió un suéter y salió de la casa, dejando a un confundido Tobi absorto en sus pensamientos sobre el asunto. Era cierto lo que comentaba Itachi, no podía seguir fingiendo que podría ser amigo de Deidara. Al menos, de una manera fácil.

Terminó de comer su pan tostado y se fue al estudio. Tobi, que era aficionado a aprender todo cuanto a instrumentos musicales se refería, y aquel cuarto estaba completamente decorado con ellos. Había varios violines, un piano de cola al fondo de la habitación, un arpa que casi nunca usaba y se estaba empolvando, había varias flautas y un violonchelo, también tenía una batería –aunque en realidad no gustaba mucho de ella–, saxofones y guitarras. Él siempre fue bueno para aprender de música, y era fácil absorber lo que tanto se amaba. Ahora había planeado empezar a tocar la mandolina ó el bajo, cualquiera de los dos le vendría bien.

De momento se sentó en el banco del piano y miró a su alrededor. Había algo deprimente en aquel ambiente. La música que resonaba en la cabeza de Tobi era triste y melancólica. Pensó en Sasori frente al piano, en el sentimiento que había adquirido. El Uchiha creía que esa era la base de los artistas –para todo tipo de arte–, la inspiración, el talento, pero sobre todo los sentimientos. ¿Se podía escuchar igual la canción de un amor a la de una pérdida? ¿Se podía escuchar igual a quien hablaba del verano como del invierno? Tobi cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por una canción muda.

Ahí estaba un violín, con su agudo sonido elevándose detrás del compás de un piano. Sí. Era una música triste.

Tobi empezó a tararearla, más nunca abrió los ojos. Su entonación empezó a ser más fuerte, hasta que por fin, se dio la vuelta en aquel banco y empezó a tocar. Sus dedos se deslizaban con tanta rapidez sobre el piano que fue imposible parar. El sonido de la música parecía chocar contra las paredes y regresar a sus oídos para deleitarlo, para alentarlo a que siguiera creando aquella canción.

Se notaba la tristeza, la desesperación.

La canción relataba la historia de un amor perdido, no, de un sueño malogrado. ¡Todavía más profunda! Parecía el himno del dolor, ahora más suave y bella, como si quisiera acariciar su corazón como si las notas fueran pétalos de flor, la fresca brisa de una noche de verano. ¡Más, y más fuerte, más y más hermosa y triste!

Esta era la sonata, de un fantasma.

**(0*0*0)**

Se paró frente a la puerta del teatro. Llevaba un chocolate gigante que había comprado aquel día en el mercado, sonrió y se preparo mentalmente para cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle al final el rubio. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas de que Itachi se hubiese ido, y Tobi realmente contaba con que su primo no habría ido a la biblioteca, al menos no solo. Y quería esperar que fuera así. Tal vez entonces, y solo entonces, Deidara quisiera la compañía de otro.

Tardaron varios minutos –aunque a Tobi no le molestaba esperar– en abrir la puerta. Deidara, que había atendido con un aire más tajante de lo acostumbrado miró a Tobi con desdeño y odio, prácticamente, como si deseara asesinarlo con la mirada. Sin embargo –y fue mucha la sorpresa de Tobi, había que admitirlo–, no le cerró la puerta inmediatamente, y esperó a que dijera cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir.

–Hola– dijo Tobi, con una tímida sonrisa. Deidara no contestó –¿Se encuentra mejor, Deidara san?

–¿Mejor de qué, hum?– preguntó, con la voz hecha una especie de gruñido, aunque un poco quebrado al mismo tiempo.

Tobi esperó unos segundos, sopesando la respuesta que pensaba darle al rubio. Quería hacer todo bien. No deseaba que volviera a mandarlo a la luna, se sentía muy horrible. Y además, era injustificado.

–Bueno, quería saber si usted…– comenzó Tobi, en un susurro.

–No voy a salir contigo a ninguna parte, hum. Creí que eso ya lo había aclarado– contestó el rubio, mirando hacia el otro lado –¿Ó es que tu cabeza no da para guardar esa pequeña conversación que tuvimos apenas ayer, hum?

Tobi volvió a fruncir el ceño. Luego, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la golosina, extendiéndosela a Deidara inmediatamente. El rubio permaneció quieto. Era cierto que el chocolate era su golosina favorita, pero ahora, estaba de menos humor que ayer. Sasori había salido a la biblioteca, y por lo nervioso que estaba, era seguro que no estaría solo –qué fácil resultaba descifrar las mentiras de Sasori ahora, como si su máscara de impasibilidad se hubiera roto. Deidara frunció el ceño y consideró golpear a Tobi para desquitar su frustración de no ser él quien lo hubiera logrado–, y no pudo ocultar que su mirada reflejara cierto desprecio.

–El chocolate siempre es bueno y ayuda mucho para cuando uno se siente triste– terció Tobi, mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa al rubio.

Sin fuerzas para siquiera hacerse a un lado, Deidara simplemente se recargó en el marco –sin aceptar el chocolate de Tobi– y se fue escurriendo hasta el suelo. Tobi, ligeramente alarmado se agachó para intentar frenar su caída, pero Deidara llegó al suelo antes que él. El Uchiha pensó en la sonata que había compuesto anteriormente. El rubio sería un intérprete fantástico en ese momento. Parecía tan… destruido.

–¿Está bien?– preguntó Tobi. Deidara lo fulmino con la mirada.

–¿Eso qué te importa a ti, hum?– preguntó, con la voz ronca. Después, miró el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado –Eres un estúpido.

Tobi sonrió y empezó a reír. Deidara lo miró, sorprendido.

–Cierto, muy cierto, Deidara san– comentó entre risas el pelinegro –La verdad, ¿quién podría discutirle eso a usted? Pero, antes de decirme cualquier cosa, seguro querrá meterse dentro. ¿Me permite? ¿Ó puede hacerlo por su cuenta?

El rubio no quería levantarse en ese momento. No podía dejar de pensar en Sasori y en la marioneta del Uchiha. Antes de que llegara Tobi, incluso había pensado profanar el taller de Sasori y destruir cada una de sus estúpidas marionetas, porque siempre recibirían más atención que él. ¿Qué Sasori no lograba entender todas las señales, ó simplemente prefería ignorarlas? Bajó la mirada. Al final, daba lo mismo. Sasori escogería a Itachi.

No podía resultar más ridículo. Miró a Tobi con desdeño y antes de que el pelinegro estirara las manos hacia él, Deidara ya se había puesto de pie lentamente. La vocecita de su mente ya le había sugerido que le cerrará la puerta en las narices a Tobi, pero… Ya lo había tratado lo suficientemente mal. Bajó nuevamente la mirada y luego se hizo a un lado.

El Uchiha estuvo de pronto que no se lo creía, y la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios fue tan grande y resplandeciente que parecía llegar de oreja a oreja, así como la de aquel villano del comic de Batman: El Wasón –aunque por supuesto era más linda y tierna que escalofriante–. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza antes de entrar a la casa. Escuchó como Deidara cerraba la puerta y se quedo quieto, esperando que el rubio estuviera por delante en su propia casa –aunque siempre sería mejor si iba a su lado–. Como era de esperarse, Deidara solo le dio la espalda y caminó en silencio hasta la sala de estar.

Tobi esperaba que Deidara no se sintiera demasiado incómodo con su presencia y pudieran hablar de cosas banales que a nadie le iban a importar realmente. ¿Verdad que, sería fantástico? El corazón de el buen chico dio un vuelco de alegría y también de emoción.

Deidara se sentó en uno de los sillones, mirando un punto en la nada. Tobi, espero parado unos segundos, cuando el rubio pareció percatarse de eso, frunció el ceño.

–No me hagas quedar como el mal anfitrión, no es necesario que te diga que te sientes para que puedas hacerlo, hum– dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Tobi. El Uchiha tomo asiento, sin perder la sonrisa, aunque ésta cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

–Lo siento de verdad, Deidara san– contestó.

El silencio le siguió a esas palabras. Tobi creía que podría ponerse a platicar de cualquier trivialidad y que –en vista de que al menos le había dejado pasar– Deidara compartiría opiniones y cosas así. Intento dar con un tema alegre, que despabilara al rubio de sus atormentados pensamientos. Pero, cuando abrió la boca para comentar de música –a todas vistas era algo en lo que, aunque no congeniaban mucho, podían hablar durante mucho rato–, Deidara lo atajó.

–¿Dónde está tu primo?– preguntó con el tono de voz ronco. Tobi cerró la boca y miró a Deidara mientras el rubio igual compartía una sombría mirada –El escritor ese, hum.

–Este… En casa– respondió Tobi. Deidara frunció el ceño.

–¿E… Iba a salir a la biblioteca, hum?– preguntó. Tobi se quedo quieto. Así que Sasori e Itachi se habían empezado a llevar mejor. Antes de que respondiera nuevamente, Deidara volvió a interrumpirlo, gritando con frustración –¡Lo sabía! Sasori y él se están haciendo muy amigos. ¡Qué les den!– hizo una pausa al ver como Tobi apretaba la boca en una fina línea –¡Y que te den a ti también, me mentiste cuando dijiste que estaba en casa, hum!

Deidara se puso de pie, enojado. Tobi alzó las manos en señal de "No tengo armas", pero nunca creyó que eso evitaría que Deidara se acercara y le cogiera la camisa por el cuello y levantara el puño en su contra. Quizá hubiera podido cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero se mantuvo mirando –sorprendentemente impasible– a los ojos celestes de Deidara. Eran hermosos, aún cargados de ira. Deidara respiraba agitadamente y mantenía el puño levantado. En cualquier momento le soltaría un golpe que seguramente, le tumbaría los dientes. Vaya, se sorprendió al pensar, tendría que ir al dentista, y eso nunca le había gustado.

Pero pasaron los segundos y Deidara no lo golpeo. Siguió observándolo, sin querer, retándolo a que lo golpeará en la cara todas las veces que necesitara. De hecho…

–Puede hacerlo– dijo Tobi –Si con eso también destruye su dolor y su frustración, puede hacerlo. Solo quiero ayudarlo. Quiero ser su amigo. Si esto le ayuda a comprobarlo...

Deidara, al principio había aflojado el agarre, y quizá incluso bajado un par de centímetros su puño. Pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño y disponerse para golpear a Tobi. Mientras lo miraba –y dolorosamente tendría que admitir–, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Y de pronto, ahí estaba ese rostro burlón. "_¿A caso eres un cobarde, Deidara? ¿Por qué no lo golpeas? Es igual a mí. Solo quiere verte caer. ¿Ya viste cuán equivocado estabas? ¡Sasori no te quiere! Te ha hecho a un lado por un idiota que apenas conoció y que, además, es grosero y pedante con él. Tú, que lo has tratado tan bien… No se digna a mirarte. ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no golpeas a este tío infantil? ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo ya!"_

Deidara gritó y dejó salir su puño disparado mientras gritaba. Tobi cerró los ojos al instante, pero el golpe no llegó nunca. Más bien se dirigió hacia una de las lámparas que estaban al lado de la sillón. Se escuchó cómo se rompía y caían mil pedazos al suelo. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia un lado –el rubio ya le había soltado el cuello y jadeaba mientras sus cabellos le cubrían la cara mientras su cuerpo estaba dirigido hacia un lado. Veía su espalda subir y bajar, pero en lo que cabía, al no golpearlo, todo había salido de cierta manera como esperaba… No, había esperado que le cerrara –ó incluso que no le abriera– la puerta como la última vez. El haberlo dejado entrar, e incluso aquella ira que demostró nada más mencionado Itachi y Sasori… No era nada que se hubiera esperado. Aunque no se sorprendía de averiguar la coincidencia de hora en la biblioteca. Y también, no se sorprendió al corroborar que Deidara, realmente estaba enamorado de Sasori.

Una especie de tristeza se apodero de su corazón también. De acuerdo, siempre podría manejar aquel amor platónico. Pero Deidara, pobrecillo. Quizá simplemente estaba enojado de la decisión de Sasori, porque en realidad, el pelirrojo desconocía mucho de su primo, pero, ¿y de Deidara? ¿Qué tanto lo conocía? Lo había acogido como su alumno, y lo había llevado consigo a tantos lugares. Sería sorprendente que no se hubiera enamorado de un… de un…ángel –aunque no tanto en comportamiento– como Deidara. Y es que el rubio irradiaba luz y calor con sus facciones, era un día soleado, sus cabellos como el sol y sus ojos como el cielo azul, Tobi se pasaría recostado horas en un lugar donde pudiera recibir el calor y la satisfacción de ambos. Le hacían pensar en tranquilidad y alegría. Itachi, bueno, él era todo lo contrario, una noche oscura y fría, sin estrellas, sin luna. Incluso porque su actitud era cortante y orgullosa, Itachi y Deidara eran opuestos. ¿Ó no?

–Él es un idiota…– susurró Deidara, con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Se había enderezado y se había quedado quieto, como una estatua –Sasori… es un… idiota, hum.

En otras circunstancias, Tobi le había ofrecido la ayuda para que congeniara con Sasori, pero ahora hablaba de que Itachi estaba de por medio. Claro que, podía ser, que ambos fueran para el otro un capricho. La pregunta es, ¿de quién? ¿A quién no le importaba si el otro mirará a otro?

Tobi se puso de pie. Notó entonces que sus piernas temblaban un poco a causa de la impresión de pensar que Deidara lo golpearía.

–Deidara san…– susurró Tobi, con la voz convertida en un tenue susurro. Estiró la mano hacia el hombro del rubio y se detuvo cuando se percato de que éste, sollozaba.

–¡Sasori, grandísimo imbécil!– gritó antes de caminar y volcar la mesa de noche que tenían, junto con el florero y los girasoles que había dentro. El agua se esparció por una alfombra persa rojiza y amarilla, con garabatos que quedaron oscurecidos por el agua. Después, el rubio se fue contra uno de los libreros y empezó a sacar y aventar los libros por todas partes, furioso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –¡Siempre tengo esto arreglado para ti, me preocupo y estoy ahí cuando nadie nunca lo ha estado! ¡Maldito engreído y orgulloso! ¡Respeto tu arte cuando tu no intentas hacer eso por el mío!– cuando termino con una de las gavetas, siguió con la de abajo y la de abajo, maldiciendo y gritando. Un libro casi le da a Tobi en la cabeza, y apenas logro agacharse para esquivarlo –¡Te amo y te finges que no te das cuenta, hum! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Y vienes aquí y te enamoras de ese…ese bastardo! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio a ti y a ese escritor de quinta que solo sabe matar, hum!

Tobi, que observó como el rubio iba hacia la mesa, dispuesto a jalar el mantel, corrió y lo abrazó. Hundió la nariz en sus cabellos y aspiro un aroma como de manzana. Deidara, le grito que lo soltara, maldiciéndolo a él también, pero lo único que hizo Tobi fue apretarlo con más fuerza y cerrar los ojos. Deidara irradiaba calor, ya fuera por el coraje ó lo emanaba naturalmente, lo hacía. Y Tobi se enamoro de aquella sensación cálida, aunque triste y dolorosa que apareció en su pecho en esos instantes, y que se expandió por todo su cuerpo cuando Deidara dejó de moverse y hablar. Sus rubios cabellos le cosquilleaban el rostro, Tobi era, considerablemente más alto que Deidara, así como Itachi lo era de Sasori. Permanecieron quietos durante un rato, sin decirse nada. Tobi estrechando a Deidara con fuerza y el rubio, simplemente dejándose hacer.

**(0*0*0)**

El Uchiharecogía los libros y los ponía en su lugar, del más grande al más pequeño, así de izquierda a derecha. Esperaba terminar antes de que llegara Sasori y viera aquel desorden. Sí así fuera, le diría que había sido él, porque había comido mucho chocolate y eso lo volvía loco. Cuando termino con los libros –ya había recogido los pedazos de la lámpara y el florero, dejando los girasoles en otro lado–, suspiró pesadamente. Seguramente, si pedía una secadora de cabello a Deidara, él podría secar la mancha que se había quedado en la alfombra persa.

Camino hacia el salón donde anteriormente habían visto tocar el piano a Sasori, Deidara yacía ahí, con la mirada pérdida y de vez en cuando, tocando cualquier tecla, con una expresión de quien no quiere la cosa. Sus ojos seguían rojos, así como las mejillas y la nariz. Se había soltado la media coleta alta, alegando que le fastidiaba la jaqueca que le había producido. Tobi absorbió aquella imagen. Deidara y su cabello que asemejaba una cortina de oro, frente a un piano. Si tuviera una sonrisa, sería la imagen más perfecta del mundo.

–Eh… Deidara san…– susurró el Uchiha, forzando una sonrisa. Deidara no le dirigió una mirada y tocó un par de teclas –¿Tiene una secadora que me preste para la alfombra?

–Te he dicho que quería que se quedara echó todo un desastre, hum– dijo el rubio, en un tono cortante, sin mirarlo aún. Tobi negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

–No. Usted no quiere eso– terció mientras caminaba un poco hacia él.

–En caso de que fuera así, yo lo iba a limpiar de todos modos. Y ambos lo sabemos, hum– contestó amargamente –Igual podía ser que no notará nada, hum.

Tobi estaba a punto de preguntar cómo sería eso posible, cuando de repente, pensó en la "cita" de Itachi y Sasori. Suspiro y se acercó a Deidara, el rubio volvió a tocar una estrofa de _Claro de Luna, _pero pronto dejó de hacerlo y chasqueo la lengua, como si el solo hecho de pensar en algo le causara un recordatorio de Sasori. Podía ser, pensó Tobi, si el pelirrojo había sido quien le hubiera enseñado a tocar el piano.

¡Oh! No se había percatado hasta ese momento, ¡Deidara tocaba el piano!

–No sabía que usted…– empezó Tobi.

–Mi madre comenzó a enseñarme cuando tenía seis años– cortó de repente el rubio, sonriendo cínicamente. Tobi parpadeo, sorprendido –Ella esperaba que cumpliera mi sueño de ser música. ¡Ja! Por eso, cuando le dije que me quería ir con Sasori danna me alentó para hacerlo, hum. Siempre se había quedado atrás ante mi padre y mi padre, ante mi abuelo. Era como una especie de monarquía, hum– hizo una pausa y miró a Tobi con sorna –¿Qué? ¿Parecía que Sasori me había enseñado a mí?– su voz había salido triste, y cuando continúo hablando, tenía el mismo tono, pero a pesar de lo que constituía aquella oración, Deidara lo menciono con sorprendente humildad –Es en la única cosa que puedo presumir de ser mejor que él. Yo le enseñé a tocar el piano, hum.

Tobi aqueo ambas cejas. En realidad, esperaba que hubiera sido Sasori quien le enseñara al rubio.

–¿Ese era el tipo de arte que usted quería practicar?– preguntó Tobi, pasados unos segundos. Deidara negó con la cabeza.

–Ese era el sueño de mi madre, hum– confesó Deidara –La música instrumental nunca fue mucho de mi agrado hasta que conocí a Sasori. Yo, solo quería complacer a mi madre, hum.

Vaya, eso resultaba una desilusión. Aunque…

–Pero ahora le gusta, ¿verdad?– preguntó, sonriente. Deidara lo miró.

–Supongo que sí. Al final, cuando uno pasa tiempo con otra persona, puedes llegar a asumir ciertas características de su personalidad, hum.

Sasori no parecía haber adquirido ninguna con Deidara. Recordó todo lo que había gritado el rubio y se concentró en la idea que tenía éste de que Sasori no lo respetaba.

Deidara lo miró.

–No tenías que limpiar nada, hum– susurró. Tobi lo miró con sorpresa. Por vez primera, el rubio parecía avergonzado de su comportamiento. Tobi sonrió, contento.

–No ha sido nada– respondió, y se acercó un poco más y señalo el piano con un gesto de cabeza –¿Puedo?

Deidara pareció dispuesto a decir que no, pero al final, se hizo a un lado. Tobi sintió que el corazón quería salírsele por la garganta cuando se acomodaba al lado de Deidara, aún a pesar de que el rubio buscó estar en la orilla más alejada del banco.

–Me gusta el piano– comentó Tobi –Tiene unos sonidos maravillosos. ¿A qué sí?– lanzó un par de risas mientras se preparaba para tocar –Es de mis instrumentos favoritos. ¡Y cuán bien creo que le viene un violín para acompañar!

Deidara pareció no querer comentar nada. Tobi, que deseaba hacer una buena interpretación en el piano, se preparó mentalmente para tocar aquella última sonata que había compuesto por la mañana. No parecía necesario tener las partituras frente, pues, claramente, su inspiración estaba a un escaso metro. Puso los dedos sobre las teclas. Y volvió a tocar como lo había hecho antes.

Sus dedos parecían desvanecerse en el teclado, convirtiéndose en unas borrosas manchas blancas. Deidara abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por lo bello de la música. No podía evitar escuchar la historia de alguien a quien le arrebataron todo en la vida, después de un minuto, la música seguía siendo triste, cada vez más violenta, como si quisiera matar al intérprete, después de otro minuto, la música se había convertido en una especie de himno a la muerte, al dolor. Deidara se sentía apocado por el ritmo que iba tomando la canción, pero a pesar de que muchas veces cruzó por su mente salir de ahí y alejarse de Tobi, no quería, y de hecho, estaba empezando a acercarse poco a poco, intentando descifrar las notas antes de que Tobi las tocara. Estaba seguro de que el personaje que se imaginaba en su cabeza corría de un lado a otro en un oscuro túnel, ó que, en todo caso se ahogaba en un tormentoso mar.

Cuando creyó que cualquiera de las dos cosas antes pensadas, derrumbaría al protagonista, la música hizo una especie de pausa, aunque Tobi seguía tocando unas notas suaves y delicadas, como si de pronto, la tormenta hubiese parado, la paz llegaba. A Deidara ya le pesaban los parpados, la canción estruendosa se había convertido en una especie de nana. Era un cambio un tanto radical, pese a que congeniaba a las mil maravillas, habían sido unidas armoniosamente y también de una manera sutil. Ahora, era como si después de la tormenta, el cuerpo del personaje flotara de espaldas en el agua, y llegara a la orilla de la playa, con vida. Y mirara el sol, y sintiera su calor. Sintiera que estaba a salvo.

La música tomó unas notas agudas, el ritmo casi alegre. Pronto, el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando aquella canción en sus memorias. Tal vez la conocía. Pero, no lograba encontrar al artista de la canción, ni tampoco lograba ubicar el nombre. ¿Cómo era que nunca lo había escuchado? ¡Imposible! Quien compuso aquella obra, era…era…

Para antes de darse cuenta, Deidara yacía dormido en su hombro. Tobi se tensó por completo, pero no hizo ademán por apartarse de su lado. Sonrió contento mientras las últimas notas se elevaban. Sí. Esta era una triste canción, era la sonata de un fantasma que al final encontraba su salvación.

**(0*0*0)**

Deidara despertó y se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente que se estaba en uno de los sofás de la sala y se percató que encima de su cuerpo yacía una de las cobijas de su habitación. Se sentó y se talló los ojos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un sueño? Palpo en su bolsillo, donde yacía el chocolate que Tobi le había regalado. ¿No había sido un sueño? ¿Había sido real? Miró que el florero y la lámpara ya no estaban, y que el primero había sido remplazado por otro. Palpo en sus recuerdos y encontró que todo era un completo desorden, recordaba que se había sentado en el banco y visto a Tobi tocar, recordó que además había llamado a Sasori idiota y maldecido también. Pensó en la sonata y se sonrojo.

Lo había hecho. Todo eso, ahora se iba aclarando en su mente. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Sin ganas de hacer nada, volvió a recostarse sobre los mullidos cojines. Cuánto se arrepentía de haber hecho aquellas escenitas –tanto la de ayer como la de hoy– frente al Uchiha. Se subió la cobija azul hasta la nariz, como queriendo esconder su humillación. Se mantuvo quieto mucho rato. En su cabeza todavía resonaba aquella canción… Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. Por un momento no le importó nada que tuviera que ver con Sasori e Itachi, solo rememoro los veloces dedos de Tobi y la canción, lo hizo tantas veces como fueron necesarias para volverse a sumir en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>Así que hice mi mejor intento en esta continuación, lamento decepcionarlos si no fue lo que esperaban. Me diculpo también por no haber puesto a Sasori de manera tal en que hablara, y a Itachi que apareciera tan poco que ni se saboreaba su presencia, pero sinceramente me conozco y sé, que de haberlos hecho aparecer más, no habría existido ni un poco de TobiDei ^^U. En otros anuncios, espero que en el próximo capítulo aparezcan más Akatsuki -Sino lo hacen, es porque será dificil incluirlos después de tantos capítulos xD-<p>

Bueno, como siempre, espero sugerencias, etc. en sus reviews. Mary les agradecera su ayuda.

Matta ne~ sempais.


	6. ¿La noche ó el día?

Hola sempais. Bueno, he de decir que quería esperar a que hubiera más reviews, ó al menos, que la inspiración me llegara para mis otros fics, pero por alguna razón me quede trabada con ésta continuación especialmente. Creo que de cierta manera es bueno, porque hoy, Mary no los hizo esperar demasiado, ¿Verdad? owo.

Igual, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y que les guste este capítulo. Queridos leectores, este es mi forma de desquitarme por mi propio masoquismo ¬w¬, aunque creo que se ha quedado corto ^^U, me ha gustado. Y espero que a ustedes también.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo la conti, sempais :D

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

**((~*~¿LA NOCHE Ó EL DÍA?~*~))**

_"No importa si mi corazón se marchitará ó si debo respirar mi pasado en un final podridamente feo, quiero ver el mundo que estábamos viendo, aunque sea solo en ese instante final" Futarigoto, Radwimps._

**.**

**.**

Apenas había mediado palabra con el marionetista, pero en realidad, a Itachi no le importaba. El atisbo de sonrisa que había mostrado desde que se despertó —e incluso en parte de la noche— no se había desvanecido. Creía que tal vez debía de tomarle la mano a Sasori, pero el pelirrojo no había hecho ademán de querer eso y se limitaba a caminar a su lado, en un silencio inquebrantable pero que igual parecía agradarle. El simple hecho de recibir un segundo de su compañía, hacia que Itachi se sintiera feliz. Desgraciadamente, aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba aquello. Su opinión sobre el amor no había cambiado, pero por alguna razón no querría nunca interrumpir esos instantes.

Nunca había terminado de leer una sola novela de amor —se preguntó cuántas habría leído Sasori, pero inmediatamente trató de concentrarse—, así que no sabía qué ó cómo tenía que actuar a esas alturas. Cuando saludo al pelirrojo se limitó a agachar la cabeza ligeramente, de manera respetuosa y Sasori sonrió para hacer lo mismo, aunque no sin cierta burla en los movimientos. Quizá había esperado que lo besara, y por eso ahora no le hablaba. ¿Se habría enojado? El silencio que antes se le había antojado algo cómodo y natural, ahora le produjo una sensación horripilante, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Abrió la boca para decir algo que ni siquiera había pensado, e inmediatamente la cerró. ¡De nuevo! ¿Cómo podía él, que siempre sabía qué decir, haberse quedado sin palabras? Vaya, desde ahora se sentiría avergonzado de su habilidad en la escritura, porque cuando en la vida real quería decir algo, ¡zaz! No salía nada.

El Uchiha lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó Sasori de repente e Itachi se giro a mirarlo —¿Te estás aburriendo?

Itachi se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No— contestó con aparente indiferencia, bajó la mirada y luego la desvió hacia el otro lado de donde estaba Sasori. El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja —Es que… No lo sé. Para mí, esto es extraño.

—¿A sí?— preguntó Sasori, entre burlón y complacido porque Itachi admitiera primero lo que él había estado pensando durante aquellos últimos minutos —Creo que yo también lo estoy sintiendo un poco peculiar. Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé— contestó Itachi deteniéndose y mirando a Sasori con cierto recelo. El pelirrojo también se detuvo —Para empezar… ¿Qué somos exactamente?

—Pues…— empezó Sasori, pero ya no supo qué decir a continuación. Tragó saliva, dispuesto a arriesgarse con la sugerencia que estaba a punto de hacer: —¿Tú qué dices? ¿Novios?

El moreno pareció consternado con la sugerencia y Sasori se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado siquiera. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podía esperar que alguien como Itachi fuera admitir que era gay ante las demás personas? Miró de un lado a otro, donde algunas chicas cotilleaban y miraban con recelo a cualquiera de los dos. Sasori se preguntó cuál de los dos sería el más cotizado. Lanzó un suspiro un poco cansado, en realidad, eso no le importaba. Miró a Itachi con la ceja arqueada, esperando su respuesta.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Itachi, un poco sonrojado y algo nervioso. Hasta ese momento, Sasori se dio cuenta de que su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y que, además, se había puesto rojo —¿Ya somos… _eso_?

—No tiene nada de malo que lo digas en voz alta— terció Sasori, un poco molesto por el recato de Itachi, aunque en el fondo, agradecido —Y, yo lo decía, suponiendo lo que habíamos pasado anteriormente.

Itachi también echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie lo iba a escuchar. Después bajó la oscura mirada al suelo y se mantuvo quieto, sopesando la sugerencia del pelirrojo, Sasori creyó que se lo pondría más fácil a Itachi, pues a todas vistas, el Uchiha se lo pensaba demasiado. Antes que sentirse ofendido, decidió que él tampoco quería dejar a público su relación con Itachi. Al menos, por el momento.

—No sé exactamente qué fue eso, pero…— dijo Sasori, con un repentino tono afable —Creo que yo tampoco me sentiría cómodo sin tratarte primero como una especie de amigo, y en vez de eso, nombrarte inmediatamente mi novio. ¿Eso es lo qué te perturba a ti también? Comprendo eso. Es que… ¿no deberíamos de…?— Sasori hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándose a él y a Itachi repetidas veces, pero al final dejó caer el brazo a los costados, resignado —Soy realmente malo para estas cosas.

—Ya lo creo— dijo Itachi, con aparente tono burlón. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Itachi suspiro y se lamió los labios, pensando —Yo también lo soy— admitió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible —¿Qué te parece ir por un buen café, platicar un rato y luego quizá ver una película? Podemos comprar primero los boletos. Aquí cerca hay una plaza.

Sasori miró a Itachi con cierto recelo.

—Creí que decías que no sabías qué hacer en estas situaciones— comentó, con una media sonrisa. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Es lo que normalmente hace Tobi con sus amigos.

—Pero tú y yo no somos _solo amigos, _¿verdad?— le recriminó el pelirrojo, con la intención de molestar al Uchiha. Itachi se sintió como si estuviera frente a un problema de matemáticas que no sería capaz de resolver nunca.

—Eso depende de ti. ¿Qué tan _amigo mío _puedes ser?

—Lo suficiente como para que me des un beso, quizá.

El corazón de Itachi empezó a latir con fuerza, aunque en sus ojos apareció un destello de emoción. El pelirrojo parecía impaciente porque el Uchiha chocara sus labios con los suyos. El moreno lanzó un suspiro de exasperación, porque él también lo quería. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Sasori lo hubiera mencionado tan deliberadamente —como si lo único que hubiera querido fuera molestarlo—, le había causado un deseo de hacer lo mismo. Sonrió orgulloso y extendió la mano hacia el pelirrojo, que se quedo ligeramente aturdido con aquello.

—¿Quieres que te de un beso?— preguntó Itachi, con burla. Sasori frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua.

—No— respondió mientras caminaba al lado de Itachi, con aparente indiferencia. Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al comentario del Uchiha, aunque interiormente se molestó bastante con la resistencia de Itachi —Eso es algo que nunca te pediré.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar la mano de Sasori y atraerlo hacia sí. La espalda del pelirrojo chocó con su pecho y lanzó un suspiro. Le agradó la tan cercana presencia del pelirrojo. Sasori miró el suelo, esperando que Itachi levantara su mentón y lo besara. ¡Detestaba esperar! Cuando Itachi le plantó un beso en la cabeza, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos, se sonrojo y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que había esperado que pasara y sintió ganas de empujar a Itachi lejos. Desgraciadamente, consideró que la espera valdría la pena.

—Descuida. Yo tampoco pediré permiso— le dijo Itachi al oído, mientras Sasori se estremecía y se separaba del Uchiha, nervioso y con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

El Uchiha comenzó a reír, y antes de que Sasori se enfureciera se quedo completamente idiotizado por la grave y melódica risa de Itachi. Su cabeza le dijo que lanzara un comentario sarcástico e ingenioso contra aquel que claramente se burlaba de él, pero, igual que anteriormente ya le había pasado, sus labios formularon unas palabras muy distintas.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo reír de verdad— dijo, en apenas un susurro quedo. Itachi lo miró, parando de reír —Tú… tienes una risa muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías?

Itachi se quedo quieto, indagando entre el comentario del pelirrojo y cómo se relacionaba con él. Considero que posiblemente se tratara de una nueva especie de burla hacía él. Pero Sasori estaba tan rojo que en realidad, Itachi dudaba que su sonrojo fuera provocado adrede. Su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente, aunque luego volvió a hacer acto de presencia —pero esta vez, era la de siempre: un tanto frívola, seca— y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te parece?— preguntó Itachi, abriendo los ojos y perforando con la mirada a Sasori. El pelirrojo lo miró, un poco molesto.

—No voy a repetirlo— sentenció. Itachi se acercó a él, acortando la distancia que había dejado Sasori entre ambos y lo miró de una manera enternecida y seductora. El pelirrojo sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y con la voz ronca, tuvo que añadir ante el silencio en que lo estaba sumiendo el Uchiha —¿Qué?

Itachi elevó una de sus manos hasta el mentón de Sasori, mientras que éste último notó como sus oídos zumbaban con demasía, impidiendo escuchar cualquier cosa que no fuera la voz de Itachi. El moreno le puso dos dedos en los labios, haciendo que el pelirrojo suspirara quedamente, cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

—Es increíble que tu voz pueda construir tantas otras— dijo Itachi, en vez de besarlo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de Sasori —Se me antoja muy interesante.

Sasori abrió los ojos. Había tenido que levantar la cabeza lo más que podía para que Itachi se agachara, y si decidía acabar con aquel suplicio, lo hiciera con solo pocos centímetros de diferencia. Sin embargo, Itachi parecía dispuesto a pasarse otro tiempo más como el masoquista. Al pelirrojo se le ocurrió que quizá no lo había besado porque solo estaba jugando con él. Eso sería una burla definitiva, mucho mejores —y siempre más crueles— de las que él pudiera lanzarle en toda una vida.

Ante aquella idea hizo que su corazón se encogiera y sintió unas extrañas ganas de patear a Itachi y alejarse de ahí. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que muchas personas lanzaban exclamaciones mientras Itachi le removía los cabellos con los dedos.

—Sasori…— susurró Itachi y el pelirrojo volvió toda su atención al moreno —Olvidémonos del café. Vamos directo al cine.

Y entonces se separó de Sasori y se fue caminando a la plaza. El pelirrojo parpadeo, entre aturdido y confundido. En seguida molesto y luego indiferente. Con el ceño fruncido y las manos metidas en el pantalón, siguió a Itachi.

Durante el trayecto, Sasori se hizo a la idea de que Itachi parecía un poco distante cuánto más se acercaba a él por instantes. Se sentía desilusionado al recordar la marca casi negruzca que tenía en el cuello por la mordida que le había dado Itachi y se sonrojo, llevando en un reflejo la mano al cuello. Cómo habría querido regresar el tiempo y revivir ese momento, pero esta vez, teniendo el valor de ser quién le arrebatara un beso al Uchiha. Suspiró. No quería admitir lo ansioso que estaba porque Itachi lo besara y se frustraba entre más tiempo pasaba, porque aunque él quería hacerlo, cuando estaba frente al Uchiha no tenía el valor de hacer nada, y es más, apenas sí se podía mantener de pie. Estaba consciente de lo absurdo que eran esos pensamientos, y lo falaces que resultaban de acuerdo a su carácter. Pero, de nuevo la realidad golpeó su rostro y se burló de él por no ser más valiente.

¿Y sí estirara la mano y tomara la de Itachi? Eso sería un buen paso. Frunció el ceño en el instante, sinceramente, lo que había dicho anteriormente era en parte verdad. Habría querido tratar a Itachi más tiempo antes de sucumbir al deseo, pero resultaba un poco escalofriante lo abierto que se volvía en su presencia.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, en el cine, examinaron la cartelera. Itachi se fijo bastante en las de Acción y Aventura, mientras que a Sasori le venía dando igual. Itachi volteó a verlo.

—¿Te gustaría entrar a ver _Resident Evil 4_?— preguntó el moreno de repente. Sasori lo miró y arqueo la ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿En nuestra primer _cita _me invitas a ver una película de zombis?— preguntó, incrédulo. Itachi sonrió de lado y Sasori arqueo las cejas, añadiendo sarcásticamente: —¡Qué romántico!

Itachi ignoro a Sasori y se formó para comprar dos boletos a la película. El pelirrojo dio un respingo. Cuando Itachi regreso y le ofreció su boleto, lo tomo de mala gana y se dio media vuelta para irse a la sala —la película tardaría solo cinco minutos en empezar—. Itachi, que no se ofendió en ese instante, lo siguió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No quieres algo?— le preguntó Itachi, al pasar al lado de la dulcería. Sasori prescindió de su oferta y siguió caminando. Itachi torció la boca, al parecer, Sasori no había entendido el chiste de ir al cine.

Se sorprendió del poco recato que le quedaba cuando estaba con Sasori —en especial porque no sabía cómo jugar. Se guiaba principalmente por las anécdotas de su primo y su hermano menor—. Para empezar, jamás habría ido tan seguido al condenado teatro, tanto que a veces, las personas lo saludaban más como un compañero de juegos que como el escritor que _odiaba _estar con la gente. ¡Era desagradable estar en lugares llenos de personas!

Mientras observaba cómo Sasori le entregaba el boleto al dependiente de manera déspota sonrió un poco. A él tampoco le venía muy bien mirar la de _Resident Evil _en su primera cita, pero la película llevaba varios días —quizá un par de semanas— en cartelera y eso significaba que la sala estaría _casi _sola. Además, en caso de que Sasori continuara con sus moños, Itachi tenía curiosidad de ver la película, pues Sasuke se la había recomendado.

Recordó a Tobi, como tembló y no pudo dormir durante las noches, cuando pensaba que los zombis vendrían a por él. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa aún más amplia al pensar en Sasuke, disfrazándose una noche de zombi para meterle un susto a Tobi. Itachi le había dicho "_niñato ridículo_" pero Sasuke se encogió de hombros. _"Por no traerme las manzanas" _le había dicho. Su hermano era condenadamente vengativo. Casi se lanza una fuerte carcajada cuando recordó que intrigado —e incluso debía admitir que ansioso— observó la _venganza _de su hermano. Nunca podría olvidar como al espantar a Tobi en la oscuridad, el buen chico sujeto una pistola de agua desde debajo de su almohada —que había guardado para "defenderse"— gritando "_¡Ah, un zombi! ¡Muere zombi, no te comerás a Tobi, porque Tobi es un buen chico!"_ y mojo a Sasuke, después lo empujó y Sasuke, que no había podido mantener el equilibrio, resbalo con la patineta de su primo y cayó de espaldas, golpeando con la cabeza el buró y dejando que una máscara de Tobi que estaba ahí cayera y le cubriera la cara con ojos como espirales.

Sasori había entrado a la sala donde se proyectaría la película e Itachi apretó el paso, ahogando su risa mientras le daba el boleto al joven dependiente que los recibía, y que miraba con cierto desagrado hacia Sasori. Probablemente, pensó el moreno, Sasori lo había insultado de la manera en que solo él sabía hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se volvió más suave y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de expectación mientras entraba a la sala y caminaba hacia donde Sasori se sentaba en las filas de en medio y recargaba su cabeza en la mano, con aparente enojo. Itachi se le acercó un poco.

—Aquí no— le dijo, en un tono más que nada autoritario. Sasori lo miró y frunció el ceño, las luces todavía no se apagaban y aún no se proyectaban siquiera los comerciales.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sasori, con cierto coraje en la mirada. Sonrió con sorna —¿A caso aquí también tienes tu nombre grabado en el respaldo de una silla?

Itachi no contestó y se limitó a mirarlo con su sonrisa inmutable, aunque ahora ésta contenía un toque pedante.

—En las filas de atrás se ve mejor— argumentó el Uchiha, en su defensa. Sasori respingo la nariz y se giro a ver la pantalla en blanco.

—Pues no. Yo quiero estar aquí.

Itachi frunció el ceño y miró de reojo la poca gente que había en tan amplio lugar. Atrás, hasta el fondo no había sentada ninguna persona. Miró a Sasori y lo sujetó del brazo para enseguida jalarlo con la suficiente fuerza para ponerlo de pie. Sasori lo miró con odio poco disimulado.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— gruñó mientras intentaba (sin éxito) zafarse del agarre del Uchiha, que lo llevaba a rastras hasta los últimos asientos. La gente los miraba con extrañeza —¡Suéltame, Itachi!

Itachi por fin encontró unos asientos que le fueran formidables y obligó a Sasori a sentarse. El pelirrojo volvió a gruñir adolorido mientras Itachi se sentaba a su lado y se acomodaba.

—Eres un maleducado— le reprochó Sasori mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero Itachi lo agarró de la manga de la camisa y lo atraía nuevamente hacia el asiento. El pelirrojo lo miró con desagrado, al parecer, a punto de soltarle un golpe de lo lindo —No quiero estar contigo, idiota. ¡Esto es lo que me sacó por esperar mucho de alguien como tú!

—Cierra la boca. Nos están viendo— contestó Itachi, afablemente, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

—Y encima te atreves a decirme que cierre la boca— se quejó el Akasuna mientras lo miraba con el ceño tan fruncido, que sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban. Itachi subió el brasero de los asientos que lo separaba de Sasori —¿Qué haces ahora?

Itachi en realidad, no sabía lo que hacía. Se limitó a pensar que tal vez, de ser Tobi —ó Sasuke, con una de sus novias— pasaría el brazo sobre los hombros de su acompañante. Miró en rededor, esperando que las miradas de las personas ya se hubieran apartado. Sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba y como quizá también, comenzaban a sudarle las manos. Sasori también se había quedado tenso, intuyendo lo que pensaba —ó intentaba hacer— al ver como estiraba lentamente la mano.

—Esta película te aburre, ¿no es así?— preguntó Itachi, con la voz ligeramente ronca. Sasori dejó de mirar la dirección de los brazos del Uchiha para fulminarlo con la mirada —Quizá…

Y entonces, segundos antes de que empezaran a pasar los comerciales y apagaran las luces, Itachi había sujetado a Sasori de los hombros y lo atraía con cierta bravura hacia él, para que se recargara en su hombro. Escuchó la exclamación ahogada que lanzó Sasori y su respiración se acelero, de una manera que solo podría catalogar —de ahora en adelante y por siempre— como la más placentera que había sentido hasta ahora.

Los comerciales empezaron a correr, pero, mientras eso pasaba, lo único a lo que Itachi le ponía atención era a las manos de Sasori, que lentamente lo abrazaban por la cintura. Itachi elevó la mano hacia los cabellos de Sasori y los movió un poco con las yema de sus dedos, como si le hiciera cosquillas. _Piojito, creo que así le dicen los ridículos enamorados. _Pensó en ese momento, mientras fruncía el ceño, extrañado de lo fácil que había resultado tener a Sasori más cerca que anteriormente.

La película empezó sin que nadie más entrara a la sala. El silencio en que se habían sumido las demás personas era solo interrumpida por la canción de fondo mientras la gente en la pantalla caminaba, y mientras una chica de cortos cabellos negros miraba a todos como pérdida, desubicada. Cuando ella rugió y comenzó a morder a un hombre en el cuello, casi ni se sorprendió. Sasori, por otro lado, dio un profundo suspiro, mientras se acurrucaba más en su cuerpo y él se sonrojo violentamente. ¡Daba gracias a Kami porque las luces estuvieran apagadas y nadie viera su rostro encendido!

Conforme la película fue avanzando, notó que Sasori se estaba poniendo incómodo en aquella posición y no lo detuvo cuando éste se sentó y se enderezó. Se preguntó si se habría quedado dormido. Durante unos segundos Sasori permaneció mirando la pantalla antes de recargarse en el asiento, cerrando los ojos y suspirando quedamente. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, sopesando que quizá habría sido mala idea entrar a ver esa película con Sasori. Miró la pantalla también, en ella, un sujeto le disparaba a otro mientras buscaba la manera de escapar. Itachi torció la boca y también se recostó en el asiento, sin dejar de ver la película.

Unos minutos después, miró el rostro tranquilo de Sasori. No logró concebir la idea de que él pudiera morir pronto, y supo que sentía terror y pánico de una manera que nunca lo había sentido. En realidad, cuando Itachi escribía sobre la muerte, en los únicos que pensaba eran en personajes… Muñecos de sus historias. No es que el tema le resultara llamativo, sino que, había escuchado que cuando repetías una palabra muchas veces, ésta dejaba de tener significado. Por eso odiaba el amor, porque en realidad, eran solo falaces promesas —al menos siempre había supuesto que uno de cada pareja debía de mentir—, y la muerte, tantas veces la había descrito que creía que de pensar ó perder a otra persona más, no lo sentiría. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era una mentira. Si perdía a Sasuke, a Tobi ó a su tío Madara, le dolería. Y si muriera Sasori… Se le ocurrió una escena en la que él mismo, yacía pálido en el suelo.

Si Sasori se moría, él no soportaría la vida.

Respiro profundamente, y con la mano temblorosa, la fue acercando a la de Sasori, que descansaba en su propio regazo, ajena al deseo que Itachi tenía por estrecharla en ese preciso instante. El sonido de los disparos hizo que Itachi mirara el rostro del pelirrojo, esperando que éste abriera los ojos sorprendido, pero apenas sí los abrió ligeramente, para ver qué pasaba en la película. Itachi se armó de valentía y por fin, alcanzó la mano de Sasori y se la estrechó.

Sasori se tensó completamente e incluso abrió los ojos de par en par, como si aquello le hubiera sorprendido más que el zombi que atrapó a la muchacha, pero no apartó la mirada de la pantalla mientras Itachi entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, y tampoco giró a mirarlo. Itachi, sin embargo —y pese a la oscuridad— notó el rubor que se extendía sobre sus mejillas y la sonrisa complacida.

Itachi también se sintió bien. Inseguro ante la perspectiva de cuánto tiempo podría —no solo en esa cita, sino en toda su vida— tomar la mano de Sasori con tal ligereza y confianza, incluso. Se atrevió a sonreír, mientras Sasori volvía a recargar la cabeza en su hombro y no soltaba su mano.

Casi al final de la película, Itachi se sintió vacío. Su cabeza había empezado a formular mil maneras en las que podría perder a Sasori —entre ellas incluyó que para el pelirrojo _esto_ solo se tratara de una aventura—, y se sintió apocado. También deseo estar fuera del cine y lejos del pelirrojo. Pensó en la antigua decisión que había tomado de no volver más nunca al teatro. En lo que cabía, había cumplido su promesa, pero no había dejado de ver a Sasori —incluyendo en sueños y cavilaciones mientras estaba despierto—. Suspiro resignado.

Pensó en la insuficiencia cardíaca que tenía Sasori, y en un arrebato de algo parecido al miedo, sujetó del hombro a Sasori, atrayéndolo a sí con fuerza y clavándole las uñas. El pelirrojo pareció disgustado de la fuerza que usaba, porque repentinamente se enderezo y fulmino a Itachi con la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? Eso me ha dolido— susurro, por debajo del ruido de la película. Itachi se sintió un poco avergonzado —Itachi.

El pelinegro miró a Sasori, el brillo de la pantalla era el suficiente como para que pudiera entrever sus finos rasgos, contorsionados por el malhumor que había adquirido durante aquellos segundos. Itachi bajó la mirada, pensando que decir la verdad sería como una especie de punto a su favor, pero la fulminante mirada de Sasori le hizo pensar que en realidad, cualquiera que fueran sus palabras, Sasori no respondería de manera afable. ¿Y si le decía que la película lo había tomado desprevenido y se había espantado?

—Lo siento— se disculpó Itachi, apenas con la voz audible —Es que, me entro un pensamiento horrible.

Sasori pareció —al contrario como pensaba Itachi— satisfecho con aquella respuesta y luego de advertirle con la mirada volvió a acomodarse sobre su hombro, con cierta tranquilidad que parecía imposible corromper en esos momentos. Sasori volvió a abrazarlo y lanzó un suspiro. Itachi no se atrevió a volver a abrazarlo, porque si aquellos pensamientos volvían a acosarlo, seguramente volvería a clavar sus uñas en Sasori, y decididamente, no quería eso.

Agachó la cabeza y hundió la nariz en los cabellos del pelirrojo, aspirando su aroma. Una súbita ola de placer le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, seguido una corriente eléctrica que le hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

—Sasori— lo llamó en un susurro.

—¿Hum?

—¿Estaría bien…si yo…— comenzó a susurrar, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Sasori y apartándolo un poco, y luego levantando su mentón —…te besó, ahora?

Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedo quieto. Por la poca luz, Itachi logró observar que Sasori tragaba saliva ruidosamente. Intentó no pensar en nada, en ninguna negativa. Sasori sonrió de lado.

—Idiota…— susurro y su aliento golpeo el rostro de Itachi —Llevo esperando que digas eso desde el primer momento en que te vi…

Itachi habría querido decir algo ingenioso, pero al parecer se había quedado corto de palabras —aunque a esas alturas ya no le sorprendía—, e incluso de pensamientos. Comenzó a acercarse a Sasori con cierta lentitud. Esta vez, no se pondría de masoquista para jugar a que él era más resistente que el pelirrojo. Solo quería terminar con aquel sincero malestar que le producía no estar cerca de Sasori ó no besarlo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando cómo sería hacerlo, pero, al momento en que sus labios se iban a juntar, ya no se atrevió a continuar. En realidad, Itachi nunca había besado a nadie en los labios, mucho menos habría querido dejar que sus instintos le hicieran besar a un hombre. Eso, en lo que concernía a la familia Uchiha, estaba mal. Bueno, Tobi no le daba importancia a las reglas, y además, siempre se encaprichaba por cualquiera y Madara nunca lo reprochaba. En cambio, Itachi estaba seguro de que Fugaku se retorcería en su tumba.

—Itachi— susurro entre dientes Sasori —¿Vas a besarme algún día ó te vas a detener a condenados…?

Pero Itachi ya había tomado una decisión y se había adelantado, chocando sus labios con los del pelirrojo, elevando sus manos hasta la nuca de Sasori y jalándolo para que el pelirrojo no se alejara ni un momento de él. Sasori había lanzado una exclamación por la sorpresa y había abierto los ojos. Itachi se acomodo entre los asientos y atrajo a Sasori hacia sí, prácticamente tumbándolo sobre él.

Si la gente había volteado a mirarlos, no le importaba. Al principio tanto el uno como el otro parecieron volver a la realidad y recatarse un poco, suavizando el beso en vez de convertirlo en aquel movimiento salvaje. Pero qué más daba, al final, se quedaron besándose con cierta violencia y ansiedad. Como si, toda su vida, hubieran esperado poder hacerlo. Ó, que su vida estaba a punto de acabar, y así era la única manera diga de terminarla.

No se separaron sino por falta de aire, y en cuanto más o menos lo recuperaron, volvieron a besarse. Esta vez, la ansiedad había desaparecido, y era como si siempre lo hubieran hecho. Una rutina que no dejaría nunca de ser lo más placentero que hubieran experimentado.

—_Y ahí va otra vez: Me equivoqué. Hasta ahora no había sentido nada tan genial como esto—_ pensó Itachi mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a Sasori.

**0*0*0**

Pensar en un pasado no tan lejano, donde Sasori creía que podría vivir en paz sin la continua presencia de Itachi en su vida, le hizo sentirse un completo idiota. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes ó cómo había podido resistirse y rechazar la idea que tan grabada estaba en su mente?

Itachi se separó de Sasori luego de besarlo durante un buen rato, ya en la puerta de la casona detrás del teatro. El pelirrojo lo miró de manera cómplice, saboreando los últimos instantes. Después de todo, ambos eran las víctimas de la misma tentación.

—Me divertí bastante— confesó Sasori y sus ojos adquirieron una extra intensidad. Itachi lo abrazo de la cintura y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza —¿Estarás libre mañana? Creo que me vendría bien ver otra película.

—Lo dudo. Solo te quedarás sin dinero y no te enteras de nada— le reprochó Itachi, mientras lo soltaba y le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos —Pero quizá mañana puedas darte una vuelta a mi casa. Ya tengo parte del libro escrita y me agradaría que me dieras tu opinión respecto a ciertos…

—No— le cortó Sasori, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Itachi se sorprendió un poco ante la negativa. El pelirrojo sonrió y elevó sus manos hasta su rostro, donde descansaban las de Itachi —En realidad, quiero que lo hagas tú con todos los detalles que seas capaz de poner. _Quiero _que sea una sorpresa.

Itachi permaneció en silencio un par de segundos.

—Está bien— dijo, en un quedo susurro. Cerró los ojos y besó la frente de Sasori —Pero sí irás a mi casa mañana, ¿verdad?

En realidad, la sugerencia de Itachi no era tanto una invitación como una orden y Sasori sonrió asintiendo, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas iba en constante aumento.

—Por supuesto. Y tomaremos el té— le dijo, medio en broma. Itachi se separó de él y asintió —¿A qué hora?

—A las dos de la tarde está bien. Pero yo vengo por ti…— hizo una pausa —Quizá podrías traer a Deidara contigo, si está con el suficiente humor.

—¿Deidara?— repitió Sasori, como si ya se hubiera olvidado de la existencia del rubio, aunque en realidad le extrañaba la sugerencia de Itachi —¿Para qué?

Itachi no sabía si debía de admitir lo que Tobi le había contado en la mañana, pero decidió encogerse de hombros. Sasori frunció un poco el ceño, estaba consciente de que Itachi sabía cuánto parecía Deidara detestar a ambos Uchiha, en especial a Itachi, aunque, ignoraba por qué exactamente.

—Le diré, pero no estoy seguro de que quiera ir— le prometió e Itachi asintió, en silencio admitiendo que ya lo sabe —Entonces… nos vemos mañana.

Itachi sonrió y luego de darle otro pequeño beso en los labios se fue caminando. Sasori se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta durante indeterminados segundos, observando a Itachi hasta que desapareció. Entonces, pareció despertar de sus ensoñaciones y entró a la casa, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y una sonrisa en el rostro que muy probablemente no borraría durante horas.

En realidad, habría querido saber de antemano que en esa última suposición, se había equivocado.

La casa estaba sumida en un extraño silencio que le hizo extrañarse un poco, ya que en realidad, Deidara acostumbraba a tararear canciones ó poner música para hacer sus obras de arte. Camino con cierta cautela, advirtiendo el peculiar ambiente. Todo estaba aparentemente normal, pero Sasori intuía que algo malo estaba por pasar. Desdeñó aquel sentimiento de recelo y sin dejar de sonreír camino hasta la sala. Ahí había un par de cobijas y los zapatos de Deidara. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo sintió un nudo en el estomago, Deidara nunca dormía en el sofá, decía que era muy incómodo.

Últimamente ambos habían tenido más disputas de las que se acostumbraba y notaba a Deidara de un constante mal humor que nunca le había visto. Al principio quería pensar que se debía a que Deidara no encontrara nada qué hacer durante el día, y luego lo atribuyó a que los días nublosos lo deprimían. Dejó en el sillón su saco y miró alrededor. Y entonces lo notó. La lámpara que siempre estaba al lado del sillón no estaba y además, los girasoles —magullados y con menos pétalos— se encontraban dentro de otro florero. Puso más atención y se percató que los libros que Deidara había ordenado del más pequeño al más grande —de izquierda a derecha— ahora estaba perfectamente ordenados pero del más grande al más pequeño.

—¿Deidara?— llamó el pelirrojo. Estaba, en lo que cabía, acostumbrado a que el rubio lo recibiera inmediatamente luego de salir, porque así siempre había sido, fueran a donde fueran. Pero el día de hoy, no sucedió así —¡Deidara! ¿Estás en casa?

El silencio fue todo cuánto le respondió. Con el mal presentimiento todavía latente, el pelirrojo fue hasta el taller de Deidara, donde a pesar de tocar repetidas veces, nadie le respondió. Cuando abrió la puerta, se percató de que Deidara no estaba ahí, además de las figurillas de arcilla, no había nadie. Con un suspiro resignado camino hasta el cuarto del artista y repitió la llamada, pero nuevamente, tuvo que abrir la puerta sin encontrar a nadie dentro. Cuando pasó por el jardín notó que en el bote de basura yacían los pedazos de la lámpara. Un poco molesto se fue a la mesa donde sabía que sí Deidara había salido de la casa, encontraría una nota — reprochándose a sí mismo por no recordarlo antes—, pero no había nada. Entre el coraje y la desesperación, se fue al cuarto donde estaba el piano, pero no había nadie. Examino la cocina, los baños —cada vez acelerando más su paso—, llamando a Deidara una y otra vez. Incluso se fue al teatro, donde cuando Deidara quería estar definitivamente solo se iba a sentar en la tarima, él creía que imaginando que podría un día mostrar su arte.

Se alivio un poco al acertar: Deidara estaba sentado en la tarima, mirando a la nada los asientos rojos con una concentración que Sasori creía que no era usual en su alumno. Mientras avanzaba hacia la tarima, esperaba que el rubio se percatara de su presencia y se disculpara por su falta de atención ó al menos del susto —que había de admitir que se había llevado— que le provocó al desaparecer así nomás. Sonrió un poco, dispuesto a hacer un comentario para con su alumno.

—¿Qué sucede, mocoso?— le preguntó, casi al borde de la alegría recuperada por su día. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se fue borrando al ver que Deidara no le dirigió una mirada siquiera. Segundos después, Sasori trató de volver a iniciar conversación —Si no quieres que te regañe por la lámpara hubieras corrido a comprar una mejor. ¿Sabes? De todos modos ya te iba a pedir que buscaras una a tu gusto…

—Ah sí— interrumpió Deidara a su maestro, sin mirarlo. Sasori frunció el ceño cuando el rubio rodó los ojos como lo haría con cualquiera… del que realmente despreciara su compañía —¡Una lámpara a mi gusto! Por supuesto, Sasori. Eso suena alucinante.

Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par, primero porque no había agregado el _danna _a su nombre, y luego cuando se percató de que Deidara no había utilizado tampoco su _palabra de artista. _Antes de poder replicarle algo, el rubio se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, avanzando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Sasori.

—¡Hey, mocoso!— gritó, un poco ofendido —¿Qué te traes?— y viendo que el rubio lo ignoraba añadió: —¿A dónde vas?

Deidara se detuvo justo a la mitad de la tarima. Sasori alcanzó a pensar que sería perfecto inmortalizar también la belleza de Deidara convirtiéndolo en una marioneta. Su alumno se volteó, mirando con más atención las filas de asientos, y perdiendo la mirada en la distancia, muy lejos de donde estaba Sasori parado, estupefacto e incluso con incordia.

—Quiero ver algo— dijo Deidara con un tono amargo en la voz —¿Dónde lo veía usted siempre? Yo creo que justo en las de en medio, ¿verdad? Luego de que viniera con Tobi y regresara solo se sentaba en esas sillas de allá— el rubio sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, a Sasori le corrió un escalofrío —¿Le gustaba verlo, Sasori?

—No sé de qué me hablas— mintió Sasori, enrojeciendo. Deidara lo miró por primera vez, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llameando de ira.

—Sí— contestó, exasperado —Usted no tiene idea de lo que hablo, porque piensa que lo único que atino a saber es a decir tonterías, ¿no?— cerró los ojos y suspiro, lanzando una especie de risotada que resonó en todo el teatro —No se preocupe. Yo no me ofendo.

—Mocoso…— empezó a decir Sasori, perdiendo súbitamente el buen humor.

—¡Deja de llamarme _mocoso!_— gritó Deidara, haciendo que Sasori abriera los ojos con sorpresa ante la violenta contestación del rubio y en especial, percatándose del horrible gesto de odio con el que lo miraba a él… A él que nunca había visto de otra manera que como un buen amigo, con respeto, con cariño —¡Tengo un nombre, Sasori! ¿Ó te gustaría que todo el tiempo yo te dijera viejo? ¡Si me llevas por solo un año y medio! En todo caso, yo no soy menos mocoso que tú.

Sasori parpadeó rápidamente, contrariado por la sorpresa. Abrió la boca para responder, pero Deidara daba largas zancadas hacia él, y bajaba de la tarima con un salto bastante ágil. Sasori pensó con amargura, que él no podría hacer ni remotamente algo parecido a eso. Pero poco le fue importando cuando Deidara se le acercó violentamente a él y tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos, un tanto asustado. Nunca, nunca había retrocedido frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a Itachi.

—¡Deja de hacerte el maduro, porque tus acciones son más infantiles que las mías!— le gritó el rubio, señalándole con el dedo. Sasori se plantó con bravura, no dispuesto a retroceder ni un paso más y observando a Deidara con el ceño fruncido.

—No te atrevas a seguir hablándome así— le recriminó, con la voz convertida en una señal de amenaza. Deidara sonrió de lado, cínicamente.

—¿Ó qué?

Sasori volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par, y sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, Deidara?

—Pasa que ya me cansé— contestó el rubio casi inmediatamente, luego apartó la mirada de Sasori y se dio media vuelta, alzando los brazos con exasperación. Fue entonces que Sasori se percató de los rojizos nudillos en la mano del rubio, y que el cabello de éste no se hallaba peinado con su usual media coleta —¡Eres una persona caprichosa, engreída y pedante! Y ya me cansé.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— gritó Sasori —¡No te he hecho nada!

—¡Es lo que no has hecho lo que me molesta!— refutó el rubio mientras se daba media vuelta con violencia, para encarar al sorprendido pelirrojo.

—¿Lo que no he hecho?— repitió Sasori y arqueo la ceja —¿Y según tú qué no he hecho yo por ti? ¡Te he llevado conmigo para que perfecciones tu arte, para que lo muestres! ¿No te he acogido?

—No me hables como si de entre los dos, yo fuera el cachorro nacido en mal barrio y tú te apiadaste de mí.

—No te estoy hablando así— se defendió Sasori, molesto.

—Bah— soltó Deidara, luego de chasquear la lengua y cruzarse de brazos —A otro perro con ese hueso, _danna. _

—Deidara— dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo, notando el tono burlón que el rubio había usado anteriormente con el honorifico. Peor el rubio no pareció inmutarse un poco siquiera y lo fulmino nuevamente con la mirada.

—Tú eres realmente el perro que _yo _recogí en la calle medio muerto de hambre— exclamó molesto el rubio, observando con repulsión a Sasori —Tú eres el que tuvo que venir a mí para no caer y morir.

—¿Eso crees, mocoso?— reprochó Sasori. Su pecho empezó a dolerle bastante, mientras más latía su corazón con dolorosa fuerza —¡Eres un perfecto estúpido! No estoy dispuesto a aguantar tus niñerías, mejor, ve cuando estés más tranquilo y dispuesto a razonar.

Y diciendo eso, el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta. Dispuesto a hacer una salida digna y triunfante. Como siempre, incluso aunque su pecho le doliera y su respiración fuera cada vez más rápida.

—Lo que usted llama _razonar_ en realidad lo quiere llamar _resignación _de mi parte, ¡para anotarse otra victoria! A lo que yo llamó _razonar _en esa oración suya, es a _ocultar mis sentimientos _para servirle y esperar que algún día se dé cuenta de que lo amo y no se haga de cariñitos con un escritor de mierda que apenas si conoce.

Aquellas palabras, las últimas después de _"lo amo"_ no fueron ni siquiera recibidas por su mente. Solo aquellas dos se repetían y lo habían congelado en su lugar. Quiso dar media vuelta y encarar a Deidara para decirle algo y herirlo, pero no logró siquiera darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué? ¿Va a fingir que nunca se dio cuenta?— continúo con un tono ponzoñoso el rubio —Porque entonces usted es en realidad, el único que será la burla de todos los demás. ¡Qué tonto! ¿De verdad pensaba que yo hacía todo eso por qué era muy amigo? ¡Jopetas! Qué estúpido ha resultado ser usted en realidad.

Sasori se giro a verlo, molesto.

—No me llames…

—Usted lo es y ambos lo sabemos. Pero descuide, en algún lugar se ríen más de mí que de usted— soltó con amargura —Seguramente ese escritor de quinta lo hace. ¡Cómo si se pudiera amar a alguien como usted por solo pasar un rato! Se necesitan años para comprenderlo, y se necesita más que de veinte minutos ó un poco de aventura para amarlo _de verdad_. E Itachi no ha hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Usted ha de ser solo otro de sus personajes, lo que equivaldría para usted seguirme tratando como una marioneta. ¡Va a tener lo que merece luego de hacerme todo lo que me hace! Y, ¿Sabe qué? Me importa un maldito bledo mí jodido arte, si tengo que seguir a su lado, haciéndole creer que realmente lo necesito para ello. Si yo me he quedado aquí es porque lo amo, no porque usted sea la escalera que necesito para hacerme artista. ¡Y encima, las personas que vienen a ver sus obras, como el estúpido del Uchiha, no lo hacen porque creen que las marionetas son arte, sino, solamente porque usted es _hermoso!_ ¡Nada más!

—¡Cierra la boca, bastardo!— gritó Sasori, fuera de sí —¡Mis marionetas son arte!

—¿Lo ve?— reprochó Deidara —¡Le he dicho que lo amo y lo único que atina a reclamarme es que no llame arte a su estúpido trauma por tener a sus padres al lado construyéndolos con madera! ¡Yo podría darle amor de verdad, el calor que necesita y…!

Harto de todo lo que estaba gritándole su alumno, Sasori dijo algo que ni remotamente quería decir:

—Si así fuera, te habría buscado a ti y no a Itachi, idiota— le dijo, en un tono casi burlón. Deidara abrió los ojos y se quedo en silencio —¿No te das cuenta, Deidara? ¡Tú no eres ni remotamente lo que quiero tener! ¡No eres el indicado para hacerme sentir _nada!_

Se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio. Deidara, que respiraba un poco agitadamente ya no sabía qué más reprochar a su maestro y en realidad, le dolía tanto lo que le había dicho que ya no le importaba decir nada más. Sasori, se quedo callado, analizando las palabras que salían de su boca hasta apenas unos segundos atrás. Ambos sabían que se tenían que disculpar, pero no querían hacerlo. Su orgullo siempre sería tan igual al prejuicio de aquellas palabras, para nada ciertas.

—No lo hago sentir _nada_— dijo Deidara, con la voz quebrada —Usted me hace sentir _todo— _la gélida risa que lanzo el rubio, apoco completamente a Sasori —Creo que hemos llegado a un impasse.

Sasori no dijo nada. Y el rubio bajó la mirada, comenzando a reír un poco de manera maniática.

—¡Eso es lo que más odio de ti!— gritó Deidara, furioso, mirando a Sasori con algo parecido a la locura —¡Siempre quieres tener la razón y me ves por debajo de todos!— al pronunciar la última palabra, el rubio hizo con la mano un movimiento peculiar de abarcar su alrededor en un ademán —¡Por un día quisiera que lo admitieras!

—¿Admitir el qué?— preguntó Sasori, haciendo una sonrisa burlona y lastimera, en lo que a Deidara concernía —No importa cuánto pase, yo no podré verte como algo más, _mocoso. _Porque tú no puedes serlo. _Nunca lo serás._

Deidara tuvo un tic en su ojo mientras observaba a Sasori con recelo.

—Ni siquiera lo considerarías— dijo, luego de unos segundos —Sasori…_danna…_— hizo una pausa larga, observando a Sasori —Yo en verdad me preocupo por ti, en verdad quiero verte feliz… _quiero hacerte feliz. _¿Ni siquiera intentarías darme una oportunidad?

El silencio de Sasori fue su respuesta. Deidara sonrió y asintió.

—Vale. Lo comprendo— dijo, agachando la mirada —_Lo siento…_

Y diciendo esto, empezó a caminar. Cuando cruzó al lado de Sasori, el pelirrojo sintió como entre ambos se había formado un profundo bloque, separándolos. ¿Y si lo que dijo Deidara era verdad? ¿Y si Itachi lo tratara como un juego?

¿Y si… en realidad, fuera mentira lo que dijo él respecto a que Deidara no le hacía sentir _nada_?

El escaso segundo que Deidara pasó a su lado se le hizo tan eterno como una hora. Deidara ni siquiera voltearía… El corazón de Sasori se oprimió con fuerza, sintió la visión borrosa y durante un segundo creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, y eso solo le hizo sentir impotencia y coraje…

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

Su pálido rostro, estaba seguro que nunca lo podría olvidar. Había sostenido su mano en los últimos segundos de su vida, pero ahora no la podía soltar. Chiyo, que lo había cuidado desde pequeño, se había ido y lo había dejado solo. La oscuridad se ceñía sobre él y el dolor lo apedreaba en todo el cuerpo, provocando que la fuerza se extinguiera y quisiera caer en el suelo.

No lloraría. Lo había prometido, y quería ser fuerte, justo como su abuela lo había sido. Daba gracias porque Kami le hubiera prestado tanta vida, aunque lo odiaba por arrancársela de al lado. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle lo que podía hacer ahora. Con la voz quebrada la llamó un par de veces antes de entender que no volvería. Y le dijo que estaría bien, que ahora descansaba, que ahora no le dolería nada.

Y las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos, pero las resistió y las guardó en su interior. Le ardían enormemente los ojos y la cabeza le punzaba a tal grado que creía que le explotaría. Y entonces lo sintió, una mano en su hombro que lo despertó de sus tristes pensamientos. Giro la cabeza y por encima del hombro se encontró con los ojos de Deidara, que desprendían lágrimas a borbotones, como si la pena de perder a Chiyo fuera más suya que la de él. Deidara se hincó a su lado.

—Lo siento— le dijo, con la voz quebrada —Vine en cuanto mi madre me dijo… hubiera querido estar aquí… contigo, hum.

Sasori quería decirle que habría sido inútil. ¿De qué habría servido que estuviera él ahí? De todos modos, iba a pasar.

—No entiendo por qué la gente se disculpa por cosas que no son culpa suya…— susurro, con una amarga sonrisa. Deidara lo miró largo rato, con el ceño fruncido.

—No guardes todo eso, Sasori— le dijo —Por favor, solo te harás más daño, hum. Si no lo sacas ahora…

—Ella… Ella tenía que ver lo que había logrado. Mi sueño, ahora será realidad, y ella no lo verá…— susurro Sasori, inclinando su cabeza y besando repetidas veces la mano de su abuela, la sintió tan fría… Ya no sentía nada… —La muerte…

Deidara no se alejo de él y solo se acercó para abrazarlo y hundir su cabeza en el cuello del pelirrojo, compartía su dolor como nunca lo había hecho con otra persona. Sasori, no se sorprendió, pero agradeció aquel contacto cálido y agradable. Lo _necesitaba, _lo _quería, _lo _añoraba. _

_—_Ella verá todo su éxito, _danna—_ le dijo entonces, y su aliento le cosquilleo a Sasori con agradable ligereza —Ella…siempre estará contigo. Lo sabes, y ella también, hum. Estará bien, ya no le duele nada, y si lo ha dejado ahora es solo porque sabe que usted estará bien. Es fuerte y logrará sobreponerse a esto…

Sasori negó con la cabeza. Y Deidara lo abrazó con más fuerza, hasta el punto de que aquella caricia le soltó por fin las lágrimas al pelirrojo, aquellas que había estado guardando durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—Claro que lo hará. Yo sé que usted es el mejor, hum. Es un verdadero artista, y no dejará de luchar. Triunfará, por usted y por ella…que nunca habría querido ser quién derrumbará sus sueños, hum.

Sasori se dejó hacer, abrazando a Deidara, llorando y gritando, descargando todo su dolor… Y pidiéndole que fuera con él.

**~~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~**

Sasori apenas se dio cuenta de que había girado y tomado la mano de Deidara y que lo atraía hacia sí con fuerza para abrazarlo. Y, casi sin darse cuenta… para tomar su rostro entre las manos —sintiendo las lágrimas que había derramado el rubio por la tristeza y sintiéndose un completo imbécil por haber sido quien las causara— y besarlo en los labios.

El contacto con los labios de Deidara fue algo distinto al que se produjo con Itachi, un poco más necesitado y tranquilo. Parecía como si siempre hubieran estado hechos para hacerlo el uno con el otro. Deidara gimió su nombre y luego rodeo el cuello de Sasori con los brazos, mientras el pelirrojo lo estrechaba a través de la cintura.

No quería que aquellos castillos de hielo se formaran entre ambos y los separaran, porque muy en el fondo sabía también que _amaba _a Deidara. Y lo _necesitaba. _Era lo único que le quedaba. Era lo único seguro en su destruida vida.

Apenas pensó en Itachi, se deshizo de la idea. Aun sintiéndose culpable, la sensación de probar los labios de Deidara le produjo una paz interior mucho mayor que la de besar a Itachi. Aquel había tenido emoción y ciertos disturbios en su interior, más confusión y éxtasis que aquella dulce caricia que compartía ahora con su alumno. Se dio cuenta de que mucho tiempo atrás había deseado hacer eso mismo.

—Te amo, Sasori— dijo Deidara entre un beso y otro, aparentemente falto de aire. Sasori lo aferró más a su cuerpo.

—_No te alejes_— susurro Sasori, besándolo con más ansiedad.

—Nunca…hum.

**0*0*0**

La tasa se rompió en el instante en que tocó el suelo e Itachi se maldijo por su torpeza. Sasuke lo miró con cierta extrañeza, no acostumbraba a ver a su hermano tan distraído. Sonrió de lado.

—¿Te ha pasado algo, hermano?— le preguntó con cierta burla en la voz —¿Has tenido un día _placentero_?

Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada. En todo caso, su hermano no tenía por qué suponer que su día había sido agradable —aunque era cierto—.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?— preguntó con cierta displicencia en la voz mientras se levantaba y con un trapo recogía los pedazos de la tasa negra que antes, había estado sobre la mesa. Limpió también el té que se había desparramado y ensuciado la madera —¿Por qué supones que ha sido así?

—Bueno— dijo Sasuke, llevándose a la boca una papa a la francesa y haciendo una especie de pausa dramática, cuando tragó bocado continúo: —Lo primero que me indica eso, es que has estado sonriendo estúpidamente desde que llegaste de tu visita a la _biblioteca, _y ahora, lo corroboró porque has dejado caer la tasa, significa que estás distraído. ¿Andas en las nubes, hermano?

—A las nubes te mandaré de un golpe si no te quedas callado— murmuro Itachi con una sonrisa fraternal en el rostro. En realidad, nunca le haría daño a su tonto hermano menor, luego, añadió con la voz más alta, para que esta vez, Sasuke sí pudiera escucharle —Sí. He tenido un buen día. Me encontré con un libro llamado _Erebos. _Me ha resultado tan interesante que, ansío volver mañana para leerlo.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Sasuke, aparentemente cayendo en la coartada de su hermano —¿De verdad te ha resultado llamativo?

—Muy emocionante.

—Eso ya es decir mucho— comentó Sasuke con una media sonrisa, mientras volvía a llevarse otra papa a la boca.

Itachi termino de limpiar su _desastre _y se fue directo a su cuarto. En el camino se encontró con una agradable música, proveniente del estudio de Tobi. La música de violín se alzaba. Tuvo cierta curiosidad —cosa que no pasaba nunca— por saber qué se traía entre manos su primo. No le mencionaría que quizá Deidara fuera a la casa al día siguiente, porque si el rubio no aceptaba, las esperanzas que se hubiera hecho Tobi se verían destrozadas.

—Tobi— le llamó y Tobi interrumpió la canción para mirarle y sonreírle. Itachi notó, que su primo parecía de un repentino buen humor, que incluso superaría a su buen ánimo cotidiano —Hola… eh… ¿cómo estás?

—¡Mucho mejor, Itachi san!— exclamó el buen chico, con una sonrisa —¿Sabe? Hoy he ido a ver a Deidara.

La confesión de Tobi le dio cierto sosiego al Uchiha mayor, porque por la sonrisa que su primo enmarcaba, estaba claro de que había pasado un buen rato. Sin embargo, la mirada de Tobi se ensombreció un poco.

—Creo que pronto seré un amigo suyo— agregó con una sonrisa un tanto triste. Itachi no se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado, posiblemente mañana tendría tiempo de hablarlo con el pelirrojo —Pero…— la mirada que le dirigió en ese momento hizo que Itachi se tensara completamente —¿Usted se encontró, de casualidad, con Sasori san en la biblioteca?

El silencio los dejó sumidos a ambos durante varios segundos. Tobi sujetaba el violín y el arco, a los costados, mirando a Itachi y esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Itachi dudó de contarle cualquier cosa.

—Eh…— susurró. Por fin decidió que sería mejor admitir que en la biblioteca, ambos se habían encontrado, _por casualidad _—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Tobi frunció el ceño.

—Itachi san, ¿usted y Sasori san son amigos…— el buen chico hizo una pausa —…ó más que eso?

El corazón de Itachi dio un vuelco antes de golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que ni su tío ni su hermano hubieran escuchado eso. Se alivio cuando —al menos superficialmente— no parecía haber escuchado nadie. Itachi miró a Tobi antes de sonreír burlonamente.

—Por supuesto que no— contestó, de antemano sabiendo que Tobi quizá pudiera intuir el fuerte sonrojo que sentía que tenía en las mejillas ó que podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón —¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

Tobi hizo una pausa, dejando el violín —con extremo cuidado— sobre el banco del piano de cola.

—Deidara san está muy destrozado porque Sasori san ya _no le presta atención. _Cree que…quizá, si usted y Sasori se afianzan más terminará por ser una especie de cero a la izquierda.

Itachi frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podía querer el rubio ese con _su novio_? Casi se habría burlado de haber conseguido primero el amor de Sasori. En otras circunstancias —pensando claro, que él tuviera esa misma atracción hacia Sasori y Deidara le hubiera arrebatado al pelirrojo— seguramente estaría igual. Se dio cuenta de que la burla que había lanzado, era más bien una risa mental de puro alivio. _Tenía _a Sasori, y eso era lo único que importaba.

—¿Sí?— preguntó, con las cejas arqueadas. Indicando de cierta manera, que aquello le traía sin cuidado.

—Desgraciadamente, Itachi san— interrumpió Tobi, con la voz triste —Creo que Deidara está realmente enamorado de Sasori san.

Itachi frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. ¿Y qué si el rubio estaba enamorado de Sasori? El Akasuna ya lo había escogido a él, así que el rubio podía irse dando media vuelta, y alejarse de ambos. Sonrió de lado, de una manera egocéntrica. Pero, antes de poder decir lo que pasó por su mente instantes antes, se vio atajado por Tobi.

—Si para usted Sasori san es un capricho, debe dejarlo— sentenció Tobi, de manera adusta. Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo siento por la horrible manera en la que se lo estoy pidiendo— se disculpo Tobi, bajando la mirada, avergonzado —Pero es en serio. Si usted no _quiere_ _realmente _a Sasori san, debe de terminar con eso.

El Uchiha mayor miró a Tobi con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas se tocaban. ¿Qué se creía Tobi?

—Sasori no es un capricho— dijo con total seguridad, sintiendo como el admitir en voz alta que se sentía atraído por Sasori un estremecimiento le corría dentro de todo el cuerpo —Yo en verdad lo quiero.

Tobi alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Pero Itachi san— dijo el buen chico, tratando a menguar la tensión que se podría palpar entre su primo y él —Usted apenas lo conoce…

Itachi arqueo una ceja, y sonrió de lado, fulminando a Tobi con la mirada. En ese instante, el buen chico se dio cuenta de que, lo recién dicho, había sonado muy estúpido proviniendo de sus labios.

—Mira quién lo dice— soltó Itachi, con amargura —Tú te encaprichaste por Deidara desde el momento en que lo viste. En todo caso, esto es tu culpa. De no haberme llevado al teatro ese día…

—¡No me eché la culpa!— gritó Tobi, consternado.

—Pues es tú culpa, Tobi. Piensa que, de no haberme llevado al teatro yo no habría conocido a Sasori y Deidara vivirá feliz.

—¡Eso no es algo que venga al caso, Itachi san!— gritó Tobi, cada vez más enfurecido contra su primo, y contra él mismo.

Itachi se quedo callado durante varios instantes.

—Lo siento, Tobi— dijo Itachi, con serenidad —Pero Sasori no es un capricho. Es ridículo, y yo mismo me recrimino por mi estúpida debilidad, pero en serio no puedo...Desde el primer momento en que lo vi…

—No siga— lo interrumpió Tobi —Es que… usted es…— hizo una pausa y señalo a Itachi a cuerpo entero —Siempre lo imagine cubierto de una barrera inquebrantable… donde nadie podía entrar. _Tú no puedes querer a nadie…_

El moreno se sorprendió y ofendió por aquel comentario. Además, sintió como si de repente, algo dentro de él se quebrara. ¿Cómo podía pensar así su propia familia de él? Sintió que una especie de monstruo se retorcía en su interior en aquel momento. A su garganta llegaron unas infames palabras, muchas de ellas, palabras que estaba seguro que después de saber lo que significaban, no las iba a usar jamás. Se dio cuenta de que ahora, las palabras fluían en su mente como si se hubiera desatado un torbellino con ellas, ahora no le faltaban las palabras, como sucedía en presencia de Sasori.

—Con que, no puedo querer a nadie. ¿Se me está vetado esa opción? ¿Soy una especie de roca u objeto inanimado?

—No, Itachi san… yo…

—Cierra la boca, Tobi— atajó Itachi, con creciente mal humor en su interior —No me interesa una mierda lo que puedas decirme.

Y con eso, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta del estudio. Abrió la puerta con cierta violencia y se detuvo, girando a ver a Tobi por encima del hombro.

—Sasori es _mío _y no lo dejaré ir solo por ese idiota. ¿Me entendiste? Aún si no puedo sentir nada…— sus ojos parecieron nublarse ante aquel comentario. Tobi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo —No te atrevas a mirarme siquiera Tobi. _Te odio. _

Y se fue sin nada más que decir, azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ahora más que nunca, deseo estar en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza imaginar que Sasori estaba a su lado, porque, en realidad, lo que le había dicho Tobi le dolía. ¿Cómo podría alguien quedarse sin sentimientos? Bien aquello podría ser lo mejor, es lo que Itachi habría querido hacer desde el momento en que conoció a Sasori, desde que su mundo se vino abajo.

Se sorprendió al sentir una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla cuando se había acostado en su cama —encerrándose con seguro en su habitación a oscuras—, se la talló con fuerza, molesto de sentirse tan débil por aquellas palabras.

Al parecer, el Akasuna había desencadenado más que solo pasiones y afectos… También le había dejado la puerta abierta al dolor. Ó quizá ésta hubiera estado abierta siempre —no quería pensar que realmente, antes de conocer a Sasori, había sido una roca sin sentimientos— y solo hasta ahora se diera cuenta. En cierto modo, ¿qué no era eso una señal? Sasori… El pelirrojo lo había enamorado realmente y lo había hecho más _humano _de lo que fue nunca.

Quiso sonreír, pero no le quedaron fuerzas.

Con trabajos logró conciliar el sueño a la madrugada, por esperar ansiosamente al día siguiente, para ver de nuevo a Sasori.

**0*0*0**

La noche se extendía entre toda su belleza. Aunque los faroles iluminaban las calles e impedían que tropezara, el pelirrojo —divagando en miles de pensamientos y sentimientos que solo lo dejaban aturdido— iba dando traspiés cada seis pasos. No había apartado la mirada del suelo, esperando que de pronto, éste se abriera y lo tragara entero, no dejando tras de sí ningún indicio de que hubiera existido siquiera.

—¿Qué hice?— susurraba una y otra vez, mientras recordaba el beso con Itachi, e inmediatamente después, surgía como un destello el que se había dado con Deidara —No puedo creerlo. Estoy metido en un lío grueso.

Por fin decidió sentarse en la banqueta y quedarse quieto, escondiendo la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Por qué le había pasado a él?

Hasta ayer, la mayor atracción que había sentido nunca había sido Itachi. Él era… Él era…

Es que no sabría decirlo.

—Y tiene mucho sentido, estúpido— se dijo a sí mismo, separando sus palmas del rostro y observándolas como si aquellas fueran las formas más asquerosas que hubiera visto en su vida —Apenas lo conoces.

Sin embargo, no podría negar nunca la atracción que le hacía sucumbir cuando de repente, sus pensamientos se iban a aquel rostro. El moreno ejercía una especie de control sobre Sasori, y, tenía que admitir a regañadientes, que eso le daba un poderoso miedo, acompañado con una clase de placer que no tenía idea de dónde venía. Sí, Itachi le gustaba. Y mucho.

Pero ahora, ¿Deidara? El rubio había estado con él ya bastante tiempo. Aunque no lo pareciera, se había dado el tiempo suficiente para conocer, apreciar y acostumbrarse a sus mañas. Lo que era más, creía que eran acordes con las suyas. Simplemente, jamás había querido admitir que Deidara lo _complementaba. _Aquel pensamiento, se había convertido en prohibido, porque no quería perder al rubio.

_Yo lo amo. _Las palabras que dijo Deidara anteriormente hicieron eco en su cabeza. El pelirrojo sopeso la información y la degusto con una extraña combinación de alegría y coraje. Si Deidara nunca hubiera hablado…

Si el rubio nunca hubiera dicho nada, ¿qué? ¿Habría estado con Itachi para siempre? La sola idea le parecía absurda y se sintió patético. Él no era de los que creían demasiado en las personas, y la confianza que se había tomado con Itachi en pocos _minutos _le causaba un pavor indescriptible. ¿Por qué habría de _amarlo _de verdad?

Estaba dudando ahora como no lo hizo al besarlo, al sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. ¿Se podía cambiar tan rápido de sentimientos?

La calle estaba tan solitaria que ningún ruido interrumpía el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sasori y Deidara solo se habían besado, nada más. Después de un par de minutos de no separarse, Sasori se había alejado y dicho que tenía que pensar las cosas. Desde entonces no había regresado al teatro. Seguramente, pensó entristecido, Deidara ya había tomado aquello como una mala señal.

Sacó su teléfono celular y revisó la hora. Eran las diez de la noche. Llevaría más de cuatro horas dando vueltas, reconociendo cada uno de los callejones por los que antes no había circulado. No temía que alguien se le acercara a intentar robarle ó algo así. De hecho, quizá le hiciera un favor.

Lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro; Siempre se había jactado de ser conciso en sus decisiones. Pero se había equivocado. ¿Qué era lo que sentía ahora realmente? ¿Con quién quería estar? ¿Deseaba realmente quedarse en Inglaterra, ó le diría a Deidara que se olvidaría del estúpido teatro y se irían a viajar, como siempre? Un momento, ¿es que alguna vez había considerado quedarse en ese pueblo para siempre? ¿Por Itachi?

El pelirrojo se sobó las sienes. No podía haberse enamorado realmente de cualquier fulano —aunque eso era incorrecto, en el caso de Itachi— que se le atravesara en el camino. De cualquier manera, la idea de alejarse de Itachi le resultó de todo, menos correcta. Quedaba implícito entonces, que si se decidía por Itachi, perdía a Deidara. Al rubio nunca le gustaba ser el segundo plano de nada. Sin embargo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, ya fuera por su amigable carácter, ó por la luz que irradiaba en medio de una estancia solitaria.

Intentó ver a ambos en perspectiva. Fingió que su corazón se trataba de un cuarto, y se concentró primero en poner la imagen de Deidara dentro. ¿Qué, sino una luz agobiadora, resplandeció en ese momento? Deidara era una luz hermosa, que Sasori siempre había dado por sentado estaría con él para siempre. Si lo escogía a él, ¿se quedaría para siempre a su lado? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ahí había estado cuando murió su abuela, lo consoló y fue el único amigo que tuvo y —estaba seguro—, que tendría. Significaba mucho para él: le daba seguridad, _paz _y también _felicidad. _

Hizo lo mismo con Itachi, y se dio cuenta de que era ilógico quererlo. Y, aunque la habitación oscurecía cuando el Uchiha se portaba indiferente, cuando lo imagino sonriendo, su corazón palpito con tanta fuerza que creyó que volvería a sufrir uno de esos ataques por su enfermedad. Era claro que tanto él como Itachi, nunca sabrían demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. No estaban hechos para hacerlo. Pero de cualquier manera, la atracción y la emoción que le causaba verlo, era distinto a todo cuanto había experimentado en toda su vida.

¿Qué le gustaba más: La noche sin estrellas ó el día claro y soleado? ¿A quién escoger? ¿Al artista efímero y las explosiones ó al shinigami de la escritura?

No por primera vez en toda su vida, Sasori deseó ser una marioneta sin emociones ni conflictos; Por primera vez en toda su vida, deseo que su enfermedad acabara con él en ese mismo instante, para ahorrarse el caos que cansaban esos dos en su interior.

De haber sabido que además del caos, el dolor podría no considerarse merecedor de todo lo que ocurriría después, Sasori habría llegado a la conclusión de que no decidiría, habría intentado alejarse de ambos sin importar cuánto le importara uno y cuánto deseara al otro. De eso, habría estado seguro.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>Uf, no tienen idea de lo que ha sido para mí tener que abandonar la escritura cuando la inspiración me venía a los cinco ó diez minutos de tener que irme a la escuela ¬¬U. Pero al final, esto es lo que ha quedado de mi esfuerzo owo.<p>

¡No puede ser! D: ¿Sasori danna ha besado a Itachi y además a Deidara? Creo que el debatirse entre cuál escoger es todo un problema grueso, ¿ó me equivoco? (Quien diga que no, hay que darle muerte ó de perdida llevarla al psícologo, porque estaría loca u.u). ¿Itachi ó Deidara? ¡Mi Jashin! Si hasta yo que nada tengo que ver con ellos, no sabría a cuál de los dos. ¿Ustedes sí?

Se habrán percatado de cuánto amo hacerlos sufrir ¬w¬...[se escucha el canto de los grillos] Sí, ya sé. La que debería ir al psícologo soy yo ._.UU, pero no lo haré si a ustedes les ha gustado el capítulo y dejan review para una continuación o3o. Así que ya saben, ó dejan review, ó a Mary se la llevan y no podrá escribir más nada en este fic OoO.

**Anuncio**:

°Tengo una remota idea de cómo podrían integrarse los otros Akatsuki, pero todavía no se desarrolla del todo bien, así que lamento si alguien los esperaba en este capítulo los he decepcionado.

°Nuevamente, quien deje review puede pedir un Akatsuki prestado.

°Sino dejas review, se te manda una maldición JashinIggirisu por parte de Mary, da~ ^o^

Mary is a good girl y se despide por hoy . Matta ne~, sempais :D


	7. Marioneta de cristal

Hola sempais :D, con carreras vengo a dejarles la continuación -demasiado pronta para mi gusto respecto a otros fics =.=- del ItaSaso.

Espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

**((~*Marioneta de cristal~*~))**

_ "Creía ya haber aprendido: Siempre el inicio es hermoso. Mi mente dice ten cuidado, porque no todo es maravilloso" No hablaré de mi amor, Hércules._

**.**

**.**

La noche había resultado demasiado larga, y cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño, no fue más agradable y el Uchiha deseo no haber dormido esa noche. Las imágenes que acudieron a su mente mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia fueron desagradables en demasía. Rememorarlas no le hacía sentir mejor, pero no podía evitarlo.

_Ahí estaba ese cuarto oscuro, donde él yacía parado, prácticamente inmóvil, observando de un lado a otro, esperando que hubiera una luz que iluminase el lugar, pero no ocurrió nada durante varios minutos, el olor de aquel lugar era fácilmente identificado por metal y humedad y que además se ceñían en su garganta, sofocándolo. _

_Cuando creyó que estaba a punto de asfixiarse, apareció ante sí aquellos cabellos rojos por los que querría pasar los dedos una y otra vez, iluminaban el lugar como una rosa lo haría en un jardín muerto y ceniciento. Itachi habría querido estirar la mano y sonreír, pero Sasori se mantenía observando la nada, como si no pudiera verlo. _

_Intentó llamarlo, pero su voz se había quedado ahogada. Reparo en que la mirada de Sasori parecía ida y un poco atemorizada, pero no sabría decir por qué. Logro caminar hacia él y durante un segundo se sintió feliz. Pero cuando Sasori extendió las manos hacia sí, cuando al fin pareció darse cuenta de que ahí estaba él, Itachi notó con sumo terror la sangre que escurría de aquellos dedos tan blancos como la nieve, y del fino hilillo de sangre que corría por la barbilla de Sasori. _

_Apenas había llegado a tiempo para sostener el cuerpo del marionetista, que se había derrumbado hacia delante. Lo había acomodado de manera tal, que Sasori quedaba boca arriba. Los ojos cafés del pelirrojo miraban la nada, perdiendo brillo y mirando un punto en la nada. Itachi sentía cómo los mechones del cabello de éste le cosquilleaban el cuello, mientras lo acunaba en el pecho y lo llamaba una y otra vez. _

_—No. Sasori, despierta, por favor— murmuraba mientras le apartaba los cabellos de la frente. Sentía como la respiración del pelirrojo y también sus latidos menguaban con forme pasaba el tiempo, pero él no podía hacer nada —¡SASORI! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!_

_El haber recuperado su voz casi lo aliviaba, pero ésta sonó áspera y ajena, incluso a sus propios oídos. Notó una rigidez extraña en las manos y antes de darse cuenta, él se estaba transformando en una estatua de piedra, sosteniendo el cuerpo cada vez más inerte de Sasori. _

_El pavor corrió por su mente, se apodero de su corazón. Escuchó los pasos de alguien y pese a que intentó levantar la cabeza, ya no pudo hacerlo. El terror solo fue en aumento al ver como sobre el pecho de Sasori, se acomodaban unas manos ligeramente tostadas y largas. Itachi intentó gritarle a quien fuera que se alejara de _su _novio, pero al identificar aquella larga y esplendida sonrisa, debió de quedarse callado. Deidara lo miraba a él, y sus ojos refulgían de una burla ilimitada. _

_—Tú no _puedes _sentir _nada. _Sasori danna merece más de lo que tú podrás ofrecerle jamás, Uchiha bastardo, hum. _

_Deidara le iba arrancando el cuerpo inerte de Sasori e Itachi no sabía si quería echarse a llorar ó a gritar. Su cuerpo ya no se movía, y pronto se dio cuenta de que ya ni siquiera podría girar la mirada. Se convertiría en una estatua: Fría, sola y sin sentimientos. Sin embargo, aquella petrificación no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar que viera como Deidara besaba a Sasori, con cierta violencia, como si lo reclamara para sí. La sangre en las manos del pelirrojo, y también el hilo de sangre seca que corría por su mejilla parecieron desaparecer, y antes de que Itachi pudiera decir algo sintió como su metamorfosis llegaba a su límite y lo convertía en una estatua; Sin embargo, era muy contradictorio suponer que se había convertido en eso, pues cuando observó como Sasori levantaba la mano y atraía más el rostro de Deidara al suyo, besándolo con pasión y afecto, pareció como si dentro de él se rompiera algo que nunca se podría reemplazar. Y, aunque fuese de piedra, no dejó de sentir una aguda punzada de dolor al ver como ambos artistas se seguían entregando caricias enfrente. _

Al abrir los ojos, el sol le lastimo los ojos con tanta intensidad que debió poner el brazo sobre sus ojos, pestañeó varias veces antes de volver a dejarlo caer de costado y de nuevo adquirir una postura rígida mientras miraba la ventana con aire taciturno. En realidad, ahora mismo carecía de las ganas de hacer ó pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueran las palabras de Tobi ó su desagradable sueño, y no es que éstas le causaran un mínimo placer, era simplemente, que no podía arrebatárselas de la cabeza. Éstas parecían formar un eco en su mente para restregarle en la cara, que la gente no te podía conocer nunca demasiado como para no lastimarte con las especulaciones que hace de ti.

¿Qué él no podía sentir nada? No era una especie de estatua de piedra ó algo por el estilo. Itachi, en realidad, simplemente no quería que nadie viera cuánto podía querer a una persona, pues eso, nunca podría causar otra cosa que la destrucción. Cuando alguien tiene conocimiento de que te importa, no le interesa hacerte daño si con aquellos sentimientos se alza sobre los muros que impidan alcanzar su meta. Por eso, Itachi procuraba mostrar poco ó nada de sus sentimientos. Y no es que no tuviera, era solo que temía salir herido. Pero al parecer, resultaba imposible no sentir algo por las personas más cercanas a ti, y aunque lo escondieras, no significaba eso que dejara de doler.

Inevitablemente, pensó en Sasori, en todo aquello que sintió cuando por fin lo había besado. Sonrió amargamente. Estaba seguro de que Sasori no se trataba de un simple capricho, de haber sido así, habría resultado más atractivo no evitar nunca su presencia, saciar lo que quería y ya. No más. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber besado a Sasori una vez, no lo dejaba satisfecho. En realidad, todo lo contrario. Desde que pasó, Itachi quería volverlo a hacer, y las ganas por esta idea solo iban en aumento. Deseaba continuar estrechando el cuerpo de Sasori contra el suyo y no dejar que separara sus labios hasta que ambos prácticamente desfallecieran por la falta de oxígeno.

Quizá no fuera un capricho, y solo se tratara de un poderoso deseo. Pero… Itachi imagino que durante ese instante que podía acariciar la mejilla de Sasori con el dorso de los dedos y tuvo que contener un suspiro. Había cerrado los ojos y rememoro —intentando recrear el sabor— el beso que se habían dado Sasori y él en el cine. ¿Era un deseo? Igualitariamente, a él no le importaba y es que, en un principio, tampoco podía evitar sentirlo. Había repudiado a Sasori con todo tipo de fuerzas propias que había utilizado en un pasado con otros chicos que le gustaron —porque obviamente, sí había sentido atracción por otros chicos antes que Sasori, aunque nunca tan fuerte—, y el resultado nunca fue el esperado; Solo tenía más urgencia de estar al lado del pelirrojo.

Pensó entonces en Deidara, y sus ojos se abrieron con violencia inusitada. Lo quería alejado de Sasori, pues estaba consciente de que el maestro de las marionetas, tenía una alta estima por su alumno. Quizá, si se les daba la oportunidad de romper su corazón, ambos artistas la aprovecharían, a la mejor no con la intención, pero…

El moreno sufrió de otra especie de ataque de pánico. Sasori. ¿Estaría jugando con él? No lo creía imposible, sin embargo, no quería pensar que fuera siquiera un poco cierto. ¿Y en el caso de que fuera así? A Itachi se le antojo pensar que era todavía peor si Sasori muriera, pues, si le traicionaba con aquellas promesas vacías, el pelirrojo seguiría ahí. Nada podría importar más. Quizá, podría comportarse lo suficientemente generoso como para creer que en realidad, podría alegrarse si Sasori fuera feliz; El mismo pensamiento le hizo detener sus cavilaciones.

Dicen que para la persona que realmente _ama, _la felicidad del otro es la suya propia, aun si en primera instancia le desgarraba el alma y el corazón… Itachi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un verdadero pavor, un temor tan grande que incluso sintió que su habitación daba vueltas alrededor suyo.

Una cosa era admitir que Sasori le importaba, que le gustaba y que incluso —si quería llegar muy lejos— que lo deseaba y otra muy distinta pensar siquiera que lo _amaba. _Itachi temía esa palabra, durante mucho tiempo estuvo evitándola lo más que pudo y al final, lo había atrapado. Debía de sentirse inseguro y aterrado, pero al pensar en las caricias de Sasori, supo que no era así. El amor podría no ser muy distinto a lo que él pensaba sobre que era ridículo y estúpido, pero Sasori no era ninguna de esas cosas. Y él —quería pensarlo, al menos— tampoco lo era.

Decidió que, no pensaría que estaba enamorado pero que se iría con cautela y ojo avizor, pendiente de cualquier evolución en sus sentimientos.

Volver a pensar en ellos le recordó la horrible opinión de Tobi, y se dio cuenta, de que no podía esperar para ver de nuevo al pelirrojo.

**0*0*0**

Sasori había regresado cerca de la madrugada con pasos lentos y su mente todavía convertida en un tumulto de pensamientos y emociones que clamaban el caos dentro. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación —había procurado no hacer ningún ruido al entrar a la casa, pero contaba con que seguramente, Deidara lo había escuchado llegar—, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

Nada había resuelto con salir y pasearse a media noche. Y apostaba a que ese día sería muy largo. Tenía programada una cita con Itachi, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora que había besado a su alumno.

Se había debatido sobre todos los pros y los contras de cada uno, y aunque Deidara parecía ser el más correcto, Sasori nunca podría negar que el Uchiha representaba algo distinto y poderoso en su vida. Quería estar con él, no porque resultara seguro, sino, porque desencadenaba demasiadas emociones que —se sorprendió al averiguar— le gustaban y que quería revivir día con día. Tal vez, cuando fuera pasar el tiempo, la llama que se encendía en su corazón al ver esos ojos negros terminaría por extinguirse, y para entonces, podría ser que ya hubiera perdido la oportunidad con Deidara.

No quería perder a su alumno, porque representaba al único amigo que había tenido en toda su vida y, muy en el fondo, una especie de amorío secreto. La comodidad y la especie de sensación rutinaria que había sido su beso, no se había parecido en nada al que se dio con Itachi. Pero, en realidad, cuando Deidara estaba a su lado, todo parecía encajar en su sitio.

Habría querido tener las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse boca abajo y lanzar un grito contra la almohada. Tarde ó temprano, se dijo, se habría de arrepentir de no hacer caso de su subconsciente e irse a quedar en un hotel barato. No quería que Deidara fuera a su habitación, tal y como acostumbraba, para darle los buenos días y ver si no necesitaba nada. Tampoco quería pensar en cómo debería encontrarse con Itachi, y tener que explicarle lo que había pasado antes de tres horas de haberlo visto por última vez aquel día.

Estaba realmente fastidiado. Pero entre un pensamiento y otro, se daba a sí mismo ánimos, diciéndose que cualquier cosa que pasara ese día, él lo enfrentaría y como siempre, hallaría la solución a su caótica situación. Estaba remotamente seguro de que podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó, todo su cuerpo se quedo tenso y Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par. Normalmente, alegaba que su alumno siempre sabía cuándo necesitaba hablar y cuándo quería que estuviera lejos, maldijo interiormente a Deidara, que ahora parecía carecer de dicha habilidad; Se quedo callado, sin respirar, esperando que Deidara tomara su silencio por ausencia y se marchara, pero el golpeteo volvió a repetirse, si bien con cierta vacilación.

Si no abría la puerta pronto, el rubio seguramente se enojaría y abriría la puerta gritando cabreado ó simplemente se iría y no le hablaría. El recuerdo de cómo fue escuchar a Deidara gritarle le causo un escalofrío y en seguida se puso de pie, se arregló un poco los cabellos y camino hasta la puerta. Con un fuerte suspiro e intentando que su ritmo cardíaco no fuera el de los tambores del Congo, abrió ésta.

Enseguida pudo ver al rubio, con los cabellos lacios todavía y los ojos azules surcados por unas profundas ojeras. Al parecer, también había pasado una mala noche. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que por fin, casi simultáneamente, apartaron la mirada. Habían enrojecido y se sentían incómodos en la presencia del otro, tenían que admitir.

—Buenos días, Sasori danna, hum— dijo Deidara, con la voz un tanto ronca. Sasori no respondió, pero eso no pareció importunar al joven artista —Yo… Quería saber si usted querría un café y un pan para desayunar.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Había creído por un instante, que Deidara lo recibiría con un beso en la boca. Se halló un poco decepcionado, y enseguida, se reprochó su mal pensamiento. Un pronto rayo de luz se presentó en su mente, ¿qué tal si el beso con Deidara había sido en realidad una alucinación, y él solamente se hubiera desmayado? ¡Sería un gran alivio! Supondría que al menos, no debía de escoger a nadie. Se quedaría con Itachi y todo estaría bien. Casi se le escapa un grito de júbilo.

—Buenos días, Deidara— le dijo, con una media sonrisa. Más relajado gracias a su pensamiento —En realidad, me encantaría almorzar en un buen lugar y regresar antes de las dos de la tarde a la casa.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

—¿A sí?— preguntó, inquisitivo —¿Y por qué antes de las dos, hum?

La idea que se le cruzo por la mente a Sasori lo hizo sonrojarse más, pero al notar el brillo herido en los ojos de Deidara, supo que aquella esperanza de que el beso con el rubio hubiese sido un sueño, se derrumbó en el instante. No supo qué decir, también, todo su mundo parecía venirse abajo en ese momento.

—Quiero trabajar en mis marionetas— adelantó el pelirrojo, carraspeando un poco. No era la primera vez que le mentía a alguien, aunque ahora le costaba mucho trabajo gracias a que era Deidara y no _otro _—Hace tiempo que no doy un espectáculo y creo que hoy me siento inspirado para crear una nueva obra de arte…

El rubio pareció sopesar aquella respuesta. Sasori sintió que no lo había engañado, pues las facciones del rubio y su misma mirada, siempre tan cálida, se hallaba entre taciturna y arisca.

—¿Se trata de la marioneta de Itachi, hum?— preguntó Deidara, sin rodeos. Sasori ahogó una exclamación, aunque no pudo evitar echar un paso para atrás. No creía que su alumno estuviera enterado de _esa _marioneta —Por su reacción uno diría que sí.

—Deidara… no…— tartamudeo el pelirrojo, buscando una palabra ó alguna cosa que pudiera deshacer aquella escena —¿Cómo…?— por fin, decidió hacerse el desentendido —No sé de qué me estás hablando.

El rubio sonrió de una manera amarga.

—No quiera hacerse el tonto, danna— le dijo con un tono casi amigable que le dio un escalofrío a Sasori —Por favor. No piense que no he visto su…Sé que usted…

El silencio volvió a caer pesado sobre ellos, y Sasori se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba herido nuevamente. Quiso rodearlo con los brazos, pero se percato de que eso no sería una buena idea, así que se mantuvo quieto, tan rígido como una estatua.

—Solo es una aventura, ¿verdad, hum?— preguntó el rubio, con la voz ronca. Cuando levantó la mirada y observó a Sasori, éste quiso decir que sí, eso era lo único que tenía con Itachi, pero su lengua se había quedado congelada y no sabía, si el silencio sería mejor que las palabras —No importaría, en realidad. Lo que le dije ayer, no quiero que eso arruine nada de esto, hum. Me siento muy bien siendo su alumno y pasando tiempo con usted, pero tengo que saberlo… ¿Usted me ama, hum?

La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Sasori, que casi nunca se quedaba sin palabras frente a su alumno, no sabía qué podía decir a continuación. Los ojos azules de Deidara relampaguearon entre la intuición y la tristeza, haciendo que Sasori abriera la boca instintivamente para responder que sí, pero en cuanto las palabras quisieron formarse en sus labios, se ahogaron y se perdieron entre un tumulto de pensamientos que difícilmente cualquiera podría asimilar y darles coherencia. Nunca querría lastimar a Deidara, pero no sabía qué contestar. De repente, en su cabeza resonó la idea de que quería mucho a Deidara, mucho más de lo que podría querer a cualquier persona…Sabía que lo indicado, lo ideal y lógico, sería decir que lo amaba. Pero… Itachi hizo acto de presencia en su mente y le produjo la sensación de que le hubieran golpeado en el estomago y lo dejaran sin aire, sin embargo, fue tan placentero como lo fue la primera vez —aunque en ese entonces, jamás habría querido admitirlo—, pero enseguida pudo, la hizo a un lado.

—Deidara…— se animó a decir, con la voz convertida en un tenue susurro.

—¿Qué?— preguntó de mala gana el rubio, mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia abajo, anticipando una respuesta —¿Hum?

La idea de que se volviera a alejar de él, hizo que Sasori le tomara la mano y entrelazara sus dedos con los del rubio. Su alumno levantó la mirada, sonrojado y esperando que volviera a besarlo, pero eso no fue lo que paso, y Sasori simplemente lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo.

En otro momento, Deidara se habría sentido en las nubes, pero ahora, simplemente se le ocurría pensar que esa era la forma que Sasori tenía de decirle que no. Su corazón latió con resignación, de alguna manera, había visto venir aquello.

—Deidara…— susurro Sasori, y su aliento le produjo una corriente eléctrica al rubio, éste lanzo un suspiro y cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para recibir la negativa —Yo te quiero tanto, como nunca lo podrás imaginar.

Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. No era lo que realmente quería escuchar, pero el hecho de que Sasori dijera algo como eso… Es que Sasori nunca le había dicho a _nadie _algo así. Ó eso creía, quizá, se lo hubiera dicho a Itachi con solo un par de horas de conocerlo. Aquello volvió a apocar a su corazón, haciéndole sentir más solo que nunca.

—Pero…— dijo Deidara, con un suspiro, intentando (aún a esas alturas) ayudar a su maestro. Aunque fuera a romper su corazón, Deidara no dejaba de entregarle su corazón una y otra vez. Sintió cómo se tensó el pelirrojo y sonrió de lado, amargamente —Porque hay un _pero_ ¿verdad?

Sasori se separo de él, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sintió lo mismo que Deidara: Un profundo vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado un miembro del cuerpo que nunca podría recuperar.

—Pero no tengo la respuesta…— admitió Sasori, con los ojos entristecidos. Aquello hizo que Deidara se sintiera enojado y quisiera volver a alejarse de su maestro. Sin embargo, no hizo más que apretar los puños a los costados.

—¿Y qué necesitas para saberlo, hum?— preguntó entre dientes, de manera casi cortante.

—Solo tiempo— contestó Sasori, no pasando por alto el dolor que había causado a Deidara y el posible coraje que había sumado a su persona con aquellas palabras. Deidara pareció querer chasquear la lengua, pero solo apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, asintiendo —Lo siento, yo…

—Le daré todo el tiempo que quiera, hum— le interrumpió Deidara y al levantar la mirada, Sasori observo con sorpresa como el rubio le dedicaba una triste, aunque sincera sonrisa —Yo he esperado mucho… Si usted… Cuando sepa la respuesta, no dude en decírmelo. Nunca he querido otra cosa que no sea su felicidad, danna… Supongo que le hará bien pensar las cosas.

Cuando Deidara sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de Sasori, murmurando un "_Nos vemos después"_ que posiblemente, su maestro no había escuchado.

Al verlo salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Sasori considero la idea de ir a buscarlo y besarlo, pero se contuvo y miró el reloj. A las dos vendría Itachi a por él y… ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el borde de la cama y se miró las manos. Deseo ser una marioneta sin sentimientos que no pudiera ser amada ni que a nadie tampoco le importara, para que nadie sufriera por su causa ni tampoco sufrir. Sería un mundo maravilloso, ¿verdad que sí? Un poco asqueado de sí mismo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y así permaneció durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, sus oídos zumbaban con fuerza descomunal ahogando todos los sonidos que se pudieran producir. Pasaron veinte minutos más antes de que escuchara un pitido lejano, que parecía acercarse y aclararse conforme el zumbido en las orejas iba remitiendo, hasta que de pronto, reconoció el timbre del teatro y su corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Itachi? Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida. Si Deidara abría la puerta, quién sabe qué pasaría.

**0*0*0**

¡Qué diantres! Itachi estaba impaciente por ver a Sasori, así que tomó su chaqueta y salió de su habitación. Al lado se escuchaba como Sasuke veía la televisión y el Uchiha contaba mentalmente con que Tobi y su tío no estuvieran en casa. Sin embargo, al dar media vuelta, se encontró con Tobi.

El buen chico estaba pálido y tenía unas manchas negruzcas bajo los ojos. Al mirar a Itachi, pareció como si se le hubiera recuperado el color y el brillo en los opacados ojos oscuros. Itachi se quedo quieto, fulminándolo con la mirada. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y pretendió irse sin hablar con Tobi, pero al parecer, su primo tenía planeado irrumpir en la tranquilidad, como era su costumbre.

—Itachi san— le llamó, mientras lo seguía bajando las escaleras. Itachi deseo que lo que fuera a decirle el buen chico no pasara advertido por su hermano y éste bajara para meter más meollo al asunto —Itachi san, por favor, escúcheme. Tengo que decirle algo importante.

Itachi apretó más el paso y casi tropieza en las escaleras. Ignoró a Tobi y apretó los dientes lo más que pudo. No quería armar una escena con Tobi, de nada le serviría. Lo único que le vendría bien, sería ver a Sasori. ¡_Ya!, necesitaba hacerlo ahora. _

—¡ITACHI!— gritó Tobi, jalándolo violentamente por el hombro cuando Itachi estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta principal —¡POR FAVOR, NECESITO DISCULPARME!

Ambos Uchiha se miraron directamente a los ojos, la respiración de Tobi era agitada, mientras que la de Itachi sorprendentemente se mantenía calma y su rostro inmutable. Era por eso que Tobi había clasificado a su primo como de emociones parcas, pero no había querido decirle que no tenía. Eso había sido horrible.

—¿Disculparte de qué?— preguntó Itachi, cortante y muy en el fondo, herido —Fuiste muy claro y además, estabas muy en lo cierto. Lo que tú me dijiste no me lastimaron, porque poseo las mismas emociones que una estatua de piedra, ¿no?

Aquello fue como meterle un golpe en el estomago a Tobi. En el segundo piso, el silencio se hizo e Itachi maldijo el buen oído de su hermano. Fulmino una vez más a Tobi con la mirada, dejando implícito su coraje y también su odio.

—No quería decir eso— dijo Tobi, con la voz estrangulada —Usted es…

—Yo soy Itachi Uchiha— le interrumpió con la voz cortante y fría —Y cada palabra que me dijiste, fue como si me hubieras aventado tu mierda en la cara— se sorprendió de la firmeza de sus palabras, y del tono repulsivo que había sido capaz de utilizar incluso herido —Porque si alguien saliera lastimado entre Sasori y yo, en realidad, me estaría preocupando más por mí— hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que había admitido el temor que le tenía al pelirrojo y después de apartar la mirada hacia la esquina de la casa añadió: —Tobi. No quiero verte. _Te odio. _Si esa no te parece una emoción real puedes irte dando media vuelta de todos modos.

En el momento en que Tobi abrió la boca para hablar, Itachi advirtió la presencia de su hermano menor, que los miraba con curiosidad y cautela.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Sasuke, sintiéndose incómodo al notar la mirada de Itachi. Tobi giro la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa muy mal fingida.

—Pasa que Tobi no me deja irme. Regresaré después, Sasuke— le dijo Itachi mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta principal. Tobi, que no estaba conforme con dejar que Itachi se fuera sin que supiera cuánto lo lamentaba, de verdad, asió su brazo con fuerza.

—¡Itachi san…!— comenzó a decir, y al momento siguiente (sin apenas darse cuenta), había quedado tumbado en el piso y le dolía la mejilla. Su primo lo había golpeado y lo miraba con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas se tocaban. En ese momento, pareció un ángel caído, alzándose (hermoso y letal) contra su progenie —…

—¡Itachi!— exclamó Sasuke, caminando hacia Tobi y poniéndole las manos bajo las axilas, levantándole lentamente. Itachi también miró con ponzoña a su hermano menor —¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No me vuelvas a tocar— dijo Itachi, volviendo la mirada a Tobi e ignorando a su hermano —No me vuelvas a hablar nunca y ni siquiera me mires, aparenta que ni siquiera me conoces. Tú no sabes nada de mí; _Yo quiero _a Sasori y no dejaré que ni tú ó ese estúpido rubio me aparten de su lado.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como la puerta al cerrarse detrás de sí con la violencia aplicada en el jalón. Algunas personas se le quedaron mirando, pero no le importo, y con la perspectiva de legar pronto al teatro para ver a Sasori y besarlo, todo pareció olvidársele un momento.

**0*0*0**

Deidara abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquel hermoso rostro, que sin embargo, detestaba con todo su corazón. Al ver por primera vez en varios días al Uchiha, sintió cómo se le retorcían las tripas y sus dientes rechinaban; El rostro del moreno era impasible, aunque por dentro, las emociones que sintió podrían considerarse compartidas con el rubio. Ambos se miraron largo rato, de arriba abajo, como si fueran un halcón que avistase una serpiente.

—¿Dónde está Sasori?— preguntó Itachi, procurando sonar con una cortesía que no sentía. Deidara frunció el ceño, por su cabeza pasó mentirle al Uchiha y decirle que Sasori se encontraba ausente, pero intuyó que el moreno sabría que eso no era verdad.

—En su habitación. ¿Qué quieres, hum?— preguntó, molesto.

Itachi suspiro, como si estuviera tratando con la persona más estúpida del planeta. En el fondo, solo quería asegurarse de una continua ausencia de Deidara en la vida de Sasori. En el fondo estaba consciente de que, si había alguien que podía quitarle a Sasori, era ese rubio impulsivo y simpático. Durante un segundo, en su cabeza se formo la imagen de su sueño, donde ambos artistas se besaban frente a él, más que con solo deseo, con _amor. _Su corazón palpito de una extraña manera, como si hubiera sido machacado ó pisoteado varias veces.

—Quiero verlo. Quedamos para salir— contestó Itachi, con una repentina (e infantil) urgencia de sacar a Sasori del teatro y llevárselo consigo —¿Puedes llamarlo?

—¿Ni vas a decir por favor, hum?— preguntó Deidara, con una sonrisa socarrona. Itachi apretó los labios y Deidara se pasó la lengua por los dientes, en una especie de gesto instintivo que más bien, indicaba que un pensamiento sangriento sobre determinada persona, estaba desfilando por su cabeza —Eres un maleducado.

—Y tú, un metiche— soltó Itachi, sin pensar. Los ojos de Deidara destellaron con una energía casi fiera, pero antes de poder decir algo, Sasori hizo acto de presencia. Donde fue alivio para Itachi verlo, a Deidara le causo una opresión en el pecho.

—Deidara…— susurró Sasori, con la respiración ligeramente agitada. Itachi sonrió levemente al ver al pelirrojo, pero éste no le miró ni una sola vez a los ojos, y se mantenía observando al rubio —Por favor…

—Como quiera, hum— soltó Deidara, con un tono despreciativo en la voz. 

El oji azul se mantuvo quieto, con una mueca de infinita tristeza en el rostro. Cuando Sasori miró a Itachi, durante un solo segundo, algo dentro de él se quebró,... la cara de Sasori se había iluminado de repente, adquiriendo un color tan rojo como sus cabellos y en sus ojos se vio un brillo casi anhelante, como si después de tanto tiempo perdido, hubiera encontrado al fin un hogar. Deidara pensó en la sonata que Tobi había tocado el día de ayer y notó que, Sasori, parecía también un fantasma condenado a vagar solitario durante décadas, y que, con esa sola mirada, había encontrado algo que no había encontrado Deidara más que en su maestro, y que sin embargo, no podía ser correspondido.

—Entiendo. Lo siento, hum— dijo Deidara mientras se hacía a un lado para que Itachi pasara y cuando éste lo hizo (sin apartar un solo segundo la mirada de Sasori), añadió con la voz quebrada —De todos modos, iba a comprar arcilla, hum.

—No te vayas— cortó Sasori, para sorpresa de Itachi, quién parpadeo rápidamente, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño —Deidara. Quédate aquí.

Itachi sintió como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada, e incluso, retrocedió un paso. Miró a Deidara, por encima del hombro. El rubio sonreía amargamente, mirando a su maestro. El moreno no sabía cómo reaccionar, y su mente apenas estaba creando especulaciones sobre el por qué ambos artistas parecían tan sumidos en una misma tortura… Quizá tan solo por estar en su presencia. En ese momento, Itachi se percató del temblor en sus piernas.

Ya entonces, algo le decía que no iba bien. Durante esos segundos, una vocecita molesta se alzaba entre el zumbido de las orejas diciéndole que debía de irse de ahí, antes de averiguar lo que obviamente estaba escrito en la cara de Sasori, y, ¿para qué decir que no se había dado cuenta? En la de Deidara.

La mirada del pelirrojo declaraba culpabilidad. ¿Por qué? Quizá Itachi entonces sí debía de dar media vuelta, porque estaba seguro de que no quería averiguarlo; La mirada del rubio tenía un deje de desmoronamiento —probablemente igual al suyo—, como si se hubiera decepcionado de Sasori.

Comprendió, aunque no quiso admitirlo, que algo había pasado entre ellos.

—Deidara…— repitió Sasori, con un tono de súplica que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los otros dos. Itachi trató de ahogar la risa nerviosa que le vino en el momento —Espera… quiero…

Aunque Deidara no se movía, el Uchiha estaba seguro de que ansiaba poder irse corriendo de ahí. Aquello solo sirvió para apocarlo más a él y esperar la inminente noticia. Claro, si es que Sasori se atrevía a decir algo además del nombre de su _amigo. _Decidió que no estaba para soportar aquella tensión, así que habló, con apenas la voz perceptible.

—Sasori…— hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, su rostro adquirió la mueca de quien tiene ganas de vomitar —¿Qué _hiciste_?

La última palabra, pareció dejar atónito a Sasori, que retrocedió un par de pasos, poniéndose cada vez más pálido. Itachi supo que, en efecto, Sasori había hecho algo y nada bueno. No supo si quería gritarle y golpearlo por abusar de su creciente —e ilógico— afecto que le tenía ó resignarse y salir por aquella puerta para no volver a ver a Sasori nunca más.

En el momento, se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer ni uno u otro. No podía estar lejos de Sasori, _no quería hacerlo. _Y pensó que, incluso si significaba que realmente era un idiota, se quedaría ahí y escucharía lo que el marionetista debía de decir. Aunque era ridículo, esperaba escuchar de su propia voz que no era nada, solo una pelea absurda que había tenido con Deidara y no tenía nada que ver con él. Pensó en Tobi, diciéndole que Deidara realmente estaba enamorado de su maestro, y se quedo sin aliento, porque… Miró a Sasori. ¿Quién decía que el pelirrojo no había tenido sentimientos encontrados?

Apretó los dientes tanto que éstos rechinaron. Él… él había… ¡Un día después de haberlo besado! Y quizá, estaba siendo demasiado generoso consigo mismo.

—Itachi…— por primera vez, Sasori decía su nombre, de una manera tan queda que el moreno dudo que hubiese pronunciado su nombre —Yo…Yo no…

Deidara esperaba pacientemente. Sabía que cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir su maestro sería la elección que éste tendría por uno de ellos dos. Y no estaba segura de querer escuchar en cuanto nombro al Uchiha y comenzó a decir que él no…Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza con aquellas últimas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Sasori, que estaba seguro de que se desplomaría en el suelo. Sin embargo, ver tan afligido a Sasori, le produjo ganas de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que no tenía que contestar a favor suyo si realmente quería a Itachi. De decirle que él estaría bien… Pero definitivamente, no lo estaría.

Sasori se quedo mudo. No podía decir nada sin lastimar a dos de las personas que más le importaban. Miró a Deidara, que parecía destrozado y observó a Itachi, que lo miraba con cara de que en cualquier momento lo golpearía ó saldría de la casa y no lo volvería ver. Pese a que sabía que tenía que escoger a Deidara, no podía formular palabra sin desmoronarse ante la idea de no volver aquellos ojos oscuros. Durante un segundo, pensó que ese sería un buen momento para que su enfermedad se apoderara de él y lo matara. Quería terminar con ese suplicio en el que ni su mente ni su corazón podían decidirse. Se quedo estático, con la boca cerrándose poco a poco y el pecho comenzando a dolerle, la cabeza le punzaba con fuerza y su respiración se volvía entrecortada.

Ninguno de ellos dos parecía advertir cuan dificil era esto para él, porque seguían parados, esperando.

_A mí que nunca me ha gustado hacer esperar, _pensó Sasori con amargura, en un infructuoso intento de distraer su mente ó detener el tiempo para poder pensarlo todo mejor.

—Lo siento…— dijo en un susurro entonces, no sabiendo qué más podía decir a cualquiera presente —De verdad lo siento. Yo no sé…qué me pasa.

Silencio. Deidara había bajado la mirada e Itachi… el moreno estaba rojo, y Sasori supo que eso no era ninguna buena señal. Se encontró con que quedaría devastado si en ese momento Itachi se iba, pero… bueno, tal vez eso era lo mejor; Un amorío como ese, no valía la pena contra su amistad con Deidara.

—Es un chiste, ¿verdad?— grito Itachi, atrayendo la atención hacia sí. El moreno intentó anteponerse a sus palabras, pero por primera vez desde que conocía a Sasori y estaba en su presencia, todas parecían querer fluir por sus labios. Se maldijo interiormente en el segundo, pero de nada sirvió para detenerse —¡Debe ser un jodida broma, maldito Akasuna! ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme _esto_?

Deidara lo miró, a punto de soltarle un golpe. Pero Itachi avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia Sasori y lo cogía de los hombros para zarandearlo un poco. Aunque violentas sus acciones, sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que sentía dentro al escuchar a Sasori, al saber qué había pasado.

—¡Suéltalo!— gritó Deidara, pero para entonces, Itachi agachó la mirada y aflojó la presión sobre Sasori. Su frente tocaba la cabeza de Sasori, y el pelirrojo, egoístamente disfruto de ese pequeño contacto. Al ver Deidara que su maestro no se movía, volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

—¿Por qué?— susurro Itachi, haciendo que ahora, el corazón del pelirrojo se encogiera —Sasori… ¿Por qué…?

En realidad, el moreno no sabía qué quería preguntar. Sentía la pesada mirada de Deidara sobre su espalda, pero no le importaba. Se sentía destruido, ya que en verdad había esperado escuchar que Sasori lo escogía a él. Suspiro y sujeto el mentón del pelirrojo y levantó su rostro, lo miro a los ojos, como lo había hecho el día anterior. Deseaba besarlo, pero sintió desprecio y frunció el ceño. Herido, se apartó de Sasori, y el pelirrojo inmediatamente le sujetó de la manga de la camisa, asiéndolo con fuerza, para que no se alejara.

—Itachi, no— suplico el pelirrojo —Por favor…

El hecho de que lo sujetara, pidiéndole que no se fuera, hizo que Itachi casi soltara un suspiro de alivio. Aunque paso por su mente alejarse de todos modos, no logró hacerlo. Deidara los miró con la tristeza marcada en cada parte de su rostro. No tenía nada qué hacer ahí, al parecer.

Cuando dio media vuelta, Sasori se percato de ello y las dudas volvieron a cogerle desprevenido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué… por qué Deidara tenía que estar enamorado de él?

No… ¿Por qué él tenía que querer tanto a uno y a otro? Era su culpa.

—¡Deidara!— el nombre salió sin pensar. Pero ahora, Deidara, que había visto cómo miraba su maestro a Itachi, no volvió a darse vuelta y simplemente se quedo parado, sin moverse.

—No, Sasori danna. Estaré bien… usted…— por fin, miró a Sasori por encima del hombro (incluso miró a Itachi con desdeño, pero solo un segundo) —Usted lo quiere a él. Yo le dije que podía escoger. Lo ha hecho. Yo estaré bien… yo…— su voz se quedo ahogada y ya no supo como aclararla por más que carraspeo para poder controlarla —No…importa ya, hum.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sasori soltó a Itachi y fue caminando en dirección hacia la salida.

—¡Deidara!— gritó. Pero entonces, Itachi, que había actuado de forma instintiva, el pelirrojo se volteó a verlo violentamente —¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Sasori… por favor, cálmate. Deidara…

—¡Deidara! ¡Tú no sabes nada de él y tampoco de mí! ¡Si pudieras entenderlo un poco, quizá dejarías de ser tan egoísta! ¿No lo ves, Deidara se ha _ido_? ¡Él es mi único amigo y…!

¿Qué palabras estaban a punto de salir de la boca del pelirrojo. En realidad, Itachi no podría enterarse, porque en ese instante Sasori se quedo mudo, y con una expresión vacía. Itachi apenas tuvo la fuerza para sostenerlo cuando Sasori se fue para adelante. Desplomándose encima de su cuerpo.

—¡SASORI!— gritó, asustado, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, con Sasori encima. El pelirrojo se había quedado muy quieto, cuando Itachi lo giro boca arriba pudo ver cómo apretaba los ojos y empezaba a toser, escupiendo sangre. El moreno empezó a negar con la cabeza, acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos los rojizos cabellos —¡Sasori, no! ¡Por favor!

Al ver que no respondía, Itachi lo dejó en el suelo y salió a la calle. Deidara apenas había llegado al portón de metal. Itachi agarro tanto aire como fue capaz e hizo algo que no creía capaz de hacer nunca.

—¡DEIDARA!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Esta continuacion es gracias a todos sus reviws, Mary se los agradece infinitamente :D, les pido colaboración con otro review, solo para que danna no muera ^^U<p>

Matta ne~


	8. La historia del Ángel

Hola sempais. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a las personas tan lindas que dejaron reviews -ustedes ya saben de quiénes hablo ^3^ y sino, metanse a la pagina de reviews owo-, y ahora quiero decirles que este es el último capitulo del fic u-u Sí, así como lo escuchan. Guarden un minuto de silencio por la despedida del fic...

xD Jaja, ¿cómo creen? -para aquellos que ya querían llorar, y para los que no y empezaron a festejar ¬¬ maldición JashinIgirisu-. Sin embargo de cierta manera, es cierto :3. Ahora la historia tomara otro rumbo porque Mary quiere alargarla y porque espero que ustedes también lo quieran así. Además, hay otras dos razones: Una, quiero que el ItaSaso se basé en algo más que solo la atracción física que se tienen en mi fic, porque en realidad, detesto el hecho de que Deidara sea rechazado por danna por algo tan banal como eso ¬¬UU. La segunda, porque el TobiDei no se ha consumado =.=U siempre lo dejo olvidado, y necesito darles su tiempecito para que nuestro caprichoso y enamorado artista efímero ;3 se enamore del grandioso chico que es Tobi.

¡Primera aparición de Kisame! Y espero pronto de los demás ^^UU.

Sin más que decirles, les dejo la conti. Disfruténla sempais, está dedicada especialmente para cada uno de ustedes, pero especialmente para las que dejaron review ;3

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

**((~*~LA HISTORIA DEL ÁNGEL~*~))**

_"Tú__ me dijiste que tu nunca me defraudarías, que siempre que te necesitara estarías aquí. Puedo perdonar pero no puedo olvidar. Aún cuando tú me hagas daño. Yo todavía te amo" _

_Because i'm a girl, J-entercorn. _

**.**

**.**

Durante unos instantes, Deidara habría jurado que si Sasori salía a buscarlo, no iba a dar vuelta atrás. Lo que había sucedido allá dentro: Esa pequeña mirada que para Itachi podría haber significado natural y que quizá Sasori ni se había dado cuenta de haberla hecho, el rubio sintió el mundo caerle sobre la espalda y aplastarlo sin miramientos —aquello resulto como un chiste cómico, pues, hasta antes de conocer a Itachi, creía que el mundo cabía en la palma de su mano— resultó, al fin y al cabo, como un escupitajo en la cara, que lo obligaba a regresar a la realidad.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de metal y ciñó sus dedos con violencia entre los barrotes, intentando recuperar el aliento para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, escuchó aquel grito. No era la voz de Sasori, y la manera en que pronunciaron su nombre hizo que su corazón se volviera hiel y parara durante unos tortuosos segundos, para reiniciar la marcha pesadamente, con una fuerza que le sobrecogía el cuerpo en ligeros estremecimientos. Fue tanta su impresión que no pudo evitar voltear a ver hacia la puerta de la casona. Itachi lo miraba entre ansioso y suplicante, algo que sirvió para aumentar su desconcierto. De haber salido alguien a buscarlo, habría jurado —y querido también— que fuese Sasori.

—¡DEIDARA!— volvió a gritar el Uchiha, con la voz quebrada. Quizá fue eso lo que a Deidara lo consternó tanto, pero por más que intuía lo que podría haber pasado allá dentro, sus piernas no querían avanzar —¡AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR!

El rubio pestañeo rápidamente antes de tragar saliva ruidosamente. Sabía qué había sucedido y no pudo evitar aquel golpe de culpabilidad por haber causado que Sasori…

Echó a correr de regreso, sin esperar a que Itachi volviera a gritarle. La primera vez que lo había hecho le congelo la sangre, pero la segunda y tercera vez que llamó, Deidara sintió la urgencia y el pánico en su voz.

Fue como si volara, de un segundo a otro ya estaba cruzando al lado de Itachi y empujándolo levemente para que se hiciera a un lado. Sintió que la escena era parte de una pesadilla, notó la sangre que manchaba la ropa del moreno. El estomago se le encogió, pero no sabía por qué exactamente. No era la primera vez que Sasori sucumbía de esa manera por la enfermedad y naturalmente, no era la primera vez que Deidara corría para ayudarlo. Así había sido siempre, desde el primer momento en que se convirtió en su alumno. Había aceptado que podrían pasar esas cosas, y las había adoptado a su carácter y su rutina diaria. Porque Sasori le importaba, porque lo quería y lo amaba sobre todas las cosas. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan asustado y lleno de pánico, como si esa fuera la primera vez que le sucediera?

Sasori yacía tumbado de espaldas en el suelo y su cuerpo se retorcía espasmódicamente. Deidara se quedo congelado durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué no podía reaccionar su cuerpo? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Itachi había corrido para arrodillarse al lado del pelirrojo y le levantaba un poco para ponerlo en su regazo.

—¡Sasori!— gritó Itachi, con la voz quebrada —¡Sasori, no te _vayas_!

Deidara reacciono al fin, corriendo hasta la mesa de centro y cogiendo las pastillas que tomaba el pelirrojo para calmar sus ataques. Corrió también por un vaso de agua y regreso con rapidez hasta donde Itachi se inclinaba y le susurraba algo ininteligible a su maestro, entre aquellas palabras que fue capaz de escuchar distinguió maldiciones y algo que parecían disculpas, pero el rubio no estaba del todo seguro. Sus propias manos temblaban y el agua que escapaba de los bordes del vaso caía sobre el piso de madera. A Sasori no le gustaría ver mojado el piso, pensó el rubio, tendría que apresurarse a secarlo antes de que el pelirrojo…Deidara se recrimino mentalmente pensar en esas estupideces. Pero para entonces, ya vertía la pastilla en la boca de Sasori y apartaba un poco a Itachi, para él mismo poder levantarle la cabeza y hacerle beber el agua.

Al principio, Sasori pareció renuente a beber y el agua escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, pero Deidara siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin, su maestro tragó. Deidara había sido consciente de los reproches de Itachi, diciéndole que podía ahogar a Sasori de esa manera. Deidara habría querido fulminarlo con la mirada y decirle que se callara, que él no sabía nada de Sasori ni cómo tratarlo. La única cosa se lo impidió fue seguir mirando a Sasori, que seguía tosiendo y escupiendo sangre; El pánico que había sentido se disipo al fin y sus oídos dejaron de zumbar. Momentos antes, incluso habría echó un movimiento con la mano al aire, pensando que tenía cerca una mosca, pero ahora, pudo permanecer con los puños apretados, y observando como poco a poco, Sasori se quedaba quieto y relajaba músculos de la cara, así como los hombros y dejaba caer la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, todavía permaneciendo en los brazos de Itachi.

El Uchiha había dejado de gritarle a él y también a Sasori. Deidara se sintió realmente superior a Itachi, que no había podido hacer nada por Sasori, y en alguna recóndita parte de su cabeza, una voz le gritaba que Sasori tenía que darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado, que solamente él tenía el derecho de que lo amase.

Con una punzada de repugnancia a sí mismo, Deidara miró hacia otro lado. ¿Derecho? ¿Cómo podía medir el afecto de Sasori por medio de esa palabra? Sin embargo pensó que la justicia sería nunca lo suficientemente buena y, de hecho, justa. De todos modos, no logro callar a esa voz durante un par de minutos.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación. Necesita descansar, hum— dijo con la voz ronca (y también superior) al Uchiha, que permaneció por un momento con el ceño tan fruncido que el rubio creyó por un instante que no lo había escuchado, o que incluso las palabras que habían salido de su propia boca habían sido distintas a las que él había pensado pronunciar —¿No me escuchaste?— agregó, con un tono arisco —Tenemos que llevarlo a donde esté cómodo.

Al Uchiha pareció horrores captar esas pocas palabras, pero unos segundos después asintió y trató de recuperar la compostura mientras se acomodaba para cargar a Sasori. Para su sorpresa, Deidara también se acomodaba y cargaba parte del peso de Sasori.

—Tenemos que subir escaleras, hum— le dijo Deidara, con aire gélido —Apurémonos. Danna no debería de estar parado ni hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Prácticamente arrastraron los pies de Sasori hasta el cuarto del marionetista. Itachi le echaba miradas nerviosas al pelirrojo, y también a Deidara, que parecía mostrar una determinación muy usual en la familia Uchiha. Itachi podría haberse sorprendido, pero no tenía ganas. Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza y el susto que había pasado por la salud de Sasori, todavía no desaparecía.

En otro momento, el moreno se habría sentido nervioso por conocer la habitación del Akasuna, puesto que significaba conocer más sobre él. Ahora en realidad, lo único que le importaba era dejar a Sasori en su cama y esperar a que despertara.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no debía de estar preocupado por Sasori. Ni siquiera interesado. Era obvio que algo había pasado entre Deidara y el pelirrojo…Miró hacia abajo justo en el momento en que Deidara abría la puerta de la habitación de Sasori. Levantó la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente pesado mientras intentaban —lográndolo de alguna manera— entrar al lecho.

El cuarto estaba ordenado. Y a diferencia de la suya, ésta apenas tenía unos cuantos libros en uno de los pequeños buró que flanqueaban una cama matrimonial con unas colchas marrones. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, pero la que estaba detrás de la cabecera de la cama —una cabecera impresionante y antigua, si se tenía en cuenta las moldeadas figuras de madera que ondeaban de un lado a otro en adornos parecidos a las alas de unos ángeles invisibles— era de un color chocolate. Había un sillón individual cerca de una ventana gigantesca, que seguramente daba a la avenida principal aunque ahora estaba cubierta por unas cortinas rojizas. No había computadora, pero sí un escritorio con un cuaderno abierto donde Itachi pudo apreciar una especie de boceto que no tuvo la oportunidad de distinguir a esa distancia. Colgados de las paredes había muchos cuadros de paisajes. Un tigre de bengala que parecía salir de un fondo negro y de forma amenazante, como si fuera real y se preparara para atacar, fue el que más llamó la atención del Uchiha mientras con ayuda de Deidara, dejaba a Sasori sobre la cama.

Por alguna razón, cuando se separo de Sasori, sintió como si se apartara de una parte de sí mismo. Inmediatamente, su mirada se apartó hacia la ventana. No quería… Ahora que el susto había pasado y que Sasori parecía estar recuperándose de su último ataque, Itachi notaba lo enojado que estaba. A su mente no hacían más que regresar aquellas imágenes que se burlaban de él, diciéndole que Sasori había hecho algo con Deidara, antes de que pasaran siquiera veinticuatro horas de haberlo besado. Eso a cualquiera lo haría sentirse como un cero a la izquierda.

Miró a Deidara, que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y se mantenía mirando a Sasori con una extraña añoranza, y una adoración increíbles. Pensó, sin querer, en las palabras de Tobi: "_Deidara parece estar realmente enamorado de Sasori". _Eso le había dicho, y en esos instantes, pareciera que volvía a hacerlo, justo en su oído. "_Y si para usted, Sasori san es solo un capricho, debe dejarlo". _La firmeza de aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir agobiado, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir sosteniéndose en pie.

_Pero Sasori no es un capricho…_Se dijo a sí mismo en ese instante. Pero no pudo mantener la mirada fija en Deidara, pues algo en su semblante hacía que fuera incapaz de ser contemplado. Comprendió entonces por qué Tobi parecía tan dispuesto a alejarlo de Sasori, si solo era un juego_. Pero no lo era._

Sin embargo, pensar que Sasori podría haber besado a Deidara o darle incluso una señal de su afecto, hirió a Itachi tan profundamente como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón, e incluso entonces, dudaría que lo que sentía fuera menos horrible.

_—Y eso por eso_— pensó el Uchiha, lanzando un gemido de dolor mientras su cuerpo se alejaba cada vez más de Deidara y Sasori, en dirección a la puerta —_Que no se puede amar. Yo no _debo _hacerlo. No _estoy _hecho para eso… Y verlos…—_ durante unos segundos su mente se quedo en blanco y una gran resignación se apodero de su corazón y su cuerpo, como si sus ropas y su propia piel estuvieran húmedas y pesadas. Itachi se imagino de pequeño, junto con un Sasuke empapado, sonriéndoles a sus padres y pidiendo disculpas por haber salido a la tienda con Sasuke donde el clima era tan horrible —_Bien… Yo estoy acostumbrado a sentirme solo, pero Deidara… Incluso Sasori pareciera que… _

—Se pondrá bien, hum— la voz del rubio interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Itachi no sabía si se dirigía a él o hablaba solo, pero no contesto. Incluso de haber pensado que le dirigía a él la palabra, dudaba poder decir cualquier cosa —Siempre se pone bien. A veces me pregunto qué pasara cuando no… Creo que sería como si yo mismo muriera en ese mismo instante, hum.

Itachi se limito a apartar la mirada y mantenerla fija en la del tigre. Los colores vivaces parecían prenderle fuego a aquel cuerpo felino. Cerró los ojos y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire para llenar aquel vacío que se había formado en su pecho. No tenía ganas de escuchar los lamentos de Deidara, ni de estar en cualquier parte donde estuviera Sasori.

¿Cuál es la peor sensación que se podía imaginar? La traición de alguien que quieres. Eso es lo peor que Itachi se imaginaba sentir, y estaba pasando justo en ese momento, por Sasori, alguien que no debería de significar nada, pero que por alguna razón, había pasado a ser _todo._

Apretó los ojos y trató de disuadir la imagen y el cálido recuerdo de su beso con Sasori. _No era nada. _Abrió los ojos, en ese momento, su corazón pareció dejar de latir. Itachi pensó, imagino mientras veía a Deidara acariciar el rostro de Sasori con aire nostálgico, que su cuerpo se endurecía, que sus ojos perdían color y expresión, que sus mismos cabellos quedaban congelados en una especie de material rocoso. Y que todo dentro de él se endurecía también, desde los pulmones, hasta el corazón…

Itachi tenía esa cualidad. Podía convertir su fantasía en realidad, y ahora, decidía que su mayor deseo era convertirse en una estatua, justo como en su sueño. Para no sentir nada. No quería recordar ningún sentimiento que podría haber adquirido en compañía de Sasori, ni siquiera en los que tenía cuando veía cómo manejaba las marionetas desde su asiento en el teatro y aplaudía con el rostro lleno de una pasmosa ansiedad. _Él era una estatua de piedra. No sentía nada. _Ahora solo tenía que retroceder y salir de la casa. Sabía que podía fingir que nunca había conocido a Sasori. Siempre salía adelante.

Miró una última vez a Sasori, deseando poder decirle que lo odiaba, aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Deidara seguía limpiando con su pulgar la sangre de la barbilla del pelirrojo y Sasori lanzó un quedo suspiro, como si pudiera reaccionar al tacto. El Uchiha pensó con amargura, que era estúpido que Deidara dependiera tanto del tacto y el cariño de Sasori, y viceversa. Se hizo creer en ese momento que aquello no le pasaba a él. Elimino de su memoria las marionetas, sus propios aplausos, la sonrisa de Sasori leyendo en el parque, el mismo beso que hasta un par de segundos antes de ver a Deidara esa mañana podía revivir una y otra vez como si estuviera pasando… Y, simplemente apretó la mandíbula con la fuerza suficiente para hacer rechinar los dientes antes de volver el rostro una máscara impasible y carente de emoción. Como una estatua, como una marioneta…

Para cuando Deidara se recordó a sí mismo que no estaba solo con Sasori y giro la cabeza, Itachi ya se había ido.

**0*0*0**

En realidad, Tobi no se habría percatado de que tenía la mejilla y el labio hinchados, de no ser porque Sasuke le lanzó un trapo con hielos dentro, indicándole de manera tajante que se lo pusiera en la cara, pues la tenía realmente magullada. Tobi sonrió pesarosamente antes de hacer lo que Sasuke le indicaba. Se sentía más dolido por lo que le había dicho Itachi, que el golpe que le había dado. Nunca en su vida, Itachi lo había mirado con tanta ponzoña, y el buen chico estaba seguro de que se lo merecía. Lo que le había dicho él, no era mejor que lo de Itachi, e incluso, se podía considerar más terrible aún.

—¿No te duele mucho?— le preguntó Sasuke, incómodo. Tobi apreciaba sus esfuerzos por hacerle sentir mejor, pero no lo estaba logrando. Sasuke se pasó la mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos más en un gesto casi desesperado —Oye, Tobi. Lo que te dijo Itachi… Estoy seguro de que tenía uno de sus ataques de malhumor, ya ves que él es muy propenso a ellos. Te apuesto a que no tenía nada que ver con…

—¿Conmigo?— interrumpió Tobi, con la voz serena (lo que sorprendió a Sasuke) —No, Sasuke san. Él tenía mucho derecho de golpearme y de hecho, me sorprende que no lo hiciera más fuerte.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo.

—¿De qué iba?— fue lo primero que pregunto, y sin esperar respuesta añadió: —¿Por qué… por qué ahora estás tan en busca de tantos problemas, Tobi?— comentó en un tono exasperado —Primero ese rubio y ahora mi hermano.

Tobi se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de qué podía decirle a Sasuke. En un principio, de no haber escuchado las palabras de Itachi y el fuego en su mirada cuando le dijo que _quería _a Sasori, nunca habría imaginado siquiera que su primo era gay. Así que… no sabía si Sasuke sabía. Intentó pensar en una excusa, pero no se le ocurría nada.

—Quizá solo estoy de metiche— comentó Tobi con amargura y presionando con más fuerza el hielo en su mejilla.

A pesar de la tela azul que cubría la bolsa, el frío parecía quemarle. Se dijo que era gracioso que algo tan frío en determinado momento, te quemara y decidió justo al terminar ese pensamiento que no era momento de divagar en tales estupideces. Sin embargo, hacerlo resultó un gratificante alivio al que estaba seguro que no debía de dar la bienvenida.

—¿Y esa es la verdad?— preguntó Sasuke, arqueando una ceja —Quiero decir… Cuando tú estás de metiche es por una buena razón: Ayudar a los demás. ¿Es esa tu intención?

Tobi quiso asentir con la cabeza pero… ¿Era verdad? Pensaba que quería ayudar a Deidara, y pensó que lo estaba haciendo… La cara de Itachi se hizo presente en su mente, en cómo le había dicho que lo odiaba por insinuar que no tenía sentimientos y, hasta ese momento, Tobi pensó que tal vez, haciendo lo que hacía, perjudicaba a Itachi y quizá incluso a Sasori. Después de todo, poco o nada conocía al marionetista y ¿quién le aseguraba que podía estar enamorado de Deidara? ¿Qué tal si estaba enamorado de Itachi? Siendo ese el caso, incluso de haber logrado que Itachi se hiciera a un lado… Sasori…

Dejó la bolsa envuelta en el trapo a su lado y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Lanzó un gemido adolorido cuando se toco el rostro, pero aún así, no las apartó. Se sentía un estúpido y lo único que quería ahora era disculparse con Itachi y decirle que no se metería más con su relación con Sasori, incluso aunque pensara que Deidara terminaría destruido sin su intervención.

—No estoy muy seguro— contestó Tobi, con la voz ronca —Creí que sí, pero…

—¿Pero?— instó Sasuke, un poco impaciente. Él no era muy partidario de hablar de tales cosas y le incomodaban mucho cuando (en raras ocasiones) lo hacía —¿Qué pasa, Tobi? Anda, dime. Quizá…podría hablar con mi hermano.

Tobi hubiera querido considerar la oferta, pero en ese momento, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y levantó la cabeza. Sasuke y él no se habían movido de la sala desde que Itachi se fuera y se habían mantenido en un absoluto silencio hasta que minutos antes, Sasuke le había pasado el hielo. Por eso, cuando Tobi vio a Itachi cruzar el umbral de la puerta con paso majestuoso y soberbio, se pregunto si en realidad, no habían pasado solo unos segundos. El Uchiha no parecía para nada feliz y aunque Sasuke le llamó quedamente varias veces, el mayor de los Uchiha lo ignoro, subió las escaleras e incluso desde aquella distancia, Tobi pudo escuchar cómo azotaba la puerta.

Se sintió inclinado a ir y preguntar por lo sucedido, pero en vez de eso, se limito a ver a Sasuke, quedándose muy quieto.

—Iré a ver— le dijo Sasuke antes de darse media vuelta y subir las escaleras, para encontrarse con su hermano.

Tobi bajo la mirada.

—Por favor Kami samma, que esto no sea mi culpa…— susurró. Sin embargo, pensó en las palabras de Itachi: "_De no haberme arrastrado al teatro…Deidara sería feliz" _y, justo después las palabras "_No me habría enamorado de Sasori" _hicieron eco en su mente. En realidad, era tarde para pedir a Kami samma que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado ahora, no era su culpa.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke tocaba quedamente la puerta de su hermano, deseando que él no fuera a golpearle como anteriormente lo hizo con su primo. De momento, el Uchiha menor confió en que Itachi hablaría con él, como siempre lo había hecho. Tuvo que admitir que su hermano se estaba comportando extraño las últimas semanas y no podía sentirse más que extrañado, pero cada quién sabía cómo iba a llevar su vida. Si se producían malos entendidos en la jerarquía de los Uchiha, ellos se enteraban por medio de la comunicación, no a golpes, como lo había hecho Itachi.

Sasuke volvió a tocar, pensando que en realidad era contradictorio, pues los Uchiha no eran muy buenos conversadores como los hacía ver en su anterior pensamiento. Siendo sinceros, Sasuke preferiría decirle a Itachi que no fuera tan bruto y que si tenía problemas, se molestara en guardarlos en sus pensamientos y no reaccionar a golpear sin —aparente— razón a Tobi.

—Si eres tú, Tobi, esta vez te pateare la cara de tal manera, que incluso nuestros ancestros escucharán como te crujirán los huesos— amenazo Itachi, desde el otro lado. Sasuke se estremeció al mismo tiempo que se sorprendió de la violencia de esas palabras, y además, del tono de advertencia resuelta que las acompañaba, y aún así, parecían carentes de coraje, e incluso del odio anterior, solo estaban diseñadas para establecer un hecho. A Sasuke no le quedo ninguna duda de que Itachi cumpliría sus palabras, pero…

Pero incluso aquello le pareció extraño. Usualmente, su hermano le tenía más paciencia a Tobi que él y nunca le había soltado un golpe o le había dicho algo tan horrible como lo hizo antes, y pensó que debía de tener una razón, y una quizá muy potente. De todos modos, _odiaba _ver a su hermano tan dolido, y eso era justamente lo que parecía cuando se fue de la casa. Y que —para su sorpresa— había desaparecido en cuanto regreso.

—No soy Tobi— le dijo a través de la puerta. Itachi no respondió pero Sasuke pudo escuchar los pasos quedos que se acercaban a la puerta.

El Itachi que le abrió la puerta era una máscara seria y carente de sentimientos. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. En ese instante, su hermano era la viva imagen Fugaku, cuando su padre lo examinaba con gélida desaprobación al fallar en algo. Sasuke siempre había detestado esa mirada en su padre, como si nunca pudiera lograr con sus expectativas. En cambio, recordó con cierta aflicción, Fugaku siempre sonreía cuando veía a Itachi… Estaba tan orgulloso de ser el padre de Itachi… Y murió sin mostrarle a Sasuke que realmente le importara un poco.

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que durante unos segundos, Sasuke pensara en irse de ahí y dejar a Itachi con sus malos humores. Pero el Uchiha mayor nunca lo había dejado solo y le había enseñado con paciencia y perseverancia lo que Fugaku nunca se molesto en enseñarle. Gracias a Itachi —y a su madre— él nunca se había sentido abandonado, incluso aunque siempre hubiera visto a su hermano como una figura de la que solo era su sombra, Itachi siempre lo había instado a esforzarse y apartarse de su sombra. Lo había alentado a ser lo que era ahora, y le estaba muy agradecido. Quería mucho a Itachi, y justo por eso, no se dejo intimidar por esa mirada y se plantó firmemente en el umbral de la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar— le dijo con serenidad. Itachi lo miro y Sasuke notó la expresión adusta y (muy en el fondo lo sabía perfectamente) herida. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ahora preocupado —¿Itachi?— añadió con un tono fraternal —Itachi, ¿qué te paso?

El Uchiha mayor lo miró con cierta irritación, como si Sasuke fuera solo ese niño pequeño y él, su padre. Sasuke intento no asociarlo con su padre. Itachi era especial, él… él…

—No te interesa, Sasuke— sentenció Itachi secamente, como si le dijera que no podía estar en una reunión por ser "cosas de adultos". Intentaba cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando, por impulso, Sasuke metió el pie e impidió esto. Itachi lo miro iracundo —¿Qué haces?

—Me has abierto la puerta— terció Sasuke, sin saber qué decir —En mi defensa, creo que quieres que hablemos, aunque tus acciones muestren lo contrario.

—Te abrí la puerta porque no quiero ser grosero. Ahora, quita— le ordeno Itachi, presionando con más fuerza. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Solo había una manera de hacer eso. Miró a su hermano mayor con fiereza y entonces…

—¿Nii san?— dijo con tono de niño inocente, poniendo también cara de corderito degollado. Inmediatamente Itachi dejo de empujar la puerta —Yo solo me preocupo por ti, nii san— su tono aumentaba de fingida aflicción y su mirada de malicia. Su hermano debía de estar realmente cabreado con él (e incluso eso nunca había pasado) como para que no funcionara esos ojitos chibi —¿A caso me tratarás mal por hacer eso? ¿Por preocuparme por ti?

Itachi arrugo la frente levemente, cediendo poco a poco.

—_¿Quieres chantajear a mi hermano?—_ pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa de ángel, satisfecho de que Itachi empezara a ceder completamente —_Lo único que sirve para eso si no eres yo, son los dangos. Jeje… Gracias a que soy su hermano, yo no tengo que pagar por ellos para que él ceda a lo que quiero. _

Con una cara de hostilidad fingida, Itachi por fin abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar.

**0*0*0**

Sasori abrió los ojos y notó dos cosas. Lo primero fue que se sentía muy mareado. Y lo segundo, que se estaba ahogando con algo… Se enderezó lo más rápido que pudo y tosió. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le pasaba nada, pero que la garganta estaba muy reseca y tenía un regusto a sangre. Un paño frío le cayó desde la frente hasta el regazo, y Sasori lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido, pero estaba seguro de que no debía de encontrarse en donde estaba: Su cama, rodeado de mullidos cojines, como si se tratara de un bebé al que se quería proteger de una caída. Algo innecesario, en opinión del marionetista, que frunció el ceño. Golpearía a aquel que le vio esa cara de indefenso.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para hallar al culpable. Deidara se erguía desde el sillón individual, mirándolo como si acabaran de presentarse. Su expresión era exhausta y Sasori se atrevió a decir, que destruida. Antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa, Deidara se paraba del sillón y caminaba hacia su dirección.

—Estaba muy inquieto, hum— comentó Deidara, como si hubiera podido leer sus primeros pensamientos. Su voz era ronca, pero de alguna manera, igual de aterciopelada que siempre —Temía que fuera a caerse y yo… no pudiera alcanzarlo antes de que se golpeara.

De alguna manera, Sasori intuyó que su alumno se refería a otra cosa. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo…Lo que nunca había logrado, era leerle el pensamiento, intuir qué pasaba por su cabeza. Y es que Deidara era una caja de sorpresas, tan impredecible como solo él sabía serlo. Aquello lo encontraba muy cautivador, pero… Miró de un lado a otro. Sintió una chispa de desilusión al no encontrar ahí a Itachi. Recordó fracciones del rostro de Deidara y de Itachi, y al último diciéndole: "_Sasori, ¿qué _hiciste_?_". Se estremeció. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Deidara por el Uchiha cuando éste le atajo, con la voz un poco sombría y con otra cosa que no sabía descifrar.

—Uchiha ya se fue, si eso es lo que se está preguntando, hum.

Sasori se sonrojo levemente. Negó con la cabeza.

—No estaba pensando en Itachi— pese a sus palabras, el tono de desasosiego era palpable en su voz, aunque quiso hacer lo posible por ocultarlo.

—Yo sé que sí, hum— admitió Deidara, con tristeza en la voz. Sasori quiso decirle que era imposible que pensara eso, pero sus palabras no llegaron siquiera a intentar subir por su garganta —Y no importa…

—Claro que importa…Dei…— susurró Sasori, momentos antes de que un acceso de tos le interrumpiera. Éste era más bien producido por la sangre seca que sentía en la boca del estomago, pero Deidara le acercó un vaso con agua y al beberlo, la tos paro casi enseguida. Volvió a contemplarlo con ojos entristecidos, su alumno, eludía su mirada —Deidara… Mírame, por favor.

—Debería de traerle un cojín más alto, para que pudiera sentarse y estar más a gusto…— dijo a modo de respuesta, sin cruzar los ojos con los de Sasori —No tardo demasiado, así que usted puede…

El rubio estaba a punto de irse, cuando Sasori se apresuro a cogerle de la mano. Deidara soltó una pequeña maldición, como si el pelirrojo le hubiera apretado con demasiada fuerza. Sasori le soltó un poco.

—Deidara… no me retracto de nada de lo que dije antes— sentenció Sasori, con firmeza —No puedes imaginarte cuánto te quiero, y lo confundido que estoy ahora mismo…

Deidara tuvo ganas de decirle que guardara silencio. Que en realidad no debería de estar confundido si viera realmente lo que él veía a diario en él, cada vez que le llamaba o cuando le decía _mocoso_ y como todo eso se volvía especial. Si Sasori realmente pudiera quererlo de aquella manera, le creería que estuviera confundido, pero no lo creía. Sasori quizá no sabía la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Itachi, pero Deidara… El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo él podría saber mejor que nadie los sentimientos de su maestro? Eso era una tontería… pero…

—En serio— Deidara le interrumpió con brusquedad. Le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que despertaba. Aquellos ojos que siempre hicieron que su corazón palpitara con tanta fuerza, y que ahora hiciera que le doliera pensar siquiera en lo abrasador y al mismo tiempo gélido que le hacía sentir, solo por tenerla a tres palmos de distancia y sin embargo, tan lejos —No tiene que decirme nada. Yo comprendo… _Yo_ lo hago, hum.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—¿Insinúas que Itachi no?— preguntó antes de poder detener las palabras. Había soltado la mano de Deidara, más como un acto de sorpresa ante lo que había dicho su alumno que por repugnancia, como parecían haberlo descifrado los ojos de su alumno.

El rubio permaneció callado, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para no soltar el esperado y ansioso "¿_Y cómo lo sabe_?" que quería lanzarle a Sasori, solo porque sabía que él se quedaría callado.

—Yo nunca dije eso, hum— en su lugar, esas fueron las palabras que salieron. Sasori se quedo mudo, como si de repente, hubiera encontrándose levantando la mano para golpear a Deidara y se diera cuenta de que era un error, que era completamente anormal y que no era lo que quería hacer. Se sonrojo, avergonzado de su mala (aunque no era cierto) percepción del pensamiento de su alumno —Pero es interesante que lo vea como aludido, hum.

—No es así.

—Lo es…— Deidara suspiro resignado —Claro que lo es, hum.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, como —Sasori se percato en ese instante— pasaba últimamente cuando estaban ambos. Hasta esos momentos, por fin lograba comprender el por qué de todo lo que hacía Deidara. En cierto lugar de su cerebro, había una voz molesta que le decía que siempre lo había sabido y se lo había dicho muchas veces en el pasado, pero que él había insistido en no escucharla. Al mismo tiempo se reía de él por ser tan estúpido y nunca haberse dado cuenta. O haberlo negado durante tanto tiempo.

Siempre creyó que le haría feliz que Deidara estuviera enamorado de él, pero ahora se sentía destruido. Es como si el cosmos hubiese querido reírse de él, porque, al fin había encontrado a alguien que le hiciera olvidar su afecto por Deidara. Y durante aquellas semanas, él había sentido como si realmente pudiese volar y encontrar la solución a todas las desgracias del mundo, si tan solo Itachi estaba a su lado… Resultaba pues, algo cómico —quién sabe para quién, puesto que él sufría mucho—, que ahora Deidara decidiera hablarle de sus sentimientos. Quizá, al igual que él, Deidara no había encontrado el _momento adecuado_… Pero, ¿a caso era muy tarde? ¿Por qué había empezado a dudar?

Deidara parecía aceptar algo que Sasori ni siquiera había decidido. Las ganas por extender la mano y tomar la del rubio fueron demasiadas, pero por alguna razón, fue incapaz de hacer al menos el intento.

—Podría hablarle, hum— dijo de pronto Deidara, sin mirarlo. Al principio Sasori no comprendió lo que le decía —Me refiero al Uchiha. Podría decirle que usted ya despertó y…

Un pensamiento amargo se le cruzo por la cabeza a Sasori: De haberse realmente preocupado por su salud, Itachi no habría necesitado siquiera irse. Bajo la mirada. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Negó con la cabeza lentamente. Y todavía más despacio, se recostó.

—Quiero estar solo— sentenció, sin mirar a su alumno. Deidara asintió con el rostro devastado, pero se esforzó mucho por sonreír un poco.

—¿Quiere que le abra las cortinas para que le entre un poco de luz, danna?— su voz pareció quedarse ahogada en un determinado momento. Sasori negó con la cabeza.

—Y cierra la puerta al salir, Deidara…— susurro. Deidara asintió y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Sasori solo, sumido en la repentina oscuridad.

**0*0*0**

—¿Qué sucede entre tú y Tobi?— preguntó Sasuke sin rodeos. Itachi se había sentado en la orilla de su cama y observaba a su hermano como si no pudiera comprender del todo la pregunta —Y no se te ocurra decir que nada. ¿Qué te _hizo_?

Posiblemente sería mejor cerrar la boca o mentir. Eso fue lo que cruzo por la mente del pelilargo en ese instante. Pero, se trataba de Sasuke. Su hermano pocas veces se interesaba tanto por algo tan _banal _como una discusión, e Itachi se pregunto interiormente dos cosas: La primera si Sasuke no estaría exagerando y la segunda, que si el que en realidad aparentaba restarle importancia era él mismo. Cualquiera de las dos podría llegar a molestarle… Si pudiera sentirse _algo _esos precisos instantes.

—¡Itachi! ¡Tierra llamando a Itachi!— le gritó Sasuke, tan cerca que Itachi se sobresalto al verlo a menos de cuarenta centímetros de su cara.

—No te acerques tanto— le soltó, intentando desviar la atención. Sasuke frunció el ceño, se enderezo y se cruzo de brazos.

—Llevas callado tres minutos y yo, gritando esos mismos para llamar tu atención. Andas en otro mundo, ¿eh, hermano?

—No ando en ningún otro mundo, no seas ridículo.

Incluso aunque apenas le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Sasuke, supo que él no le creía. ¿Y quién sí? Itachi pensó que se estaba volviendo demasiado torpe y expresivo. En otro momento, habría sabido mantener a su hermano al margen, aunque, de que iba a dejarlo entrar —con esa carita que le ponía cada vez que buscaba chantajearlo—, iba a hacerlo con toda seguridad. De momento carecía de las ganas para hablar sobre lo que le había hecho Tobi. Su cara volvió a ser una máscara impasible. Había dicho que _sería _una estatua de piedra. Eso iba a ser.

A Sasuke pareció sorprenderle su seriedad, pero Itachi no movió un músculo ni aparento querer disculparse por nada.

—Esos son asuntos adultos— le dijo Itachi, con una media sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el ceño, y poco le falto para hacer un puchero.

—Ya no soy un mocoso para que me salgas con tal gilipollez.

Itachi cerró los ojos y agachó la mirada. A pesar de todo, Sasuke sacaba a relucir su lado débil.

—Era solo una broma— terció Itachi, con un gesto exhausto. Miró a Sasuke, que permanecía con las cejas arqueadas —No pasa nada. Tobi… Tobi solo dijo algo que me molesto.

—Pero pareciera que antes querías matarlo con la mirada— interrumpió Sasuke, con un hilo de voz. Carraspeo y se planto firmemente ante su hermano. El rastro de asombro que tuvo al escuchar la _broma _de su hermano, desaparecía a cada segundo —Itachi…— su voz adquirió un tono preocupado, pero para nada chantajista. Ahora fue el turno de Itachi para sorprenderse, mientras el menor caminaba a su lado y se sentaba sobre la cama —Tú y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias… Pero… Sé que algo serio te pasa. No sé qué será, pero ha sido lo bastante horrible como para dejarte tan… abatido. Y no me preguntes cómo lo sé, porque, se te ve en la mirada—habló rápidamente, como si temiera ser interrumpido, luego añadió, con cierto pesar —O al menos se te notaba cuando ibas de salida. Ahorita… Pareciera como si te hubiesen arrancado el corazón y fueras un muñeco vacío.

En algún punto, Itachi se alegro de aquello último. Después, no supo si realmente debía felicitarse o dejar correr esos sentimientos que había enterrado un segundo antes de salir de la casona del teatro. Debía reconocer, que fueron más fáciles de hundir de lo que imagino, pero era cierto que se sentía extraño. Como si durante instantes, el aire no llegara a sus pulmones o como si tuviera mucha hambre. Apretó las manos y se percato del daño que le hacían las uñas contra las palmas, pero ya no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Unas repentinas ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes e Itachi se tuvo que esforzar mucho en contener las arqueadas. Deseaba olvidar, no importa cuánto tiempo tardara o a dónde tuviera que irse. De hecho, se recordó con cierto halo de esperanza, hacia poco que le habían invitado a ir a Estados Unidos para publicar allá sus libros. Incluso antes de conocer a Sasori, el Uchiha no se sentía inclinado a salir de Inglaterra, puesto que era ahí donde había vivido mucho tiempo y detestaba los cambios. Él era una persona de muchos hábitos y con demasiados temores a cosas nuevas que podría descubrir como para salir. Pero ahora quizá podía animarse.

Itachi bajo la mirada y luego la dirigió al escritorio, donde estaba su computadora y las páginas que había escrito ya del libro para que Sasori hiciera actuar a _padre_ y_ madre; _Todo el documento estaba repleto de aquellas palabras que resultaban tan… distintas a su comportamiento, a sus propias creencias. ¿Tenía que extrañarse? _Todo _había cambiado desde que conoció al marionetista, y con una rapidez que no le dio oportunidad de detenerse a pensar en lo idiota que estaba siendo. Y él, Uchiha Itachi —que nunca había creído en el amor— se había enamorado fulminantemente de Sasori. ¿Para qué? Solo había salido herido, odiaba a Tobi y quería estar completamente privado de emociones. Eso no era vida, pero…

Él había cambiado tanto por Sasori y de una manera tan especial que sería incapaz de olvidar aquellos sentimientos. Incluso aunque los enterrara en lo más profundo de su ser y fingiera que había olvidado a Sasori, la verdad le saltaría siempre: Nunca lo lograría, y el vacío que ahora le provocaba luego de vetar todos sus sentimientos nuevos, era desagradable y resultaba algo… que estaba _mal. _

Pero el verdadero error —si se usaba la lógica y no el traicionero corazón—, sería conservar por un momento más aquellos sentimientos tan absurdos.

El pelilargo lanzó una especie de suspiro que Sasuke podría haber pasado por un gemido, y estiro la mano hacia la computadora. Sasuke, se contuvo de girar la cabeza y permaneció esperando lo que diría su hermano.

—Sasuke…— susurró Itachi, con aparente congoja y otro tanto de indiferencia —En la computadora, hay un archivo llamado "La Historia del Ángel". Es algo sin importancia que me ha estado dando vueltas, pero que ya nunca terminaré. Le tengo mucha repugnancia… Sin embargo, no soy precisamente capaz de borrarlo yo. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú por mí?

Sasuke parpadeo rápidamente, como si Itachi le hubiera dicho que lo maquillara como bailarina exótica. Volteo a ver la computadora, y luego, una vez más a su hermano, sin terminar de comprender.

—¿A qué viene eso?— le preguntó, curioso y al mismo tiempo confundido —¡Oye! Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiero saber.

Itachi no hablo y Sasuke comprendió que fuera lo que fuera que estaba escrito en ese documento, tenía que ver con Tobi. ¿O con algo más? Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido camino hasta la computadora y la prendió. Espero a que los programas se cargaran, mirando por la pantalla a su hermano, que observaba un punto en la nada. A Sasuke le pareció que se veía realmente frágil y no quiso discutir más sobre el tema del escrito. Abrió la pagina donde su hermano guardaba todos sus borradores y busco el nombre que le indico Itachi.

—No te atrevas a leerlo, ¿eh?— le amenazo de repente Itachi, con una voz iracunda. Sasuke se giro para verlo encima de los hombros.

—No planeaba hacerlo— le dijo con sorna —Pero me has hecho ganar curiosidad. ¿Qué hay en ese? ¿De qué trata?— hizo una pausa, examinando el rostro cada vez más pálido de Itachi —¿Tiene que ver con Tobi y lo que sea que te traes ahora?

En ese mismo instante, Itachi se puso de pie con violencia. Sasuke notó que ahora sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí tan fuerte que le hizo abrir los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Solo hazlo!— le gritó Itachi —¡O vete de mi cuarto, no me ayudas quedándote aquí!

Sasuke permaneció aparentemente inmutable. Itachi respiraba con dificultad y su voz había salido ronca, en sus ojos se veía una especie de brillo, como una estrella que intensificaba su brillo con la cólera del Uchiha. Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Solo preguntaba…— murmuro, despacio y en tono de disculpa. Itachi, pareció despertar de un sueño y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—Lo siento— se disculpo Itachi, lo que sirvió solo para pasmar más a Sasuke —No quería gritarte, Sasuke. Yo…

El menor se puso de pie y se acerco a su hermano. Ellos dos nunca fueron muy dados a las muestras de afecto hacia los demás, pero Sasuke podía permitirse el lujo de ponerle la mano en el hombro a Itachi. Era una señal de confianza con quien no se permitía compartir más que con Itachi.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Sasuke, en un tono cordial —Hice mal en preguntar. Solo quería saber porque deseo ayudarte. Pero si no me quieres contar ahora está bien— hizo una pausa, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Itachi se tensaba —Quizá no ocupas mi ayuda de momento, pero…— otro segundo de silencio —Promete que me hablaras si necesitas algo que, oye, para eso estoy. Soy tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Itachi aguardo unos diez segundos —que le parecieron correr con la lentitud de un caracol— y asintió, se giro a ver a Sasuke con una media sonrisa agradecida.

—Mi pequeño hermano menor— confirmó, como si hablase con el pequeño de seis años que fuera una vez Sasuke. El menor asintió y volvió a la computadora.

—Ahora… solo para que quede claro— murmuro, mientras seleccionaba el documento y daba un clic en el botón derecho. La típica barrita con opciones se abrió y Sasuke selecciono la de "Eliminar" —¿Estás seguro de querer borrar esto?

Itachi miró la ventana y luego el suelo.

—Sí, Sasuke. Estoy seguro— contestó al fin. A Sasuke no se lo dijo dos veces y éste elimino el documento —También quítalo de la Papelera. No lo quiero tener ahí.

Sasuke obedeció sin chistar. Antes de cuarenta segundos, lo que Itachi había escrito hasta ahora para Sasori, estaba eliminado y, si Kami samma así lo quería, Itachi podría permitirse olvidar, o ya de pérdida, podría continuar con su vida. No se sintió aliviado al eliminar el documento —aunque técnicamente Sasuke lo había hecho—, pero pareció que todo podría volver a cobrar sentido, si el tiempo se lo permitía.

**0*0*0**

Los días que siguieron a su recaída, a Sasori le parecieron una especie de tortura peor que si le estuvieran golpeando con látigos o incluso que le hundieran lentamente la punta de un tornillo en el pecho, girándolo para hundirlo cada vez más en la carne y con el único fin de atravesar el corazón. No había tenido ninguna noticia de Itachi y Deidara estaba empecinado a hablar poco o nada sobre cualquier cosa.

Todo resultaba hastiosamente lento y el aburrimiento solo iba en aumento. Además, cuando no estaba aburrido estaba tan preocupado respecto a Itachi, que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera de comer o de dormir.

Durante cuatro noches apenas había logrado pegar el ojo y probar bocado, solo debido a que era la única cosa en la que Deidara insistía hasta el cansancio para que lo hiciera, pero—eso sí—, pasaba horas frente al comedor, mirando la comida y limitándose a parecer un fantasma. Si podía evitar estar con Deidara, parecía mejor, aunque no se atrevía a separarse de su alumno, pues porque… Porque era obvio que Itachi no estaba interesado en volver.

Pese a esto, cuando Deidara no estaba preocupándose un poco por su salud, se limitaba a encerrarse en su taller sin mediar palabra y lo dejaba solo. Entonces la espera resultaba todavía más horrible y estaba frente al teléfono de su habitación con aire distraído, esperando que al menos Tobi lo llamara y él pudiera preguntar por Itachi.

Miles de pensamientos agotadores le cruzaban por la mente, y cada uno parecía peor que el otro. De alguna manera le habrían un agujero en el corazón y hacían arder sus ojos, incluso aunque fueran cosas que no tenían sentido. Pero muchas veces lo tenían.

Por ejemplo: El que nunca había hecho algo tan malo como para que Deidara decidiera no cruzar al menos un "Buenos días" con él. Ahora solo se limitaba a decirle "Tome su medicina", "Debe dormir", "¿Hoy va a ver espectáculo?". A la primera Sasori se limitaba a obedecer, la segunda a fingir que lo hacía y a la tercera le respondía a Deidara que no. Volvía a su cuarto y se recostaba, echó un ovillo y lamentando su estúpida condición. Se sentía completamente solo, y la mayoría de su tiempo querría desgastarlo inventando manera sobre cómo sería la vida si hubiera muerto en el último ataque… o en el anterior luego de su beso con Itachi, cuando todo pareció derrumbarse ante sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Sobra decir que mil veces intentó animarse e ir a la casa de Itachi, hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, pero no estaba seguro de cómo sería recibido eso por Deidara y encima, seguramente Itachi ya no quería verlo nunca más. Algo debería de estarle diciendo que no había ido a visitarlo o ni siquiera le había llamado.

Se cubría la cara con las sábanas y escondía su humillación y —¿para qué negarlo?—, su dolor. A veces se encontraba mordiéndose el puño hasta hacer que sangrase o mirando durante horas un cuaderno de bocetos donde había intentado dibujar una y otra vez a Itachi o frente al piano de Deidara, rememorando un poco de las tardes en que ambos se habían sentado, para que el rubio le enseñara a tocar.

El noveno día del desafortunado encuentro con Deidara e Itachi, el marionetista salió a la calle. Su alumno no le había respondido cuando le dijo que saldría, incluso a pesar de que siempre le recordaba las pastillas, el celular y un suéter. Seguro pensaba que iría a ver a Itachi y que, considerando su última vez que había pasado, no las necesitaría. Pero el pelirrojo no fue a ver al Uchiha y se la paso caminando sin rumbo por las calles.

Llegó por fin al parque, donde el aire le azoto con fuerza los cabellos. El aire gélido parecía despertarlo un poco de sus ensoñaciones, pero no parecía el suficiente como para apartar su mente de Itachi o Deidara.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se percato del chico que venía corriendo en su dirección —con un montón de maletas— y muy distraído para darse cuenta también de que iba a darse de bruces contra el pelirrojo. Ambos chocaron y cayeron de sentón.

—¡Oye!— gritó Sasori malhumorado, fulminando con la mirada a un chico más o menos su misma edad, de ojos negros y cabellos azulados. El chico lo miro, un poco desubicado —¡¿Eres idiota, o qué? ¿A caso no te fijas por donde caminas?

—Ah…Lo siento— le dijo con una voz aguda. Se puso de pie y antes que recoger sus maletas, le extendió la mano y le sonrió. Sasori se percato entonces del peculiar color azul pálido de su piel y sintió que quería hacerse para atrás. Sin embargo, no fue por eso que no accedió a tomar la mano. Se puso de pie y retiro la mano del chico con un ademán molesto —Es que llevaba prisa.

—¡Y tengo cara de que me interesa! ¿No es cierto?— le refunfuñó el pelirrojo. Normalmente no era así de maleducado, y se abstuvo de gritarle también a las personas que cotilleaban en voz baja —¡Que te den!

—No es necesario usar ese lenguaje…— le dijo el chico, sonriendo tímidamente aunque con cierta desaprobación. Sasori le enseño el dedo medio.

—¡A callar, imbécil!— le grito antes de pasar a su lado y darle un pequeño empujón. La verdad, no le importo que todos en el parque lo miraran mientras regresaba (con creciente malhumor) al teatro.

Cuando regreso, fue directamente a su taller y cerró la puerta con seguro y trato de meditar un largo periodo de tiempo sobre su situación. Al final, sacó de su almacén a dos de sus muñecos, los sentó en unas sillas, ambos muy juntos, y él, se fue a sentar frente a ambos. Miró primero los rubios cabellos de la marioneta de la izquierda, y los celestes ojos. Luego miro la noche oscura que representaba la otra marioneta, con los ojos y los cabellos tan negros como el carbón. Intentó dar con una respuesta si las miraba, pero…

—Eres un imbécil— le dijo en voz alta a la marioneta de Itachi —No puedo creer que no me hayas venido a visitar un solo día— hizo una pausa —No me molestaría que al menos lanzaras un telefonazo. Pero no lo haces y me tienes aquí esperando, como si fuera un idiota. Soy más imbécil que tú— le echó una mirada a la marioneta de Deidara —Y tú. Estuve esperando el momento oportuno, pero tú siempre pareciste…— no sabía qué decir, la verdad es que Deidara había resultado obvio en muchos aspectos —¿Por qué no me instaste a hablar de mis sentimientos hasta que fueron algo que ya creía olvidado? ¿Por qué demonios renacen de nuevo? Y si lo están haciendo, ¿por qué estúpida razón no son más fuertes ni más pequeños que los que tengo por Itachi, para poder decidirme?

Su voz había empezado a quebrarse y Sasori termino por cubrirse la cara con las manos. Además de frustración y coraje, se había sentido avergonzado por lo que había pasado en el parque. Ahora nadie querría asistir a sus espectáculos, el chisme se correría como agua de río entre todo el pueblo y su imagen quedaría destruida. Ya ni sus muñecos le quedarían para sentirse consolado.

—¿Por qué no puedo solo desaparecer?— murmuro con un hilo de voz —¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser … tan idiota?

Sasori trató de pensar en sus padres, hasta ahora el único dolor verdaderamente fuerte, pero se sintió mucho más entristecido de solo pensar que de estar ellos vivos, jamás se habría ido de Inglaterra y que, tal vez, habría conocido solo a Itachi. ¿Era eso _escoger a uno_? Porque si era así, ¿qué hacía escogiendo al que parecía no importarle su vida?

—Pero lo que yo hice… Besar a Deidara después de…— comenzó a reprocharse, exhausto. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de que desearía no haber conocido a Deidara. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó la ropa, intentando conformarse por no poder hacerlo con el mismo corazón —¿En serio? ¿Estás escogiendo a Itachi? Eres ridículo, más te valdría estar vacío…o lo suficientemente roto como para funcionar.

Unas repentinas ganas de salir corriendo en busca de Itachi se hicieron presentes, y justo después se vieron remplazadas por unas que le indicaban que fuera al taller de Deidara, y lo besara ahí, justo en ese momento. Porque Deidara representaba lo único _real _en su vida. Miró la marioneta del rubio, que parecía observarlo con ojos vacíos y sin aquella sonrisa.

Ese no era Deidara. Ese no era Deidara… Ese no…

Sasori lanzó un grito de frustración y se levanto para tomar la marioneta y arrojarla contra el suelo. El chasquido de la madera al romperse podría haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado, y mientras pisoteaba y destruía su creación, deseo que el rubio no lo escuchara. Le tiro encima al muñeco una silla y varias espátulas, destornilladores y martillos —ahora fue el piso que crujió, rompiéndose por el fuerte choque de una de éstas últimas herramientas— y siguió aventando pintura sobre ella.

Siempre había usado las marionetas para suplir a los que no estaban a su lado y comprendió entonces, que a esa marioneta no la necesitaba. Porque, a unos metros más allá, estaba Deidara. El verdadero, y si quería, podría estirar la mano y tocar sus mejillas. ¡Al cuerno con el idiota de Itachi! ¡Y todas sus marionetas!

—¡Danna!— gritó Deidara desde el otro lado. Su voz había recuperado un tono preocupado que no había escuchado desde que despertó hace nueve días —¡Danna! ¿Estás bien, qué pasa, qué estás haciendo?

Sasori continúo pateando y destruyendo la marioneta de Deidara hasta que ésta quedo hecha trizas. Nada se distinguía de los pedazos huecos en el rostro y el fino peinado había quedado desperdigado como una cortina dorada. Luego miro la de Itachi, se acercó a ella violentamente y la tomo para meterla dentro del armario y cubrirla con cortinas y andrajos para que quedara oculta tras la tela y no tener que verla nunca. Sasori respiro con dificultad, seguro de que estaba a punto de sucumbir de nuevo, pero se sorprendió al verse parado sobre sus pies, más firmemente de lo que nunca había estado. Dio media vuelta violentamente —de manera tal que se mareo y su mundo dio vueltas durante un segundo— y se dirigió a la puerta, que era aporreada por Deidara todavía.

El rubio, que se quedo quieto en cuanto Sasori abrió la puerta, lo miraba entre aterrorizado y preocupado. El marionetista lo miro indeterminado tiempo, antes de hacerse hacia delante y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que a cualquiera le habría quitado la respiración. Pero no a Deidara —incluso aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño por parte de su maestro—, porque él era lo suficientemente acorde con su propio cuerpo como para poder herirlo. Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima…

—Sasori danna…— susurró el rubio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Deidara… tú eres lo único real de mi vida y no quiero perderte. Por favor… perdóname… Soy un idiota por enamorarme de Itachi, pero…

Los ojos de Deidara parecieron perder color y brillo, como si la fuerza de ellos se hubiera extinguido. Comprendía lo que Sasori quería decir. Lentamente, le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando habló, intento que el nudo en su garganta no se notara, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que se agalopaban a sus ojos, pudieran reprimirse sin lanzar un sollozo. No se separo de Sasori. Quería tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera por esos escasos segundos.

—Está bien, Sasori— le dijo con la voz quebrada, muy a su pesar por querer controlarse —Estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites, hum.

Sasori se separo un poco de Deidara y lo miro fijamente. El rubio bajó la mirada, pero el marionetista volvió a levantarle la cara, sosteniéndole el mentón delicadamente.

—Pero necesito que sea verdad— le pidió, con la voz incómoda y enternecida al mismo tiempo —Deidara… eres lo _único _que tengo _de verdad. _Si yo pudiera…

—¿Amarme?— completó con cierta amargura. Al ver la aflicción de Sasori sonrió de lado y se limpió las lágrimas —No hace falta. Mientras usted esté bien, yo lo estaré. Danna…— hubo una pausa después de aquella última palabra, que pareció delatar toda la admiración, el cariño y el dolor que sentía por Sasori. Y entonces, Deidara se estrechó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, de una manera muy distinta a como lo había hecho Itachi en su casa mientras le besaba. Sasori permaneció quieto —Danna…_Danna_…Yo no me alejaré de ti… eres mi _hogar, _hum.

Sasori lo atrajo más hacia sí y le hundió la nariz en los finos cabellos. Deidara siempre olía a jabón, a arcilla y a manzana. El pelirrojo nunca antes había abrazado a su alumno y ahora se dio cuenta de que aquel aroma lo embriagaba un poco por su fuerza, emanaba del cuerpo de su alumno como una fragancia propia, como si ya no necesitara del baño ni de la arcilla para volverlo su olor. Mientras aferraba a su alumno notó aquel temblor en las piernas de éste y como se aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con los brazos y clavándole las uñas. No emitió ningún gemido, pues en algún punto aquella cercanía —como si Deidara hiciera un último intento por fusionarlo consigo mismo—, le gustaba.

—Deidara…— susurro Sasori, con una media sonrisa y besándole la frente al rubio —Eres el único real. Ya no necesito guardarte en aquel instante eterno como una marioneta. Te quiero así como eres… Te quiero porque estás conmigo incluso ahora y porque me sonríes. No ocupo una marioneta para que me diga lo que yo quiero que me digas.

—¿Y qué quiere que le diga, hum?— preguntó Deidara segundos después de un silencio profundo, pues sus sollozos se habían disminuido.

—Lo más egoísta que podría desear— respondió Sasori, avergonzado. Deidara abrió la boca para preguntar qué era eso, pero el pelirrojo continúo entonces: —Que te quedaras conmigo para siempre.

—Qué ridículo— soltó Deidara, separándose repentinamente de Sasori. No había sido ni un comentario ni un movimiento brusco (como cuando te alejas de algo a lo que eres alérgico), sino que fue un movimiento grácil y bastante… a lo Deidara —Danna. Me quedaré con usted para siempre. Hasta el último efímero momento de mi vida, hum.

Sasori arrugo el ceño. Cierta parte de él habría deseado que Deidara se alejara y lo golpeara, porque eso sería lo lógico. Porque eso sería si Deidara no lo quisiera como lo quería. Quiso extender la mano y tocar los cabellos de Deidara, atraerlo nuevamente hacia sus labios, pero en vez de eso solo lo volvió a sujetar del mentón y deposito un fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Eres…— empezó a decir Sasori. Deidara lo empujo con un poco, con suavidad. Sasori pareció preocupado, pero el rubio le sonrió una vez más, casi como lo hacía siempre. _Casi. _

—Debe irse, hum— le insistió Deidara —Debe ir y decirle al Uchiha que…— el nudo en su garganta impidió que continuara hablando —Debe hacerlo ya.

El tono era firme y Deidara sonrió ante aquella energía que provenía de su alumno. Era ese algo que parecía brillar en la habitación más oscura y que, sin embargo, no lo había atrapado más que Itachi. Ese Uchiha era… Asintió y camino por el pasillo, decidido a ir donde Itachi.

—¡Danna!— le gritó de pronto Deidara, haciéndole voltear. Hubo una pausa antes de que Deidara suspirara —Sus pastillas, un suéter y su celular, hum.

Sasori sonrió y le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, pero el verdadero agradecimiento se vio en sus ojos.

Deidara lo vio darse media vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo. No se animo a caminar y ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para escurrirse hasta el suelo. Recordó la Sonata del Fantasma —como había decidido llamarla— que tocó Tobi hace ya diez días. Pensó en la rapidez y la tristeza de las notas, en su desesperación y en la tenue _"luz al final del túnel"_ y agachó la mirada. Más lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos y él ya no luchó por detenerlas.

Dicen por ahí, que no importaba que te quisieran, sino lo hacían como tú querías que lo hicieran. Deidara siempre pensó que eso era una mentira y que, en realidad, siempre iba importarle como lo quisiera Sasori, aunque en última instancia —y como sucedía ahora—, Sasori amara a otro.

El rubio lo había abandonado todo por su arte, y por estar con Sasori. No pasaba un día en que se asegurara que valía la pena, y aún ahora lo pensaba. Importaba que Sasori lo quisiera, y aunque no era de la manera que él deseaba… de alguna manera, contaba. Pero dolía. El artista efímero se mordió el labio con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sangrar.

A pesar de todo, lo seguía valiendo.

**0*0*0**

Tobi no había dicho mucho desde hace nueve días. Madara incluso había querido recetarle una medicina, pero el buen chico se resistió. Camino como un fantasma durante otra media hora, sin decidirse qué fuera mejor. ¿Escuchar música triste o mejor ver una película donde todos muriesen? Sepan que Tobi no era para nada afecto a pasar su tiempo de ninguna de las dos maneras.

Fue el timbre y el estar solo —Madara estaba en el hospital y sus primos habían salido a por la despensa, esperando que eso le despejara la mente a Itachi—, lo que hizo que caminara lentamente hasta la puerta principal. Durante aquellos días, habría esperado encontrarse con Sasori, buscando a Itachi, pero no. Parecía como si nunca se hubieran hablado. A excepción de la cara cada vez más _zombi _de Itachi, no parecía haber cambiado nada en sus vidas… Bueno, en la suya no era tan cierto.

Había pensado todo ese tiempo en Deidara y las palabras de Itachi sobre que él no tenía derecho a hablar porque se encaprichaba muy rápido por las personas. En realidad, eso era cierto —lo que era contrario a lo que le había dicho a Itachi—, pero no podía dejar de pensar que si para él estaba resultando peculiar no ver a Deidara nunca, para Itachi debía de resultar un poco odioso. Pero el Uchiha no parecía dar muestras de nada. Aunque, algo tendría que ver con que se fuera a encerrar a su habitación cada vez que podía… ¿verdad?

Con un pesado suspiro abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un familiar rostro: Una nariz un poco grande, ojos pequeños y negros, cabello azulado parado y peinados de lado, una barbilla cuadrada y una sonrisa enorme, de oreja a oreja, de esas que hasta hace nueve días él podría haberle devuelto.

Pestañeo rápidamente, como queriendo asimilar del todo aquel rostro.

—¡Tobi!— le dijo el otro, extendiendo los brazos a los lados —¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

—Ah…— exclamo e hizo un intento por sonreír —Claro que sí, Kisame san. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme del mejor amigo de mi primo?

**0*0*0**

Itachi subió pesadamente los escalones de la morada Uchiha. Durante aquellos días se sentía como si le hubieran molido a golpes, pero no parecía mejor cuando se iba a acostar pues, mientras en el día podía pretender que no pensaba en Sasori, durante la noche sus sueños le desmentían, helándole con la cruda verdad; Seguía deseando besar al Akasuna y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Aquella idea se había convertido en una especie de de ilusión que desprendía una droga, aferrándose a su cuerpo y torturándole. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía un adicto. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? No lo sabía. Solo se lamentaba cada segundo que pasaba lejos de Sasori y maldecía el momento en que pidió besarlo y el marionetista lo había dejado, entregando en esa caricia todo lo que Itachi buscaba…Calor, afecto, la sensación de haber encontrado algo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora todo era un vacío total, pesar y resignación. Cada segundo estaba falto de aquellas emociones que durante el día Itachi se prohibía sentir y… Algo completamente extraordinario —no sabría decir si era bueno o malo—, lo lograba. Se convertía en una estatua de piedra, y por la noche todas sus emociones lo golpeaban directamente en el pecho, como demonios lanzándole piedras.

Se talló los ojos. Había tomado el hábito de no dormir para controlar sus sentimientos. Las ideas de su antigua novela de asesinos seriales habían vuelto y las aprovechaba para escribir. Recordó con pesadez, que esta vez, el asesino se enamoraba de verdad y además de un hombre al que tenía la tarea de asesinar. Itachi escribió ahí de todos los sentimientos —"buenos" y "malos"— que le acosaban a él y el progreso en el documento había sido extenso. Claro que, después escribir de siete días y ocho noches enteras, ¿quién no podría esperar eso? Itachi ansiaba poder sacar de su mente todo aquel dolor que le traía vuelto loco y entre más escribía más sentía que se quedaba corto y escribía como si el alma se le fuera en ello. Hasta el día de hoy, Sasuke había logrado sacarlo de la casa, y aunque le desagradaba, le había venido bien salir un poco.

—Tal vez incluso deberíamos de ir al hospital— dijo Sasuke, preocupado —Estás muy pálido y además tus ojeras son más grandes que nunca.

—No tiene importancia—le respondió él, pero la verdad es que no estaba tan seguro.

En cuanto había salido de la casa su cabeza había sufrido una punzada de dolor debido a la luz del día, aunque éste era prácticamente gris.

—¿O a la biblioteca? Los libros siempre han sido tu mejor medicina— bromeó Sasuke, palmeándole el hombro. Itachi se esforzó por sonreír. El esfuerzo fue demasiado y se rasco la cabeza con aspecto exhausto y su hermano frunció el ceño, al advertir con pesadumbre de que los cabellos de su hermano yacían sueltos, fuera de su acostumbrada coleta baja. Tenía ganas de preguntar, pero, se había prometido no hablar del tema si Itachi no lo hacía primero —¿Qué tal va todo con Tobi?— sin embargo, la hostilidad de ambos Uchiha le preocupaba —¿Mejor?

Itachi frunció el ceño, irritado por la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy lo vi en el desayuno y no sentí ganas de blasfemar— comentó, medio en broma, medio enserio. Sasuke suspiro y paso la bolsa de plástico donde llevaba la pasta y los refrescos del día a la otra mano —¿Eso es mejor?

—Pues…— empezó a susurrar Sasuke mientras sacaba las llaves de su pantalón y penetraba con la correcta la cerradura. Hubo un chasquido y Sasuke abrió la puerta de par en par, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Itachi —No lo sé. Yo espero que sí.

Itachi entró a la casa y se sintió un poco más aliviado. Ya no tenía que caminar como si no le importara nada, y de lo único que tenía ganas era de encerrarse en su cuarto y volver a su escritura. Mientras compraban los jitomates se le ocurrió una tremenda idea sobre cómo moriría una de las víctimas.

Unas voces los recibieron al entrar en la casa, y ambos se echaron una mirada. Madara no estaba en casa. Tobi debió de invitar a otro de sus amigos idiotas, pensó Itachi con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo como su corazón se le encogía de coraje. No es que hubiera hablado mucho con Tobi desde haberlo golpeado, pero… ¡Maldita sea! Habría querido —oh, no tienen idea de cuánto— que al menos el buen chico sufriera _de verdad _por Deidara, ya que, gracias a su ridículo encaprichamiento había conocido a Sasori y su mundo se vino abajo. Se dio cuenta de lo mezquino que sonaba aquello, pero… Claro que deseaba que Tobi sufriera, y mucho. Porque, no sería justo; Entonces, el escuchar que Tobi reía un poco le llenó la boca de algo parecido a la bilis y se esforzó por no blasfemar contra su primo.

Sasuke se apresuro a llegar a la salita, pero en cuanto entro a ella se quedo mudo. Itachi frunció el ceño. Igual tenía que cruzar por ahí para subir a su cuarto, así que entre más pronto "saludara" a la persona que estuviera con Tobi, más rápido iría a escribir. Se abrió paso a un lado de Sasuke y miró a Tobi de manera iracunda. El buen chico tenía una taza de chocolate caliente y agacho la mirada. El gesto le trajo a Itachi a la mente a Sasori, bebiendo el chocolate y diciendo que esa era una de las bebidas preferidas de Deidara. Una vez más, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitar en una de las caras vasijas que le habían regalado a Madara desde la India. Además, ahí estaba un rostro familiar y medio sonriente. Un rostro que Itachi no había visto durante años. En el mismo instante en que reconoció los cabellos azules y los ojos negros, Itachi se quedo quieto y ligeramente sorprendido, parpadeando rápidamente e intentando unir un rompecabezas invisible.

—Hola Itachi— dijo la aguda voz de Kisame, más como una disculpa que a un saludo —Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?

El Uchiha mayor se quedo sin habla y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Kisame— musitó luego de unos segundos de profundo silencio. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ubicando poco a poco el rostro del peli azul en su memoria. Tobi mantenía la cabeza gacha —Kisame… yo… ¿No deberías de estar en Francia?

—_Je m'excuse, monsieur_— dijo Kisame con un perfecto francés y con un poco de burla para con el moreno —Creí que sería lindo regresar a mi querida Inglaterra. Le echó un vistazo a Sasuke y lo saludo con la mano —Sasuke, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Bueno, habrías de tener unos ocho años la última vez que nos vimos, pero…

—Sí. Me acuerdo— contestó Sasuke con cierta lentitud —¿Cómo te fue en Francia?

—Ah— exclamo Kisame, con fingido dramatismo —Mis padres ahora son unos empalagosos de primera por pasar tantos años en la _ciudad del amor, _y tenía que descansar— lanzó una sonora carcajada, riéndose solo pues Tobi estaba demasiado abatido, Itachi muy sorprendido y Sasuke un tanto incómodo como para acompañarlo. Kisame dejo de reír, notando la tensión y sonriendo —Regrese porque quiero estudiar biología marina.

—¿Aún tienes esa obsesión por los peces?— preguntó Itachi, sintiéndose un poco feliz de ver a su amigo. Kisame se limito a asentir, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Me alegro que lo recuerdes— le dijo y se puso de pie, extendiendo los brazos a los costados, en indicación de que estaba a punto de abrazar a Itachi —¿Y tú? Aún escribes, ¿cierto? Siempre llevo uno de tus libros. De hecho, alabo al que inventó los de bolsillo.

Itachi se quedo quieto mientras Kisame se acercaba y lo abrazaba. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona que no fuera Sasuke, Itachi lo habría golpeado. Pero era Kisame, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Se estremeció como si le hubiera caído un chapuzón de agua fría al pensar en que aquello último —lo de golpear a cualquiera que se le acercara de esa manera y no fuera Sasuke o Kisame—, era mentira, pues había dejado que Sasori se acercara mucho, mucho más que un simple abrazo.

Carraspeo mientras Kisame lo soltaba. No esperaba que Itachi correspondiera el abrazo, pues así era su forma de ser. Seguidamente miró a Sasuke, pero el chico negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Ya recibí mi abrazo de oso diario.

—Uh, pues si recibes el segundo de hoy mañana no tendrás que hacerlo.

—Política— terció Sasuke en broma. Kisame le sonrió.

—Entonces será mañana— y lanzó otra carcajada.

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, en el fondo deseando que no fuera en serio, y se fue a dejar la bolsa de la despensa en la salita. Tobi, dejo la taza en la mesita de noche y corrió para ayudar a Sasuke, sintiéndose incómodo con los otros dos. Kisame espero a que se fueran ambos antes de volver la mirada a Itachi.

—Hace tanto tiempo ya, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas cómo era cuando pequeños?— le dijo en tono nostálgico.

—Me acuerdo— contestó Itachi, todavía en una especie de shock. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente —¿Qué…? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Muy bien— respondió Kisame, pasándole el brazo por el hombro y llevándolo hasta el sillón, como si él se tratara del dueño de la casa, y no Itachi… o bueno, el anfitrión —Espero que no te moleste que haya venido sin avisar.

—No me molesta— contestó rápidamente Itachi, mientras se sentaban —¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Porque eres muy fácil de irritar. Lo que, siempre me ha encantado hacer. Supongo que una parte de mí esperaba que dijeras que si te había molestado.

Itachi sonrió espontáneamente, como no lo había hecho desde hace nueve días.

—Entonces: Me molesta— le dijo. Kisame rio e Itachi no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa, pero, a diferencia de su amigo, se limito a sonreír ampliamente.

Pasaron unos minutos de charla antes de que llegaran Sasuke y Tobi. Hubo otros minutos de plática forzada antes de que Tobi —que no le dirigía la palabra a nadie y mantenía la mirada fija— alegara que debía de salir y se fue de la casa. Sasuke, se paro casi enseguida y dijo que tenía que ir a terminar una pintura y que si cualquiera de los dos hacía demasiado ruido, se las vería negras. Kisame lanzó una carcajada y levantó el pulgar en señal de "ok" antes de que el menor se diera media vuelta y se alejara de ellos, subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso antes de entrar a su habitación.

Kisame e Itachi se quedaron en silencio, una mudez apacible y familiar que no molestaba a ninguno de los dos. Ésta se vio interrumpida con la música que Sasuke acostumbraba poner cuando pintaba: Vivaldi se hizo omnipresente por casi todos los rincones de la casa.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle a Kisame si no se le ofrecía una chuchería, cuando éste le interrumpió. La sonrisa se había desvanecido y solo quedaba detrás de ella una mueca de disgusto o preocupación.

—Itachi— le dijo con tono fraternal —¿Qué pasa?

El peli azul se acomodo como si fuera un padre pidiéndole a su hijo que le dijera quién es el bravucón que le quita el dinero y que le hace reprobar los exámenes por ocupar más su tiempo escondiéndose que estudiando. Itachi lo miró entre confundido e intuitivo.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?— fue su respuesta. Kisame recargó el brazo derecho en el respaldo del sillón, se veía mucho mayor, incluso a pesar de que apenas cumpliría los veinte.

—Tobi me…

Nada más escuchar el nombre de Tobi, Itachi cayó en la cuenta de que sus sospechas no eran erradas. El buen chico debía de haberle explicado a Kisame su _problema _y contándole como más le convenía para hacer quedar mal a Itachi.

—¡Agh! Debí de suponerlo—soltó, enfurecido. Hubiera querido ponerse de pie e irse de ahí, pero no tuvo las suficientes agallas para hacerlo —Tobi es un gran…

—Antes de que empieces a despotricar contra el pobre— le interrumpió Kisame, levantando la mano en señal de "Stop" —Me explicó también que él te chantajeo para asistir al teatro y también me dijo sobre la primera visita a la casa del teatro. Me hablo sobre Deidara y poquito sobre Sasori. Me dijo que era su culpa lo que te estaba pasando y que lo único que quería era remediar lo que te hizo. Lo que hizo cuando te dijo que eras una estatua sin sentimientos, o que eso parecías ser, a eso me refiero.

Itachi se quedo callado, sorprendido por lo que Kisame le estaba confesando. Al parecer, Tobi no le había contado que lo había golpeado o… Sin embargo, nada de eso sirvió para apagar la ira.

—¡Claro que es su culpa!— sentenció Itachi sin piedad.

—Claro que no— soltó Kisame, con severidad. Itachi se puso de pie, como si hubiese encontrado una mala critica sobre sus libros —Itachi, por favor. ¡Escúchate! Eso es ridículo, Tobi nunca lo hizo con la intención de…

—¿Te vas a poner de su lado?— refunfuñó Itachi, entre traicionado y ofendido —¿Después de lo que me hizo? ¡Ah! Él debió de llamarte y pedirte que hablaras conmigo, ¡¿es eso?

Kisame tomo aire.

—No me estoy aquí por eso, apenas me entere— contestó con sinceridad —Y creo que deberías de mediar un poco tus palabras, Itachi. Soy tu amigo, no tu enemigo.

—Pues no estás actuando como uno.

—Claro que sí— esta vez, Kisame frunció el ceño, ofendido —Por eso quiero saber la versión de tu historia. Para empezar, yo intuía que… pero, ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho que a ti te gustaban… bueno, los hombres?

Itachi se apresuro a saltar y a taparle la boca con la mano, asustado. Kisame pareció sorprendido.

—¡Cállate, idiota!— le dijo en un susurro demasiado fuerte —Que Sasuke no lo sabe.

Kisame parpadeo confundido y asintió, disculpándose con la mirada por su _error. _Luego de unos minutos, Itachi soltó a su amigo, se sentó en el sillón y conto —en susurros— todo lo que había pasado con Sasori. Desde el momento en que lo vio tirado tosiendo sangre el primer día, sus visitas diarias al teatro, la visita a la casa del Akasuna y el favor del libro de _amor _—pero le dijo que se había negado rotundamente—_, _hasta la enfermedad de Sasori y su cita, incluyendo amargamente lo que sucedió un día después. Kisame se mostro muy compasivo con el relato y no interrumpió más que para hacer una pregunta ocasional.

En otras circunstancias, Itachi no le había contado nada a nadie, más que a Sasuke, pero temía que su hermano se sintiera indignado por su homosexualidad, algo que, había intentado ocultar con éxito hasta que conoció a Sasori. Sin embargo, Kisame era una persona de confianza y decirle todo pareció librarlo de un enorme peso. De alguna manera, dejo de sentirse tan solo.

**0*0*0**

Tobi caminaba directo al teatro. Había decidido disculparse también —aunque no es que lo hubiera hecho ya con la persona a la que de verdad debía de pedirle perdón— con Sasori y con Deidara, por todas las molestias causadas. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que el mismísimo marionetista corría en su dirección. En realidad, tanto el uno como el otro se ignoraron, pendientes como estaban de sus propios asuntos. Siguió caminando y cuando por fin llegó a la casona del teatro, tocó el timbre.

Nadie salió a abrir. Por un momento se preocupo de que quizá, los artistas no estuvieran en casa o peor aún, que se hubieran ido para siempre. Tobi tocó con más frenesí y pasaron diez minutos —Tobi fue muy persistente— antes de que Deidara abriera la puerta, con los ojos encendidos de ira, justo como la primera vez que le dijo que se largara. A pesar de todo, el alivio al verlo fue palpable en el rostro de Tobi.

—Joder, que si uno no viene a abrir, ¿qué creen que significa? ¿Toquen la puertas hasta romperme los tímpanos, hum?— gritó Deidara mientras mantenía la puerta sujetada y se preparaba para escupirle a cualquiera que hubiera interrumpido (según podría imaginar Tobi por las manchas de arcilla en su rostro) su momento artístico.

—Deidara san, lo siento— se disculpo el buen chico e inmediatamente, Deidara paró de maldecir.

No se había percatado de que dejo de ver a Deidara desde aquella vez en que el rubio por poco lo golpea, y también desde que como si se tratara de un consuelo, se recargó en su hombro hasta dormitar y la sensación de caer desde gran altura cogió desprevenido a Tobi. El rostro de Deidara pareció suavizarse un poco, aunque mantuvo su aire irritado.

—Tobi— soltó, como si se tratara de un conocido no tan cercano pero que te ha hecho uno que otro favor —¿Qué haces aquí, _otra vez?_

El Uchiha sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y abrió la boca para responder, pero no supo qué tenía que decir. En algún lugar de su cabeza, la culpabilidad se hizo presente por sentirse feliz de que Deidara no le hubiera cerrado ya, la puerta en las narices. Volvió a cerrarla e hizo un esfuerzo más por sonreírle amigablemente al rubio. Fue entonces que se percato de que, incluso si ahora Deidara parecía menos destruido que antes, sus ojos permanecían rojos, como si no tuviera mucho tiempo de haber llorado.

Tobi se rascó la mejilla distraídamente.

—Necesito hablar con usted, Deidara san. Y de hecho, con Sasori san también— se animo a decir por fin.

—Pues Sasori no está, hum— contestó Deidara. A Tobi le dio la impresión de que la voz se le había vuelto a quebrar. Durante un instante abrió la boca para preguntar dónde estaba, pero seguro que no querría saber y de todos modos, Deidara no le diría. El rubio espero unos segundos —¿Qué necesitas decirle? Quizá pueda dejarle el mensaje, hum.

El buen chico bajó la mirada.

—Er… No. Mejor se lo digo después…— susurró al fin, levantó la cabeza y fijo sus ojos negros en Deidara que pareció incomodarse —¿Me permitiría…hablar con usted?

—¿De qué?— preguntó Deidara, con violencia. Tobi incluso pudo imaginarlo retroceder. Pero debía de concentrarse, no había venido a alucinar con la belleza del rubio. Debía de ser castigado por lo que le hizo a su primo, al mismo rubio cuando se encapricho por él.

—Quería disculparme— murmuró Tobi, con los ojos anegándose en lágrimas. Deidara pareció realmente sorprendido —Por mi culpa… _Todo esto _pasó. No sé qué podría hacer para disculparme… He hecho que mi primo me odié y… bueno, usted me odiaba desde el principio y no quise entenderlo, es solo que…— Tobi volvió a levantar la cabeza, enrojeciendo un poco por cada palabra —¡Usted me gusta mucho, Deidara san!

Durante siete segundos el aire corrió alrededor de ambos, siendo el único capaz de romper el absoluto silencio. Deidara parecía consternado, pero frunció el ceño y no apartó la mirada de Tobi, como tampoco le cerró la puerta en las narices. Eso, para Tobi ya parecía convertirse en una especie de señal de que su presencia podía ser tolerada…Pero nunca deseada de verdad; El rubio abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente, la volvió a abrir y soltó una especie de sílaba incompleta, una "e" continua y arrastrada al mismo tiempo que le dio la apariencia de un niño de dos años que apenas aprende a hablar.

Tobi espero pacientemente, no sabiendo si quería realmente que Deidara contestara a aquella confesión espontanea y un poco absurda.

—No espero que me corresponda— adelantó, sintiéndose terrible por el silencio en el que termino por sumirse el rubio —De hecho…nada tenía que ver. Bueno, sí, de hecho… Porque… bueno, la primera vez que lo vi, sentí…— hizo una pausa. Su corazón estaba realmente acelerado, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que decía a eso a un chico —Quería volverlo a ver— admitió con desgana, como si admitiera una travesura que le costaría un regaño que en su vida lograría olvidar —Y decidí ir a ver la primera función de Sasori para intentar verlo a usted… Pero… Como se habría de dar cuenta usted después, no lo hice solo.

Deidara hizo una mueca de comprensión al entender qué quería decir y sintió como el corazón y el estomago se le encogían de puro coraje y quizá, autocompasión.

—Convencí a Itachi san de que fuera conmigo al teatro— continúo el buen chico, un poco avergonzado —Y también lo obligue a colarse conmigo para poder _felicitar _a Sasori. Pero lo único que yo quería era verlo a usted, y no estar solo, porque cuando estoy solo tiendo a… Tiendo a prendarme sin frenos… O eso me ha pasado la mayoría de las veces. También le dije que le daría dangos si me acompañaba a ir a la primera comida que compartimos y… Bueno, nada más. No sabía que Itachi y Sasori san seguían viéndose después de eso— justo después de terminar de decir aquello, se tiro de rodillas y pego la frente al suelo, a modo de saludo japonés —Vine a disculparme por todo eso, ya que, no solo lo he lastimado a mi primo, o a Sasori san… Sino que le hice mucho daño a usted y no me voy a perdonar nunca eso. Yo solo quería ser su amigo o salir con usted y… Y lo que hice fue entrometerme a mí y a mi primo en sus asuntos. ¡Lo siento mucho, Deidara san! Si quiere golpearme...

—¿Dangos?— fue lo único que pronuncio Deidara, con el rostro un poco ensombrecido pero con una sonrisa burlona que surcaba su rostro. Tobi guardo silencio y levantó la cabeza —¿Ese Uchiha… todas esas primeras veces… fue por Dangos, hum?— se interrumpió para lanzar una fina carcajada y Tobi frunció el ceño. Deidara empezó a negar con la cabeza amargamente —Esto no fue por dangos. Quiero decir… Posiblemente el principio, y si, puede que tengas la culpa de _todo, _pero… ¿A caso no te fijaste que Itachi venía diario a las obras de Sasori? Y me temo que quizá, sea más que solo por Dangos que todo está pasando, hum.

—¿Deidara…san?

El rubio miro hacia otro lado y se rasco la nuca, distraídamente. Había recuperado un poco de color en las mejillas, pero Tobi no sabría qué decir respecto a ello.

—Anda, levántate— le ordeno Deidara, mirándolo con severidad —Todo ese dramatismo es ridículo. No quiero hablar de Sasori ni mucho menos de tu primo, hum.

Tobi se puso de pie lentamente. Un fugaz brillo cruzo por la mirada del artista efímero y una sonrisa seca y carente de sentimientos.

—Y dime…— susurro el rubio —¿Crees que _yo soy _un fantasma, hum?

—¿Un fantasma?— repitió el buen chico, confundido. Deidara asintió, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Pudo apreciar lo humedecidos que se habían tornado sus orbes celestes y sintió ganas de volver a abrazarlo —Usted no es un fantasma: Está vivo.

—¿Qué tan vivo crees que uno pueda estar si la persona que se ama está enamorada de otro, hum?— aunque su voz era triste, en su rostro había empezado a brillar una especie de salvajismo que Tobi encontró muy atractivo. Deidara le pareció un león a punto de atacar. El pensamiento le hizo sonrojar —¿Uhm?

—Creo que lo suficiente como para salvarse— tartamudeo a modo de respuesta. Deidara lo miró durante un indeterminado tiempo.

—¿Salvarme? ¿Cómo en tu sonata?

—¿Cuál?

—La que… tocaste aquella vez, hum— Deidara frunció el ceño, como si en ese momento se preguntara si aquello no había formado parte de un sueño. Tobi parpadeo confundido, hasta que por su mente se abrió paso la música, parecía que en ese momento la escuchara en vivo —Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

Tobi asintió enérgicamente.

—La compuse para usted— admitió. Deidara se sonrojo violentamente.

—¿Por qué harías eso, hum?

—Porque me gusta.

—¿En serio? Debes de componerle muchas canciones a muchas personas, ¿no, hum?

—Nunca le he compuesto una _verdadera pieza _a nadie.

—¿Y por qué a mí sí, hum?— sus facciones se volvieron atormentadas y difusas. Tobi espero varios segundos para responder, con la voz suave y convertida en un quedo susurro.

—Porque usted ha amado y luchado con todas sus fuerzas… Porque ha pasado una gran turbulencia en su camino, pero continúa firme… y porque estoy seguro de que, a personas como usted se les dan a encontrar su verdadero camino, su paz, solo por ser… y hacer _todo. _

—Eso es una mentira, hum.

—Con el tiempo podría aparecer… o volverse esa mentira que dice usted— el Uchiha hizo una pausa y camino hacia delante. Deidara retrocedió. Tobi se detuvo, el rubio también —Yo sé que usted merece un instante de felicidad más que nadie. Y sé que siempre ha esperado que eso se lo dé Sasori san, pero… ¿Y si él no fuera el indicado?

—Y si no fuera él, ¿quién?— preguntó Deidara enderezándose sin intimidarse (ni siquiera se sintió vulnerable por la mayor estatura del Uchiha) —¿Tú? ¿Eso tratas de insinuar, hum? Después de _todo _lo que hiciste, ¿piensas que yo podría mirarte un solo momento? ¿Para qué? Sasori es el único que me ha hecho ser feliz con una sola mirada. No ha necesitado decirme nada para que yo me vuelva loco, hum. _Yo lo amo. _

—Pero, ¿él a usted también?— las palabras salieron antes de poder frenarlas y al ver el rostro pálido de Deidara se arrepintió enseguida, trató de enmendar su error —Lo que quiero decir, es que… usted podría esperar siempre y aún así…

—Es cosa mía, hum— aseguro Deidara con un tenue murmullo. Tobi asintió, dándole a entender que lo sabía perfectamente —Si Sasori nunca me mira… Y si yo lo sigo mirando… Será cosa mía, es mí dolor, es mí vida…

Tobi levantó la mirada, entristecido.

—Lo sé, pero a pesar de todo quisiera poder compartirla…

Deidara abrió la boca para responder, pero sus palabras volvieron a ahogarse en su garganta, sin que pudiera forzarlas a salir.

—No nos conocemos, hum— murmuró con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho. Tobi se encogió de hombros.

—Muchas veces eso es irrelevante.

—No. No lo es, hum— contestó con firmeza —Tú solo quieres que lo crea así.

—Sí, eso quiero— contestó Tobi, elevando la voz un par de notas —Pero porque nunca he intentado mentirme. Ni siquiera ante usted _quiero_ fingir que puedo ser el indicado, porque… ¿De qué serviría? Solo vine a disculparme, el decirle todo esto no es parte de mi defensa, es solo mi penitencia.

—¿¡Tu penitencia! ¿A caso tu castigo es hacerme creer que te gusto, hum?— el grito de Deidara quizá habría llegado a los espectadores que lo miraban desde afuera de la reja, donde la calle comenzaba a llenarse de curiosos peatones. Deidara volvió a coger a Tobi del cuello de la camisa y a levantar el puño. Su mirada colérica le demostró a Tobi que lo golpearía, que esta vez lo haría. Y no se equivocó. Lo último que supo durante siete instantes fue que le dolía la mejilla a horrores y que estaba tirado de costado en el suelo. Deidara lo fulminaba con la mirada —¡Vienes a burlarte de mí, asqueroso insecto! Vienes con tu cara de ser amable, de querer ayudarme, y lo único que realmente haces es burlarte, hum. ¡¿Penitencia! Que tu castigo sea ese golpe, y ojalá pudiera golpearte más. ¡De no estar viendo esos imbéciles…!— señalo hacia la barda, donde los curiosos lanzaron exclamaciones que Deidara ignoro —¡Te mataría, lo juro! Estoy harto de que se burlen en mi cara.

—No me estoy burlando. Y mi castigo no es hablarle de mis sentimientos (porque si usted piensa que son fingidos, está equivocado)— contestó Tobi con resignación y una serenidad que nunca había tenido en toda su vida —Mi castigo es saber que no me los corresponderá jamás.

Deidara se quedo quieto. La cólera desapareciendo al instante. Aquello… Por alguna razón, al ver a Tobi se vio a sí mismo. Y se compadeció y avergonzó de lo que había hecho.

**0*0*0**

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Sasori, que había esperado a casi cualquier Uchiha —incluid Itachi—, ahogó una exclamación al ver ahí a Kisame, observándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Hola?— preguntó Kisame, aturdido —¿Qué…deseas?

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido. Su corazón, que había estado latiendo con tanta fuerza, había disminuido su ritmo al encontrarse con ese chico que lo había tirado antes en el parque. Kisame abrió la boca, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra…

—No— respondió otra voz familiar, a Sasori le resultó gélida, vacía pero igual de grave y melodiosa que siempre. Su corazón volvió a congelarse antes de salir disparado y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral —¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Por encima del hombro de Kisame, apareció Itachi, que lo había hecho a un lado —con cierta gentileza, a juzgar por la mirada iracunda que le dirigía a él— y se interponía entre uno y otro. Las ganas de rodear el cuello con los brazos y besarlo inundaron a Sasori en una amarga combinación de sentimientos como culpa, remordimiento, ansiedad, deseo y por encima de todo, algo nuevo que no podría describir… O sería más preciso que no quería admitir: ¿Se trataba de amor? ¿En serio? Pensó en Deidara, en la manera en que lo había mirado antes y deseo poder tener un espejo para al menos, saber qué sentía.

Itachi, pudo apreciar mientras buscaba algo a qué aferrarse de que el Uchiha podía perdonarlo, tenía los cabellos sueltos y desperdigados por la cara y los hombros, resultaban una cascada de cielo oscuro. Sus ojos refulgían de una manera escalofriante, llenos de ponzoña y Sasori quiso poder encontrar algo de qué sostenerse para no caer de rodillas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— repitió Itachi su pregunta —Contesta antes de tres segundos o te cierro la puerta.

El corazón de Sasori dio un vuelco, como trapecista en medio de un espectáculo antes de darse cuenta de que ha hecho un mal movimiento y que ahora cae directo al suelo con destino a un inminente golpe. La pregunta era, si podría resistir el golpe, o no.

—Itachi— dijeron Sasori y Kisame al mismo tiempo. Ambos encontraron su mirada, e incluso Itachi repartió una curiosa mirada ante la sincronía de ambas voces, algo que nunca habría de repetirse con total seguridad. En otro momento habría resultado incluso gracioso. En ese preciso instante no, solo sirvió para que al silencio que le siguió, Itachi se irritara más y tomara la puerta para cerrarla con un portazo.

El desconcierto de Sasori se fue ante el fuerte golpe y la sensación de derrumbamiento que lo abatió por dentro en ese mismo instante. Parpadeando rápidamente, Sasori se adelantó hasta la puerta y la aporreo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Itachi! ¡Itachi, espera, por favor! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!— le gritó con tanta suplica que una voz en su interior le dijo que parara, que estaba haciendo el ridículo y que al rato, se arrepentiría de su comportamiento. Pero otra más potente, la mando callar y dejo que Sasori siguiera golpeando la puerta con inusitada fuerza —¡Itachi, abre!

Su respuesta fue el silencio. Sasori siguió tocando la puerta, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, pero no lloraría. Había pasado nueve días en la cama, solamente auto compadeciéndose y ahora, ahora tenía que actuar. Ignoro el cotilleo de las personas y siguió golpeando la puerta, gritando y llamando a Itachi. Tocó el timbre infinidad de veces. Por un momento creyó escuchar a Itachi discutir con Kisame y luego con otra persona. Siguió llamando hasta prácticamente quedarse sin aliento.

_¿Llevas las pastillas, por cualquier cosa?_ La voz de Deidara irrumpió en su cabeza, como siempre lo hacía ante señales de alerta que su cuerpo le mandaba. En este instante, lo único que percibía era que su pecho le dolía, pero de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacía cada vez que empezaría a toser sangre. Sin embargo, la pregunta se repitió en su mente, como un hábito que no se abandona.

—¡Itachi!— gritó con la voz ronca. Empezaba a quedarse afónico luego de una hora. El frío le congelo los huesos y golpeo su cara como si lo rasguñara —¡Itachi!— una pausa y silencio absoluto, el coraje le invadió —¡Uchiha bastardo!

Y entonces, mientras Sasori casi se rendía la puerta se abrió. Un chico de pelos despeinados le abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos negros como Itachi, aunque su piel era más blanca y sus facciones más delicadas. Parecía enojado.

—Deja de tocar la puerta— le dijo y se sobo las sienes —Itachi no va a venir y…

Sasori intentó abrirse paso a la casa, pero el pelinegro le propino un empujón que casi hace que cayese. De alguna manera logro mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Eh!— soltó Sasuke, a modo de reprimenda —No seas tan idiota. Que Itachi se ha largado de la casa ya desde hace un par de minutos.

—¿Qué?— soltó Sasori, abatido.

—Que Itachi se _ha ido_— repitió Sasuke —No sé a dónde, pero ya se fue.

—¿Con _él_?— fue lo único que preguntó Sasori. El Uchiha lo miró con cierta lástima.

—Kisame fue por él cuando intentó largarse. Quiere que hablen los dos… Posiblemente lo alcance. ¿Quieres pasar?— el chico no parecía a gusto, y en su cara se leían las palabras "_Estoy traicionando a mi hermano_" y Sasori negó con la cabeza. Abatido se dio media vuelta y se alejo de la casa.

**0*0*0**

Itachi no había soportado los golpes y los constantes llamados de Sasori a la puerta. Creía incluso que encerrado en su cuarto y escuchado música a todo volumen lo lograría, pero los gritos del marionetista hacían eco en su cabeza. Cuando salió de la casa y Kisame corrió tras él, Itachi se sentía mareado e incluso drogado. Recordó una vez que tuvieron que operarlo de los ojos, pues su vista ya fallaba mucho y a su mente vino el techo blanco, la enfermera hermosa y amable que le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno. "_Te sentirás un poco mareado, ¿eh?_", y de pronto la sensación de que incluso mover los labios pesaba… Mil estrellas que se acercaban a su rostro antes de dormir, y luego el llanto de un niño que estaba a su lado al despertar, que llamaba a su mamá y…

Kisame le atrajo de un jalón y rompió sus pensamientos.

—¡Itachi!— gritó su amigo con coraje mientras impedía que se soltara —¿Qué…? ¿Por qué has salido así de la casa?

_Porque existe puerta trasera y no estoy dispuesto a ver una sola vez más a Sasori. ¿No escuchaste mi historia? ¡Me engañó!_ Quiso responderle, pero lo único que hizo fue forcejar contra el agarre de Kisame y maldecir por la fuerza de éste.

—¡Déjame!— le gritó, colérico. Había perdido el control de sus emociones. Nueve días había logrado dominarse, incluso pareció que podría superar todo, y ahora, volvía Sasori para hacerle saber que se mentía a sí mismo —¡Kisame, suéltame!

—¡Nada de eso!— gritó Kisame, haciéndole dar media vuelta y sujetándolo de los hombros, para zarandearlo con fuerza —Quiero que vayas y enfrentes todo esto. Es absurdo, Itachi. ¡Ese chico lleva casi una hora gritándote y llamando! ¡Sasuke tiene los pelos de punta porque no deja de tocar el timbre y tú no le dejas abrir la puerta para al menos pedirle que se calle! ¿Es que querías escucharlo?

—Sasuke tiene los pelos de punta porque así es su cabello— rezongó Itachi, intentando eludir la última pregunta de su amigo…O quizá solo porque es lo único que de verdad atino a decir —Así es…su cabello.

Kisame lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Itachi…— murmuro Kisame con una sonrisa —¿Qué te estás haciendo? Vamos, es que…

—¿Es que, qué?— gritó Itachi, al borde de un colapso nervioso. Pero su voz había sonado abatida y llena de un pesar profundo. Dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Kisame y resistió el impulso de gritar nuevamente —No es justo que yo sea el malo cuando él me traiciono.

—Quizá fue un lapsus de debilidad…— arremetió Kisame, con ternura. Itachi lo empujo lejos.

—¡Entonces yo tengo un lapsus de "no—quiero—hablar—con—Sasori—ni—con—nadie—que—lo—apoye"!

Kisame sonrió, como si le hubiera contado un chiste,

—Nunca había escuchado de ese lapsus— comentó, como si todo le resultara indiferente. Itachi quiso golpearlo.

—¡Kisame!— dijo entre dientes.

El peli azul le levantó la cara con las manos.

—¿A caso quieres, de verdad, escuchar lo que voy a decirte?— le dijo, en un tono lento —Itachi: No todos son perfectos. Y él vino a buscarte y…

—¿Y? Eso no significa nada…

—Claro que sí. Lo que significa es que quiere explicarte.

—No quiero escucharlo. No va a explicarme nada, no hay nada que decir. Me mintió. Y…además, no me importa en lo absoluto.

—Entonces… deja de llorar.

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par. Por fin, fue capaz de notar las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. Nunca, en toda su vida, Itachi recordó haber llorado. Incluso cuando sus padres murieron se mostro fuerte, por Sasuke. Y ahora…

Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y se talló los ojos con fuerza; La debilidad era algo que no quería mostrar, y más si se trataba de aquel sentimiento que hasta hace dos meses consideraba el más absurdo del planeta y que —en su opinión todavía—, no valía la pena sentir. Al menos no si todo iba a terminar así.

La certeza de aquellas palabras, así como la seguridad al pensarlas, le hizo caer el alma hasta los pies. Su expresión delató la destrucción que sentía dentro e intentó —en vano— ocultar su rostro a los ojos de Kisame. No quería que lo viera tan vulnerable, pero, para su desgracia, Kisame lo conocía lo suficiente como para que el haber torcido los ojos y bajado la cabeza, no lograran el fin.

Por el rostro de Kisame se abrió paso una mueca de compasión, e Itachi sintió un desdeño ante el rostro tan conocido y familiar como la propia palma de su mano. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían hecho meollo en los recuerdos que guardaba de Kisame como su mejor amigo. Una idea se hizo camino por su mente: ¿Y si fuera exactamente al revés? Y si, de alguna manera, fuese Kisame el que estuviera enamorado de él e Itachi tuviera que admitir que tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados… ¿Podría dejar a su mejor amigo, si éste fuera el  
>único que tuviera a su lado? ¿O lo olvidaría todo —como deseaba que hiciera Sasori—, por el pelirrojo? Era egoísta pensar en eso. Y a Itachi no se le ocurría una respuesta inmediata. Lo único que realmente logro fue sentirse más triste y enojado tanto contra Sasori, como a sí mismo por ser tan celoso y estúpido.<p>

—Siempre pareces tan alejado de todos— Kisame le interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente —Les das la espalda a todos, y yo siempre creí que era porque no te importaba nadie ni nada. Pero no es verdad, se las das porque temes que descubran que los quieres, para evitar que vean cuánto sufres— hizo una pausa, examinando el rostro sorprendido y escéptico del chico —Tú no has sido escogido por ningún _Dios de la soledad _o algo parecido, y tampoco eres el único que sufre este tipo de heridas, Itachi san. En ese sentido, eres muy egocéntrico— el peli azul forzó una sonrisa y continuo —No voy a obligarte a regresar ni a decirle a _él _lo que piensas muy en el fondo de toda esa ira… Solo quiero que sepas que si siempre temes a que te lastimen no podrás encontrar (y no lo niegues) lo que en realidad, has estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—No seas ridículo, Kisame— su voz estaba quebrada, pero nada podría hacerle, era inútil ocultarlo.

Kisame lanzó un largo suspiro. Y se encogió de hombros, dejando caer los brazos a los costados con una lentitud que a Itachi le irritó bastante.

—No pretendo inmiscuirme en asuntos que no tienen que ver conmigo. Es tu decisión, Itachi— le dijo con una serenidad terrible —Al final, solo tú decides.

Sí. Itachi lo sabía. Por eso, se dejó muy claro a sí mismo que no se permitiría regresar a los brazos de Sasori ni una sola vez.

**0*0*0**

Sus intentos por hablar con Itachi los días siguientes resultaron tan vanos como el primero. Cuando logró entrar a la casa —gracias a Madara— resultó que el moreno había salido con Kisame a no recordaba dónde a hacer quién sabe qué. Madara fue muy cordial al preguntar qué sucedía y Sasori se limitó a contestar que deseaba una pequeña revisión, porque últimamente no se había sentido muy bien. El aspecto de fantasma salido de película de terror le ayudaba bastante. Madara insistió en que tomara unas vitaminas y Sasori, de muy mala gana —y para mantener apariencias—, lo hizo.

Deidara se mostró de lo más amable y natural que pudo durante esos cuatro días, pero al final, terminó por sucumbir ante una especie de depresión por su maestro y —Sasori estaba seguro— por algo más de lo que no quería hablar.

Ninguno de los dos artistas salió demasiado. A excepción de Sasori cuando iba en busca de un momento con Itachi y de Deidara que iba por el mandado, permanecían sentados frente a sus escritorios o acurrucados entre las sábanas y al menos diez mullidos cojines en la cama. Apenas se hablaban, aunque Deidara parecía querer reprochar cuanta cosa hacía Sasori. Ahora él parecía el irritador alumno y Deidara el exigente maestro.

El quinto día, Deidara se puso frente a Sasori. Tenía un par de maletas vacías que tiro en el suelo con violencia, haciendo que Sasori despertara de sus ensoñaciones. El pelirrojo lo miro, confundido.

—Esto es todo, hum— le dijo Deidara en un tono autoritario —Nos vamos de este pueblo, de Inglaterra y quizá de continente, solo porque no podemos hacerlo de planeta, hum.

Sasori frunció el ceño. Su rostro estaba surcado por unas profundas manchas negras que se notaban cada vez más en la pálida piel, y más ahora que él pareció enderezarse y tenía el aspecto de muerto viviente.

—¿Cómo dices?— preguntó, aunque había escuchado perfectamente. Deidara se dio media vuelta y sacó de detrás del sillón un par de cajas con la palabra "Libros" escrita en un costado, el rubio empezó a meterlos a montones, sin ningún reparo ni orden —Deidara. ¿Qué haces?

—Nos vamos— contestó Deidara, arrojando con más frenesí los libros. Sasori se puso de pie con violencia, dispuesto a chistar con cuanto tuviera a la mano para no hacerlo —Si no recoge todo usted lo haré yo, y lo sacaré aunque tenga que usar una camisa de fuerza.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!— gritó Sasori, yendo hasta donde su alumno y cogiéndole de la muñeca con fuerza. Deidara se removió para librarse de su agarre, y lográndolo gracias a la debilidad de Sasori.

—¡Lo haré si es necesario para sacarlo del estupor que tiene, hum!

—No harás nada— refunfuñó Sasori, agachándose a sacar de la caja los libros y metiéndolos en el librero al mismo tiempo que Deidara los aventaba nuevamente —¡Deidara!

—¡Escuche!— gritó Deidara, elevando su voz un par de notas. Sasori lo miró, escéptico, mientras e rubio le arrebataba el libro de las manos y lo arrojaba al suelo, sin molestarse en que cayera en la caja —¡Escúcheme por una sola vez, hum!

Sasori se quedo mudo, esperando a que el rubio continuara. Éste parecía que había esperado ser interrumpido, pero al ver que su maestro no decía nada, se animo a continuar:

—Sasori…danna…— murmuro, como si le faltara el aire —Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Usted… usted está perdiendo peso y está, esperando que ese Uchiha bastardo venga, cuando ambos sabemos que no lo hará.

—Deidara— dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo. Deidara le tomo de las manos.

—No quiero verlo así. Ya no… Por favor… no me obligue a hacerlo, ni tampoco a dejarlo…Es que, usted no entiende cómo se siente, ver a quien se ama…así. Quiero decir, puedo (de alguna manera puedo) verlo enamorado de Itachi… pero no si él está convirtiéndolo en una especie de zombi sin alma, hum.

Sasori no separo las manos de las de Deidara. Quería quedarse así tanto tiempo la vida se lo permitiera.

—Deidara…— ¿por qué no podía decir nada más? El coraje subió y desapareció repentinamente. La mirada de Deidara decidía todo.

Y es que… no soportaba estar en esa especie de trance. Deseaba estar con Itachi pero, tenía que admitirlo, perdía el tiempo haciéndolo. Quiso llorar, gritar o decir cualquier cosa que lo hiciera aferrarse a quedarse, como lo había hecho Itachi la primera vez que apareció en su vida. Deseaba decir que este era un teatro que había comprado, que aquí había estado su abuela, recorriendo los pasillos y construyendo marionetas… Pero no era cierto. Este lugar, que cuando llegó le parecía hermoso, se había transformado en una especie de nube grisácea dentro de la cual llovía todos los días, todos los segundos. Y luego estaba la mirada de Deidara, tan suplicante y llena de amor que en verdad decía esto por su bien.

Sasori abrió la boca para negarse. En vez de eso, se soltó de las manos de Deidara, dio media vuelta y se fue a encerrar en su taller.

Casi a medianoche, salió. Deidara estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, con la cara cubierta con las manos. Sasori se acercó y le rozó los nudillos con los suyos. El rubio levantó la mirada y Sasori le dedico una única y triste sonrisa.

**0*0*0**

Kisame había dicho que se quedaría un par de meses, e Itachi había pedido a Madara que dejara que él se hospedara en la casa Uchiha. El mayor había accedido casi instantáneamente.

Estaban él, Kisame y Sasuke sentados bebiendo una taza de líquido caliente y humeante que le relajaba los músculos y de cierta manera le hacía olvidar lo demás, cuando Tobi entró por la puerta principal y camino por el largo pasillo con una mueca pálida y los ojos enrojecidos. Itachi frunció el ceño. Seguía sin hablar con su primo, y no pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Kisame, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Tobi. El buen chico levantó la cabeza y murmuro algo. Kisame asentía y para cuando Tobi se fue, Kisame explicó la noticia que le acababa de dar Tobi.

A Itachi poco le falto para tirar la taza al suelo. O quizá, si lo hizo, el sonido lejano de porcelana rompiéndose debió ser muestra suficiente de ello. O quizá, si lo hizo, el sonido lejano de porcelana rompiéndose debió ser muestra suficiente de ello.

**0*0*0**

Corrió y corrió sin importarle los llamados de Kisame y Sasuke. En algún momento sus voces quedaron ahogadas. Itachi por fin dio vuelta en aquella esquina y vio alzarse el teatro. Continúo corriendo hasta encontrarse con la reja y el enorme candado que la cerraba. Itachi hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse, pero no pudo evitar coger las agallas suficientes para tomar impulso y saltar la reja con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía.

Volvió a correr hasta la puerta de la casona y trató de abrirla. Tocó una y otra vez e imagino que Sasori había decidido no abrirle.

Habría podido, y en realidad preferido también, que el letrero aquel no le devolviera a la realidad tan dolorosa como una bofetada. Fue consciente también de que el primero lo había ignorado y que ahora, no podría hacerlo, por más que quisiera.

"_Fecha de demolición: 24 marzo"_.

¡No podían hacer eso! Ahí vivía Sasori, Deidara!…¡Sasori!

Las palabras de Kisame volvieron a resonar en su mente, haciendo un doloroso eco en su cabeza: Tobi dice que Akasuna y su alumno se han ido. Van a demoler el teatro.

No supo si dejarse caerse de rodillas y llorar, pero al parecer, su cuerpo optó por quedarse quieto entre el equilibrio y la suspensión indeseada, sin un sentimiento que pareciera real. Todo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Y no hizo nada más que empeorar.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>(Aparece con un salto al estilo Guy y levanta el pulgar) ¡Listo sempais, continuación finalizada!. (Inmediatamente se dobla sobre sí misma y jadea, cansada) puf, que largo =.=U<p>

Q-Q Ustedes no tienen idea de cuántas beses me escuche la canción de J-entercorn en esta continuación TT^TT. Y ahora... quiero llorar. Es una canción sencillamente hermosa y que, al menos en esa parte, va mucho con el fic :3 ...De hecho, es en el video en el que me basé para el SasoDei de ._. ¡BUAAA! ¡Quiero llorar! (se da a sí misma una cachetada para reaccionar). Para aquellas que se preocupan por la aparente distancia que se tomaron nuestras parejitas, no desesperen, tengo... "algo" planeado eweUU aunque sí es un poco ridículo. (Un aura oscura la cubre, se sienta y dibuja circulos en el suelo) Bueno, la verdad muchas de mis ideas son raras... (se levanta inmediatamente y sonríe) Pero como sea. Solo espero que les haya gustado y dejen review. Por cada uno de ellos, Sasuke mirara con ojos chibi a su hermano y lo convencera de luchar por Sasori, también ayudaran a que el pobre Tobi no se castigue más D:

Unas cositas más: Quiero dar agradecimientos a algunas personas -a "defensa propia" xD, por ser seguidoras continuas, comentarios al azar, etc xD- por comentar en la ahora finalizada "Primera parte", así que, aguanten saltamontes xD

**Karu -suna**, de verdad intente publicar anoche, pero se me hizo imposible =.=. Espero que te haya inspirado para el dou xD. Tus reviews y comentarios cuando platicamos siempre me hacen sonreír. De verdad gracias por esperar con ansías mis continuaciones y nunca dejarme falta de tus comentarios. Sé lo ocupada que puedes estar y los agradezco infinitamente owo

**Marcia Andrea:** ¡ItaSaso a morir! owó... Al menos en este fic xDU Thanks for reviews. Me han servido de apoyo para mantenerme "cuerda" de vez en cuando xD.

**chik nee kai: **o.ó Mary no tiene la culpa, ella es una buena chica D: Bien, eso no es tan cierto ¬¬U, pero hagamos de cuenta que sí xD. Yo también culpo a SasoDei156 xDU Gracias por el review, intentare hacerme la del HidanIta, pero... Quién sabe D: Mary estaba bajo la dosis de MUCHAS -y cuando digo MUCHAS, es MUUUUUUUUCHAAAASSS- gomitas, y aunque trató como que ya no le doy ese toque xD... Pero con todo, me dispongo a darle conti :3

**Onpu Hime Chan: **Tienes razón, por Jashin que sí . Hare lo posible por matarme un rato más a Itachi xD, porque danna ya sufrió mucho.

**Tenshi: **¬¬ Espero que no sea enserio. Q.Q yo no mataría a Sasori!... bueno ¬¬UU, no lo haría. La última vez que mate a uno llore tanto sobre el teclado que tuvieron que llevarlo a componer. ¡Y no me averguenzo de ello owó!... Aunque quizá debí callarmelo xDU

**Nana chan Yamamoto**: Me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero seguir viendo tus reviews :3 ...¿Dos días? =w=U no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

**Lawliet: -.- **Sasori debe odiarme, lo sé. Siempre es el de perder xD, o algo así, ¿quien pierde teniendo a esos dos haciendo todo por ti? ;D a mi, en lo personal, no me molestaría ser de vez en cuando él.

**owo **Er... respondiendo tu pregunta, no. ^^ Mary siempre ha sido TheLoveIsArt desde el principio de los tiempos escritores de internet :3 Mil gracias por comentar.

**sasodei (beyond lawliet neko): **owo Tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Gracias por comentar y hacer de esto, un pasatiempo amado.

**Yin Samejiyama **QwQ ¿De vis? (se cubre la cara con las manos) eso es muy lindo. Espero no dejarte defraudada ni una sola vez.

**Sasugirl13: **Lo sé, dudas... las malditas dudas quien no las tiene cuando se tratan de esos dos... pero espero que sepas que el final del fic es puramente fiel a la pareja owó, aunque a veces no lo parezca =w=U

**RocKath Girl: **La verdad no hay que olvidar que en la relación SasoDei, soy fiel a Sasori seme, y aunque sí, podría haber sido mejor la iniciativa por Deidara, me lo imagine como el seme si hacia eso y no =/ la verdad es que, cuando miro SasoDei es tan tierno -danna es un considerado de primera en fics y doujinshis, *¬*; incluso cuando es un rating T... - pero no sé por qué cuando Deidara está de primero es medio.. eh... =/= parece superficial, impulsivo y pervertido xD Por eso. Espero la historia te guste y dejes más reviews. PD: Si, mi hermano también hace eso cuando grito mientras leo =.=U

**Deidara-Inuzuka: **Tu sempai ItaSaso se pone feliz de ver tus comentarios. Si estas leyendo el fic todavía o no ^^U te lo agradezco. ¡Eres una de esas personas que me levantan cuando la inspiracion me abandona y por las que sigo tanto este fic como el de SasoZetsu... ¬¬U te prometo que vere como sacarle algo al primero.

**SasoDei156:** La verdad es que esperaba poder responderte el ultimo review que dejaste -espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, porque hay algo que quiero decirte-: ¡Fue por ti que me hice fan de la pareja owó. Estaba ahí tan curiosita buscando fics de Sasori -casi aceptaba cualquiera- y vi el de "Libro", me enamore fulminentemente de la idea de verlos juntos y me propuse a hacer el fic. Ojala y sigas leyendola historia ^3^

_Como un pequeño tentativo, un adelantito para la segunda parte del fic, y posible nuevo summary también OoO!: _

**_"Parece que he pasado mil noches y millones de segundos agradeciendo a Kammi samma, que Sasori se haya ido de aquí. No verlo ya me resulta un tremendo alivio, y él nunca sabrá cuánto"... Itachi Uchiha. _**

_Si quieren enterarse del por qué, dejen review. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima continuación :3... Bueno, yo los leo en review y ustedes en la próxima conti ^^U_

Matta ne~, sempais.


	9. Rosas sobre una tumba

Hola queridos sempais :3, bienvenidos a la segunda parte del fic, donde -tengo que advertir, que conste- he dado rienda suelta a mi extraña ardillita de ideas demasiado sacadas de onda xD. Espero que hasta ahora, todo haya sido de su agrado. Bueno, también la cosa de haberme desaparecido "tanto" tiempo, fue que tuve un muy mal comentario por parte de mi tonto ototo, y como van a ver, parece que me deprimí lo suficiente como para que me haya dejado insatisfecha al cuadrado esta idea que me saqué, pues aunque venía siendo la misma que tenía en el capítulo anterior, mi mente sigue deprimida y un poco bloqueada para que me quede mejor u-u. -Pero el día de hoy, una maldición JashinIggirisu a mi hermano, ya que no encuentra en ninguna parte su juego de XBOX y yo no he tenido nada que ver, d mwajajajajaja-.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Karu-suna, **por ser mi super heroína y darme un pequeño regalo ItaSaso xD. ¡Jashin te bendice, Karu chan! :3 Por eso y todo lo que me has apoyado en cada uno de mis fics e ideas todas raras. Ahm, a propósito, obligaré a mi cabeza para que la próxima conti que publique sea la de "Akuma ga daisukidesu", ¡no te fallaré!

Bueno, nuevamente el anuncio -para refrescarles la memoria a ustedes, y a mí xD- de que los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los he tomado prestados. La trama de la historia sí es completamente mía xD.

Antes de continuar, quiero dejar aclarado que las partes que están completamente en cursiva y se separan con los signos ~*~*~ de los 0*0*0, significa el relato de Itachi en primera persona -alguien por ahí me dijo que los cartelitos mataban pokemón y no quiero contribuir a una mala causa D:, jaja, broma xD. Le agradezco a esta persona que me corrije, empezaré a acatar sus recomendaciones, así que ta están avisados :3-.

PD: Aviso, ésta parece ser la más larga de mi vida xD.

PDD: Ehm... no quería hacerlo, pero Danna me obliga TT^TT.. Quiero mencionar también que esto será más parecido a una especie de prólogo que otra cosa, y no hay mucho romance, la verdad es que es puro drama y cosas raras que se me ocurrieron de repente, por ende, no me juntare en este capítulo a ambas parejitas... ¡Pero denle una oprtunidad, por favor! Se los agradecería mucho.

PDD: ¡Aparecen Konan, Pein y Nagato! Ya es hora de irme juntando a Akatsuki más que decir, aquí les dejo la continuación.

* * *

><p>SEGUNDA PARTE.<p>

.

**1.**

**((~*~ROSAS SOBRE UNA TUMBA~*~))**

_"__Una vida que se fue junto al atardecer que brillaba sobre ti con intensa claridad. Una estación y un lugar que ya no veré, nunca más…" Inochi no namae. _

**((~*~*~))**

.

.

_Dicen que aunque el viento sople fuerte, la montaña nunca le hará reverencia. No puedo decir con total seguridad desde cuándo es que yo lo creo también, como si fuese la única verdad del mundo, o al menos, una de ellas. Tampoco puedo recordar desde qué momento, crear historias de muerte se volvió mi escudo, la forma que vería al mundo de ahora en adelante…: Muerte, soledad, desesperación, tristeza, desconfianza, ira, desamor… ¿Por qué no pude ver más? ¿Por qué sigo queriendo arraigarme a estas palabras como si fuera lo único que de verdad mantiene el mundo bajo mis pies? Mis historias se convirtieron en un refugio desagradable, que aceptaba más por miedo a sufrir que por verdadera creencia y fe de mis palabras. Siempre creí que de hablar de la muerte todo el tiempo, terminaría por aceptarla, y que cuando sucediera de nuevo en mi vida, podría decir sin sentir tanto dolor: "Pero eso es lo normal. Todos tenemos que morir, y ahora no queda más que seguir", siempre dejando aquellas patéticas lágrimas guardadas en mi corazón. No se siente dolor ni pena, sino se ama y se entrega confianza. _

_De todos modos, no es como si la humanidad fuera capaz de tal cosa…Incluso los peores asesinos —en mi opinión—, no pueden estar vetados de emociones. _

_Las personas estamos hechas para sentir _algo_. Y yo siempre lo quise hacer desaparecer. _

_Pero todo cambió. Al final, me mostraron cuan equivocado podría estar por creer que era capaz de controlar todo mi corazón. _

_Ya nada es lo mismo y no sé cómo es que me siento con eso. _

_Sin embargo, no puedo evitar mirar por la ventana y hacerme una sencilla pregunta: ¿Es peor que la muerte te arranque los brazos de la persona de quien amas, o que tú, con tus acciones, hagas que esa persona desee separarse de ti, estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia y rogase poder dejarte en el olvido?. La respuesta a lo anterior es que la segunda es peor, pues aunque en los dos casos has dejado de ver a la persona, en la primera no necesariamente tienes la culpa, y en la segunda, sí. Eso las hace diferentes, y lo suficientemente terrible para que yo sepa que volví a equivocarme..._

_No puedo dejar de sentir, aunque estoy seguro de que no solo a mí no me importunaría volverme una marioneta sin sentimientos. Pero ¿qué sería entonces, realmente? ¿Podría seguir vivo? ¿Eso me importa ahora? _

_No sé por qué he de estar admitiendo esto, y mucho menos en este cuaderno donde cualquiera puede llegar y enterarse de todo lo que tengo en mi interior. Sería patético que fuera así como se enteraran que bajo mi máscara impasible, siento ésta confusión y un dolor apabullante que no me deja dormir. _

_Me pesa admitir que la llegada de la noche nunca me parece placentera, sino, todo lo contrario. Si llego a conciliar el sueño lo único que hago es soñar con las marionetas de Sasori: Padre y Madre, actuando en la historia que estaba escribiendo para ellos. Y ver como se acercaban para tocar sus rostros de madera resultaba doloroso, pues Sasori lograba otorgarles realmente vida. Siempre me quedo sin aliento en ese momento, como si al verlos pensara en todas las cosas que me pasaron sintiendo lo que sentía por su dueño. Sé que es absurdo, pero en mi interior guardo un gran terror por verlos acercarse. _

_Yo no termine la historia. Todavía no tiene ningún final feliz. Y nunca lo tendrá. _

_Sin embargo no quiero moverme de mi lugar, ahí en las primeras filas del solitario teatro. Busco con la mirada a Sasori, pero antes de localizarlo, las marionetas de Sasori hacen un movimiento brusco y se separan la una de la otra. Alzan sus manos a los lados, como si quisieran alcanzarse. No puedo hacer nada cuando un gran destello rojizo las envuelve y son consumidas por las llamas. Permanezco con los ojos abiertos mientras se caen y se rompen; La tarima se prende, las cortinas del gran telón y todo. No puedo moverme. ¿Dónde está Sasori? Intentó buscarlo con la mirada, pero al final no hay nada. Padre y Madre han desaparecido. Incluso las llamas se han desvanecido. Y ahora solo quedan escombros negruzcos, cenizas que se elevan al cielo rojo y negro que huele a pólvora. Creo que siempre gritó el nombre de Sasori…Pero en ese momento despierto._

_Este sueño se ha vuelto recurrente, y a veces tan natural como mi propio reflejo. No he hablado con nadie de estas cosas, pero me siento intranquilo. A veces, el aburrimiento me hace sucumbir a una especie de desesperación que me es imposible frenar, pero que está muy lejos de manifestarse para los demás. _

_Me siento frente a la computadora, intentando escribir cualquier cosa, pero ya no ocurre nada. Mi mente se quedo en blanco. _

_Justo en este momento, he de preguntarme qué es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿De verdad estoy aquí, inclinado a las tres de la mañana sobre un cuaderno en el que escribo cosas que me gustaría nadie se enterara jamás? _

_Mi mente me trae algunos recuerdos del pasado y, como no tengo mucho de qué compartir, quiero recordarlo en ese instante… _

_Cuando era pequeño, mi padre siempre me implico la visión de que las personas débiles, serían siempre aquellas que confesaban sus sentimientos contra otras; "Si das algo a una persona con lo que te pueda destruir, no serás más que solo un idiota", me decía en ese entonces, y, como siempre tuve que hacer de vista fría e impasible, termine creyendo en esas palabras… Pero ahora… Ya no me funcionan. _

_Mi madre me dijo: "Siempre que las penas sean muy fuertes, habla con alguien. No te digo que dejes reposar sobre los hombros de otros tu carga, pero hablar le hará el mejor bien a tu corazón"; No hace falta decir que nunca fui capaz de seguir el consejo de mi madre, y, que aún ahora, resulta imposible siquiera de pensar._

_Pero ya no soporto el primero, y el segundo jamás podría llevarlo a cabo. _

_"Si no quieres quedarte callado y guardar tus penas, pero tampoco deseas 'darles armas a tus enemigos', escribe todo lo que te aqueje. Y luego, si de verdad deseas que se olviden tus palabras, quema la hoja de papel y entonces ya nadie (además de Kami samma), sería capaz de leer tu mensaje"; Las palabras de Kisame cayeron sobre mi cabeza y no me habían abandonado desde que hace tres días me las dijera. Hoy, por fin, me he decidido a seguir su sugerencia._

_Así que aquí me halló, con la mano temblando por el frío y escuchando el constante golpeteo de la lluvia con la ventana, arreciando cada vez más, resultando más confortante que inquietante. Miró por la ventana, y la oscuridad ha parecido engullir todo. A mi cuarto apenas lo ilumina una pequeña lámpara de mesa y su luz amarillenta es la única que hace de mi escritura un poco decente tras el cansancio y el pesar. _

_No sé qué palabras me librarían de esta sensación de que mi vida pertenece a una de mis historias —que parecen haber sido olvidadas desde hace años, aunque solo ha pasado un mes—. Quiero, y de verdad lo anhelo, dejar atrás el pasado… Pero sigo pensando en lo mucho que me duele y me molesta al mismo tiempo la traición de Sasori; Recuerdo el letrero colgado de la puerta del teatro y en mí imaginando que quizá eso era lo mejor, pues, sin él, quedaría una esperanza —tan tenue que podría resultar para muchos inexistente, pero que para mí se presentaba como un milagro que podría cumplirse— de lograr dejar esa pequeña aventura en un pasado lejano. Sin embargo, mi corazón me desmiente, pues no deja de repetir el sonido de Sasori aporreando la puerta de mi casa y llamándome a gritos mientras yo aprieto los ojos y los puños, deseando poder ignorar su existencia, poder negar todos estos sentimientos que me convertían en humano, y sin embargo, fallando —rotundamente, debo añadir— en el intento. _

_Ay, si las palabras de Tobi fueran verdad… Si yo fuera nada más que una roca: fría, dura, y sin sentimientos… _

_Pero no lo soy. Y no me queda más que vivir con eso. _

_Lo peor es saber que Sasori está logrando llevar su vida como antes. Según sé, en el último mes él ha ido a China y regresó a Japón, donde parece ser que planea quedarse para siempre, o quizá al menos varios meses. A veces le veo en las imágenes de Internet y me quedo pasmado nuevamente por esa sonrisa que sigue teniendo, o la figura resplandeciente que camina a su lado: Deidara, que sigue pareciendo un sol en medio de la noche. Casi siempre resulta imposible poner en el buscador 'Sasori', y que la imagen del rubio no aparezca a su lado, sonriendo y levantando la mano mientras saluda, y mientras Sasori parece tan feliz… Y entonces algo parecido a la bilis sube hasta mi garganta y deseo alejarme de la computadora, arrojarla a un lado o cualquier cosa que me separe de esos tortuosos segundos en los que me pierdo en noticias sobre mí marionetista —vaya, eso suena patético, y además tan falaz como si en los comerciales de mercadeo te prometieran la vida eterna—. _

_Al final, he visto que tenía razón al pensar que Sasori iba a usarme. Lástima no haber hecho algo para detenerlo cuando aún había tiempo, aunque ahora me pregunto si alguna vez lo tuve; Tendría que volverme a los días en que antes de darme cuenta, yo no podía dejar de ir al teatro y me encontraba ansioso por ver a Sasori, una sola vez… Y, cuando al fin apareció, me sentí tan patético que no regrese al teatro de nuevo. Ya en ese entonces, los pequeños encuentros furtivos —y los pocos que tuvimos—, me dejaron completamente necesitado de su presencia, vete a saber por qué, pues yo nunca en mi vida había necesitado de ese tipo de estupideces. _

_Sin embargo, creo que ahora ha cambiado algo más. Sasuke piensa que estoy muy desganado y que me falta incluso el parco entusiasmo de antes. Ha mencionado también que a partir de que conocí a Sasori —aunque él ignora que justo por esas fechas fue que ese marionetista se cruzo en mi camino—, siempre parecía estar alegre. No voy a negarlo, cuando pensaba en Sasori tenía la facultad de lo que muchos describirían como "Volar con los pies en la tierra"; Tengo que olvidar esa acogedora sensación, aunque sea lo último que haga._

_De todos modos, no es como si me quedara muy poco de vida, todavía soy muy joven y tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo —espero—. _

_El 24 de marzo está cercano, solo tres semanas más… Quiero estar ahí cuando derrumben el teatro. En serio que lo único que soy capaz de pensar es que, destruido ese lugar, podría fingir que nada paso. Oh, Kami, déjame esa pequeña esperanza o no sé qué voy a hacer entonces._

**((~*~*~))**

_Tenía la impresión de que habían pasado siglos desde el último momento en que salí a tomar aire fresco —aunque a mi parecer es igual al que hay dentro de la casa— y a comer un helado, sentado en un banco del parque y observando todas las personas que caminaban y se gritaban. Por supuesto que no tenía ganas de salir, pero Kisame me sacó a rastras. Su excusa fue que se estaba deprimiendo con la música que todo el día componía Tobi, siempre de notas tan tristes —y lo suficientemente pasionales— como para que un ángel sintiera culpa. A decir verdad, a mí también habían empezado a sacarme gemidos e incluso gritos ahogados, y aunque quería que la casa se quedara en silencio, mi cuerpo parecía negarse a acercarse a Tobi y decirle que parara, es como si de alguna manera, esas canciones se convirtieran en un himno de tristeza que yo estaba dispuesto a seguir aunque no me agradara; Tampoco tenía ánimo de estar a menos de tres metros cerca de Tobi. _

_Así que con un dolor punzante en la cabeza acompañe a Kisame. _

_—No comprendo por qué, si Sasori— hizo una pausa para mirarme de reojo y con vergüenza al ver la mueca que hice —Lamento sacar su nombre a colación, pero lo encuentro necesario…Bueno, sí él ya se fue, ¿por qué ustedes siguen tan enojados el uno con el otro? Quiero decir, Itachi, tú me dijiste que no te importaba ya. _

_—Sasori ya no me importa— mentí sin mirarlo, para asegurarme de que la veracidad de mis palabras no fuera descubierta (aunque intuía que mi intento había resultado inútil) —Es lo que me dijo Tobi lo que me molesta mucho. _

_—Y nadie va a discutírtelo— me dijo él, levantando las manos en señal de "no tengo armas" —Sin embargo, me parece que él está realmente arrepentido. Deberías… Perdonarlo. _

_Hice una larga pausa, mientras analizaba las palabras de mi amigo. A Kisame lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, habíamos ido juntos al preescolar, a la primaria y a la secundaria, hasta que un día, sus padres se mudaron a Miami y tuvimos que despedirnos. Ahora, lo mire de verdad por segunda vez desde que llegó y supe por su rostro compasivo, que mi cara denotaba mi tristeza y vacío interior. _

_—Dime Kisame… No se necesita mucho ingenio para esto, pero…— mire el cielo, notando como entre mis dedos escurría un poco de la nieve de limón —Después de arrugar una hoja de papel lisa, si se le quiere estirar… ¿Quedará igual?_

_Kisame se quedó callado un momento antes de suspirar._

_—No. No se puede— contestó. Lo volví a mirar y sonreí amargamente (o al menos eso creí que había hecho)._

_—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo puedes esperar que _todo _sea igual? Lo que me dijo Tobi… Lo que me hizo Sasori…Lo que yo…— me quede callado y luego de analizar mis palabras me puse de pie y tire el helado a la basura, para darle la espalda a Kisame (a él, que era el único en el que confiaba, además de Sasuke, aunque a éste último jamás le contaba mis problemas más serios) —Ya nada será igual nunca— esta vez estuve seguro de que lance una carcajada gélida —Y yo te he de estar aburriendo con todo esto. Has venido a estudiar tu carrera…No tienes tiempo de preocuparte por mí… A decir verdad, nadie te está obligando a quedarte aquí. _

_Noté como Kisame se ponía de pie mientras me observaba. Hubiera querido gritarle cualquier sarta de groserías e insultos que se me ocurrieran para con él, solo por el placer de hacerle daño a alguien, pero entonces él puso su mano encima de mi hombro. Me gire a verlo, a mirar la sonrisa que me ofrecía, como en los viejos tiempos. Durante un segundo, _nada había pasado aún.

_—Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Itachi san. A estas alturas deberías de saber que no voy a abandonarte. _Nunca lo haré.

_Es ahora cuando esas palabras deberían de recordarme lo mentirosos que suelen ser los humanos, y también sería el momento en que —gracias a mi carácter y mi orgullo— mandaría al diablo a Kisame. Pero no podía hacerlo. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue acercarme y abrazarlo. _

_¿Y qué importaba que estuviera frente a un montón de personas que me vieran con desaprobación? Yo ya no lograba escribir nada. Y de todos modos, ya se corría el rumor de que Itachi Uchiha había sido la razón por la que Akasuna no Sasori —el maravilloso marionetista que salvaría el teatro—, se había ido._

**((~*~*~))**

_Las clases de Kisame han empezado y ahora son pocas las veces que podemos conversar —tanto por mi constante malhumor, como por sus tareas—, así que ahora salgó con Sasuke a donde él se digne a llevarme. Es ahora cuando debería agradecer ser un escritor tan famoso que no ocupo ir a la escuela, aunque ahora no estoy seguro de cuan cierto es esto. Me gustaría poder mantener la mente ocupada, ¡afortunados los alumnos que se levantan a las cinco para ir al colegio y deben hacer quehaceres hasta altas horas de la noche! Bueno, quizá pronto me sume a ellos, pues así como va el bloqueo, dudo que pueda solucionar algo. Ya casi mes y medio sin escribir palabra… En mis libros. _

_Regresando al tema, he notado —me siento patético por no haberlo hecho antes— que Sasuke no quiere que pase cerca del teatro. Es más, él no se para en ningún lugar donde se pueda ver la punta de la cúpula que pronto será destruida. Siempre vamos al lado contrario, y mi hermano hace el intento de ocupar mi mente. _

_—¿No quieres comprar algo en el centro? Supe que hay una feria de libros. O quizá quieras acompañarme al museo de arte contemporáneo— me dice mientras andamos._

_—Lo que sea— le contestó encogiéndome de hombros. En el fondo, deseando que no sea ni uno u lo otro. El primero porque me deprime ver libros ya que no logro escribir nada, y lo segundo… porque sigo sin querer saber nada de _arte.

_Fue entonces que a mi tonto hermano menor se le metió en la cabeza que para distraerme, él y yo nos meteríamos a un montón de clases. Ahora práctico más seguido el básquet, el tenis y el golf. Vamos a yoga, también hacemos esgrima, y tomó clases de español, francés e italiano —el último solo para refrescarlo en mi memoria después de tantos años dejándole llenarse de telarañas—. Aparte, Madara nos ofreció un trabajo en servicios médicos y de primeros auxilios. Sasuke se negó a ir porque decía que no tenía tiempo a dedicarlo a su pintura, y, como yo aun sentía un hueco en mi estomago, accedí. _

_Ahora apenas tengo tiempo de pensar en nada. Pero agradezco estar fuera todo el día… _

_Tobi no me ha dirigido la palabra, y sus canciones son todavía más deprimentes que al principio. Él ya se está haciendo un experto en eso. _

_Nadie ha comentado nada de mi comportamiento ni el de Tobi, pero sé que se preocupan. Espero poder dejar a un lado todo aquello de Sasori y seguir con mi vida como antes —o en un semejante—… Después de todo, seguir enamorado de Sasori sería lo más estúpido que podría seguir haciendo, a estas alturas…_

_El sueño donde "Padre" y "Madre" se prenden en llamas sigue siendo objeto de desvelo, con la excepción de que esta vez yo me sumo a una de las marionetas que Sasori presenta en el espectáculo. Comparto el mismo fin que sus "padres"._

**((~*~*~))**

_Faltaban cuatro días para el 24 de marzo cuando iba a la casa, regresando de mis clases de español, y eran por lo tanto, las ocho y media de la noche… Estaba practicando el cómo pronunciar unos cuantos adjetivos y pronombres, cuando de pronto escuché el chirrido de las llantas de un coche, un fuerte golpe y en el agudo grito de una mujer metros delante de mí. Desperté de mis ensoñaciones y vi como un carro azul salía pitando de ahí, dejando en la acera un cuerpo tumbado. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo en esa dirección, a ver qué podía hacer para ayudar. _

_La gente había empezado a congregarse alrededor del herido, y tuve que abrirme paso a empujones. Me tire sobre el suelo, dispuesto a tomar cuenta de las heridas y hacer torniquetes o cualquier otra cosa. Y de pronto me quede completamente helado, el alma se me vino a los pies mientras veía que a quien habían golpeado era a un chico de más o menos mi edad pero considerablemente más bajito, con los cabellos rojos como el fuego y una blanquecina piel manchada de sangre. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y gemía de dolor; Estoy seguro de que deje de respirar. _

_—¿Sasori?— murmure con el corazón desbocándose en mi pecho, a punto de ser vomitado. Le cogí la mano instintivamente —Aguanta. Todo estará bien._

_El joven me apretó la mano un segundo antes de querer abrir los ojos, sin éxito, pues volvieron a quedar sellados, esta vez para siempre; Antes de que el primer hombre llamara una ambulancia, el chico había muerto. _

_Sentí que todo me daba vueltas durante un instante y luego me cubrí la boca con la mano libre —con la otra todavía sujetaba esa rígida mano—. _

_—Sa…— empecé a decir, pero entonces una mujer corrió hacía él y me hizo a un lado._

_—¡Kamaji! ¡Kamaji, mi niño!— gritó mientras acunaba a su hijo en brazos. Mi corazón volvió a latir y solté el aire que había estado guardando. Me puse de pie de un salto, y antes de pensar cualquier cosa me di la vuelta y corrí hasta mi casa. _

_O eso creí._

_Mientras andaba, mis piernas se empezaron a entumecer, producto del esfuerzo que hacían por mantenerme corriendo y al mismo tiempo, buscando eliminar el absurdo temblor que las cundía. Mi respiración se convirtió en sonidos entre los gemidos y los jadeos, y aunque el viento frío me cortaba en la cara por la velocidad, yo sentía que ardía. _

_No fue sino hasta que salté la reja del teatro —como la última vez—, que me di cuenta de a dónde había estado corriendo. Llegué —con una rapidez que me pareció asombrosa— hasta la puerta que daba a la casona y no me moleste siquiera en llamar. Tiré de ella y al ver que no se abría, le empuje con toda mi fuerza y fácilmente ésta cedió —más tarde sospecharía que era porque la casa no era más "importante" que el teatro—. Entré corriendo y grité una y otra vez el nombre de Sasori. Fui hasta el comedor donde habíamos hablado de música y seguí andando hasta el cuarto de Sasori, tropezando varias veces con los escalones. _

_La casa del teatro tenía la apariencia de una especie de cueva. Ya tarde, note que habían cubierto los muebles con sábanas, no había libros ni tampoco las flores de una mesa de centro. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que en esos momentos, de lo único que me hacía para ubicarme era de las cuantas veces que la había visitado. _

_Golpee la puerta que daba al cuarto de Sasori hasta abrirla, entré apresuradamente y tropecé con algo que estaba ahí. El golpe en la rodilla me dio tiempo de pensar que debía de estar quedando como un loco, pues ahí no estaba Sasori. De todos modos, ni la más fuerte lógica evito que me pusiera de pie y prendiera la luz del cuarto —tarde varios minutos en encontrar el interruptor—, y cuando lo hice tuve que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, debido al cambio brusco que había surgido a mis ojos. _

_Debo admitir que una parte de mí deseo encontrar a Sasori recostado en mi cama, y a él despertando violentamente para gritarme qué estaba haciendo ahí. No pude evitar imaginar que corría a besarlo y que, cuando le contara todo lo que me molestaba, me dijera que todo había sido un sueño, que no había pasado nada y que, después de que lo dejara aquel día, él había trabajado en sus marionetas y se había ido a recostar, pues Deidara había salido y él estaba solo…; Quería que me dijera que era improbable —e impensable, además— que fuera a traicionarme. _

_Pero la vida es cruel en muchos sentidos, y el golpe de la realidad me llegó al ver el colchón desnudo, la falta de cuadros y, también de la ausencia humana cumpliendo casi dos meses. _

_Me tire de rodillas y grité hasta que me quede afónico, y solo tuve fuerzas para tirarme en el colchón y, con una súbita sensación de vacío —combinada con algo parecido a la indiferente tristeza—, logre quedarme dormido._

_No debieron pasar más de dos horas, pues cuando me desperté todavía estaba oscuro. Me puse de pie y sintiéndome absurdo por mi comportamiento, salí del cuarto. Me preocupaba que alguien me hubiera visto y tuve la certeza de que no iba a volver a aparecer en público nunca. Estaba en proceso de sorprenderme porque nadie hubiese entrado y me sacara de la "propiedad privada" cuando me detuve frente al que yo recordaba, era el taller de Sasori. _

_Bien, haciendo acopio de la memoria, creo que a todos nos han dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato", pero uno no siempre tiene eso en cuenta al momento. Gire la perilla de aquella puerta y entré. Esta vez encontrar el interruptor de luz no fue tan difícil, y el parpadeo para acostumbrarme a ésta, no fue tan largo como antes. _

_Sin las marionetas, la habitación se veía todavía más grande que antes, como dos veces mi habitación —de por sí bastante amplia—. La examine de arriba abajo, pensando en cuántas horas se habría pasado ahí Sasori, diseñando y practicando con sus muñecos, perfeccionando su _arte. _Y fue entonces que encontré algo fuera de lo —relativamente— normal: Era una figura humana sentada en una silla, cubierta por una sábana blanca —que me pareció era producto de una pesadilla—, y a sus pies, la figura de una marioneta de madera que asemejaba una piel algo tostada… Me sorprendí al encontrar retazos de un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules._

_—Deidara— pensé en voz alta —O lo que queda de esa marioneta._

_¿Por qué Sasori había hecho una marioneta de su alumno? Oh, más claro no lo podía tener… pero, en tal caso… ¿Había sido él quien la destrozo? Me hinque frente a los restos y los mire detenidamente. ¿Por qué la había dejado aquí? _

_Miré la otra figura, que parecía inclinarse poco a poco hacía mí, invitándome a descubrirla. Tragué saliva y me enderece. Con el pie hice a un lado los restos de la marioneta de Deidara —vale, tengo que admitir que aunque no me estorbaba, hacerlo me provocó una sensación de satisfacción que no podría describir ahora con palabras—, y seguidamente, estiré la mano hacia la sábana. _

_Durante un segundo lo pensé mejor y aparté la mano. Después, renunciando a cualquier atisbo de cordura, volví a coger la sábana y apartarla con la rapidez con que quitas un curita. _

_Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y además estoy seguro de que escuché crujir a mi mandibula cuando me sobrepase al abrirla. Mi corazón volvió a detenerse. _

_"Un espejo" fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero después repare en las facciones duras y vacías, en las rajaduras que tenía desde la comisura de los labios hasta la barbilla, de la falta de brillo en los ojos. _

_Ahí estaba yo, con la boca abierta y confundido, mirándome, o a la marioneta, . Intente hilar la idea de que Sasori hubiera construido una marioneta con mi rostro, y el hecho de que estuviera completa y envuelta en una sábana cuando la de Deidara —pues ya estaba absolutamente seguro de que era él— estaba destrozada y tirada en el piso sin reparo alguno. _

_"En verdad me escogió a mí", pensé. Y luego, otra idea amarga me cayó en la cabeza "No. Sasori escogió al _verdadero _Deidara… Él no quería llevarse consigo ni siquiera la marioneta que construyó pensando en mí. Seguramente sabía que demolerían el teatro y la dejo para que ellos hicieran el trabajo...Pero, ¿será a caso que él no se atrevía a destruirla? Eso significaría que"…_

_Y me quede mirando largo rato a ese —en lo que a mí concernía—, horrible muñeco, hasta que enfurecí repentinamente y lo tumbe sobre el suelo, escuchando como se rompía. _

_—¡Bastardo! — grité —¿Cómo te atreviste a convertirme en una de tus pútridas marionetas? ¿Con qué permiso, maldito enfermo? ¡Sasori! — sé que había perdido el poco control que me quedada, llevaba días guardando todo en mi interior y estaba ansioso por dejarlo salir, pero para mi sorpresa, además de aquello último, ninguna de mis siguientes palabras fueron contra Deidara, ni mucho menos contra Sasori, sino que mire "mi" marioneta con odio —¡Y TÚ! Te dejaste engañar, después de todo… ¡Ahora es cuando deberías ser realmente una marioneta, no antes! ¡Eres un idiota, Itachi!... Al menos…— mi voz se fue haciendo un quedo murmullo —Debiste abrirle la puerta y abrazarlo, debiste perdonarlo…— me cubrí la cara con mis puños —Al menos debiste de decirle que lo amabas…_

_Y entonces pensé que quizá entonces él se habría quedado conmigo. Y Deidara, tal vez, él habría podido renunciar a Sasori y fijarse en Tobi… todo sería mejor… Todo estaría bien. _

_Pero incluso si yo hubiera salido y besado a Sasori, si hubiera luchado realmente por él… Deidara no podría. La voz de Tobi me golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza :"Él está realmente enamorado de Sasori, Itachi san"; Pero yo también… ahora lo sabía. Pero ¿de qué me serviría? Ya no volvería a verlo, y debía empezar a aceptarlo. Pero ¿por dónde comenzar a hacer eso? _

_Basta. ¡Por favor! Éste no soy yo. Necesito pensar en otra cosa… _

_No quiero seguir viendo traición y dolor; y todo por culpa de algo como haberme enamorado de Sasori._

**((~*~*~))**

_Dejar de pensar en la marioneta con mi rostro ha sido imposible durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas, y todavía parte del siguiente día. Mi consuelo sigue siendo el hecho que dentro de dos días al teatro y ambas marionetas serán destruidas —bueno, la de Deidara todavía más— y no existirán más. Pasé de estar deprimido a estar ansioso. Esta vez estoy seguro de que todo mi _enamoramiento _por Sasori terminara. _

_El sueño ya me vence —y no me extraña porque son las dos de la mañana y anoche no quise echarme a dormir—. _

_Pero ahora se me ocurre la idea de un nuevo libro...Supongo que tendré que dejarla para cuando sea de día y haya descansado. _

_Me parece que esta noche lograré conciliar el sueño y éste no tendrá nada que ver con Sasori. Vete a saber por qué pienso eso, pero apagare las luces y haré que mi cabeza toque la almohada, seguro de que no me despegare de ella hasta las dos de la tarde. Ya estoy muy cansado, y escribiendo esto solo pierdo el tiempo. ¡Buenas noches!_

**((~*~*~))**

**.**

**.**

**0*0*0**

**.**

**.**

—¡Itachi!

Por la ventana de su cuarto entran destellos rojizos que parecen flashes de cámara iluminando las calles. Durante un segundo todo queda en silencio, y al siguiente se escucha una especie de trueno que incluso logra estremecer la casa Uchiha.

—¡ITACHI!

El moreno abre los ojos con malhumor y el cansancio se ve palpable en su rostro durante un segundo. A cualquiera parecería un poco absurdo que el gran Itachi Uchiha no despertara con el repetido resplandor que surgía desde las calles, y los constantes truenos seguidos de una sirena de alerta —de esas que se usan en las películas cuando hay un ataque—. En realidad, hasta ese momento, Itachi había pensado que todo formaba parte de un sueño… Sin embargo, la urgencia tan real en la voz de quien lo llamaba: Sasuke, le quito el sueño al segundo siguiente de haber despertado y fulminado con la mirada la puerta de su habitación, que era continuamente aporreada desde fuera. ¿Le había puesto el seguro? No lo recordaba.

De pronto una explosión cercana a donde yacía la casona Uchiha le hizo estremecerse y todavía con sueño, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y en un movimiento ágil de que apenas logro tener consciencia, ya estaba de pie, calzándose sus zapatos y corriendo a la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con Sasuke, que mantenía los ojos desencajados y preocupados, algo que Itachi jamás había visto desde el día en que sus padres murierony Sasuke recibió la noticia.

—¡Sasuke, Itachi!— gritó Madara, y aunque estaba solo a un par de metros, su voz se ahogo, o eso le pareció a Itachi mientras veía a Kisame y a Tobi correr hacia las escaleras y Sasuke instándolo a que se moviera, cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella —¡Tenemos que irnos enseguida! ¡Anden, salgan a la calle y no se separen, iremos directo al refugio!

Itachi bajo con rapidez las escaleras, apenas dándose cuenta de todo. Parecía un sueño. Incluso cuando le cayó un pedazo del techo que empezaba a desmoronarse, se sorprendió de que el dolor no le despertara. Un segundo más e Itachi quería regresar a la cama, y luego se dio cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, era cierto. Y no necesitaba pellizcarse para darse cuenta.

Cruzaron la sala y salieron en tropel hacia la calle. Fue entonces que Itachi observó como todos corrían de un lado para otro, gritando y/o llamando a familiares. Itachi notó entonces que todos iban en pijamas, e incluso descalzos. Bajó las escaleras de la mano de Sasuke y Madara se les adelantó para tomar de la mano a Tobi. El buen chico tenía la cara entre pálida y verdosa, y apenas logro coger la mano de Kisame. Éste último sujeto la mano de Sasuke, e Itachi cerraba una extraña marcha de cinco hombres cogidos de la mano y que corrían a través del gentío, abriéndose paso a través de empujones.

Mientras corrían alguien golpeo a Itachi con el codo y él casi se suelta de Sasuke, pero éste le asió más fuerte de la mano. En otra ocasión, vio como Tobi tropezaba y caía al suelo. Kisame casi se va de bruces contra el suelo, pero Madara jaló de su primo hasta ponerlo de pie en escasos segundos y continuar corriendo.

Itachi escuchaba las explosiones como una especie de pitidos lejanos y poco duraderos. La voz de un hombre con megáfono se hizo presente en toda la calle. Itachi tuvo que esforzarse mucho para lograr entender lo que decía:

—¡A todos los civiles, se les pide que vayan al refugio! ¡Atención! ¡A todos los civiles se les pide que vayan al refugio!

El moreno no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero agradeció que Madara los estuviera guiando.

De pronto, las bombas comenzaron a caer más cerca, lo suficiente como para pegar en los edificios que se erguían sobre la acera y destrozarlos todos. Varios de los escombros cayeron sobre algunas personas y a otras, el impulso las empujo a un lado. Itachi alcanzó a desear que no le hubiesen dado a su casa; Aquel era el único hogar que le quedaba.

Si se miraba al cielo se veían aviones de grandes complexiones, que seguían tirando bombas como si se trataran de pequeños niños haciendo burbujas.

Sasuke saltó sobre el cuerpo de una mujer a la que todos habían pisoteado, pero Itachi no se dio cuenta de ella y tropezó. La fuerza de la caída le arrebató la mano de Sasuke.

—¡Itachi! — escuchó que gritó su hermano, mientras forcejeaba para librarse de Kisame, o al menos, anunciarles que el mayor se había soltado, pero entre el tumulto el grito de Sasuke se perdió y con trabajos lograría hacerles notar nada antes de que a Itachi lo pisotearan hasta la muerte —¡ITACHI!

El pelinegro intentó ponerse de pie, pero alguien lo pateo. Pero él no se dejo caer de costado, incluso aunque estaba cansado y sus piernas estaban entumidas. Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie otra vez, pero las personas no dejaban de correr y empujarlo. Si se quedaba en el suelo tenía por seguro que moriría.

Pensó en el teatro, pensó en Sasori. ¿Él ya habría salido de…? Se detuvo un segundo mientras alguien le daba un rodillazo en la cara y lo dejaba tirado en el suelo, aturdido y con el mundo dándole vueltas con los repetidos golpes en las costillas y pisotones en la cintura y manos, e incluso algunas veces, en la cara.

—Sasuke…— murmuro mientras alguien le pisoteaba el costado y le quitaba el aire lo suficiente como para que el dolor se le quedara en segundo plano. ¡Tenía que salir de ahí!

Pero las posibilidades de hacer eso eran nulas. La gente no parecía acabar nunca y ya estaba muy maltrecho como para pensar siquiera en ponerse de pie. Bueno, morir aplastado no figuraba entre sus tipos de muerte predilectas, pero…

De pronto alguien tiro del cuello de su pijama hasta ponerlo en pie y luego tiró de su mano, sujetándola con cierta violencia.

_Sasuke. _

Itachi apenas podía evitar que le empujaran de un lado para otro, pero notó que el que le llevaba no se trataba de Sasuke, ni Kisame, ni nadie que conociera. Era un chico de cabellos anaranjados. Por su mano, Itachi atisbo el color un poco tostado de la piel, y por la fuerza que aplicaba en su agarre, era obvio que se trataba de alguien que hacía mucho ejercicio.

Cuando pasaron al lado de una chica de cabellos azules, el joven también tomo la mano de ella y los arrastro por la corriente de gente.

Itachi buscó con la mirada a los Uchiha o a Kisame, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron llamas, un tumulto de gente que corría de un lado a otro, y una tropa de aviones tirando bombas y exterminando todo a su paso.

**0*0*0**

El refugio era una especie de túnel que daba a niveles inferiores, y se trataba de una especie de búnker enorme. Itachi siguió como un fantasma al chico y a la joven —que tenía sujeto de la mano a un pelirrojo—, hasta el lugar. Los temblores parecían entonces haber disminuido, y dentro, los sonidos de bombas se ahogaban. A Itachi le dolía la cabeza, y en cuanto entraron a aquel lugar, que parecía un sitio fresco sintió una especie de agradecimiento al aire que le hacía exterminar un poco el sudor y el calor que sentía.

Una vez _seguros, _el peli naranja le soltó y lanzó un gran suspiro. Itachi espero para poder darle las gracias, pero al instante sintió un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo y se tiro de rodillas a jadear. La chica se volteó a verlo y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, para que no anduviera en medio de las personas y se fuera a sentar en uno de los muchos catres que había en esa especie de cajón de metal de grandes complexiones —de haber tenido ganas de pensar en ello, Itachi le había tirado que era un refugio subterráneo de cerca una hectárea—, donde la gente se arrejuntaba y llamaba a sus familiares, sollozaba o, como ellos, se apartaban un catre y se sentaban en silencio, todavía aturdidos por lo que había sucedido.

—Pediré que me den unas cuantas vendas— dijo la chica mientras miraba a sus dos amigos —No tardaré.

—Konan— le dijo el de pelo naranja, mientras sujetaba su mano —Yo iré.

La chica accedió y el otro se fue a buscar a alguien que pudiera proveer vendas. Itachi se avergonzó un poco de ser el único que parecía le hubiera pasado un tren por encima, y además, tenía que buscar a su familia. ¿Y si habían regresado a buscarlo y no lograron llegar al refugio? La sola idea de que fuera su culpa la muerte de cualquiera de ellos le causo nauseas.

—Descuida, ahora mismo te ayudaré— le dijo Konan mientras le acariciaba un poco el rostro y lo obligaba a recostarse.

Itachi gimió al intentar negarse, pero pronto descubrió que la chica tenía más fuerza que él en esos momentos y que terminaría acostado al final, porque aunque se lograra resistir, el pelirrojo que se había unido a ellos quién sabe cuándo, ya le estaba poniendo las manos en los hombros para atraerlo al catre, así que, flojito y cooperando, se dejó hacer.

**0*0*0**

Itachi sintió temor mientras escrutaba con la mirada los rostros mugrientos y sollozantes de las personas que rodeaban el catre. En otro momento, pensó de pronto, realmente le habría fastidiado estar entre tanta gente amontonada y escandalosa. Él se limitaba a mirar de un lado a otro, en silencio. No notó las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro, pues aunque sus ojos se estaban aguando ante la desesperación, él se dijo que no iba a sucumbir al llanto… No hasta que viera que su rota familia estaba viva… O muerta. La sola mención de este pensamiento le provoco nauseas y se asqueo de sí mismo. ¡Optimismo! Eso es lo único que necesitaba y que admitiría en esos momentos…

Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Itachi debió dejar de pensar que podía sentirse optimista y que eso sería lo único que necesitaba. Quería ver a Sasuke, necesitaba saber que estaba bien él, y Kisame, y Madara…Y Tobi. Ah, la sola idea de que Tobi hubiese muerto peleado con él… que las últimas palabras que le hubiera dicho fueran a ser aquellas…

Una lágrima por fin corrió por su mejilla, y apenas si tuvo fuerza para llevar su mano hasta ella y limpiarla —soltó una maldición al tener contacto con su adolorido y magullado rostro—. Temía tanto por no volver a ver a nadie que quisiera, que realmente lamento haber estado tanto tiempo enfurecido contra todos —incluso contra él mismo—, y deprimido por lo que había pasado con Sasori, y aquello solo lo llevó a odiarse nuevamente, por permitir que alguien como ese marionetista lo controlara como uno de sus estúpidos muñecos…

—Pein… ¿Dónde está Nagato?— preguntó Konan mientras miraba de un lado a otro, alzándose todo lo que podía para ver encima de las cabezas de todos. El de pelo naranja, que había estado observando a Itachi sin reparo, la miró a ella.

—Creo que fue por comida— contestó secamente mientras se enderezaba y empezaba a buscar alrededor, como era tan alto no ocupaba mucho de pararse de puntillas, como su amiga —En todo caso, ya estamos aquí dentro. Nagato no es tan tonto como para salirse así nada más.

—Ya lo sé— contestó ella, poniendo las manos en la cintura, como si la hubieran ofendido. Itachi se incorporo hasta sentarse y miró de un lado a otro, dispuesto a no quedarse más tiempo ahí acostado. Pero en cuanto Konan vio sus intenciones negó con la cabeza rápidamente —Ay, no. Debes de quedarte acostado. Sufriste muchas heridas y dentro de un rato vendrá un doctor a verlas.

—Creí que ya se las habías curado— terció Pein, con un intento de sonrisa que no logro sacarle ni un brillo a la mirada de la peli azul, que era seria y triste —Eres una buena enfermera, después de todo.

—Pero no soy experta en éstas…— la peli azul se interrumpió de repente e Itachi se digno a mirar hacia atrás, donde venía el pelirrojo, con los Uchiha y su amigo detrás —¡Nagato!

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se fue a sentar en un catre que habían apartado los tres chicos, y se encogió de hombros en una respuesta silenciosa. Sin embargo, Itachi ya no prestaba atención a ninguno de sus tres salvadores…

Sasuke se quedo parado con la boca abierta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… A él, que nunca había llorado a nadie —además de a sus padres— . Fue el primero también en echarse a correr y abrazar a Itachi. Durante un segundo, el peli largo no supo cómo reaccionar mientras sentía los espasmos de su hermano al estrecharlo, y las cálidas lágrimas que corrían desde la barbilla de Sasuke hasta su cuello, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo. Entonces, Itachi sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y abrazó a Sasuke igual de fuerte que si estuviera tratando de convertirlos en uno solo. Sasuke estaba bien… Todos los que le importaban estaban bien. Nunca se había sentido más aliviado.

—¡Itachi! — sollozó Sasuke, y al mayor le costó mucho trabajo entender lo que le decía una y otra vez —¡Perdóname! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Cómo fui a soltarte! ¡Perdóname, hermano, por favor, discúlpame!

Itachi cerró los ojos, ignorando el ajetreo de la gente ahí o las miradas de los tres chicos que le habían salvado y del resto de sus seres queridos. Apretó más fuerte a Sasuke, sin saber qué decir. Ah, eso le traía a la mente a Sasori, cuando a pesar de conocer tan diversas palabras, no sabía cómo expresarse…Su corazón pareció sufrir de un tirón que le dejó sin aliento, y seguidamente se obligó a abandonarlo; Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Ya no iba a preocuparse más por Sasori…ese grandísimo idiota… Él…

—Eso no me interesa, Sasuke— le dijo a su hermano, y muy a pesar del dolor físico que le provocaba la cercanía de su hermano, siguió apretándolo con más fuerza —Lo único que es importante para mí, es que tú estás bien— hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos para mirar a Kisame y Madara, que permanecían mirándolo con un infinito alivio y (se sorprendió también al notar) que con los ojos un poco rojos, como si hubieran estado a punto de llorar. Luego miró a Tobi, que lloraba a mares y apretaba los puños en los costados, el buen chico lo miraba por primera vez a los ojos desde la última vez que mediaron palabra, e Itachi se sintió sobrecogido de culpa. Por vez primera se daba cuenta de que a Tobi le había dolido tanto haberle dicho lo que le dijo, y que hubiera pasado lo que sucedió. Por eso, cuando continúo hablando, solo miró fijamente a su primo —Que _todos _están bien.

Esperaba que el perdón quedara implícito en sus palabras.

**0*0*0**

Para muchos, salir del refugio y encontrarse con sus hogares destruidos fue un duro golpe. A ninguno le importaba que la lluvia estuviera cayendo sobre sus cabezas mientras se dirigían a los escombros de sus casas, puesto que de momento las bombas habían dejado de caer y los aviones de cruzar el cielo, la lluvia ayudaba a los bomberos, haciendo más de lo que éstos podían hacer mientras se hallaban llenos de confusión y todavía en shock.

Antes de salir del búnker, se les había advertido a todos que tendrían que regresar a éste pues no sabían cuándo llegaría un segundo ataque, así que les permitían solamente ir a por unas cuantas cosas personales, siempre que éstas no fueran demasiadas.

Las calles estaban llenas de cuerpos y de escombros. Algunos edificios todavía prendían en llamas —aunque éstas eran cada vez más tenues bajo la lluvia—, otros ya no existían.

Itachi se quitó los cabellos mojados del rostro, entrecerrando los ojos un poco e intentando ignorar el olor a muerte y pólvora del aire. Sasuke iba a su lado, mirando a todas partes y durante un segundo el mayor deseó poder cubrirle los ojos y que viera tales escenas… Sin embargo, desde haber visto que su hermano estaba bien, Sasuke no daba muestras de que el resto del mundo pudiera importarle mucho. El Uchiha se sintió alagado por ser tan importante para su hermano, y a la vez, temió mucho por esto mismo.

—¿Por qué van a la casa, Madara? — preguntó Kisame mientras evitaba una gran piedra, que antes bien podría haber sido parte de una cornisa —¿Necesitan que vaya a buscar algo? Podría ir, para que ustedes se queden en el refugio.

Madara continúo caminando, con Tobi al lado.

—En realidad, no tengo nada tan importante en mente— contestó el Uchiha maldiciendo una vez más porque sus sandalias no lo protegían de las rocas puntiagudas que se le clavaban en el pie, y que debido al liviano material de su calzado, parecían enterrársele en carne viva —Pero me gustaría saber si puedo traerme un par de botas y un poco de ropa.

Pese a sus palabras, había un tono urgente en su voz; Itachi estaba seguro de que además, su tío quería ver qué había sido de la casa. _Su hogar…_

Itachi miró hacia atrás, recordando a los tres chicos que le habían salvado. Pensó en Pein —hasta mucho después pensaría en el sobrenombre cargado de pesar, pero de momento solo lo visualizó en mente—, que lo había salvado sin tener nada que ver con él. Muchas personas pudieron detenerse y ayudarlo, incluso antes de que estuviera tirado de costado, pero nadie lo hizo. Y Pein…

Volvió la mirada hacia donde Tobi echó a correr de repente. Parpadeo rápidamente, aturdido por la aparente rapidez con la que habían llegado a la casa Uchiha. ¿Había sido un viaje muy corto por sus pensamientos, o antes había sido un viaje muy largo por el terror y el miedo? Sasuke no tardó en hacer lo mismo que su primo e incluso Kisame echó a correr. Itachi miró un momento la casona. Ésta todavía se mantenía en pie, aunque ya le faltaba un gran pedazo, que equivaldría a ser uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Parecía también faltar parte del techo, y las ventanas estaban quebradas. Los ladrillos parecían tiznarse de negro, y el Uchiha supuso que dentro, por donde entraba el aire, la casa se habría llenado de cenizas.

Considerando las otras casas, la de los Uchiha tenía una destrucción término medio: Ni completamente destruida, o intacta además del color negruzco de otras.

Itachi entró en la casa con la mente ida. Observó los cuadros tirados, y notó como un pedazo del segundo piso se quebró y cayó sobre los sillones. Por alguna razón, imagino a Sasori ahí sentado, bebiendo chocolate. Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la cocina; Ahí, Sasuke usaba el extintor para apagar unas cuantas llamas que venían del edificio de al lado y que estaban muy prontas a acechar a la casa Uchiha. Fue para allá y le ayudo.

Madara entró y acaricio unos cuantos bordes de la casa, mirando entre aliviado y decepcionado el aspecto de su casa. Cuando Itachi y Sasuke se hicieron cargo del pequeño incendio fueron allá y también contemplaron el lugar. Podría haber sido peor, sin embargo, aquella escena les hizo pensar en personas corriendo, en bombas cayendo…

Itachi se preguntó qué había pasado.

Bueno, que había estado encerrado en su pequeño mundo de autocompasión, si había existido mención de la guerra, él nunca podría haberse enterado.

Se volvió hacia las escaleras —no podría contemplar más la mirada de su tío: fría, indiferente y al mismo tiempo, llena de odio—, y las subió, esperando encontrar su cuarto como muchas otras veces: ordenado, limpio... igual.

Los temblores que provocaron las bombas habían tirado sus tres libreros. Algunos libros se habían salido del alcance antes de ser aplastados, pero a cambio tenían un montón de polvo. Itachi camino hasta uno de los libreros y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, lo levantó. Todos sus libros quedaron regados ahí. Itachi por fin puso de pie el librero y miró sus libros. Sabía que de nada serviría acomodarlos, pero de repente, la idea de hacerlo hizo que pareciera valer la pena. Se agachó a recogerlos, pero inmediatamente desistió. Lanzó un largo suspiro y miró su computadora. Ésta había terminado en el suelo también, el monitor y el CPU estaban destrozados, pues, como en toda la casa, parte del techo había caído encima. De todos modos, Itachi se acercó a un cajón de su buró y sacó una memoria. Ahí estaba su refuerzo…

¿Y si la dejaba ahí? De todos modos, dudaba poder volver a escribir algo.

¡Ah! Eso le recordó… Se fue hacia su cama y se agachó, metió la mano y sacó una caja. La abrió y vio allí el cuaderno que había usado para desquitarse con palabras del injusto mundo, de Sasori y de su dolor. Había escrito todo lo que recordaba de su vida en ese tiempo, solo para aumentar la sensación de que debía de concedérsele el olvido del pelirrojo. A pesar de todo, la idea de perder todo cuanto había escrito le hacía meollo y no quería ni pensarlo. Así que cogió el cuaderno y lo dejó sobre la cama, se fue a la puerta y cerró con seguro. Tenía que cambiarse y empacar unas cuantas cosas, como ropa —también interiores— y zapatos, algunas cosas de las que fuera imprescindible abandonar —_diario, _memoria USB, y si podía su celular y cargador (por las fotos que ahí guardaba), o simplemente los marcos de las fotos que escondía en su ropero para que nadie viera que cualquier cosa podría verse rodeada de su afecto—, y quizá unos cuantos libros.

Sacó una mochila y metió ahí camisas, unos dos pantalones, cuatro pares de calcetines, dos suéteres y ropa interior, con el pijama que llevaba puesta bastaría, pensó, pero por cualquier cosa, empacó otra delgada y que casi no ocupaba espacio. Metió en las bolsas delanteras su celular y su cargador y rompió un marco donde había una foto de sus padres, él y su hermano y la doblo y metió en una bolsa que estaba dentro de la más grande de la mochila. Empacó ahí mismo el cuaderno y la memoria USB. Se dirigió al librero. Dos libros, se dijo, aunque fuera patético, querría llevarse alguno. Termino por coger _La mecánica del corazón, _y _Metamorfosis en el cielo, _de Mathias Malzieu, pues eran delgaditos y le habían gustado. Que se quede claro, ambos eran libros de amor y de un deseo para cumplir sus sueños, y es obvio que Itachi nunca los habría leído… _Antes de conocer a Sasori._ Ahora —y tristemente, pensó Itachi— no podía negar que ambos libros habían logrado capturar su atención y, no querría dejarlos.

Sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello por su grado de estupidez, los metió en la mochila y seguidamente se cargó ésta al hombro. ¡Ah! Recordó que también echaría en falta cepillo de dientes y para el cabello. Volvió a abrir su buró y sacó un cepillo, después se fue al baño y cogió lo último que le haría falta. Cuando salía del baño, notó a Kisame guardar ropa, a Sasuke mirando un par de cuadros tirados en el piso y a Tobi, que miraba uno de sus violines rotos.

Bajó la mirada y, con un suspiro camino hacia aquel cuarto. El buen chico no parecía muy interesado en ordenar sus cosas para partir e Itachi se sintió lleno de una ansiedad por hablar con él, y dejarle en claro algo que difería totalmente de las últimas palabras que le había dicho _directamente a la cara. _

Dejó su mochila en el umbral de la puerta y se acercó a Tobi. El buen chico le daba la espalda y parecía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha. Itachi respiro profundamente, intentando ignorar el hueco en su estomago y carraspeó para llamar la atención de su primo.

—¿Tobi? — dijo después, al ver que Tobi no le hizo caso. Esta vez, el buen chico hundió la cabeza y bajo los brazos a los costados, todavía sosteniendo el violín blanco. Itachi observó alrededor y se dio cuenta, de que no había sido un cuarto de huéspedes el que recibió la peor parte, sino que, se trataba del cuarto musical de su primo. Un duro golpe para él, pensó entristecido —Lo siento, Tobi. Yo…

—Me alegra que haya sido este lugar…— le interrumpió el buen chico. Itachi frunció el ceño, confundido —En realidad, me habría pesado mucho que hubiera sido el suyo. Me merezco que mis instrumentos hayan terminado así…— se dio media vuelta y encaro a Itachi, pero seguidamente, ambos Uchiha apartaron la mirada —Por todo lo que le hice a usted…

—Tú no me hiciste nada— le cortó Itachi, tajante, como si estableciera un hecho más que un consuelo. Tobi pareció sorprendido de aquellas palabras. Itachi lanzó un suspiro y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Pero, Itachi san…

—No he terminado— le dijo, mirándolo una vez más. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Itachi supo lo estúpidos que habían sido ambos, y la igualdad del dolor que sentían dentro, algo que había querido ignorar desde que Tobi le dijo que él no _debía _ni _podía _sentir nada —Por favor…déjame acabar, Tobi…— hizo una pausa antes de continuar —Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Porque… no fue tu culpa haberte fijado en Deidara, ni haberme dicho que me darías dangos si iba al teatro.

—Sí lo fue. De no haberlo hecho, por un solo capricho mío, no solo usted… Deidara san, Sasori san...

—Por favor…— el tono de súplica que uso Itachi hizo callar a su primo al instante —Te aceptaré que Deidara sufrió… pero, por favor…No me digas lo mismo de Sasori— Tobi hizo ademán de querer volver hablar pero Itachi soltó un gruñido —Sasori solo me engaño. Será mejor si me digo eso.

—Entonces soy el culpable de tu sufrimiento, Itachi san— fue lo único que atinó a decir el otro, luego de que Itachi se quedara completamente callado. El pelilargo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo deje que Sasori se convirtiera en algo más, y no _quise _darme cuenta de la verdad. Yo solo fui…— su voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro y su mirada se perdió en la distancia, en un punto donde veía algo que Tobi no sabría decir qué era —Fui una de sus marionetas, siempre. Tobi, deje que todos esos sentimientos se me salieran de las manos, y te dije cosas que no pensaba en absoluto. Eres mi primo, eres un amigo… No quiero… perder algo, por culpa de un estúpido enamoramiento que ya pasará.

—Pero usted amaba a Sasori san… Yo debí de darme cuenta, no tenía que decirle…

—¡Sasori era solo un capricho! — cortó Itachi, mirando a Tobi como si le hubiera soltado una cachetada. El buen chico se quedo callado —Quiero decir… creo que ahora sé que solo era un capricho. Porque… el solo pensar que fueran ustedes a los que perdería… Y que yo he estado pensando en alguien que claramente no me quería… yo…

—Disiento completamente, y perdón por eso, Itachi san— dijo Tobi mientras le miraba atentamente —Yo estuve el día que se fueron ambos… Y tengo que decirle algo sobre Sasori san…

Itachi se quedo congelado en su lugar, esperando. Por su garganta subieron palabras para que Tobi no continuara, pero no se atrevió a seguir… ¿Querría saber algo de Sasori? Miró a Tobi, y él parecía dispuesto a seguir, si Itachi le dejaba. Pero el Uchiha no quería volver a escuchar nada de Sasori, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? — logró decir Itachi, por fin. Tobi abrió la boca para hablar, pero el otro se arrepintió —No. Mejor calla. Tobi… por favor, no hagas que… Ayúdame a fingir que nunca conocí a ese pelirrojo… o que, sí lo hice, fue solo un capricho y que pasara. Ayúdame a no sentir nada _por él. _

Tobi no dijo nada. Itachi era una persona que parecía fría e indiferente, pero tenía muchos sentimientos dentro. Nunca quiso decirle aquellas palabras, pues no es que las hubiera creído —o pensado siquiera— hasta ese momento en que se interpuso Deidara en sus pensamientos. Tobi sabía que Itachi no había mentido cuando habló de _querer _a Sasori, lo decía tan enserio como si alguien le asegurara que él se llamaba Tobi Uchiha. Su primo se estaba mintiendo, pero Tobi no quería hacer nada que lo hiriera más, así que las palabras que Deidara le había dicho horas antes de irse de Inglaterra, se las guardó. Después asintió, acatando la petición de su primo.

**0*0*0**

**.**

**.**

**((~*~*~))**

**.**

**.**

_No he podido evitarlo. Antes de que sonara de nuevo la alarma, he ido a ver el teatro. Obviamente todos se opusieron, pero al final, Tobi me apoyó y Kisame me acompañó. Ambos llegamos frente a lo que era el teatro. Ahora no son más que un montón de escombros. No queda nada de las intrincadas molduras ni de la fina puerta. Kisame no me ha dejado acercarme, dijo que si pasábamos mucho tiempo podríamos vernos en problemas. _

_He pensado que ver demolido el teatro me haría bien, pero no hace más que refrescarme la herida. Giro a ver a Kisame. _

_—Me han dicho que éste fue uno de los primeros lugares a los que atacaron. Vete a saber por qué— me dijo Kisame con una media sonrisa. _

_Creo que nunca sabré si eso es cierto o no… Pero vuelvo a mirar el teatro. Ahí estaba la marioneta que me ataba a Sasori, quisiera ver qué tan mal quedó. Ahí estaba la marioneta de Deidara, liberada para convertirse realmente en alguien que puede estar con Sasori sin necesidad de ser un muñeco inmortal. Solo puedo pensar en una sencilla y absurda cosa, tres semanas después del ataque —y habiendo presenciado y sobrevivido a otros más—: __Parece que he pasado mil noches y millones de segundos agradeciendo a Kami samma, que Sasori se haya ido de aquí. No verlo ya me resulta un tremendo alivio, y él nunca sabrá cuánto…Él seguía vivo y no había muerto esa noche... De alguna manera, eso logró hacerme sentir mejor. _

_Nunca más podría tomar su mano, le había dejado marchar...En ese momento, me parecía que había hecho lo más indicado posible, para que Sasori no muriera...De haberse quedado...Mi estúpido orgullo y la sensación de traición lo habían salvado. Podía que yo estuviera sufirendo, pero su vida estaba a salvo. Nunca habría soportalo la idea de dejar rosas rojas sobre una tumba con su nombre._

**((~*~*~))**

**.**

**.**

**0*0*0**

**.**

**.**

Deidara esperó frente a la puerta que conectaba al cuarto de su maestro. En su opinión, cualquier lugar habría estado bien, por el solo hecho de haberse ido de Inglaterra. Le había preocupado, por supuesto, que Sasori se tomara a mal este cambio, pero no ver a Itachi parecía suponer en Sasori un estado de mejoría bastante notable, aunque Deidara no sabía si eso representaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo hubiese dejado de construir marionetas e incluso, de usarlas.

Miró a través del gran cristal que se hallaba a un lado, y que colindaba con un hermoso jardín. Bueno, es claro que Japón era un lindo lugar para volver, incluso aunque significara esa quietud absoluta y estar a un par de horas de su familia —sintió una especie de escalofrío correrle por la espalda—. Estaba bien, Japón era un buen lugar...Aunque hubiera preferido estar donde la ciudad, para salir y turistear en todas las calles, comprar un montón de cosas, y exhibir su arte. Sin embargo, Sasori había optado por alojarse en una casita perdida entre la vegetación y que estaba cerca de un lago pequeño y a casi hora y hora y media.

Deidara se sonrojo levemente; Estaba solo con Sasori, completamente solo. En cualquier otra situación, aquello había sido mérito de _casi _cualquier pensamiento, pero ahora… Deidara bajó la mirada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a irrumpir en la habitación de Sasori, pues creía que el pelirrojo todavía quería su tiempo a solas. No es tampoco que le privara de su presencia todo el día, puesto que daban muchas vueltas en los alrededores y platicaban de arte; De repente todo parecía volver a la normalidad…

Pero para él, que conocía demasiado bien a Sasori —a veces más de lo que le gustaría—, sabía que el pelirrojo todavía estaba en un proceso de duelo entre la tristeza y el orgullo por lo sucedido con el Uchiha. La verdad, había momentos en los que el rubio miraba a su maestro a los ensombrecidos ojos y le asaltaba la idea de que Sasori jamás podría volver a ser el mismo, que algo dentro de él se había roto de verdad y que nadie lo podría reparar. Nadie, ni siquiera él, que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por Sasori.

Apretó los puños a los costados y se mordió el labio inferior con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar. El fino hilo de sangre corrió por su barbilla y cayó sobre la ropa. Deidara respiro profundamente para calmarse.

Sasori y él estaban solos, en la misma casa… Pero para el rubio había muchas veces en que parecían mundos los que le separaban del pelirrojo. Desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero, ¿quién era él para llevarle la contraria a la vida? De haber sabido lo que pasaría en Inglaterra le habría rogado a Sasori que no fueran, de haber sabido todo lo que sufriría, no habría ido con Sasori nunca a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, las convicciones de Sasori por perfeccionarse le habían mostrado un camino en el que su arte era lo importante, y no, la estúpida creencia de su familia de mantenerse arraigado a una tonta empresa, que —aunque exitosa—, odiaba tanto como a Itachi.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado, Deidara? — escuchó la voz de Sasori desde el otro lado, despertando al rubio de sus ensoñaciones —¿Eh?

—Ah…— Deidara corrió la puerta y la cruzó. Sasori estaba arrodillado frente a una mesita baja, tomando un poco de chocolate (algo que había hecho desde que llegaron y que no dejaba de sorprender a Deidara, pues claramente a su maestro seguía sin gustarle demasiado) —Lo siento. Quería ver si necesitaba algo, hum.

—Pues no— contestó Sasori. De espaldas a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, se resaltaban el color de sus ojos y de su cabello, y no hacía más que aumentar la fascinación de Deidara por su frágil (pero amenazante) apariencia, como si el pelirrojo se tratara de una especie de ángel vengador —No necesito nada. ¿Y tú? ¿Ocupabas algo de mí?

El rubio se sonrojo levemente. La verdad es que a todas vistas, lo único que quería hacer era platicar con alguien o hacer algo. ¡Era una persona demasiado inquieta para ese ambiente! Pero claro que jamás renegaría de lo que dijera Sasori… O, no lo haría de nuevo. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Tampoco es que se sintiera inquieto porque estuvieran en Japón y su familia fuera a enterarse y… No, agradecía esa quietud, pero no le gustaba tanto silencio por parte de la humanidad —en este caso, se refería a Sasori, la única persona en Km a la redonda—.

—Ahm…— empezó a decir, sin saber cómo continuar —Bueno… Es que… estaba un poco aburrido. He terminado de limpiar y… no lo sé, pensé que sería bueno… platicar, hum— hizo una pausa —Si es que usted lo desea, danna, hum.

Sasori miro a Deidara, y éste se sintió un poco incómodo. A punto estaba de decirle que lo olvidará porque no había deseado molestarlo, cuando el marionetista dejó la taza a un lado y miró fijamente al rubio, lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Deidara…— comenzó el pelirrojo, y su voz no le auguro nada bueno al rubio, que se puso tenso de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, danna?

El ojimiel se quedo mirando un punto en la nada, como si buscara las palabras exactas para decir algo que parecía una mala noticia.

—¿Sasori danna, hum? — repitió el rubio al ver que no respondía el otro. De pronto, Sasori parpadeo, viéndose desubicado en espacio y tiempo y a Deidara le lleno de amargura el pensamiento de que quisiera ir a donde Sasori fuera…más que solo de país en país, quería acompañarlo y aliviar aquellos pensamientos que parecían destruirle tanto, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo remotamente cercano a eso, recordaba lo que le había dicho Sasori al hablarle de que no le hacía sentir "nada". Lo siguiente que dijo, se escucho afectado por el nudo de su garganta —¿Se siente bien?

Sasori le miró otros segundos antes de estirar la mano y tocar su barbilla con la yema de los dedos. Deidara ahogo una exclamación y se quedo muy quieto, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza descomunal dentro del pecho y sus mejillas ardieron tanto que por un momento, Deidara creyó que iba a colapsar. En ese instante, Sasori apartó la mano, como si la temperatura de Deidara hubiera llegado a quemarle. Apartó la mirada y Deidara sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies.

—¿Te hago daño, Deidara? — preguntó Sasori, de repente. El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundido. Sasori le volvió a mirar, con una tristeza muy palpable en sus rasgos —Dime la verdad. No es necesario que sigas conmigo si te lastimo.

—¡Usted no me hace daño! — soltó rápida y automáticamente, haciendo que Sasori lo mirara sorprendido. Deidara se sintió avergonzado durante un segundo y añadió, con la voz más calmada y queda: —Danna… yo no estaría con usted si me hiciera daño, hum.

—Ay, _mocoso_— le dijo, en un tono que daba a mostrar más afecto que cualquier otra cosa. Deidara se volvió a sonrojar, de alguna manera, sabía lo que su maestro le iba a decir —Es que no dejo de pensar, que aún ahora, no puedo…— volvió a estirar la mano —Ojala y pudiera decirte que no sé cómo se siente, pero, si esto que me molesta dentro a mí, es lo mismo que a ti… No soporto la idea de que sigas conmigo solo por quererme… aunque te lastime. Sé que te pedí que te quedes conmigo, pero lo he estado pensando y… no quiero que tú pienses que debes estar encadenado conmigo. Tienes derecho a escoger.

La sola mención de que Sasori no sentía lo mismo le rompió el corazón una vez más a Deidara, pero hizo acopio de todo su valor y sus fuerzas para sonreírle a su maestro. Éste se sorprendió mucho ante tal acción.

—Usted lo ha dicho, Sasori danna, hum.

—¿Al qué, te refieres?

—Me pide que decida— estiró la mano y tomo la de Sasori, apretándosela suavemente, como lo haría si pudiera hacerlo todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque ésta era la primera vez que lo hacía _de verdad_ —Y yo he elegido quedarme a su lado. Así ha sido desde el principio, hum.

Sasori lo miro consternado. Quería decirle que lamentaba que sus sentimientos no le correspondieran, pero simplemente no podía, porque decir cualquier cosa estaría de más, y solo lo dejaría entristecido. Además, todavía guardaba el deseo de que Deidara no se fuera nunca de su vida.

**0*0*0**

De alguna manera, Sasori se dejo arrastrar por Deidara hasta la ciudad. El rubio quería ver los centros comerciales y comprar montones de arcilla. Debido a lo amable y generoso que estaba siendo con él, Sasori se dejo llevar. Incluso no menciono nada cuando a Deidara le pareció divertido ponerle una diadema con orejas de gato blancas, y encima, tomarle una foto.

—Llevamos todo el día en esto, Deidara— le dijo el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba con unas cuentas bolsas de arcilla —¿No quieres regresar? ¿No tienes hambre?

—Nya~— exclamó el rubio, haciendo un ademán negativo con la mano y un gracioso puchero —Puedo estar sin comer largos periodos de tiempo. ¡Ahora quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo que pasé con usted, y encima con el mundo, hum!

Iban saliendo de una tienda de esculturas cuando de pronto las tripas del rubio sonaron de manera estruendosa. Ambos miraron el estomago del artista efímero y seguidamente cruzaron mirada, empezando a reír —Deidara con un notable sonrojo—.

—Con que sí, ¿eh? — se burló Sasori, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Deidara agradeció ser capaz de arrancarle tal cosa al pelirrojo en esos momentos —Será mejor que vayamos a comer, y luego, nos vamos a _casa_.

_A casa. _Deidara no había considerado la opción de quedarse en aquel lugar toda su vida, mucho menos, llegó a pensar que Sasori pudiera llamar _casa _a algún lugar, ya que viajaban tanto. ¿Sería que se refería que, a donde estuvieran ambos, sería su hogar? Sabía que eso era aspirar a mucho, y sin embargo no le importo asentir con firmeza y decirle a Sasori un enérgico "¡Está bien, danna!"

**0*0*0**

Dentro de poco se cumplirían dos meses de que se hubieran ido, y Sasori no sabía si se sentía mejor, peor, o solamente si todas sus emociones con relación a Itachi hubiesen sido absorbidas por un gigantesco agujero negro. Ya nada había sabido de Itachi como escritor, más que unas cuantas noticias que había buscado en Internet cuando estuvieron en China, hace poco más de un mes, y donde había leído que el escritor ya no había sacado nada nuevo y que, en realidad, no parecía que fuera a hacerlo. De alguna manera esperaba que eso tuviera que ver con que él se hubiera ido, y por otro lado, no quería sentirse culpable.

Durante muchas noches no dejo de estar pendiente de la computadora, esperando escuchar que Itachi había publicado otro libro sobre muerte, asesinos y esas cosas de las que tanto parecía gustar, pero cuando se cumplió el mes, decidió que no tenía caso seguir sintiéndose mal —después de todo había sido él quien traiciono a Itachi y éste tenía mucho derecho de no haberle abierto la puerta cuando fue a buscarlo—, y le dijo a Deidara que empacara, que se iban a Japón.

Pensó en la casita donde se alojaban: sencilla, tan alejada de la civilización y sin ninguna recepción de internet que podía mantenerse lo suficientemente distraído en otras cosas como para no tentarse de quedar pegado frente al maldito monitor, como un completo arrastrado.

Ahora, él y su alumno estaban en un local de hamburguesas, luego de que las tripas del rubio le hubieran traicionado.

Deidara mordió de su hamburguesa mientras miraba los videos musicales del momento. Sasori también los miraba, pero su mente divagaba una y otra vez en la letra, más que en el mismo video.

_"Me gustaría que supieras, que amo la manera en que te ríes. Quiero abrazarte fuerte y robar tu dolor, lejos"_

Apartó la mirada. No necesitaba escuchar canciones que lograran deprimirlo. De hecho, había olvidado ya la última canción que no le causo un profundo malestar.

_"Guardo tu fotografía. Sé que me servirá bien. Quiero abrazarte fuerte y robar tu dolor, lejos"_

Sasori empezó a removerse de un lado a otro e intentó comer un poco. Deidara seguía absorto en el video, aunque también parecía estar más al pendiente de la letra que de otra cosa.

Durante un segundo, al pelirrojo le pareció que todo daba vueltas y al siguiente, trató de ignorar la canción, y todavía más, la mirada penetrante de su alumno. No quería decir que sabía en qué estaba pensando, pero resultaba dificil ignorarlo.

_"Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy solo. Y no me siento bien, cuando tú te vas"_

El marionetista miró a Deidara y éste evitó su mirada. ¿Estaba intentando decirle con esa mirada que esa canción, mucho tenía que ver con ellos dos? Itachi apareció en su mente y sintió como de nuevo el alma se le venía a los pies. Por eso no quería salir de aquella pequeña burbuja…Deseo haber declinado la propuesta de su alumno.

_"Tú te has ido. Ya no me sientes…Nunca más"_

—Pidamos la comida para llevar— le pidió a Deidara, dejando a un lado la hamburguesa. Su alumno parecía dispuesto a obedecerlo, e incluso a salir del establecimiento sin la comida y sin pagar, con tal de irse. Sasori se preguntó si el rubio no estaría pasándola igual de mal con aquellas palabras que parecían atravesarle el corazón. Levantó la mano, para atraer a una de las meseras que se acercó rápidamente —¿Podría ponerme esto para llevar y traerme la cuenta, por favor?

—En seguida.

Sasori observó a Deidara, sintiendo como para él también significaba una molestia esa canción. Durante un segundo, se permitió ser capaz de ignorarla, pero al segundo siguiente la letra lo absorbió hasta el final. La camarera se había tomado su tiempo, para cuando otra canción empezó, Sasori ya se sentía apocado, y al mismo tiempo, furioso.

¿Cómo iba a ser posible que no pudiera quitarse de la cabeza a Itachi? Una y otra vez traía a su mente el recuerdo de él besándolo e incluso, tomando su mano en la oscuridad… En el calor que parecía irradiar de su cuerpo al abrazarlo, aunque en apariencia se viera como —no tan literalmente, pero sería un buen comienzo— un témpano de hielo.

En ese momento, Sasori pensó que nunca había sentido tanto calor en su vida, e incluso se atrevió a pensar que nunca sería capaz de revivirlo.

Miró a Deidara, que parecía absorto en pensamientos tan oscuros como los suyos y trató de sonreír. Deidara seguía siendo una luz en un montón de oscuridad, algo que agradecía pues podía mantenerse a salvo si el rubio se estaba cerca. Lamentablemente, la oscuridad que le rodeaba, tenía nombre…; Se molestó todavía más al descubrir que no le molestaría ser cubierto en su totalidad por ésta… Solo, solo una vez más.

Su pedido fue traído por la mesera y Deidara pagó enseguida lo justo, para no esperar —ni hacerlo esperar, sospechó el marionetista— y poder irse de una vez de ahí, con la urgencia del alma que se lleva el diablo.

A Sasori se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Deidara hace ya tiempo, de tal manera que parecía que las estuviera pronunciando justo en su oído: "_Yo no le hago sentir _nada. _Usted me hace sentir _todo…_Je. Creo que hemos llegado a un impasse"_. Sasori no podría decir lo aliviado que se sentía por el hecho de que el impasse hubiera sido dejado a un lado, y ellos siguieran manteniendo su relación lo más cercano posible a la realidad, a su antigua normalidad. A decir verdad, eso nunca se lograría, pues ahora el pelirrojo no se quitaba de la mente que Deidara seguía sufriendo por la elección que había hecho con respecto a quién escongería y que —aunque quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas— seguía sin poder cambiar.

De pronto, mientras iban caminando por una tienda de electrónicos —donde había arrejuntada mucha gente—, Deidara se paró en seco. Sasori apenas se dio cuenta y continúo caminando, pero después de unos segundos se giro hacia Deidara y lo miró, intrigado.

—¡Eh, Deidara! — le llamó, con el ceño fruncido. El rubio no se movió de su lugar, incluso, Sasori diría que se estaba poniendo mortalmente pálido mientras miraba la pantalla. De repente, sintió como su estomago se encogía y camino hasta donde Deidara, se abrió paso entre la gente y vio que las pantallas estaban sintonizadas en las noticias.

—Muchas gracias, Takeo. En otras noticias, Inglaterra está pasando por tiempos crueles. Nuestras cámaras han captado un poco de las imágenes de la guerra que se le ha declarado al país. Miles de casas han sido destruidas en el último ataque, y los muertos son incontables. Hay cuerpos aplastados por los edificios que se derrumbaron, personas quemadas y… la escena es terrible…

A Sasori comenzaron a zumbarle los oídos y el resto de las palabras del interlocutor quedaron ahogadas por la sensación de que se desplomaría cuando la cámara enfocó el teatro destruido, seguido de otras imágenes de personas que deambulaban de un lado a otro, con la cabeza gacha. El pelirrojo ahogó una exclamación al ver la casa Uchiha —que naturalmente a sus habitantes, significaba algo de _importancia _por ser el hogar de cuatro importantes personajes de esa región—_, _trató de enfocar a Itachi… Pero lo único que vio fue a la cámara girar y enfocar al de la noticia.

—¿Cuántos muertos? Siendo sincero, las autoridades todavía no han podido determinar el número de decesos, pero estamos seguros de que en esta región, se presentan más de mil muertos.

Sasori retrocedió con el corazón en la garganta, se dio media vuelta y camino un par de metros lejos de la tienda, a sentarse en una de las bancas de aquella plaza. Los sonidos que lo rodeaban le parecían lejanos, y durante varios instantes sintió que terminaría por caerse de costado, no sabía si por un ataque de su enfermedad o por las terribles ganas de echarse a gritar, alternándose de sollozos y maldiciones.

_Itachi. Itachi. Que Itachi no se encuentre entre ellos…Por favor, Kami samma… _

—Danna— le llamó el rubio, a un lado. Le palmeaba un poco el rostro, intentando llamar su atención —Danna…— hizo una pausa —No se preocupe por Uchiha. Seguramente está bien, hum.

El marionetista miró a su alumno con una actitud ida. ¿Cómo sabía que pensaba en Itachi?

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado —y seguía— pronunciando el nombre de Itachi en un tenue susurro. Cerró la boca y no dejo que aquel nombre saliera más de sus labios. Deidara le regalo una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Seguro que ese Uchiha ha sobrevivido. No tiene de qué preocuparse, hum.

—Itachi…— volvió a susurrar el pelirrojo antes de respirar profundamente —Él está bien. Él está bien…

¿Pero quién podía asegurárselo? De todos modos siguió repitiendo una y otra vez esas tres palabras, buscando que en algún momento sonasen tan reales como _necesitaba _que sonasen.

**0*0*0**

Sasori recordaba poco de los días siguientes. Solo que al llegar a la casa, se había ido a encerrar a la habitación que usaba y se tiro sobre el futón, haciéndose un ovillo y abrazando sus piernas, pidiendo en susurros que a Itachi no le hubiera pasado nada.

No importaba cuántas veces Deidara llamara a la puerta y le dijera que saliera, Sasori no quería. Deidara se paseaba de un lado a otro, y a veces llegaba a entrar a su cuarto. Al tercer día le regaño y le dijo que tenía mucha temperatura. Pero el marionetista no sentía calor, solo un intenso frío y sufría de temblores que no podía controlar. Se la pasaba dormido, y cuando en contadas ocasiones despertaba, le decía a Deidara que tenían que regresar a Inglaterra. Que debían sacar de ahí a Itachi… Antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que no pudiera verlo nunca más… Al menos una vez.

—No sea tonto, danna— le decía Deidara, con el ceño fruncido —Uchiha debe de haber salido de ahí. Vamos, Sasori… Tienes que reponerte… Danna, no quiero perderte…hum.

Pero, como fuera, la mayoría de las veces, luego de esas palabras, Sasori se perdía a sí mismo en la oscuridad. Una para nada agradable…

**0*0*0**

A veces las palabas fluyen sin que siquiera piense en ellas. La vida que tenía antes de que la guerra azotara su hogar queda muy lejana, había llegado a pensar incuso que Sasori nunca existió en su vida, o que lo hizo hace tantos siglos que pareciera que le sucedió a otra persona. Pocas veces pensaba en él, pero eso era obvio, pues apenas tenía tiempo de preocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Pasaron tres semanas más, e Itachi seguía despertándose a media noche con el sonido de los disparos. Se había intentado evacuar el lugar, pero no se puede hacer nada, pues cada vez que se preparaban para salir —ya sea en pleno día o al amparo de la noche—, los aviones los encontraban y comenzaban a lanzar sus bombas.

¿Ellos qué podían hacerles? ¡Como si fueran a atacarlos a pedradas! ¡Como si pudieran evitar que los mataran a sangre fría cuando se hallaban indefensos!

Pero a pesar de todo, Itachi no dejaba de agradecer que las personas que le importaran seguían vivos; Kisame, Tobi, Madara…Sasuke. Ellos eran lo único que le interesaba. Poco le afectaría morir uno de estos días mientras recorrían miles de kilómetros hacia el campo en busca de un poco de refugio. Los que habían sobrevivido a los ataques, decidieron que la mejor manera de tratar de vivir, era darse media vuelta y no intentar escapar…Lo que querían era empezar de nuevo, en otro lugar, lejos de la ciudad y de la guerra que se había apostado en cada callejón y esquina del lugar donde vivieron siempre. Habían recibido noticias de que en el campo, no existían tales batallas.

—Es la única esperanza que tenemos de sobrevivir— les dijo Madara la noche antes de partir —Un grupo de personas partirán pasado mañana, pero creo que llamaremos demasiado la atención si somos demasiados. Hasta ahora tengo la seguridad de que eso es lo que nos ha delatado con el enemigo.

—¿Y luego a dónde vamos? — preguntó Sasuke, observando a su tío. El Uchiha mayor lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Bastará con que nos alejemos. La ciudad será tomada como fortaleza, y entonces ni el refugio nos podrá ayudar demasiado.

Itachi bajó la mirada.

—¿Quién va con nosotros? ¿Con quién partiremos? — preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro. Madara sabía exactamente a qué se refería —¿Les diremos a ellos tres?

—Sería terrible _abandonarlos_— terció Kisame —Si quieren seguirnos que lo hagan. Ahora que podríamos pasar inadvertidos para los soldados.

—Salvaron la vida de mi hermano— corroboro Sasuke —Si podemos pagarles eso mientras viajamos…

—Tendremos más compañía y podríamos tener mejores oportunidades de sobrevivir— intervino Tobi, observando a su padre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Vale. Pero recuerden decirles que nos vamos está noche— decidió Madara con un largo suspiro.

Kisame les dio la noticia a Pein, Konan y Nagato, diciendo que lo pensaran y que decidieran antes de las doce de la noche. A la hora fijada, salieron del refugio con la excusa de buscar algunas pertenencias y ya no volvieron. Los tres jóvenes habían decidido acompañarlos, y ahora, aquella pequeña comunidad se embarcaba en una búsqueda de algo que no sabía si encontrarían de verdad.

Intentaban no llamar la atención y caminaban entre los callejones —siempre mirando el cielo, en busca de amenazas— y de preferencia moviéndose en la oscuridad. Cuando salieron de las inmediaciones del pueblo y entraron a uno de los bosques, todo resultó más sencillo y pudieron andar libremente, pero siempre cerca los unos de los otros.

Itachi se sentía vacío y la mayor parte del tiempo seguía levantando la mirada al cielo, con expresión cautelosa, temeroso de encontrarse rodeado de aquellas maquinarias, y de las probabilidades de que éstas le quitaran a alguien querido. Pero muy en el fondo, quería pensar que lo peor ya había pasado.

Miro una vez más a su hermano, que mantiene los ojos abiertos y le corresponde la mirada. No lo ha visto sonreír en semanas y aunque pudo arrancarle una sonrisa los primeros días, ahora pasa todo el día mirando un punto en la nada; Itachi sabía que Sasuke había dejado muchas personas atrás, amigos que tal vez no lograrían salir nunca de aquel infierno. Él es uno de los supervivientes, pero pareciera que no quisiera seguirlo siendo.

Tenían hambre todo el tiempo, pues sus raciones de comida eran extremadamente limitadas y a veces solo tenían una o dos galletas en el estomago —el agua procuraban guardarla hasta usarla solo en momentos realmente necesarios—, y sus pies queman con cada paso que los alejaba cada vez más del antiguo hogar.

Madara se mantenía siempre serio y no muchas veces dirige la palabra a ninguno, a veces, Itachi creía que a su tío le habría gustado llevar a algún adulto, para poder sentirse un poco más a gusto, después de todo, estaba rodeado de chiquillos, y aunque no mencionara nada, se debía aburrir bastante. Tobi siempre estaba mordiéndose las uñas o moviendo los dedos en el aire, como si estuviera componiendo una música silenciosa. A veces Itachi llegaba a imaginar que es una de aquellas tristes sonatas que componía desde que se fue Deidara…Y Sasori —a éste último siempre detestaba pensar—.

Uno de aquellos días que ninguno podía dormir, Itachi se le acercó y miró detenidamente sus dedos, intentando descifrar la canción que Tobi tenía en mente. Al final, tuvo que desistir; El arte de la música, y la pintura, era mucho menos algo suyo.

—¿Cuál estás tocando? — le preguntó, al ver que ni parecía notar su presencia. Tobi le miro y se sonrojo un poco, esbozó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa (que ponía más nervioso al Uchiha, puesto que él siempre había podido sonreír de oreja a oreja, incluso en los peores tiempos).

—Es la sonata de un fantasma— contestó con sencillez.

—¿Así se llama? — preguntó Konan a sus espaldas (estaba recargada en el codo y acostada, y a un lado se hallaba Pein, que nos miraba sentado en su futón) —Pareciera que es muy triste.

Pein y Nagato miraron a Tobi, esperando una respuesta. Kisame se les unió.

—Deberías tararear una canción feliz, Tobi— le instó, esperanzado de que algo que supiera tocar Tobi los alegrara un poco a todos —¡Oh! Tal vez podrías tocarla en el violín que llevas.

Tobi lo miró, y aunque su cara era amable, Itachi sabía que era su forma de negarse; Era como si estuviera diciendo que no tenía fuerzas para intentar absolutamente nada.

—¡Una canción alegre! — Exclamó Pein, a quien el Uchiha se había acostumbrado a describir como un personaje sombrío y de sentimientos todavía más gélidos —¿Para estos tiempos?

—Sí— contestó Kisame, intentando una sonrisa —Opino que deberíamos de relajarnos un poco.

—Opino que deberíamos de enfocarnos en lo verdaderamente importante: Sobrevivir.

—Pues yo quiero escuchar música— apoyó Konan. Sasuke y Nagato los miraban sentados a lo lejos, con el ceño levemente fruncido —Y una que me levanté el ánimo.

—Una cosa así es una tontería, Konan…

—¡Nada de eso! — volvió a interrumpirlo Kisame, poniéndose de pie y yendo a donde habían dejado por la noche las maletas, y trayendo consigo el violín de Tobi y tendiéndoselo —Anda, Tobi.

—Kisame san…— comenzó él, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

—¡Toca una canción, por favor! Nos harás un gran favor a todos.

Tobi suspiro y cediendo al fin, cogió el estuche. Sacó el violín —Itachi diviso también una flauta, dos de los únicos instrumentos que quedaron luego de la destrucción de la casa Uchiha— y se acomodo. Parecía intentar hallar una canción adecuada para tocar. Itachi imagino que había encontrado una especial, porque treinta segundos después, cerró los ojos y la música de la primera nota rompió con el silencio.

Desde el principio supo que era una tonada triste, se notaba en la forma en que le encogía el estomago. Durante días había escuchado a Tobi tocar canciones que hacían que el corazón terminara dolido y lleno de amargos sentimientos…Sin embargo, la agonía que se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, hacía que las otras, a un lado de ésta, no llamaría ni una sombra… ¿Y no se suponía que le habían pedido una canción feliz?

Las notas se elevaron y todos los presentes voltearon a ver al buen chico. Algunos con cara de que fueran a echarse a correr, otros realmente atraídos por la música.

Por un momento dejó de existir el mundo del aquí y ahora, e Itachi sintió como si le hubieran transportado a esos momentos en que echaba a correr, en los que creía que iba a morir y luego, cuando lo único que le importaba era ver que su familia estaba bien. Miró a Tobi con determinación y con los ojos ardiéndole.

La canción delataba una desesperación que anteriormente no había escuchado en las canciones de su primo, o quizá sí, pero antes solo habían sido ideas vagas. Ahora, Itachi sabía realmente cómo podía presentarse la verdadera angustia. Se imaginó de nuevo frente a Sasori y Deidara, sabiendo que le habían traicionado y el inminente vacío que se creó en su interior; recordó el nudo en la garganta cuando el marionetista aporreaba la puerta de su casa y seguidamente apareció en su mente el cartel de que el teatro se derrumbaría. Pensó en el sueño de las marionetas —el cual, había dejado de tener hace apenas una semana— y en todos los días que había pasado con miedo a los aviones y a perder a alguien que quisiera.

Seguí escuchando la canción de Tobi con suma atención, sumiéndose en un estado entre la tristeza y la decepción, como si toda su vida se tratara de una historia que otros leyeran y se rieran de todo lo que le pasaba…

De pronto, la canción tomo unas notas suaves y sublimes que le hicieron abrir los ojos. Sentía de pronto una inmensa tranquilidad, y su cabeza se quedo en blanco. Tobi había convertido el ritmo rápido en uno lento y armonioso, que invitaba a pensar, que después de todo ese dolor… tendría la paz que todos siempre buscaban en la vida, y que se sentiría al fin conforme y feliz de que le hubieran pasado tantas cosas, pues gracias a ese camino, tendría su verdadero lugar en el mundo.

Aquella perspectiva la podía leer en el rostro de todos. Tobi seguía tocando la música, dándole un toque cada vez más suave. Cuando la canción estaba llegando al final, muchos ya estaban llorando y otros tenían una media sonrisa en la cara.

Incluyéndome a Itachi.

Tobi continúo hasta el final, haciendo que la última nota quedara en el aire, y pareció que ésta era regresada por una especie de eco que se originaría si estuvieran en una cueva, y no en medio de los tupidos árboles de una zona boscosa, sentados sobre piedras y tratando de no llamar la atención. Itachi tuvo la certeza de que no estaban en guerra, y que si se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo para sentirse mejor, pasara lo que pasara, todo saldría bien. La canción al fin alcanzó su punto culminante y Tobi bajó el violín y la mirada. No parecía esperar ningún halago, aunque por su cara, Itachi más bien diría que él estaba pensando todavía en algo mucho más allá de lo que sucedía.

Konan fue la primera en hablar, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de una mano un poco mugrienta a causa de los días que llevaban a la intemperie.

—¡Eso ha sido hermoso, Tobi!

El buen chico parpadeo, como despertando de un sueño. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, aunque Itachi sospechó que no sabía qué le había dicho ella. Pein se levantó y miró hacia otro lado. Madara se había acomodado al lado de su hijo y le palmeaba el hombro, orgulloso.

El lugar se lleno de halagos y todos empezaron a reír, recordando viejos tiempos.

Itachi siempre había detestado los lugares llenos de gente —y para él, cinco personas en la misma habitación ya era demasiado—, pero el día de hoy, le parecía reconfortante ese lugar.

Sasuke miraba a Tobi.

—Esa canción…— murmuro, e Itachi casi se sorprendió de la cercanía de su hermano, que le había pasado inadvertida hasta ese instante.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? — preguntó. Él lo miró con extrañeza e intuición.

—El día antes de que te encabronaras con él… fue la primera vez que le escuche tocar esa melodía. En cuanto termino de componerla, me dijo que iría a ver a alguien…No sé a quién, pero apuesto a que se la compuso a esa persona.

Itachi se quedó pensativo un momento, antes de girar a mirar a Tobi, que rodeado por Konan, Madara y Kisame, les decía que esa canción la había compuesto él…

—Deidara…— murmuró el pelilargo, tan bajo que dudo que siquiera Sasuke, que estaba a su lado, le hubiera escuchado.

**0*0*0**

Perdió la cuenta de las horas que llevaba dormido, pero para cuando despertó se sentía completamente descansado. Miró a su alrededor, donde al menos seis conocidos hacían lo mismo que él hasta hace unos momentos. Volvió a barrer la oscuridad con la mirada, intentando enfocar al rostro faltante, sintiendo de pronto un punzante dolor en la espalda que no venía para nada de algún mal sentimiento o presagio. Enfocó la mirada hacia el suelo y descubrió que había girado del primer lugar donde se recostó y que había terminado durmiendo encima de una piedra puntiaguda. Se sorprendió por no haber despertado antes y, seguidamente maldijo por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco.

Le entraron ganas de hacer del baño, así que cogió la linterna y con cuidado de no hacer ruido se encaminó hacia algunos árboles que estaban por ahí cerca —cuando ya tenía un buen trecho de camino recorrido, dando tropezones, decidió encender la luz, procurando no lanzárselas a la cara a los otros—. Desde el principio habían recomendado no alejarse demasiado y como siempre, uno trataba de acatar las órdenes para su bienestar.

Hizo sus necesidades, y cuando subía la cremallera del pantalón, vio que a unos metros estaba Tobi, sentado en una roca y mirando hacia el cielo oscuro. La luna apenas iluminaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba cubierta por nubes negruzcas que la ocultaban, y con ella, la escasa luz que les podría permitir tener. Con un largo suspiro, Itachi se encaminó hasta donde Tobi y se sentó a su lado.

Tobi lo miró.

—Buenas noches, Itachi san— le dijo e Itachi supuso que intentaba sonreír, aunque su tono fuera triste —¿No ha podido dormir?

—He dormido como un bebé— le respondió, intentando que la incomodidad que quedaba todavía detrás del perdón no se notara demasiado —¿Y tú?

—No descanso mucho entre la tierra.

Itachi asintió, y luego solté un quedo "sí", por si su primo no le había visto por la oscuridad, pues aunque llevaba la lámpara, ésta solo iluminaba el camino frente a ellos, y no sus rostros. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos e Itachi decidió arriesgarse a romperlo, aunque eso significara hablar de la única cosa que todavía parecía flotar entre ellos como una espina.

—Esa canción…— comenzó, pero por alguna razón, su voz se quedo ahogada.

—Se la compuse a Deidara san. Sí— terminó Tobi, y el mayor notó que esta vez sonreía ampliamente, pero no por eso con menos sentimiento de tristeza —Vi que Sasuke comentaba algo contigo cuando termine de tocarla. No soy tan despistado, Itachi san, no te sorprendas tanto— añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto que había pegado su primo —Quería… que _él _supiera que todo iba a estar bien.

Itachi se quedó callado mucho rato, examinando la tensa postura de Tobi.

—¿Se dio cuenta? — preguntó de pronto, aunque por supuesto que sabía la respuesta: Deidara se había dejado llevar y dijo lo que sentía a Sasori, pensando que así encontraría la paz, y que quizá entonces, el marionetista le correspondiera. Podía echarle la culpa a Tobi por su canción y enfurruñarse a odiarlo de nuevo, o podía aceptar que en realidad, ambos artistas estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, y que Kami samma solo los había usado a Tobi y a él para cumplir algo que, de estar solos, posiblemente ni Sasori o Deidara hubieran podido admitir… De alguna forma aquello le consoló, por otro lado, le hacía sentir más estúpido y triste —Quiero decir… Le diste un buen momento, como a todos hace rato, ¿cierto?

Tobi lanzó una risa amarga y se giro hacia Itachi.

—Creo que sí, aunque la fastidié contigo, Itachi san. Lo lamento.

El aludido se sonrojó violentamente, y tuvo ganas de apartarse de Tobi. ¡Ya debían parar de encontrar culpables en algo donde no se podía incriminar a nadie!

—Ya te dije que no ha sido culpa tuya. Ni mía, de Sasori o Deidara— contestó, con la voz ronca —En todo caso, el que debe disculparse soy yo; Te he dicho que te detesto y no es verdad. Tobi, eres parte de mi familia y…

—Le ahorrare ese discurso, porque sé que le incomoda— soltó Tobi, poniéndole una mano en el hombro —No se preocupe. Me alegra mucho que hayamos podido…arreglar esto… Pero, siendo sinceros, no me quito esa sensación…

Itachi aparto la mirada al cielo y Tobi hizo lo mismo.

—¿Quieres saber qué está haciendo? — preguntó Itachi, sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Tobi guardo silencio —Deidara, quiero decir.

—Supongo que ya no tiene por qué importarme— contestó Tobi. El pelilargo pensaba decir algo, pero él se le adelantó —Sí. Me gustaría saber… Pero creo que me interesaría más enterarme si ha llegado a pensar en mí que en qué está haciendo.

—Tobi…— susurró el otro, bajando la mirada e inclinándose hasta que sus codos pudieran recargarse en sus rodillas.

—¿Hum?

Itachi esperó un minuto antes de decir cualquier palabra. No sabía cómo podía decirle lo que estaba a punto de decirle, ya que era un poco vergonzoso, y por otro lado, ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Estabas realmente enamorado de Deidara?

Tobi pareció sorprenderse, e Itachi se enderezó dispuesto a disculparse por su absurda falta de empatía. Consideraba que ninguna excusa era buena para preguntar tal cosa… Suponía que lo único que le interesaba era saber si Tobi había sido capaz de hacer algo que él nunca podría. Saber que era mejor persona… Porque lo era, y nadie podría negarlo.

—No lo creo— dijo Tobi y el otro se sorprendió de su respuesta —Porque para amar a alguien, uno necesita más tiempo, ¿verdad? — le dirigió una curiosa mirada —¿O usted cree que se podría amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Quiero decir, lo vi contadas veces… Y siempre me trato mal.

—¿Y por qué no lo dejaste?

Tobi lanzó una risa, esta vez, divertida.

—Quizá simplemente soy un idiota…o un niño encaprichado— contestó, aunque Itachi creía notar la duda en su voz —Por otro lado… ¿Sabría si realmente me enamoré de él? ¿Qué se siente _eso_? ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Esas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Itachi durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Había millones de canciones que hablaban de amor, pero realmente nadie podría decir con exactitud qué era, cómo se sentía, por qué los humanos lo tenían que buscar y poseían esa necesidad de encontrarlo, incluso aunque lo estuvieran siempre negando, y solo muy, muy en el interior, su corazón se acallara buscando en silencio.

—Quizá no— respondió al fin, con la voz un poco taciturna —Tal vez para cada quién es y se siente diferente.

—Jeje. Vaya, no me había imaginado nunca hablando de amor con usted…— hizo una pausa y rápidamente volvió la mirada al Uchiha, preocupado —No se ofenda.

—No lo hago…— contestó Itachi, un poco sentido pero dispuesto a dejarlo pasar —No quiero estar enojado con mi familia, nunca más. Y mucho menos por algo tan burdo como un estúpido enamoramiento.

Esperaba que Tobi le pasara el brazo por los hombros —como lo habría hecho en cualquier situación "normal" —, pero él no lo hizo, y solo se quedo en silencio, hasta que tiempo después, decidió volver a hablar:

—Itachi san… ¿Usted si estaba…enamorado de Sasori san? — pregunto, pillándole desprevenido. Giró a verlo violentamente, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par. No sabía qué responder y es que nunca en su vida pensó que hubiera alguien que le preguntara tal cosa, porque estaba seguro además, de que nunca se podría dar por sentado aquello…Él no iba a enamorarse (aunque al parecer, se hubiera equivocado) —Lo siento. Es que… recordé que ya me había dicho que quería a Sasori san.

Itachi tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios, repentinamente resecos.

—Pero piensas que querer no es igual que amar— le dijo, intentando eludir la pregunta. Tobi se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, de todos modos.

Itachi miró hacia abajo.

—No…Supongo que no— murmuro.

Y era cierto, porque ¿De qué le serviría pensar otra cosa, si nunca más en la vida iba a volver a ver a Sasori?

**0*0*0**

En el sueño, Itachi estaba en un espacio oscuro en el que no lograba distinguir mucho. Poco a poco, su visión se fue aclarando hasta quedar recostado en una larga habitación vacía, a blanco y negro. Se talló los ojos, en un intento de recuperar el color en la visión, pero solo logro que todo se volviera unos instantes más borroso. Miró de un lado a otro, resignado a cómo se veía, y no encontró nada además de una puerta desvencijada donde la madera en que fue construida, parecía podrida. Se puso de pie y camino hasta ella. Hubo un fuerte golpeteo que pareció taladrarle los oídos, y aunque se los cubrió, el resultado siguió siendo el mismo: Un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cabeza y tímpanos, además de un temblor en las rodillas que dificultaba que se mantuviera en pie.

De pronto, una voz se abrió camino a través de las paredes y el atronador golpeteo, haciendo que éste último, pareciera cada vez más vago y lejano, hasta ahogarse por _esa _voz.

—¡Itachi! —Gritaba Sasori, y el Uchiha notó como temblaba la supuesta puerta —¡Itachi abre, tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Por favor!

El Uchiha hizo un gran esfuerzo, e impulsado por una extraña sensación de terror intentó abrir la puerta. No quería cometer el mismo error dos veces, esta vez, saldría al encuentro del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mano e intentó coger el pomo, su piel lo atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Una y otra vez intentó abrir la puerta, pero la transparencia parecía apoderarse con más frenesí de él. En un intento por demostrarle a Sasori que quería —pero no podía— abrir la puerta, intentó gritar.

_¡Sasori! ¡Espera un poco, no puedo abrir la puerta! ¡No te vayas!_

Podía ver por la rendija de la puerta la sombra que proyectaba Sasori —quien seguía gritando, pero cada vez con menos fuerza—; Itachi repitió estas palabras una y otra vez, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, en busca de una salida que no encontró jamás. Y fue hasta ese momento que se percato de que su voz no salía de su garganta, y de que Sasori había dejado de llamar. De hecho, la sombra comenzaba a atenuarse a un gris pálido y pronto comenzó a desvanecerse.

Itachi corrió y aporreo la puerta con fuerza, pero no brotaba ningún sonido de sus golpes, y, aunque sus puños no atravesaban la puerta, seguía sin poder sostener la perilla y girarla, o romper la puerta a empujones.

_¡No! Sasori, no te vayas… Quiero estar…Estoy buscando la manera de salir. ¡Espera un momento, por favor! ¡Sasori! ¡SASORI!_

Y de pronto hubo un destello y una fuerte ventisca empujo a Itachi hacia el otro lado de la habitación. No hubo dolor, pero él sintió una extraña fuerza jalarlo hacia el suelo e impedir que se parara.

Quiso gritar y pedir ayuda cuando sintió que de entre su ropa, una sustancia cálida y pegajosa se le embarraba en la piel, trayéndole a la nariz un olor metálico. Escupió y saboreo su propia sangre. Sin embargo, el único sonido que fue capaz de brotar de sus labios fue un quedo gemido.

**0*0*0**

Itachi abrió violentamente los ojos, con un fuerte dolor consumiéndole la cabeza y otro, en el pecho, como si alguien hubiera intentado sofocarle. Jaló aire y solo la sensación de que le faltaba éste hizo que no gritara. Se paró tan rápido como pudo —su espalda le achacó un fuerte dolor— y salió disparado hacia los árboles que les rodeaban, apenas llegando un poco lejos antes de doblarse sobre sí y vomitar.

Pocos segundos después, Sasuke estaba a su lado, preguntándole qué le había sucedido. Itachi le indico con la mano libre que se fuera y le dejara solo, mientras que con la otra sostenía su cabello lejos del alcance de su vomito. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimearle mientras seguía regresando la comida y los demás llegaban con caras apuradas para ver qué sucedía.

El Uchiha pensó que no tendría mucho que vomitar si del día solo tenía una manzana y una galleta, además de agua, y pronto, sus nauseas remitieron y por ende, también el otro asunto.

Se enderezo y poco después se volteo de espaldas a su pequeño desayuno-comida-cena, y se tiro de rodillas. Sasuke se le acercó y le puso una mano en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Itachi? — le preguntó mientras el otro asentía. Kisame también se acomodaba a su lado y lo examinaba con la linterna.

—Te miras muy pálido, Itachi. ¿Te duele el estomago?

Itachi negó con la cabeza. Madara le levantó un poco la cara y lo examinaba tan de cerca que el menor casi podría jurar que le acariciaba el rostro con las pestañas.

—Tuve una pesadilla…— balbuceó el Uchiha, intentando no preocupar a los demás. La verdad era que, una vez vuelto el estomago, ya se sentía mejor —No fue nada…

Pein lo miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¡Me alegro de escuchar que solo ha sido eso! — dijo Konan, tan amable como siempre. Le dedicó a Itachi una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Quizá debas tomar un poco de agua para refrescarte la garganta. Iré por un poco.

Y se alejo corriendo en la oscuridad, seguida por la mirada de todos.

Itachi se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y miró a los demás. Sentía todavía la fuerza del sueño pesarle en los parpados y apenas logro controlarse cuando observó a su tío.

—Solo quiero estar solo un momento…— susurró, con la voz apenas audible. Madara no parecía demasiado convencido de querer hacerlo, pero Itachi insistió, y en cuanto Konan hubo regresado e Itachi tomo la botella de agua, se retiraron, dejando a Itachi solo en esa pequeña y (de pronto) acogedora oscuridad.

Todo se quedo en silencio, y lo único que lo rompía era el aullido del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles. Itachi se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¡Vaya escenita que se había montado!

Pasaron un par de minutos, y poco a poco, su respiración y ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a normalizarse. Otro minuto después y ya se estaba disponiendo a ponerse de pie, cuando de repente, alguien le cubrió la boca con la mano y tiró de él hacia atrás con inusitada fuerza, hasta hacer que su cabeza golpeara con el suelo.

Itachi no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar cuando noto que la silueta de un hombre se alzaba sobre él y levantaba el brazo, con un cuchillo en la mano… Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos de par en par cuando el cuchillo bajó hacia su rostro, sin ninguna duda ni remordimiento.

El cómo se había girado hacia un lado y evitado la cuchillada, no le había quedado muy claro, pues se encontraba mareado y confundido. No había escuchado que nadie se acercara, y no entendía lo que podrían haber querido lograr asesinándole.

Sin embargo, y con una rapidez de la que en esos momentos no se creía capaz se giro un poco más y se puso de pie. Su atacante se volvió hacia él y sujeto el cuchillo con más fuerza, poniéndose de pie casi al mismo tiempo que Itachi lo hacía, y entonces la figura se aventó contra el Uchiha.

Él le sostuvo los brazos que buscaron flanquearle las fuerzas. Sorprendentemente, Itachi no se hizo para atrás, pese a todo, parecía mantener sus fuerzas intactas y, con un ágil movimiento pateó al hombre en el estomago y lo tiro al suelo.

No creía haber hecho mucho ruido, pues nadie había venido a su encuentro. El hombre le recibió también con una patada que lo tiro, y antes de poder hacer mucho, Itachi sintió el peso aplastándole y cortándole la respiración. El hombre soltó una exclamación e Itachi un gemido mientras sujetaba las manos del otro y mantenía el cuchillo alejado de su cuello.

Itachi pensó en gritar, pero en ese momento no quería exponer a nadie. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logró ponerse encima del hombre, arrebatarle el cuchillo, y cortarle el cuello con éste.

…Y se hizo el silencio, sino se contaba la agitada respiración de Itachi y el rugido del viento.

El hombre había lanzado un gemido y ahora se retorcía levemente. Itachi, todavía encima de él, podía sentir como corría la sangre, y su mano comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Deseo tener la linterna a la mano y revisar si había causado un verdadero daño, pero era claro —y lo sabía por los borbotones de sangre y los espasmos cada vez más lentos del otro— que el resultado había sido certero e innegable: Había matado a ese hombre.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues a lo lejos, entre los árboles diviso varias lámparas y voces. Su corazón volvió a dispararse, y el Uchiha se puso de pie, sosteniendo el cuchillo en mano y corrió entre la oscuridad hacia su "campamento".

Todos estaban sentados, al parecer, esperándole. Cuando lo vieron hicieron acopio de hablar, pero Itachi los mando callar con un susurro.

—Vienen varias personas— les dijo, tajante. Sasuke había abierto los ojos de par en par —Apaguen lámparas. No son amigables.

—Ita…Itachi…estás…— tartamudeo Sasuke, pero para entonces, Madara se ponía de pie y recogía todo.

—Vámonos.

Menos de un minuto después y de que los otros les alcanzaran, ya habían echado a correr.

**0*0*0**

El terror a que los hombres les encontraran los mantuvo caminando todo el día sin ningún descanso. Eran cuidadosos en no dejar rastro de su existencia y planearon hacer guardia por la noche. Ya de día —y habiendo desaparecido la adrenalina—, Itachi se dio cuenta de que no había salido indemne de su ataque… Tenía una larga cortada en la mejilla —aunque muy superficial— y además…

—No se ve tan mal— le dijo Kisame con una media sonrisa. Tobi no dejaba de apretar los labios en una fina línea —Anda Itachi. Más deberías preocuparte por la cortada en la mejilla… no por tu cabello…

Itachi le miró, furibundo. Su cabello, ahora estaba cortado de una manera casi diagonal, pasando por debajo del hombro hasta solo quedar un mechón largo y delgado que descuadraba perfectamente lo que había sido su larga cabellera.

—Al menos has salido vivo— corroboró Tobi, e Itachi suspiro, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sin embargo…

—Me gustaba mi cabello— murmuro por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que nadie le escuchara.

—Te lo arreglare en cuánto podamos parar— le indicó Konan con una sonrisa —Al menos no se verá disparejo.

Siguieron caminando durante el resto del día, hasta que ya al caer la noche, cuando Konan estaba emparejándole el cabello a Itachi, todos vieron el cielo llenarse del bullicio de aviones de guerra. Habían encontrado una cueva y se habían escondido ahí… Y es desde ahí donde vieron como las bombas comenzaron a caer sobre el bosque.

—Ese debe de ser el grupo de evacuación que estaban haciendo— sentenció Madara en un susurro, su tono era triste.

Itachi miró sus manos. Incluso aunque las hubo lavado una y otra vez, no podía olvidar la sensación de que ya las había manchado con verdadera sangre…Él había asesinado a otro hombre, a defensa propia, pero lo había hecho. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se quedo en silencio, como los otros el resto de la noche.

**0*0*0**

Sasori se había levantado decidido a hacer algo. ¡No podía dejarse caer sobre el futón ni una sola noche más hasta no saber algo de Itachi! Se calzó los zapatos y trató de calmarse, sin tener demasiado éxito. Deidara lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué está haciendo? — Preguntó quedamente mientras intentaba no gritar, como habría querido hacerlo —¿Sasori danna, hum?

—Tengo que irme de aquí— le respondió Sasori. Todavía se le veía pálido y débil, hasta hace unas horas, otro doctor había ido a visitarlo y recomendarle que no hiciera demasiado esfuerzo, pero el pelirrojo ya no lo soportaba —Deidara… quiero que te quedes aquí y…

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ir enserio! No me dejará aquí y se irá a quién sabe dónde…

—Deidara— dijo el pelirrojo, entre dientes.

Deidara se puso de pie y corrió a donde su maestro, cogiéndole de los hombros y zarandeándole un poco.

—¿Qué piensa hacer? Hasta ahora no ha habido noticias de si Itachi está muerto. Nadie puede darse el lujo de…

—¡Todas las noches es lo mismo!— gritó Sasori, entre histérico y aliviado —Se la han pasado dando nombres de los muertos… Y el de Itachi no lo han dado. Tengo que ir allá, tengo que ayudarle…como sea.

—¡No me joda! — gritó Deidara, fuera de sí —¡Es una locura! Y encima, ¿cómo planea llegar hasta Inglaterra? ¡Está en medio de una guerra, hum!

—Tenemos que hacer algo…

—No _podemos _hacer nada, hum.

Sasori le miró con ponzoña.

—Dices eso porque te encantaría que Itachi estuviera muerto.

El rubio se quedo quieto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca formando una pequeña e imperceptible abertura inquietante. Sasori lamentó haber dicho eso justo en el momento en que termino la oración. Observó a Deidara.

—Lo…lo siento…— se disculpó, bajando la mirada —Eso ha sido horrible… Pero estoy muy nervioso— se separo de Deidara y le dio la espalda —Es que no puedo quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada…

Su alumno permaneció en silencio mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para que el pelirrojo pensara que volvería a pasar, que estaría cerca de perder a Deidara y que esta vez sería para siempre. No lo habría culpado…Se volteó para decírselo, que no deseaba que Deidara siguiera intentando nada ni pensando que podía… Debería, pero Sasori no dejaba de pensar en Itachi, y ahora, con la idea de que pudiera morir…

Pero cuando se giro hacia su alumno, notó que éste sonreía levemente, de una manera amarga y compasiva.

—Haré una llamada, hum— dijo Deidara —Ahora vuelvo. No vaya a hacer nada estúpido… si ha de ir a Inglaterra sé quién puede ayudarnos. Y encima, no lo dejaré ir solo, hum.

Y sin más, Deidara se dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación, dejando a un muy confundido pelirrojo.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>¡Fin de la continuación! ¡Booo!, Lo sé (evita que le den algunos tomatazos) nada de ItaSaso ni TobiDei, pero me permito recordarles que este sería algo así como mi pequeño prólogo (un tomatazo sí le da en la cara)... aw~, lo siento, se los advertí. u-u, no maten a Mary, sé que fue un asco de continuación, pero no me dio para más. Pero, prometo que en el siguiente, las parejitas volveran a verse y volverá el romance :3.<p>

Bueno, aquí ya es un poco noche, les dejó.

¡Tengan bonito día, o buenas noches!

PD: Ahm...ahm... esta vez pido sus reviews, pero no habrá maldición JashinIigirisu, porque en serio, sé lo mucho que pude haber fallado (autoestima por los suelos), pero~ (se anima rapidamente) ;D si me dan la oportunidad de continuar con sus lindos comentarios -ya que gracias a ellos la historia y Mary siguen aquí, de pie-, lo haré mejor. Levanten el ánimo de esta pobre escritora QwQ...

MATTA NE~ ;3


	10. Pide al tiempo que vuelva

Hola, queridos sempais. El día de hoy les vengo con la —tienen que admitirlo— pronta continuación de "Las Hojas de una Vida". Sí, voy a aclararlo, me siento mal porque la historia no se vio con los reviews ni mínimamente parecidos a los que estoy acostumbrada a ver antes de sentirme realmente motivada a publicar (u.u), pero gracias a Karu chan y su fidelidad a mis extrañas historias me he dejado eso de lado (owo), al menos de momento (=w=U)

Espero —como siempre— que la historia les guste, ésta vez me deje mi tiempecito para que los Uchiha se encontraran con los artistas, como, según creo, todos esperaban (:3), verlos separados siempre me entristece (xD).

Otro asunto: Primera aparición de Kakuzu e Hidan (x3)

Sin más qué decirles, les dejó la continuación, sempais, con los más sinceros deseos de que la encuentren merecedora de su tiempo (:D)

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>

**((~*~PIDE AL TIEMPO QUE VUELVA~*~))**

"_Crucemos por la noche tormentosa, unidos por ésta intensa pasión. Yo rezaré para volver a verte, no puedo hallar a nadie como tú…" Inori, You rise me up._

**.**

**.**

Deidara miró firmemente la enorme casona que se encontraba frente a él. Las molduras rojizas que se elevaban por cinco metros arriba de su cabeza y que le hacían sentir todavía más pequeño que de costumbre. Sentía un profundo vértigo, y no sabía si era a causa de una sensación de familiaridad o al temor de encontrarse con personas de un pasado que, sinceramente, habría preferido dejar enterrado el resto de sus días. Durante un segundo retrocedió, tragando saliva ruidosamente y dudando de que estuviera bien lo que iba a hacer…Y de pronto pensó en Sasori.

No. Por supuesto que estaba bien…eh…Bueno, que no se moriría por tocar la puerta —por mucho que detestara la idea de hacerlo—. En cambio, parecía que su maestro si moriría sino conseguía algo con que llegar a donde el Uchiha.

—Pero, Inglaterra está en guerra. ¿A caso hay mayores probabilidades de que sobrevivamos allá, hum?— se preguntó a sí mismo mientras, casi inconscientemente, se acercaba al portón rojizo y hacía sonar el timbre —.Tranquilo, Deidara. No pasara nada— murmuro, respirando y exhalando profundamente para no desplomarse ahí mismo —.Y si te desmayas no podrías hacer cosa más patética, hum. Esto…esto es por Sasori.

Aquello parecía darle fuerzas, siempre había sido así. Sin embargo, había algo que tenía que confesar: La idea de que Inglaterra estuviera siendo bombardeada, también hacía que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar. Muy en el fondo, pensaba en que las personas que estaban ahí estaban perdiéndolo todo y que quizá, muchos no volverían a despertar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de solo imaginar que Tobi no volviera a sonreír; Espera un segundo… ¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos —sorprendido, pues ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo los había cerrado—, y se sintió un poco más mareado. Es que, la verdad, habían sido escasas ocasiones cuando pensaba en el Uchiha, y casi siempre era cuando se paraba frente al piano e intentaba recrear la Sonata del Fantasma, para que Sasori la escuchara y supiera que todavía había esperanza…Aún incluso cuando pareciera que el suplicio no iba a terminar nunca.

De pronto, sintió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla y se la limpió violentamente. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Había salido corriendo en dirección a la estación de taxis, había venido aquí—a un lugar que preferiría no haber vuelto a ver nunca más—, y todo parecía ser consecuencia de la urgencia de Sasori por rescatar a Itachi. Pero, había _algo_ en Deidara… Un algo no tan nuevo —pues extrañamente ya conocía esa sensación de pánico ante la muerte de otro alguien—, pero que no lo había experimentado con nadie además de su mamá…y del marionetista. En resumen, estaba sintiendo un miedo irracional por una persona ajena a las dos que más amaba en el mundo —y que además, eran probablemente las únicas—; Sentía terror por pensar siquiera que no volvería a saber que, en algún lugar, y pasara lo que pasara, Tobi estaría sonriendo.

Cuando de pronto, se le llegó a ocurrir aquello, fue porque el buen chico había estado ahí el día en que Sasori y él se fueron.

_"Porque el mundo cabe en una sonrisa, Deidara sempai. Y porque el mío existirá allá donde esté usted haciéndole frente al dolor y riendo _de verdad._"_

Despertó de sus ensoñaciones con una terrible punzada en el estomago y un nudo formándosele en la garganta. Aquello había sido una estupidez… En todo caso, ni una sola vez desde que Itachi había llegado a la vida de Sasori, él había podido sonreír de manera espontanea y sincera. _Todo se había arruinado_.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué se había destruido, en realidad? De haber querido, el pelirrojo lo habría escogido a él, ¿no es verdad? Sasori había escogido tener las emociones que despertaba en él aquel Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que Deidara no había optado por amar a Sasori y seguir sufriendo aún hoy, que sabía que su maestro no podría sentir nunca lo mismo; Los sentimientos nunca son racionales y uno no es capaz de decidir por quién iba a sentirse qué.

¿Quién mandaba a las personas a querer a alguien con toda el alma y no ser correspondidos, solo para saber que aún después de saberlo, no podrás evitar seguir queriendo a esa persona?

Bueno, por ahí decían que _"Está bien querer a una persona que no te corresponda, mientras sea una persona que valga la pena querer. Mientras se lo merezca" *_, Sasori lo seguía valiendo, ¿cierto?

El enorme portón rojizo y el crujido que hizo al abrirse irrumpieron en sus cavilaciones. De éste salió una chica de cortos cabellos negros y ojos como dos carbones luminosos que no era más alta que el rubio, tenía la piel blanca y una nariz fina.

Deidara levantó la mirada hacia ella, y —como si estuvieran preparados para traicionarlo en cuanto se diera la oportunidad—, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

—Dei… ¿Deidara…?— murmuró la chica, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, de pronto, éstos se volvieron cristalinos a través de la cortina de lágrimas que parecía intentar desbordarse por su rostro —.¡Deidara!

Al otro apenas le dio tiempo de ponerse un poco rígido para que el abrazo de su hermana no lo tumbara en el suelo. Ella le estrechó con fuerza la cintura, casi estrangulándolo. Y él, con cierta torpeza, también la rodeo con sus brazos y, llevado por un fuerte impulso, también sintió cómo sus labios habían empezado a temblar y atraía con más fuerza el menudo cuerpo de la joven, hundiendo la nariz en los cabellos de ella y aspirando el suave aroma de jazmín que despedían éstos.

—Hola Kurotsuchi, hum— Le dijo, con los dientes apretados —.¿Cómo te ha ido?

Ella se separo del abrazo, con los ojos rojizos y moqueando por la nariz. Deidara le sonrió y le apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabello del rostro. Estaba dispuesto a burlarse de ella —porque así había sido siempre de pequeños—, cuando de pronto, sintió un terrible dolor en la espinilla, producto de una patada que acababa de propinarle Kurotsuchi.

—¡Ay~! — gritó, soltándose de ella y levantando el pie lastimado para sujetarlo con sus brazos (mientras intentaba no caer al piso por falta de equilibrio) —.¡Maldita asquerosa! ¿Qué ha sido eso, hum?

Ella se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano y frunció el ceño, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¿Cómo te atreves a haberte largado así, sin más, sin hablarnos ni mantener contacto y regresar aquí para preguntarme '_como te ha ido'_? ¡No me jodas, sigues igual de idiota que siempre! — le regañó, haciendo que por un momento, a Deidara se le olvidara qué estaba haciendo ahí —.Y seguro vienes a buscar dinero, ¿verdad?

—¡Eso qué te importa, hum! — le gritó enfurecido, bajando el adolorido pie y lanzando una maldición interior por el dolor punzante.

—¿No que tu _importante maestro_ te iba a ayudar a subir la cima hasta tu arte? — le preguntó burlonamente, haciendo caso omiso de la réplica de su hermano. Sonrió maliciosamente —.¿Estás en banca rota, hermano?

La mención de Sasori le hizo volver a lo serio y mirar a Kurotsuchi entre entristecido y melancólico. Su hermana dejo caer los brazos a los costados, pensando que había dicho algo que le afectaba realmente al rubio, aunque estaba segura que el dinero siempre le había dado igual a Deidara —para quien demostrar su arte siempre sería mejor que vivir en la riqueza, incluso si el primero le dejaba sin sustento alguno—.

—No he venido por dinero— confesó Deidara, mirando con agonía un punto en el rostro de su hermana. Ella le miró atentamente —.En realidad…Necesito un favor, hum.

—¿Qué…clase de favor? — preguntó Kurotsuchi, con un murmullo que probablemente no habría escuchado el rubio. Él la miro y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Está ahí Onoki o mi padre, hum? — preguntó, nervioso. Kurotsuchi miró hacia atrás y luego volvió la mirada a su hermano, negando con la cabeza.

—Salieron a una junta empresarial.

—Bien, porque esto lo tengo que tratar contigo o con Akatsuchi…— hizo una pausa y lanzó un suspiro prolongado, que se vio como un gesto realmente exhausto —.Dime… ¿Todavía hablan con Hidan o Kakuzu, hum?

**0*0*0**

Ésta era la primera vez desde que salieron de Inglaterra que Sasori se animaba de nuevo a sacar sus marionetas y mirarlas con aquella malsana obsesión que tenía de sustituir el calor humano y sus mentiras, con la frialdad de los muñecos que nunca podrían lastimarlo. O eso había creído.

Ahora le dolía la falta de emoción que sus muñecos expresaban, e incluso en los bien duplicados rostros de sus padres, parecía faltar algo que Sasori no lograba perfeccionar ya.

Las había dejado de usar todo este tiempo porque le pareció insuficiente seguir deseando que fueran reales, que lo iban a abrazar y le contarían historias. A las otras marionetas de su colección, les guardaba cierto aprecio, pero nunca igual al de _Padre _y _Madre. _Pero en ese momento, mientras las miraba a todas y cada una de ellas, no pareciera que sus muñecos estuvieran deseando ser manejados, sino que querían seguir siendo los espectadores de lo que ahora eran los retazos de un alma corrompida por el dolor y la soledad: La de su dueño.

Él siempre se había sentido acorde con esos miembros de madera, como si a pesar de estar hecho de carne y hueso, su alma perteneciera verdaderamente a la de una marioneta… Una automática. Siempre ansío un cuerpo eterno, que no se deteriorara —o que en caso de hacerlo, pudiera ser reparado eternamente— y que no necesitara de un alma o un corazón y que por lo tanto, se pudiera vivir desechando los sentimientos. Así que ahora, odiaba admitir que de cierta manera se había vuelto uno de ellas durante todos esos años, y que Itachi había despertado algo que creía muerto desde hace tiempo, lo había hecho ansiar vivir otra vez como un humano, con todas aquellas imperfecciones y errores, solo para sentir la caricia de una mano sobre su mejilla o de un beso sobre sus labios. Quería tener la sensación de su boca al pronunciar un nombre y desencadenar dentro de sí un mar de emociones que ningún libro de ciencia podría —ni debería— descubrir.

Las marionetas ya no eran suficientes. Tampoco lo parecía estar ahí, a kilómetros de distancia de Itachi, aún incluso cuando la guerra todavía no había comenzado, ahora menos con el peligro de muerte amenazando al Uchiha.

Una fuerte opresión en el pecho le hizo soltar un gemido adolorido, haciendo que él llevara la mano a la altura donde le punzaba con fuerza. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie e ir a por sus medicinas y tomárselas con rapidez. Se dejo caer en el suelo y trató de respirar profundamente. Si Deidara llegaba y le veía en esas condiciones, se negaría rotundamente a dejarlo ir a Inglaterra. Y Sasori necesitaba ir allá, necesitaba rescatar a Itachi, traerlo consigo y… esta vez hacer todo para que no se marchara de su lado.

Tuvo un acceso de tos que tardó varios minutos en controlar y luego, cuando por fin se calmo —aunque jadeando un poco—, miro a las marionetas que estaban enfrente de él, observándole de manera vacía. Sasori quería estirar la mano y atraer a _sus padres _junto a su cuerpo para abrazarlas, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.

Quería no haber conocido jamás a Itachi, y quizá, ni siquiera a Deidara. Quería estar con su familia….Deseaba que el tiempo volviera.

Pero ni él mismo se habría esperado nunca, deseando que el tiempo que realmente regresara y le diera la oportunidad de disfrutar una vez más algo en especial, fuera cuando Itachi le miraba a través de la oscuridad de aquel cine, mientras le tomaba la mano o lo abrazaba, mientras le sostuvo el rostro con las manos y lo acercaba a él. Quería que ese calor volviera, ese pequeño tacto que se volvió de pronto la única forma de mantenerse _vivo. _No, ya ni siquiera había que intentar irse a ese contacto tan íntimo, bastaba con que lo recordara aquella primera vez, observándole preocupado porque él había caído en el suelo tosiendo. Incluso, no ocupaba recordarlo tan cerca…Con que Itachi hubiera asistido siempre a sus espectáculos, aún sin hablarse, sin tocarse…Sin que el Uchiha lo mirara _a él. _

Todo aquello parecía decirle que bastaba para sentirse _completo _nuevamente, curado de aquellos golpes del destino que le quitaron lo que más quería y que, —aun con su arte y mucho más con Deidara—parecía nunca existiría nada lo realmente especial para hacerlo sanar…Pero se había equivocado, su corazón tenía propietario, con nombre y apellido, así quisiera o no; Itachi Uchiha… Lo _amaba. _No podía hacer nada para evitar ese afecto, incluso sabiendo que no conocía demasiado bien al moreno y que era ilógico.

_¿Puede amar un corazón que ya está muerto?; _Siempre dio por sentado que así eran las cosas con él, se dio por vencido para evitar que lo lastimaran antes de siquiera sentir algo. Pero al ver a Itachi, lo único en lo que no podía dejar de pensar es que estaba vivo todavía, que podía sentir y logró olvidar que podría quedarle poco de vida.

Hubo una nueva punzada de dolor en su pecho que le hizo sentirse de pronto demasiado vivo, y temió, que su corazón comenzara a latir cada vez menos.

Deseaba volver a ver a Itachi…Aunque sea una sola vez más.

Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y antes de poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron y su barbilla tocó su pecho. Deseo soñar con que Itachi y él se encontraran de nuevo. Y no dejaría que se alejara sin que supiera al menos lo que sentía realmente por él_…antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…_

**0*0*0**

—Danna. Danna. ¡Sasori danna, hum!— le llamaba Deidara, mientras le zarandeaba por los hombros. Sasori abrió los ojos lentamente —.¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, un poco desubicado. ¿Había sido un sueño? Miró de un lado a otro, y se encontró con que estaba todavía en el suelo, y Deidara estaba hincado enfrente, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Deidara— dijo, intentando reincorporarse, sin embargo, el rubio le detuvo poniendo las manos en los hombros —.Estoy bien, solo me quede dormido.

Esperaba que la mentira fuese convincente, pero Deidara, que le conocía tan bien, no pareció engañado. Sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno…De momento.

—He conseguido quién me lleve a Inglaterra, hum— le dijo el rubio e inmediatamente Sasori abrió la boca para protestar, atajo: —.No me discuta. Tengo que ir solo yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. No te dejare hacerlo. Tengo que ir también.

—Mentira— le soltó Deidara, sin piedad. Luego, bajo la mirada y lanzó un suspiro —.No quiero que le pase nada…

Sasori se sintió invadido por culpa y…cariño. El rubio siempre había estado ahí para protegerlo y quisiera poder decir lo mismo, pero, nunca lo hacía. La prueba estaba en que iba a hacer que Deidara cruzara una frontera peligrosa, donde había guerra, solo para salvar a Itachi. Y sabía perfectamente lo que Deidara sentía, lo que había guardado durante años por él.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo— le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla a su alumno, de nuevo, sin pensar en las consecuencias. El rubio levantó la mirada y la cruzo con el marionetista. Una mirada llena de temor contra la de alguien firme y al mismo tiempo, enternecida —.No tienes que quedarte bajo la lluvia por mi culpa. Deidara, no _debes hacer esto. _

El rubio levantó una de sus manos y la puso sobre la que Sasori tenía en su rostro. Esa calidez…que parecía desvanecerse poco a poco. Abrió los ojos y miró al pelirrojo nuevamente con un atisbo de temor. Si lo perdía a él…

Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Sasori.

—No me acompañes, _por favor_— le pidió —.Esta vez, no.

Deidara se hizo para adelante y puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasori, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera.

—Sé que usted…— murmuro Deidara, y por el tono (aunque amargamente), el otro supo que sonreía —.Sé que usted ha leído a Charles Dickens, _Historia de dos ciudades. _

Hubo un momento de silencio en que el pelirrojo no logró entender el por qué le decía esto su alumno. Deidara no se separo de él ni un momento, como siempre. Pero ahora estaba más cerca, y su contacto le ardía un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, no era suficiente para atarlo a ese momento sin que dejara de recordar a Itachi.

—_Deseo deciros que habéis sido el último sueño de mi alma_—continúo secamente, citando al libro. Sasori se sorprendió un poco más —._Desde que os conocí, me turba el remordimiento que no creí ya vivo, y he oído voces, que creía silenciosas, que me incitan a recobrar el ánimo. He tenido ideas vagas de volver a esforzarme, de empezar de nuevo la vida, de arrojar de mí la pereza y la sensualidad y de volver a la abandonada lucha. Pero todo eso no es más que un sueño, que no conduce a nada…_

Sasori permaneció un poco confundido ante las palabras del rubio, y éste último, notando que su silencio significaba desconcierto, volvió a sonreír un poco y a su cuerpo lo movió un pequeño espasmo que fue más que nada obligado por el mismo Deidara para fingirse una risotada.

—¿Usted sabe qué se siente eso, hum? — preguntó de repente el rubio, sin separar la cabeza del cuerpo del marionetista —.Me refiero a la sensación de saber que solo puede pertenecer a un lugar…solo en aquel donde esté determinada persona y saber también que por más que te esfuerces y piensas que no valdría la pena nada de tu propia vida podrás un día conocer a alguien que te diga que eso no es verdad, que puedes ponerte de pie…Que no todo tiene que ser un sueño, hum…Quizá eso no es lo que quiso decir Dickens, pero, por alguna razón…Eso me hace reflexionar. Es ridículo, ¿verdad que sí, hum?

—Supongo que lo es…Pero es un pensamiento muy cierto, quizá el más cierto que he escuchado desde…toda mi vida…

—No es verdad— dijo el otro, levantando la mirada y observando a Sasori con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —.Esto que voy a decirle será lo más cierto que haya escuchado en su vida, y quizá también lo más absurdo, hum— hizo una pausa, mientras el otro le miraba sorprendido y luego continúo: —.Todo lo que yo le dije ahora mismo, es algo que veía cada día cuando usted (en peor o mejor estado de salud), se ponía a hacer los espectáculos en el teatro, con la mirada siempre fija en el asiento donde estaba Itachi, hum— el pelirrojo hizo una exclamación que se ahogó antes de salir más allá de la garganta. Deidara negó con la cabeza —.No se lo estoy reprochando…A diferencia de la última vez— un notable sonrojo se visualizo en sus mejillas —.Eso estuvo mal, hum. Lo que quiero decir…Es que sé que para usted, Itachi es _esa_ persona. Me alegra que la haya encontrado…Y le ayudare a volver con él. Usted no irá a Inglaterra sin mí, hum.

A Sasori se le cruzaron mil palabras de agradecimiento, pero todas ellas fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa tensa, y en su mirada…Bueno, Deidara sabría leer la importancia que tenía lo que había dicho, y mucho más, lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El rubio se puso de pie y ayudo al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie. Le dedicó una sonrisa, de aquellas que le daría si todo siguiera siendo normal.

—Primero que nada, quiero que se ponga algo cómodo y que empaque un poco para estar lo más confortable que se pueda (aunque dudo que lo estemos mucho si hemos de atravesar la frontera de un país en guerra), porque nos vamos en dos horas. He conseguido transporte y a un par de locos que nos ayudarán, hum— pese a la gravedad del asunto, Sasori logró sonreír gracias al tono (aparentemente) despreocupado de su alumno, quien de pronto pareciera que le hubieran dado una bebida energética —.Pero tenemos que apresurarnos, de eso debe de estar seguro, danna. No quiero que mi abuelo se entere de lo que hemos hecho mi hermana y yo con su tarjeta de crédito, hum.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué hiciste qué, mocoso? — le preguntó, aturdido. El rubio, que iba caminando hacia una habitación, giro a ver al marionetista por encima del hombro.

—Yo no he dicho nada además de nuestro transporte, hum— le dijo, con una media sonrisa. Sasori le siguió fulminando con la mirada —.Bueno, vale, y haber confesado usar la tarjeta de crédito de mi abuelo. Pero es por una buena causa…Lo pagaré. Lo prometo.

Sasori se quedo unos momentos pasmado de asombro por lo que había hecho Deidara. Pero, instantes después, se dijo que sí era por una causa noble y se anoto mentalmente el hecho de que tendría que saldar deudas con el viejo empresario…Claro, si es que salían vivos de la locura que estaba a punto de emprender.

Solo le quedaban un par de preguntas, que, a su entender, podrían ser las más importantes de todas:

—¿Quién nos llevara, entonces? ¿Es confiable?

—Quiénes…Ahm,… — el rubio hizo una pausa, mientras metía algunas cosas en una mochila de acampar —Y…bueno, lo son. Uno lo haría todo por dinero y al otro…simplemente le gusta la locura…Mejor debería de preocuparse qué tan seguros estaremos con ellos de pilotos, hum.

Aquello hizo que un temor estremeciera el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero, con la sola idea de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada o ir en busca de Itachi, decidió que _quería _la segunda. ¡Y al diablo todo!

**0*0*0**

Ya todos los días parecían grises, pero siendo sinceros, ya no parecía importar. Lo único que valía para Itachi, era mantener a su familia y sus amigos a salvo —aunque hasta ahora, además de cuando mató a aquel hombre, no había tenido que mostrar cuánto le importaba enserio, lo que, con toda seguridad, lo alegraba—.

Estaba recostado en el frío pasto, mirando un punto en sobre el cielo y pensando…En nada, realmente. Simplemente intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, para que el cansancio que había acumulado su cuerpo durante aquella jornada lo volviera a arrastrar a la inconsciencia, solo durante unas horas —aunque unos minutos bastarían—…Solo para _verlo _una vez más.

Cerró los ojos y se maldijo interiormente. No podía seguir creyendo importante recordar a Sasori, y, que lo hiciera cada vez que estaba quieto y tenía que descansar probablemente se debía solo al hecho de soñar todo el tiempo con él.

Oh, malditos sean los Cielos y el Infierno que lo torturaban con esa visión que, al mismo tiempo que le impulsaba a seguir, le dejaba una sensación de que se caía y se rompía en mil pedazos que jamás se podrían volver a unir.

Kisame estaba a un lado, mirando también hacia Itachi, con una expresión cansada, pero lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que cualquiera que le conociera, supiera que no se atrevía a pegar el ojo —durante la tarde se habían acercado un poco más los bombardeos—.

—_Pss, _Itachi— le llamó en un murmullo el de pelo azul, atrayendo la atención del otro —.¿No _quieres _dormir?

Itachi negó con un gesto parco en la cabeza, demasiado entristecido por la pregunta del azul: Ya no se trataba de no _poder _dormir, es que, las cosas ya estaban tan mal, que Itachi quería al menos ver cuándo llegaban los aviones…Para poder siquiera tomar la mano de Sasuke y decirle, que pasara lo que pasara, estarían bien.

—¿Sabes qué sería lindo? — preguntó Kisame, con un susurro mientras se giraba boca arriba.

—¿Hum? — le dijo, indicando que lo estaba escuchando. Kisame giro un poco la cabeza.

—Me encantaría poder ver las estrellas. Esta noche es fresca y no parece que vaya a llover, y Kami samma sabe que aquí, en Inglaterra, eso es un milagro.

—Supongo…

Kisame chasqueo la lengua de manera casi silenciosa. Itachi permaneció quieto un segundo, mirando la ligera sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro de su amigo. La verdad, le apreciaba mucho, y siempre se había sentido a gusto a su lado. Cuando eran pequeños, él era el único que lograba sacarlo de la casa para jugar a arrojarse bolas de lodo. Muchas veces, Fugaku le había llamado mala influencia y despreciado también. Por eso, cuando sus padres murieron, al Uchiha le sorprendió saber que Kisame también le había llorado a su padre.

Él era una buena persona, que le invitaba a sonreír más de vez en cuando de lo que nadie —a excepción de Sasuke— podía lograr.

—¿Sabes qué haré primero cuando llegue al campo y éste se encuentre _vivito y coleando_? — volvió a hablar el azul. Itachi lo miró largo rato, pero Kisame no necesitaba siquiera echarle un vistazo para saber que continuaba prestándole atención —.Meteré mi mano entre las espigas de trigo, porque seguramente son suaves y toda mi vida he querido hacerlo, así que lo haré. Me cumpliré mi capricho.

Itachi sonrió.

—Cuando lleguemos al campo, no me cortare mi cabello hasta que esté en los tobillos— comentó, medio en burla. Aunque con un humor demasiado parco como para que pudiera formar una sonrisa sincera.

Kisame lanzó una carcajada.

—Así se habla, Itachi— le alentó. Itachi sonrió un poco.

—¡Oigan! — gritó Pein, sentándose y fulminándolos con la mirada —.Quiero dormir un poco.

—Yo también, Kisame san, Itachi san— comentó Tobi con un ligero berrinche.

—Guarden silencio— les mandó Sasuke, enfurruñado al otro lado del Uchiha. Madara dormía aparentemente haciendo caso omiso de todos y Nagato igualmente. Konan lanzó una risita divertida.

—Lo siento, lo siento— dijo Kisame entre risas.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que Itachi volviera a intentar conciliar el suelo, aunque el resultado fue el mismo: Fracaso total.

¿Pero quién iba a culparlo? Todavía sentía la pesadez y a su nariz le llegaba el olor a pólvora. Aún escuchaba el sonido de los gritos… Se estremeció.

Ojala y todo pudiera terminar, u ojala todo estuviera bien. Sintió ganas de pararse, retirarse un poco de la comunidad de supervivientes en la que se habían convertido con el paso de los días, y ponerse a escribir un poco, desahogarse respecto a todo, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo de mantenerse en silencio.

—Itachi— llamó Kisame de nuevo, con un susurro. Él volvió la mirada hacia su amigo con rapidez (cualquier cosa para distraerse le vendría bien, pues incluso había empezado a temblar) —.Yo no cambiaría nada de mi vida. Ni siquiera estar aquí.

El Uchiha se sorprendió por tal confesión. ¿Quién querría estar ahí? ¡Kisame se había vuelto loco! ¿Hablaba de pegarse un tiro? Bien valdría siendo lo mismo que estaba diciendo ahora.

—En el pasado estará siempre quién fui, en el futuro existirá quién seré…Pero mañana daré el primer paso, gracias a quién soy el día de hoy— continúo hablando el peli azul —.¿No lo crees? A mí no me parece que todo haya sido destino ni nada. Siempre podemos culpar a los seres superiores y a todas las supersticiones (tanto de buena, como de mala suerte), pero somos nosotros quienes vivimos.

—Yo no tome decisiones que me llevaran a vivir la guerra. Yo no he tenido nada que ver con lo que nos pasa ahora— le soltó, enfurecido y sentándose casi erguido, ante lo que en su opinión, era una tremenda gilipollez.

—Ah. Yo no hablaba de la guerra.

Itachi sintió como se le paraba el corazón. Sí, ahora que confirmaba eso, sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. El Uchiha enrojeció violentamente.

—¿De qué hablas entonces? — preguntó tartamudeando. Kisame le miró.

—Yo sé que te darán una segunda oportunidad— le dijo, con una sonrisa —.Para estar con _esa _persona que tanto has buscado, Itachi.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó Itachi, irremediablemente llevando sus pensamientos a Sasori —.Es imposible que me lo vuelve a encontrar.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. A veces, la vida nos lleva a lo que tú llamarías una página en blanco, donde nadie más que nosotros (los protagonistas), decidimos nuestro porvenir.

—Hablas como si alguien siempre escribiera por nosotros— le soltó, amargamente. Kisame sonrió.

—Siempre seremos nosotros, pero cometemos errores que pueden costarnos un final apresurado— se levantó sobre sus codos —.Yo te conozco, Itachi. Sé que tú puedes cambiar…_esto. _Sé que tú encontraras tu camino.

—Nuestro camino está manchado de muerte, Kisame.

—No. Eso no es verdad, Itachi. Ahora, todavía caminamos en la vida— aquello último dejó a Itachi un tanto pensativo. Kisame se estiró y soltó un pequeño alarido de cansancio —.Verás que todo irá bien. Solo hay que intentar dar lo mejor de nosotros— lanzó inmediatamente un bostezo que podría haberle roto la quijada, por tanto que la abrió —.Buenas noches.

Itachi volvió a recostarse en el suelo. Por alguna razón, llevó su mano a sus cabellos y se los alisó, a pesar de todo se sintió un poco abatido por no encontrarlos como antes. Todo había cambiado, ¿verdad que sí? Nadie podría asegurarle que todo estaba bien. O que lo estaría.

Miró el cielo nuevamente. Quizá si se podía… Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. No importaba qué, de momento mañana sería un nuevo día y él tenía que ser fuerte.

Y sabía que lo lograría. Sonrió tímidamente, tal vez lo que le había dicho Kisame era cierto, y volvería a ver a Sasori… Tendría la oportunidad para regresar el tiempo y cambiar lo que sí había hecho mal.

**0*0*0**

Sasori miró a Deidara antes de volver su atención al par de personajes que estaban frente a él. Detrás de ambos estaba un jet privado blanco con un círculo rojo al costado. Estaban en una pista de aviones que salían con la rapidez suficiente para poder agitar sus cabellos como si estuvieran en una ventisca. Sasori tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos un poco para evitar que alguna basura fuera a caer en éstos.

—Sasori no danna— le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tímida y quizá un poco incómodo —.Ellos son los hijos de amigos de mi familia: Kakuzu e Hidan. Ambos están a cargo de pilotear el jet privado de mi abuelo. Y también nos ayudarán a cruzar la frontera de Inglaterra, hum.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia ellos y les tendió la mano. El moreno le acercó la suya, y en ese momento Sasori se percató de las miles de cicatrices que tenía éste en los brazos, además de en la cara.

—Mucho gusto— le dijo el Akasuna con cortesía. El otro se limito a asentir —.Mi nombre es Sasori.

—Ah, sí— soltó el albino, interrumpiendo las palabras que pudo llegar a decir el de ojos verdes —.El marionetista al que vamos a ayudar. Déjate de tonterías y vamos a la acción.

Sasori arqueo una ceja.

—¿Perdona? — preguntó, seguro de que no habría podido escuchar bien. Deidara puso los ojos en blanco, con exasperación contra el albino.

—Lo que éste loco quiere decir, es que está ansioso por llegar a Inglaterra y terminar con todo de una vez.

—No exactamente, rubia— le corrigió el otro con una sonrisa sardónica —.Quiero patear traseros.

—Y arrasar todo lo que a vida se refiere. Sí, ya entendí, hum.

—Mira que venirse quejando— le soltó el otro, cruzándose de brazos —.Otro pagano no te habría ayudado. Como pertenezco a la orden de Jashinista, he decidido mostrarte mi lado caritativo…Y además, ocupo aprovechar para hacer sacrificios en nombre de Jashin samma, claro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Sasori, quién a todas vistas, parecía ser el único sorprendido por aquella actitud tan sádica del albino. Apenas sí pensó un momento en preguntar quién era Jashin, pero descartó inmediatamente la pregunta. Para el marionetista no tenía sentido que alguien deseara siquiera estar en un lugar como Inglaterra —al menos en estos momentos de crisis—. ¿Qué tendría de bueno ver semejante cosa? Los cadáveres, la extinción de la vida, la devastación con que arrasaban tanques y bombas o…

—Cierra el pico, maldito religioso— intervino Kakuzu, golpeando con inusitada fuerza a su compañero. Éste cayó hacia delante con estrepito —.Poco importa lo que quieres tú.

Hidan se giro hacia el moreno y frunció el ceño.

—Maldita sea, Kakuzu. ¿Cuándo será el día en que no me vengas a joder?

—El día que te comportes como adulto.

—¡Y mira quién habla, avaro de la gran porquería!

—Al menos no soy un idiota con cerebro del tamaño de una bacteria— incluso a pesar del insulto, Kakuzu ni siquiera levantó la voz.

—¡Jashin te castigara! — le gritó mientras le enseñaba el dedo corazón.

—Uy, sí. Tengo tanto miedo que me tiemblan las piernas— se burló el otro y torció los ojos. Enseguida hizo como que efectivamente sus piernas se sacudían de terror (una buena actuación, en realidad) —.Mira, mira.

Sasori volvió una mirada irritada y —hay que admitirlo— un poco asustada a Deidara. El rubio debía de estar mal de la cabeza si creía que podrían sobrevivir con esos dos piloteando el transporte. Su alumno pareció darse cuenta y le miró, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero estos dos son un as en lo que hacen. Danna, no se preocupe que de no vayamos a llegar a Inglaterra, hum.

Como Deidara no lo menciono, y los otros dos comenzaban a empujarse mientras intentaban matarse con la mirada y _jugaban _a ser dos participantes de sumo, Sasori se vio obligado a establecer un comentario contundente:

—Sí. El problema es en qué estado llegaremos tú y yo… ¿Aún mantendremos un poco de cordura?

Deidara lanzó una carajada un poco nerviosa que al parecer no fue escuchada por los otros dos —Kakuzu llevaba ventaja mientras le hacía una llave por la espalda al otro—.

El pelirrojo suspiro. Quizá toda esta actuación la hacía Deidara para que desistiera de ir —para marchar solo en búsqueda de Itachi y traerlo a Japón, claro que Sasori confiaba en que su alumno lo haría—, pero él no iba a ceder. Estaba decidido a encontrar a Itachi, y a asegurarse de que el moreno estaba bien, no importando qué.

Como si leyera esos pensamientos, Deidara lo miró y asintió. Seguidamente se fijo en sus dos _amigos _y puso los brazos en jarra.

—A ver, matrimonio fallido— les dijo (la mención de aquello hizo reír amargamente a Sasori, aunque solo Deidara pareció notarlo) —.Si no se apresuran a hacer las cosas bien, no les pagaremos nada— el albino soltó una risotada en burla por Kakuzu (una que a propósito, sonó bastante ahogada debido al estrangulamiento que le aplicaban en esos instantes) —.Y tampoco iremos a ninguna parte donde haya guerra, ¿eh, Hidan?

Sasori frunció el ceño, no dejaría que fueran a un sitio así: Buscaban a Itachi, lo encontraban y se iban. Si Hidan quería quedarse a probar suerte en el batallón, bien por él, pero no se dejaría arrastrar a tremendo suicidio. Y tampoco permitiría que Deidara lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, notó con sorpresa como Kakuzu inmediatamente soltó a Hidan y se subió al jet, apresurando a Hidan a que le siguiera y empezara a preparar los motores. El albino hizo caso omiso de la rapidez, pero en el fondo, estaba ansioso por partir y entró al avión con pose despreocupada, con los brazos en la nuca y un paso lento.

El rubio se volteó a su maestro y le sonrió.

—Estaremos allá en breve, Sasori no danna, hum— le aseguro y se montó en el jet.

Sasori lo miró un momento y luego volvió la vista a todos lados, observando el pequeño aeropuerto a donde lo había llevado Deidara, apenas a media hora de distancia de la familia del de Iwa. Intentó sentir un momento más los rayos del sol antes de meterse en el jet, y quería respirar un segundo de paz, aunque donde menos pareciera indicado hacerlo fuera en ese lugar lleno de sonidos de hélices y motores. Seguidamente se metió al jet con lentitud.

Sentía una curiosa ansiedad y también un terror que le decía que si la lógica le sirviera en ese momento dejaría de buscar a Itachi, porque, aquel Uchiha había decidido dejarlo aquella vez tocando la puerta como un loco, y además se había ido para no seguir escuchándole. El Uchiha también había decidido. Pero Sasori…Él no podía hacer a un lado esos pequeños y fugaces recuerdos de la candidez sentida gracias a la simple presencia del Uchiha en su vida. Le extrañaba, y, aún ahora, lo quería. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, y para seguir viviendo ocupaba verlo una vez más.

No importaba si arriesgaba su vida…Quería rodear a Itachi con sus brazos de nuevo, y decirle lo que sentía, aún si eso fuera lo más absurdo que podría decir —o pensar— alguna vez.

Echó un vistazo al interior del transporte, rompiendo un segundo con sus ensoñaciones; Se le ocurrió pensar que viajar ahí sería mucho más que confortable en otras circunstancias pues el lugar poseía un largo sillón de color platinado al costado derecho, éste se hallaba decorado con unos bellos cojines negros. El piso también era negro con mosaicos lo suficientemente brillantes como para poder ver su propio reflejo sobre ellos. En el costado izquierdo lo ocupaban cuatro asientos individuales divididos en pares por dos mesas blancas de marfil. Al fondo había otro sillón semi circular que apuntaba hacia una pantalla plana esquinada un poco hacia la izquierda, pues a la derecha había una pequeña cabina donde el pelirrojo supuso, debía de estar la letrina.

En resumen, Onoki viajaba con un estilo exquisito. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar que todo aquello era innecesario, si se tenía en cuenta dónde iban. Lo primero que se pregunto fue si tendría que pagar daños al jet, y después, pensó si siquiera sobreviviría. Solo entonces recordó que estaba arrastrando a un par de chicos —claro que ellos se habían ofrecido, cada cual por su interés— y a Deidara hacia la guerra, algo de lo cual probablemente no regresarían.

Una cosa era apostar por su vida. Pero la de los otros tres…

Le echó una mirada a Deidara, que se acomodaba en el sillón amplio de la derecha y sonreía como si estuvieran a punto de ir a las islas Fiji. Mentalmente se hizo prometer que lo llevaría si salían de ese sitio al que iban. Ya podía imaginar su cara de felicidad —el rubio siempre había hablado de ir ahí— y trató de sonreír, aunque no lo logró.

Deidara no tenía otra opción más que seguirlo, y aunque le había dado a escoger, se había quedado a su lado. El rubio abrió los ojos y le miró. De pronto, Sasori notó algo de lo que no se había percatado desde el momento en que Deidara le había dicho que le acompañaría a Inglaterra…O, debía de ser más especifico: lo había notado, pero hasta ahora no sabía qué había sido ese destello de melancolía y tristeza, tan semejante a la que tenía él desde que se entero de la guerra.

¿Y si Deidara también hubiese querido buscar a alguien? No se le ocurría nadie hasta que de pronto recordó el momento en que ambos se iban, y que ahí estaba Tobi, mirando a su alumno con el ceño arrugado por la tristeza. Y el abrazo que el buen chico le proporciono a Deidara, como si por un momento, hubiera querido unir sus almas en una sola.

Sasori no sabía lo que se habían dicho —él estaba a varios metros cuando vio la escena—, y nunca se había atrevido a preguntar qué se dijeron entonces. Ahora quisiera saber…

—Será mejor que te sientes, _colorín_— le dijo Hidan, rompiendo con sus cavilaciones. Sasori se giro hacia el albino, que cerraba la compuerta y los miraba a ambos —.Y rápido. Cuando estemos entrando a la frontera de Inglaterra se los haremos saber, ¿ok?

Un poco aturdido, y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, el marionetista fue a sentarse con su amigo. Se acomodo y nerviosamente empezó a decirse que estaba en camino.

—¿Cuál es el plan, hum? — preguntó de pronto Deidara, mirándolo. Hidan ya se había perdido en la cabina del piloto y cerraba una puerta corrediza (aunque hasta donde estaban los artistas escuchaban todavía los constantes resoplidos y amenazas entre ambos) —.¿Qué haremos una vez que estemos en Inglaterra? ¿Dónde empezamos a buscar, hum?

Sasori cerró los ojos e inspiro profundamente, y un olor de desodorante de baño le llegó a la nariz.

—Escuché que muchos estaban siendo reclutados por los soldados para hacer frente en el campo de batalla— confesó Sasori, abriendo los ojos y mirando un punto en la nada —.Quisiera…

—¡Para nada! — gritó Deidara, tensándose de pies a cabeza —.Si piensa hacer eso, ahora mismo le digo a Kakuzu e Hidan que paremos con esta locura, hum.

Para entonces, el motor del jet comenzaba a resonar en los oídos de ambos. Sasori soltó aire, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que cualquiera que desee dinero me dirá la información que buscamos.

Deidara le fulmino con la mirada.

—Ellos están en guerra, hum.

—Subestimas el valor de la avaricia… ¿No te parece? — le preguntó, mirándole burlón. El rubio podía leer en su mirada el nombre de Kakuzu —.En realidad…— pero negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera estado bromeando y agregó con una mirada melancólica y ansiosa al mismo tiempo —.Pienso ir a los lugares donde no haya indicios de guerra. En todo caso, confió en que si están vivos, se dirigen ahí.

—Los campos, hum— indicó Deidara, con un resoplido nervioso —.Puede haber muchos en los que hayan ido a refugiarse…

—Pero escucha…Tenemos el distrito donde vivían ellos, ¿no es cierto? — le preguntó arqueando las cejas —.Lo usaremos como referencia. Calculando los días, veremos a qué lugar podrían haber llegado.

—No entraremos a campos de batalla, ¿cierto, hum? — preguntó Deidara con una expresión lastimera. Sasori negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, puesto que anteriormente el rubio había hecho mención de entrar en tales —.¿Y si los Uchiha fueron reclutados?

La sola idea le llenó de temor a ambos. Si así era, no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer…Pero en tal caso no se terminaría; Sasori se iría a enlistar y buscaría a Itachi. Lo juraba.

De momento, estaba bien pensar que podían estar libres y dirigiéndose a un lugar seguro. Por ahora, esa era su esperanza.

**0*0*0**

Tobi dio un traspié con una piedra y se fue hacia delante. Para su suerte, Nagato logró sujetarlo justo a tiempo y le ayudo a mantener el equilibrio. El buen chico le sonrió y le dio las gracias, pero el pelirrojo se limito a asentir y seguir caminando, tan locuaz como siempre.

El Uchiha miró hacia atrás, donde venían Itachi, Sasuke y Kisame —en ese orden— cerrando la marcha en esa maña fría y lluviosa; Todos ya estaban empapados hasta los huesos, pero Madara les instaba a seguir andando.

—A unas cuantas horas estaremos en el primer campo y podremos buscar refugio ahí— les dijo, casi a voz en cuello por la fuerte tormenta que caía sobre ellos —.¡Aguanten! Ya casi.

El músico lanzó un estornudo y se limpió rápidamente la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Pescaría un buen resfriado, de eso estaba seguro.

—¡Tío! — gritó Itachi detrás, cubriéndose de vez en cuando la cara con las manos, y otras veces, quitándose de encima del rostro los (ahora relativamente) cortos cabellos negros. Madara se dio vuelta para prestarle atención —.Tenemos que parar. Vamos a enfermarnos si seguimos.

Y aun a pesar de que todos estaban de acuerdo, tendrían que _perder tiempo _al buscar un refugio. Madara levantó la cabeza por encima de todos los jóvenes y se quito los cabellos de los ojos, intentando dar con algún indicio de aviones. Sin embargo, se habían alejado ya tanto de las ciudades —e incluso de las carreteras— que parecían no correr peligro, pero él no quería confiarse.

Sasuke también cayó sobre la tierra y se ensució de lodo. Itachi le ayudo a ponerse de pie. El rostro del menor estaba enrojecido por el cansancio, y quizá, con indicios de que estaba a punto de enfermar, ya que jadeaba como si le pesara hasta el alma. Kisame se acercó e insistió un momento en cargar las cosas que llevaba Sasuke.

—Que estoy bien— le soltó éste, déspota —.Sigamos.

Itachi miró suplicante a su tío, y para el mayor, el rostro de Sasuke había sido suficiente para ceder en un descanso.

—No. Buscaremos un refugio— le indico Madara, de forma que no daba pie a ninguna discusión. Seguidamente miró a Pein y Nagato (los que de momento parecían mantenerse más resistentes) —.Busquemos un refugio— los aludidos se marcharon y el mayor se giro a ver a Konan —.Por favor, llena las cantimploras. Creo que hemos agotado las reservas de agua— ella asintió y comenzó a sacar las botellas que le tocaban cargar para ponerlas bajo la lluvia. Madara miró a Kisame, Tobi e Itachi —.Que Sasuke no se siga mojando tanto.

El aludido se miró molesto.

—Estoy bien— le dijo, mientras se encaminaba con pasos lentos a donde se habían ido ya Nagato y Pein —.Ayudaré a buscar un refugio.

—¡Espera, Sasuke san! — gritó Tobi corriendo a su lado, indicándole a su padre y a los otros tres que le acompañaban que él se haría cargo de cuidarlo. Madara miró a los sobrantes.

—Vale, entonces nosotros nos encargamos del refugio, ustedes llenen las cantimploras.

Itachi se abstuvo de decir que cambiaba de trabajo con su hermano, pues representaría menos esfuerzo para el otro sino se movía. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que a la mejor, Sasuke se podía mantener en calor si hacía más movimientos que quedarse con una botella extendida y esperando a que se llenara. De todos modos, estaría bajo la lluvia.

Mientras tanto, Tobi seguía a un apresurado Sasuke que apenas sí podía dar un paso y que se adentraba a otro bosque en busca de una cueva que pudieran usar.

—No vaya tan rápido, Sasuke san— le suplico mientras intentaba mantener el paso. El menor se recargó en un tronco de árbol y trató de descansar un poco, jadeando incontrolablemente. Tobi se sintió mal por llevar el violín y no un paraguas, sabiendo que en Inglaterra llovía tanto. Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió… —¡Sasuke!

El otro todavía no avanzaba, y Tobi logró darle alcance. Descargó el estuche de su violín —que era una especie de caja, y no solo tela—, se preparo para abrirlo, sacar el instrumento y usarlo como paraguas. ¡Qué gran idea! Pensaba mientras sonreía un poco, dispuesto a contársela a Sasuke.

—Puedes usar esto para cubrirse de la lluvia— le dijo mientras metía la mano al estuche y sostenía el violín. El menor le miró y frunció el ceño, inmediatamente negando con la cabeza —.Nada de eso, Sasuke. Debes usarlo, ya me siento mal porque no se me ocurriera antes. Puedo llevar el violín a cuestas.

El enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Sasuke fue mayor.

—¡Que no! — le gritó y fijo la mirada hacia delante —.Tenemos que encontrar un refugio y cuando lo encontremos estaré bien…De momento, cárgate tú con el estuche. No lo necesito.

Parecía ridículo, pero Tobi sabía que el otro solo quería que no se arruinase su estúpido violín, y quería echarse a reír y decirle que, comparado con el instrumento, Sasuke valía más de cien de la mejor calidad y mil más de los que pudieran ser preciados por el buen chico. Ya se preparaba para decirlo, cuando Sasuke miró entre los árboles. Algo había captado su atención… Tobi miró en aquella dirección y vio que Pein y Nagato agitaban las manos de un lado a otro, intentando llamar su atención.

Tobi entrecerró los ojos para mirar mejor a la distancia e hizo sombrilla con la mano libre.

—Parece que han encontrado algo…— comentó Tobi con una sonrisa en los labios—.Será mejor que vayamos, Sasuke san— el buen chico cogió de la mano a su primo y lo llevó hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

Al llegar, Tobi frunció el ceño por encontrarse ante una absoluta _nada. _Solo un montón de árboles, y a ambos jóvenes parados al lado de un tronco grueso, que seguramente tenía de edad más del doble que la de Sasuke.

—Er…— comenzó a decir, señalando el sitio —.Creí que habían encontrado algo…

Sasuke volvió a estornudar y miró a los otros dos con los ojos llameando de ira, cabreado porque Tobi le había hecho correr porque aquellos dos habían _encontrado algo. _

Pein sonrió de manera peRaiko.

—Hay que saber dónde mirar, _Uchihas_— les dijo medio burlón. Nagato se agachaba y quitaba un poco de pasto y empujaba un poco de tierra, ante la mirada atónita de los otros. Pein señalo un gran agujero en el tronco y sonrió todavía más, con autosuficiencia —.Los árboles de esta zona están huecos. Caben ahí dentro mínimo, dos personas.

Tobi y Sasuke cruzaron una mirada, mientras Nagato se ponía de pie, como invitándolos a entrar.

—Anda, hombre— le dijo Pein a Sasuke, apartándose los cabellos de la cara —.Uno tiene que saber sobrevivir. Tú y Tobi métanse dentro. Nagato y yo iremos a por los otros…Son seis árboles que constan de esos agujeros.

Y diciendo eso, se perdió corriendo por el bosque. Nagato miró a los Uchiha y con un asentimiento de cabeza siguió a su amigo.

El mayor de los que se quedaron solos se acercó al árbol y se asomo por el enorme agujero. Sí cabía…

Se giro hacia Sasuke y se apartó.

—Vamos, Sasuke, adentro— le indicó con una sonrisa enorme. El otro se limito a agacharse y meterse dentro con una mueca. Tobi le siguió segundos después, dejando el equipaje fuera —.Vaya…está un poco pequeño…

Un poco pequeño sería quedarse corto, en realidad, Sasuke y él apenas cabían dentro, y eso, el segundo tenía que agacharse para no topar contra parte del tronco. Sin embargo, agradeció ya no estarse mojando.

Sasuke se abrazaba los brazos y se había hecho una especie de ovillo para ocupar menos espacio, tiritaba.

—Será mejor que salga…— dijo Tobi, intentando ponerse de tal forma que su cuerpo alcanzara la salida. Sasuke tiró de su ropa y lo volvió a sentar —¡Ah! Sasuke san, eso dolió.

—Quédate.

El buen chico obedeció, consciente de que su primo no quería decir que con eso, el frío menguaba un poco. Aunque ayudaría tener ropa seca de por medio, pues a él también habían empezado a castañearle los dientes.

Pronto escucharon los pasos de los otros, y enseguida vieron a Itachi asomarse dentro del hueco.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? — preguntó, preocupado. El aludido asintió levemente.

—Puede quedarse aquí, Itachi san— le dijo Tobi, comenzando a salir del nuevo refugio. Itachi negaba con la cabeza, pero su primo no dio atisbos de que le molestara salir —.Usted es más bajo que yo. No estoy muy cómodo tan agachado como debo de estarlo…

Tobi se arrastro sobre la tierra e Itachi se metió dentro casi antes de que alguien dijera "dango" y se acomodo dentro con su hermano. Nagato seguía a un Kisame que le invitaba jovial a refugiarse con él. En otro árbol estaba desapareciendo Pein que estaría seguramente con Konan. Madara estaba todavía afuera, mirando a su hijo.

—Tobi, ven acá y hazme compañía— le decía con voz aparentemente afable, aunque la preocupación era latente. Tobi asintió, cogió sus cosas y corrió a donde Madara. Éste le invitó a pasar y seguidamente se refugió de la lluvia con él.

El buen chico no recordaba ya casi la última vez que Madara había pasado tiempo con él a solas. Desde la muerte de Mikoto y Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke los habían acompañado. A su padre parecía aliviarle el hecho de que alguien —en especial alguien como Itachi— se quedara con su hijo cuando iba a trabajar, pero, por cuestiones de dinero y quizá también obsesión por el trabajo, eran pocos los ratos en que estaban solos.

De su madre, Tobi apenas tenía recuerdos vagos, pues ella había dejado a su padre y a él para irse con su amante, y eso había sido mucho antes de que Itachi y Sasuke llegaran a la casa como nuevos huéspedes permanentes; Madara se había sincerado con él al decirle que su madre nunca iba a volver, pues creía que su padre estaba dispuesto solo para el trabajo.

En realidad, Tobi tampoco deseaba que regresara, pues ella no sabía lo mucho que a Madara le importaba darle todo lo que quería y necesitaba para que tuviera una vida plena, aunque tampoco pensaba que era bueno carecer de tiempo junto a él. Y le echaba la culpa a su madre, pues desde que los había abandonado, su padre trataba de ocupar su tiempo en más consultas, y visitas al hospital, dejándolo a él muchas veces solitario o con diversos tutores. Aún así, Tobi quería mucho a su padre, y sabía que Madara lo quería a él.

No necesitaba saber nada más, ¿verdad que sí?

Ambos Uchiha se miraron y sonrieron un poco, bajo el amparo del árbol y con la guerra a cuestas, parecía que podrían decirse muchas cosas. A decir verdad, Tobi siempre tenía mucho que decir, pero cuando estaba con su padre, pareciera que no hacía falta hablar tanto. Era mejor estar en paz, y eran una de esas ocasiones —bastante remotas— en que el buen chico _podía_ y _quería_ mantenerse en silencio.

Pero quería decir algo. ¿Qué? No lo sabía. Abrió la boca a punto de hablar, pero su padre se había adelantado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Ambos eran casi igual de altos, y tenían que agachar un poco la cabeza para poder caber dentro de su improvisado refugio, pero de pronto Tobi sonrió, bastante cómodo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos, ¿cierto? — le dijo a su padre, con una sonrisa feliz. Madara asintió.

—Mucho, en realidad. ¿Quieres contarme algo nuevo?

Tobi negó con la cabeza. Su padre sabía todo lo que le sucedía incluso aunque no se lo dijera. Pese a esto, tenía que admitir que últimamente, la imagen de Deidara rondaba su cabeza.

—Sé que el tema no te gusta mucho…— le respondió, con un hilo de voz —.Pero, ¿estabas enamorado de mi mamá?

El cuerpo de Madara se tensó, pero al instante soltó aire. Con cierta pesadez, asintió.

—¿Y qué se siente? — preguntó, apresurándose a cambiar el tema…O algo así.

—A veces enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte— contestó luego de unos minutos —.Y hay muchos tipos de amor. El que tengo por ti, por Sasuke e Itachi, que es como si sintiera un tibio y agradable placer…Y el tipo de amor que sentía por tu madre, un poco hastioso porque no lo controlaba, algo incandescente y al mismo tiempo dolorosamente placentero. Para mí, su felicidad era la mía, aunque al final, creo que nunca vi lo que realmente quería— añadió con una mirada lúgubre —.Pero yo me sentía… No, más bien, al estar juntos, fue como si siempre hubiese tenido perdido algo (aunque no me diera cuenta), y, que lo hallé con ella. No sé si me explico— soltó entonces una risa amarga —.Siempre he sido malo para estas cosas— miró a su hijo y sonrió —¿Por qué? ¿A caso alguien flechó tu corazón? ¿Quiero saber el nombre del afortunado?

No es como si aquello de que era del otro bando no lo supiera su padre, y tampoco es como si con ese "_¿Quiero saber…?" _indicara que le incomodaba el tema de su homosexualidad —era más bien como si quisiera asegurarse de que Tobi deseaba hablar con ello, con la guerra azotando su hogar, debería de creer que posiblemente, _Deidara _había muerto o, en el mejor de los casos, seguía por ahí…—, pero todo eso no logró evitar que se sonrojara violentamente.

—Ah…Bueno…No lo sé— confesó, mirando hacia otro lugar, de pronto agradeciendo que Deidara no hubiera estado el día en que atacaron Inglaterra —.La verdad es que… Lo ignoro.

—Hum— pronuncio su padre arrugando los labios de modo pensativo —¿Por qué?

—¿Se puede amar a alguien que no te ama, y que, siempre dio hincapié a pensar que te odiaba?

Madara lanzó una risotada amarga.

—Yo sigo amando a tu madre, incluso a pesar de que ella se fue…Sé que es ridículo, pero siempre pienso en ella. De alguna manera sé que ha sido mi error que se fuera…Y sigo deseándole felicidad…— hizo una pausa —¿Eso te contesta a ti algo? — no esperó una respuesta antes de agregar: —En realidad, el amor no se mide por la correspondencia (o no) de esa persona contigo.

Tobi frunció el ceño, y primero pensó en Itachi. Y después en él mismo, que todavía pensaba en Deidara y de vez en cuando deseaba verlo. Miró el pedazo de cielo que quedaba visible a través del tronco y asintió vagamente a su padre. Luego lo miró y sonrió.

—Es bueno hablar contigo de vez en cuando, padre…— le dijo, y lo miró. Después de pensarlo un par de segundos lo abrazo tan fuerte como fue capaz (sorprendiendo un poco al mayor) mientras agregaba con la voz repentinamente quebrada: —.Me alegro que todos estén bien…_Te quiero mucho, papá. _

Madara le correspondió el abrazo.

—Yo también, Tobi.

En donde Konan y Pein, ambos se limitaban a sujetarse las manos y a permanecer en silencio. La calidez que desprendía el otro cuando estaban juntos les hacía sonreír tenuemente. Siempre habían sobrado las palabras en su relación, desde que eran pequeños —aunque cuando Pein estaba con ella, sonreía mucho—. _Yahiko _era una persona agradable, y muy benigna, aun si se mostraba como un tío duro y casi siempre hiel. Konan sonrió, levantó un poco la cabeza recargada en su hombro y le beso el cuello. Ambos se alegraban de estar vivos.

Para Itachi y Sasuke, el silencio también formaba algo conciliador. Poco a poco habían dejado de sentir frío y el menor miraba a su hermano con absoluta franqueza en la mirada. Itachi siempre había estado con él, protegiéndolo y animándolo donde Fugaku no lo había hecho, y a cambio, Sasuke le prestaba entera disposición —cosa que sepan, no pasaba con _nadie más_— a cualquier cosa que pudiera pedirle su hermano. Realmente le tenía mucha estima y admiración a Itachi, pero a veces se preguntaba qué maquinaría por la cabeza del peli largo, siempre tan serio y calculador, como si todo en su vida, fuera un plan ya hecho y que solo se limitaba a llevar a cabo al pie de la letra, sin tener un solo erro. Pero, debajo de esa máscara, Sasuke sabía que su hermano era la persona más amable, y honrada del planeta. Y siempre quiso ser como él. De hecho, recordaba las innumerables veces en que sus maestros de primaria le preguntaban: "_¿Y qué quieres ser de grande?",_ y él —sin excepción— se había limitado a sonreír y contestar "_Quiero ser como mi hermano, Itachi"_

Aunque en ese entonces Sasuke ignoraba ciertos detalles de la vida de éste, ahora iba hilando cabos del por qué a pesar de todas sus grandes cualidades —que además no eran pocas—, Itachi siempre manejaba una especie de coraza que pretendía desviar la atención y que le daba una actitud más bien de amargado y antisocial cuando en el fondo —muy, muy en el fondo— no lo era. Siempre quiso averiguar más, pues Itachi callaba sus problemas para hacer como que no tenía, pero había algo triste en su mirada con lo que Sasuke no lograba hacerse…Una expresión de agonía que no le había visto retirar hasta meses antes de la guerra, cuando algo parecía hacer que sus ojos brillaran con expectación… Y todo había comenzado el día en que Tobi llevó a su hermano al teatro, a ver el espectáculo del marionetista, y aunque al principio Itachi pareció el doble de atormentado que antes, después fue como si algo cambiara y destruyera esa mueca será y fría de siempre…

Pensar en aquel chico de rojizos cabellos que llamaba a la puerta gritando el nombre de su hermano no le hizo tener que acudir a la intuición, y la historia que le pidió Itachi que borrara y…Muy en especial aquel día en que presencio como Itachi golpeaba a Tobi. En esos momentos, había jurado que se imagino las palabras de su hermano, pues, de entre todas las que existían en el planeta, las que menos esperaba pudiera pronunciar Itachi Uchiha —y no porque creyera que carecía de sentimientos, sino por el mismo hecho de confesar algo que había guardado en secreto hasta hacer que ni siquiera él sospechara con respecto a la _posible _homosexualidad de su hermano—, fueran esas: _Yo quiero a Sasori. _

Había que decirlo, Sasuke no esperaba que su hermano fuera gay, ósea, eso lo dejaba completamente anonadado, y por ello, todo ese tiempo había estado negando una y otra vez que esas hubiesen sido las palabras que había empleado el otro. Después sucedió lo de aquel chico, y luego, el pánico en la mirada de su hermano cuando el comprador del teatro, ese tal _Akasuna no Sasori, _se había ido del lugar.

Sasuke no era tonto, y si no menciono nunca nada fue por mero respeto a su hermano. Después de todo, no quería que él se sintiera amenazado, y además, deseaba que le tuviera la confianza para hablar por sí solo.

Itachi por fin cruzó un momento la mirada con Sasuke, pero enseguida la apartó, como si supiera que las cavilaciones de su hermano se trataran de él. El menor se limitó a sonreírle, sin saber qué decir o cómo debía iniciar _aquella _conversación…Por ahora, esperaba que bastara con esa mirada. _Confía en mí, _quería decirle. Itachi se sonrojo levemente y no se atrevía a mirarlo más de diez segundos a los ojos, lo que, en realidad, comenzó a irritar a Sasuke, aunque no hizo mención alguna.

Ya habrá tiempo para eso, se dijo el menor mientras recargaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Donde Kisame y Nagato también había silencio; En realidad era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pero, a diferencia de los otros tres pares, al de cabello azul le parecía incómodo.

—Espero que deje de llover pronto— preguntó, intentando hacerse con alguna palabra del otro, como no respondió, volvió a hablar: —¿Y tú?.

—También.

Segundos de silencio.

—¿Crees que el agua se vaya a meter por este agujero? — volvió a intentar, señalando el hueco por el que habían entrado.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco.

—¿Dónde conociste a Nagato y Konan?

—En la escuela.

—¿Son amigos desde entonces?

—Sí.

Kisame apretó los labios en una fina línea y luego sonrió.

—Yo también conocí a Itachi en la escuela primaria. El día en que nos vimos por primera vez, nuestro maestro nos sentó en la misma mesa, e intente ser agradable con él, pero Itachi me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme con los ojos. No fue hasta que una tarde en gimnasia él descubrió mi interés por la lectura que comenzamos a conocernos mejor. En ese entonces yo leía un libro llamado _El Alquimista, _e Itachi, que ama los libros, ya lo conocía. Sé que detestaba admitirlo, pero él fue quien volvió a acercarse a mí. Platicamos y desde entonces éramos inseparables. Pero tuve que irme del país por estudios y esas cosas, aunque regrese a Inglaterra a completar mi carrera en Biología.

—Ah— soltó el pelirrojo, mirándole por primera vez en todo ese rato —.Muy interesante.

Kisame suspiro, y casi se imagino una nube oscura sobre su cabeza. Estar con Nagato no era muy diferente de quedarse solo…Más que la incomodidad aumentaba. Ya no intentó hablar, y el pelirrojo se durmió minutos después.

—Éste es peor que Itachi— murmuro Kisame una vez que parecía que el otro no lo iba a escuchar. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa nostálgica —.Bien. Ok, no estoy tan seguro de eso.

**0*0*0**

Sasori miraba por la ventana y se abstraía con las nubes cada vez más grisáceas. Llevaban un buen rato volando, y, entre más sabía que se acercaban, más sentía que su corazón se aceleraba hasta golpear en su pecho de forma dolorosa.

Deidara se movía de un lado para otro, inquieto y un poco ansioso por llegar. Sin embargo, entre las emociones de las que se debatía parecía que no se decidía por sentirse preocupado y al mismo tiempo irritado, iba de allá para acá y se mordía las uñas, algo que, en lo personal, comenzaba a hacer meollo en el corazón del pelirrojo, que ya estaba de por sí, bastante nervioso.

—¿Podrías mantenerte sentado, Deidara? — le preguntó por fin, luego de un par de horas de soportar en silencio. El rubio lo miró y de mala gana obedeció, sentándose en los asientos individuales frente al marionetista. Éste sabía que iba a preguntarle a su alumno una completa estupidez, pero no pudo frenar su lengua —¿Tienes miedo?

El oji azul le devolvió una mirada un poco llena de pesar.

—Ya sé que es una tontería— se adelantó Sasori, poniendo una mano sobre sus labios y apartando la mirada de Deidara —.Yo debería de intentar protegerte y, en vez de eso, te arrastro a…

—Creí que ya había dejado claro que soy yo quien quiere acompañarlo, hum— le soltó Deidara, con una sonrisa que no logró llegar a su mirada, ni por asomo. Sasori asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Lo has dicho muchas veces…— le miró una vez más y trató de esbozar una sonrisa —.Es solo, que todavía no me hago a la idea de tener tan buen…— de pronto, se quedo callado. Recordó aquella pelea que tuvieron en el teatro, antes de que le besara…Cuando Deidara le dijo que no hacía todo lo que hacía por ser solamente un buen amigo suyo, y entonces dudo sobre con qué tenía que continuar hablando.

—¿Amigo? — terminó Deidara, parándose y acomodándose a su lado, mirándolo con una nueva sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasori lo observo de forma entristecida, consciente del tono amargo que el rubio no había podido abandonar al pronunciar esa palabra, pero inmediatamente el otro añadió con tono burlón y fingidamente (aunque quizá no tanto) ofendido—¿O no me considera uno, hum?

—Por supuesto que sí— soltó Sasori, rápidamente y casi a grito. Deidara sonrió, y ésta vez de manera sincera —.Solo que…

—No pasa nada, hum— alegó, mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo y cerraba los ojos en actitud de quien está a punto de echarse una siesta —¿Sabe una cosa, danna?

—¿El qué?

—Hace mucho que no discutimos sobre arte, hum— le dijo con una media sonrisa, como si quisiera aliviar la tensión que crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaban a la frontera inglesa. Sasori intentó volver a sonreír.

—Hay que dejar de perder tiempo, Deidara— le dijo, socarronamente —.El arte verdadero es el eterno, y punto.

—¡Es el efímero!

—Eterno…

Volver a discutir sobre arte hizo que el pelirrojo remontara a los viejos días, cuando lo único que le preocupaba era seguir teniendo tiempo para trabajar en sus muy apreciadas marionetas. En ese entonces no le importaba nada más.

Siguieron discutiendo y platicando al grado del que se olvidaron de a dónde y por qué iban, y para cuando Kakuzu habló por una especie de micrófono que se sentaran y ajustaran sus cinturones, pues entraban a la frontera inglesa, Sasori parpadeo confundido y desubicado en espacio y tiempo.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente Kakuzu dijo eso, todo pareció ir más lento, e incluso abrocharse el cinturón le pareció algo eterno. A su lado, Deidara hacía lo mismo y respiraba profundamente para calmar los repentinos nervios. Ambos volvieron a mirarse.

¿Sería una buena oportunidad para decirle a su alumno cuánto lo apreciaba? Solo por si las moscas.

Como si compartiera sus mismos pensamientos, Deidara abrió la boca.

—Danna, si algo fuera a pasarnos…— comenzó a decir, pero en el momento, el pelirrojo tuvo la certeza de que también debía decirle algo a Deidara…

—No— se sorprendió al contestarle, el otro abrió los ojos de par en par y arqueo las cejas —.No, Deidara. Saldremos vivos de ésta. Lo haremos… ¿Y sabes qué? Te llevaré a Fiji, serán unas vacaciones fabulosas…Te lo prometo.

Deidara sonrió y lanzó una larga carcajada, Sasori le hizo eco segundos después, contagiándose por la primera risa sincera del rubio que había escuchado en días.

—Vale, hum— contestó Deidara varios minutos después, limpiándose una lágrima que había escapado por el rabillo de su ojo. Miró a Sasori —.Lo ha prometido…— hizo una pausa y se puso serio, aunque había un brillo especial en sus ojos —.Pero, aún así, quiero decirle que no me arrepiento de haberme convertido en su alumno…Ni de haberme enamorado de usted, hum.

La sinceridad de aquellas palabras casi le partieron en dos el corazón, pero el pelirrojo se armo de valor para decir algo que, en otras circunstancias, probablemente no delataría:

—Y yo quiero decirte, que cada desgracia que me pasó en la vida, la vale si al final pude contar contigo, Deidara.

Parecía una despedida…Esperaba que no lo fuera, y en silencio, ambos lanzaron una plegaria para no morir en esas tierras, y poder regresar a Japón, con los Uchiha haciéndoles compañía.

**0*0*0**

—¡Malditos bastardos! — gritó Hidan mientras miraba el radar y apretaba miles de botones diferentes —.Mira que no atacarnos.

Kakuzu lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Deberías de estar agradecido de que a esta zona no la han ocupado los militares. Siéndote sincero, haremos bien en apartarnos, a la mejor no nos atacaron en el aire, pero ahora corremos riesgo…— se quito el cinturón y salió de la cabina —.Ha sido una suerte.

Hidan, por otro lado, golpeo el asiento e hizo un berrinche antes de salir enojado de la cabina, a donde Kakuzu sacaba de algunos compartimientos un par de armas de calibre. Sasori y Deidara lo miraban sorprendidos.

—Por si acaso— les dijo mientras les pasaba un arma a cada uno —.Saben usarlas, ¿cierto?

Sasori observó la AK—47 con cierto temor. Cierto era que en su vida, podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había disparado un arma, y siempre había sido bajo la estricta supervisión de algún adulto o instructor, sin embargo, más o menos se daba a respetar. Kakuzu también le tendió un arma parecida a una Mini—Uzi y él la sujeto, ésta vez con firmeza, ya consciente de que posiblemente la necesitaría, así le gustara o no. Le pasó también una Bersa Thunder que se metió en el resorte de los pantaloncillos.

Hidan pegó un salto innecesario y se abrió paso haciendo a un lado a Deidara, que le fulmino con la mirada.

—Dame algo bueno, ateo— le dijo mientras extendía las manos. Kakuzu le dirigió un gesto de irritación y se limito a dar media vuelta y coger un par de armas para el albino. Le tendió primero una carabina M1, y Sasori notó como los ojos del otro parecían brillar con intensidad —¡De la jodida suerte! ¡Ésta cosa que me encanta!

—Sí, sí— soltó Deidara, un poco impaciente y mirando por las ventanas del jet, pendiente de no ver algún enemigo —.Apresúrense, hum.

Hidan cogió una Benelli B76 y se la puso también en los pantalones. Kakuzu lo apartó con un ademán y le entregó a Deidara un par de pistolas SIG P210, y además, le entregó una Suomi M31, y enseguida sacó otra pero de M26, y un Trojan 6.0 para él mismo.

—Eh— empezó a decir Hidan, contando las armas —¿Por qué a éstos les das tres y a mí solo 2?

—No seas infantil— cogió dos pares de cuchillos con su funda y se los tendió uno a cada uno —.Asegúrense de que siempre haya con qué defenderse en caso de que se acaben las municiones— se volvió para coger los cartuchos de cada arma y se los entregó al portador correspondiente. Sasori escuchó cuando Deidara cargó una de las pistolas y sintió una repentina curiosidad por saber donde había aprendido el rubio a usar armas —.Tengan ojo avizor, aunque nuestro camino sea para el campo, podrían haber soldados, tanto de uno como otro bando— hizo una pausa y miró a Hidan —.Y por lo que más quieran, y va especialmente para ti idiota, no llamen la atención.

—¡Agh! Kakuzu— soltó Hidan con una mueca de disgusto —¿Cómo te atreves a decirme idiota?

—Así como lo oyes— se limito a contestar a medias y miró a Deidara y Sasori —.Ustedes se llevaran unas cuantas provisiones y nosotros el resto. Hay que alejarnos un poco del avión, lo hemos dejado en un lugar donde posiblemente no venga nadie, pero eso no asegura nada.

—Que se lleve más provisiones Hidan, hum— indicó Deidara de forma un poco tajante —Sasori danna no _puede _llevar mucho.

—¡Maldita rubia!

—No. Yo las llevó, Deidara…— empezó a decir el pelirrojo, frustrado por la idea de que todos le tomaran por una especie de medio inválido. Su alumno le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No debe de cargar demasiado, danna. Si lo hace, usted terminara derrumbándose. A propósito, lleva tus pastillas, hum.

Sasori enrojeció de ira, pero, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kakuzu e Hidan, intentó controlarse y no estallar. De nada le serviría. Sin embargo, se cargó la mochila donde horas antes Deidara y él habían dejado unas cuantas botellas de agua y comida.

—Si me canso, les digo— soltó con cierta amargura. Deidara trató de decir algo, pero Kakuzu le dio un empujón hacia la salida del jet.

—Apura— le instó. El oji azul apenas tuvo tiempo de coger la otra mochila y salir del jet seguido de los otros.

Habían quedado en una amplia zona llana que se coloreaba de un color verde caqui. El pasto se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, como un pequeño lago verdoso. Chispeaba, y el aire era igual de gélido que siempre. Todos se estremecieron un poco pese a los suéteres. Kakuzu miró hacia el cielo.

—Deben de estar muy enamorados de esos bastardos a los que venimos a buscar— soltó Hidan con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kakuzu sufrió de un tic, Sasori sintió que el pecho le dolía repentinamente, y Deidara se volteó completamente sonrojado —¿Verdad?

—¡Cierra el pico, idiota! — gritaron los tres en perfecto unísono.

—Hum— termino de decir el rubio.

—Ay, pero qué gente tan delicada— bufó molesto mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y miraba después a Kakuzu —.Eh, pagano. Se supone que iremos a los campos más cercanos a esa ciudad. ¿A dónde partimos?

—Solo hay tres posibles lugares donde podrían estar— contestó el moreno mientras se encaminaban a un bosque —.Cruzaremos por aquí y quizá encontremos un sendero que lleve al lugar de cultivo principal de esta región. He investigado un poco, y en las noticias salía que muchos refugiados se iban allá.

—Vale, vale— soltó el albino, rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose. Deidara y Sasori se echaron una mirada.

—Aguarden— comenzó Sasori, deteniéndose repentinamente. Los otros pararon también y lo observaron —.Eh…Algún día hablé con Madara, y no me parecía que fuera un hombre con poco sentido común. Si vamos a esa zona de la que hablas…— hizo una pausa para mirar al moreno —…Es posible que la ataquen, ¿cierto?

—Es posible— admitió Kakuzu, arqueando una ceja —.Pero las probabilidades de que estén ahí son mayores…

—No lo creo— adelantó nuevamente el pelirrojo —.De verdad, Madara parecía un hombre que se toma _este _tipo de pensamientos en serio. Debe de saber que es más probable que los soldados que atacan el país serían más propensos a eliminar aglomeraciones grandes de gente que unos cuantos…

—¿Dices que posiblemente, Madara les dijo a los Uchiha que formaran un pequeño grupo y se fueran, hum?

—Me parece razonable…

—¿Y qué tal si no es así? — soltó Hidan, a quien la _lógica _de las palabras del otro no podían entrarle en la cabeza.

Sasori sabía que una suposición errónea podía costarles mucho…Pero, sin embargo, recordaba a Madara y la seguridad en sus palabras latió con fuerza en su corazón —a una manera de decirlo—, supo que no podía equivocarse.

—Lo es— contestó a Hidan, con una seguridad infundada. Deidara asintió y lanzó un suspiro.

—Entonces, paramos a la mitad del camino al campo principal y giramos más al norte, hum. — el tono del rubio daba a entender que _tenían _que hacer eso. Sasori asintió y Kakuzu suspiro.

—Bueno, pero si hemos de dar más vueltas me pagaran el doble— les dijo a ambos artistas y se encamino. Hidan se giro a ver paulatinamente a los tres con los ojos en blanco —.Vamos, pues, que nos esperan tres días y medio de caminata sin parar antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

—¡Ah! — gritó, girándose y yendo con el moreno —¡Espera Kakuzu! ¿Y cada cuando haremos paradas para descansar? Más te vale que sean bastantitas ¿eh? ¿Por qué no dejaste más cerca entonces el jet? ¡Oye, hazme caso, imbécil!

—Siéndote sincero, quiero salir de aquí vivito y coleando, para disfrutar del dineral que me van a pagar.

—¡Maldito avaro, Jashin te castigara!

Sasori y Deidara avanzaron, mirando atentamente a todas partes, pendientes de cualquier cosa _fuera de lo normal. _

—¿Está seguro de esto, danna? — preguntó Deidara, repentinamente.

Sasori lo miró y trató de decir que sí, o al menos de sentirse tan seguro como había sonado, pero de pronto le fue imposible. Ya estaba en Inglaterra, buscaba a Itachi y, estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo. No iba a morir sin verlo una vez más. Al ver que su danna no contestaba, Deidara sintió pena por él, creyendo saber lo que pensaba.

—Todo estará bien— le dijo con una media sonrisa —.Verá que encontraremos a Itachi, sano y salvo, hum.

Sasori asintió apenas de manera perceptible. Y, mientras tanto, Deidara bajó la mirada y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que también Tobi estuviera bien.

**0*0*0**

—A…A…¡_ACHU_!

Sasuke seguía estornudando, pero además de un ligero catarro, nada más fuerte había pescado, lo que aliviaba en demasía a Itachi, que caminaba con él y le daba palmaditas en el hombro. Al otro lado, Kisame se hallaba más platicador que de costumbre y —durante un segundo le pareció muy literal— hablaba hasta por los codos. Tobi iba con ellos y sonreía tímidamente a los comentarios y anécdotas del de cabello azul, quién sin más que alegar, hablaba sobre lo bueno que era que hubiese dejado de llover a cántaros. Enfrente de ellos, caminaban Konan, Pein y Nagato, a un lado de un Madara serio y dispuesto a llegar a su destino a medio día.

Cuando, a las once y media divisaron unas cuantas modestas casas de ladrillos, todos y cada uno de ellos sonrió ligeramente. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo a la intemperie, habían encontrado su destino, aunque, Itachi tenía que admitir, que esas pequeñas casas —hechas de ladrillos y láminas—, le parecieron una mansión de lujo.

Tobi apenas se contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo, cuando, desde la lejanía, alcanzaron a ver las figuras de unos cuantos trabajadores que atendían su terreno.

—¡Maravilloso! — gritó Kisame, aplaudiendo —¡Una nueva vida se abre ante nosotros!

Itachi extrañaba la suya, pero, a juzgar por los días que tuvo, ciertamente, a veces apenas recordaba poco de ésta. Se sentía como si toda su vida hubiera estado rodeada por esos bombardeos, por echar leña a un fuego que debían apagar antes de las doce de la noche para que nadie más los notara, y tener que pasar frío el resto de las horas. En todo caso, podría ser también que le hubieran arrancado todos sus recuerdos de la vida que una vez tuvo, dejando aparecer los pocos que le quedaban como una especie de sueño.

Casi tropieza al pensar de nuevo en los cabellos rojos de Sasori, en sus ojos y en el tacto de sus labios, en el calor que sentía cuando estaba cerca. A pesar de todo, ese marionetista no se disponía a irse de su atormentada vida y su recuerdo era lo más verídico que tendía a aparecérsele, en los momentos incluso más inapropiados.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Sasuke con la nariz un poco constipada. El Uchiha menor hacía todo lo posible porque no se le notara demasiado, aunque el resultado seguía siendo menos de lo que esperaba. Intentó dar un aire burlón antes de añadir: —¿Te enfermarás tú también, Itachi? Estás muy rojo.

—Cállate— le dijo, intentando no tartamudear. Kisame le miró extrañado, y también Tobi.

—Es cierto, Itachi. ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó el de cabellos azul, con una mueca preocupada. Aquello solo hizo que el Uchiha se sonrojara todavía más, y después, intentara con ahínco hacer desaparecer su rubor —.Deberíamos decirle a Madara samma que descansemos.

—Faltan como cinco minutos para llegar— contestó Tobi, quien fuera de hacerlo por berrinche, parecía saber exactamente qué pensaba el mayor de sus primos —.Si nos apuramos podrá recibir un poco de atención y descansaremos.

—Primero tenemos que pedir alojamiento— afirmó Madara, girándose a mirarlos por encima del hombro —.Y mucho más, espero que estén preparados para seguir las instrucciones de los que ahora serán nuestros supervisores y _jefes. _

—Serán trabajos muy pesados, seguramente— soltó Pein mientras sonreía cínicamente —.Me emociona tanto.

—No seas sarcástico, Pein— le regañó Konan, frunciendo el ceño —.Tenemos que tener buena actitud.

—Nadie nos culpara no tenerla si venimos de la guerra— dijo Nagato, hablando más de lo que los demás acostumbraban a escuchar de él.

—Pero siempre será mejor que la opción de servir al ejercito— soltó Tobi, bajando la mirada —.Tobi ni quiere estar en batalla para morir, ni para matar.

Itachi bajó la mirada. Aunque había sido a defensa propia, haber matado a aquel hombre le había granjeado continuas pesadillas y mucha más culpa. El gemido ahogado por los borbotones del que pereció en sus manos también parecía seguirlo la mayor parte del día, y no hacía más que causarle escalofríos. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar olvidarse de esos momentos tan atormentadores y se pasó una mano sobre los cabellos de manera nerviosa, encontrándose peor por saber que él no se los había cortado.

—_Pero fue a defensa propia, de no haberlo hecho, ese sujeto me habría matado sin el menor remordimiento_— se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente, esperando que eso suavizara la verdad. Aunque no obtuvo demasiado éxito. Carraspeo un poco para aclarar la voz —.Tobi tiene razón.

Nadie hizo un comentario alguno, ni negando o afirmando esas palabras, sabían que el Uchiha pensaba en el hombre que había _tenido _que asesinar y eran conscientes de que no estaba bien recordárselo, así que, durante los siguientes minutos se limitaron a andar en silencio, expectantes por lo que sucedería ahora que habían llegado a su destino.

**0*0*0**

Itachi entró seguido de Madara a una sencilla casa, amueblada apenas un poco con una mesa para seis pegada a una especie de cocina maltrecha. Había un cuarto al fondo donde había una cama matrimonial, pegada literalmente a una individual y donde apenas había espacio para moverse. Todos miraron el lugar con una ligera expresión de desilusión y otro poco de alivio.

Madara había hablado con algunos granjeros, y ellos les habían dicho quién de ellos trabajaría con cual, pero que como no tenían suficiente lugar en sus propias casas podrían tomar la que una pareja y su hijo de once años había dejado atrás hace casi un mes, cuando la guerra había dado inicio.

Tobi sonrió, seguido de Kisame, quienes decidieron que pondrían un poco de ánimo en las caras largas y un poco abatidas de los demás.

—Qué hogareño es esto— dijo Tobi corriendo de un lado a otro, entre el pequeño espacio, pues la cocina—sala—comedor no era más grande de seis metros por cuatro —.Er…— ya no se le ocurría qué más decir. Kisame se adelantó a los demás.

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante este será nuestro hogar, ¿cierto? ¡Hay que poner una buena cara, hombres, y dama! — añadió con una larga sonrisa mientras miraba a Konan —.En cuanto podamos, haremos de este pequeño lugar algo más grande y acogedor.

Tobi asintió firmemente.

—Por supuesto— corroboró con una sonrisa más grande —.Seremos felices aquí.

Ninguno de los otros pareció muy alentado, pero apenas tenían tiempo de pensar mucho, pues dejaron las cosas en algunos rincones y se fueron a trabajar. Querían mostrarles a sus anfitriones que podían hacerlo bien. Y, entre más rápido aprendieran los trabajos del campo, mucho mejor.

**0*0*0**

Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde su llegada y no por eso dejaba de ser más cansado; Itachi se dejo caer sobre el piso y respiro agitadamente, en un intento de normalizar sus signos vitales. A su lado, un agotado Sasuke también se dejo caer. Habían estado todo el día trabajando arando el campo, sirviendo comida a los animales, e incluso, cultivaron un poco de maíz. Se hicieron el quehacer de algunas casas, ayudando a Konan a llevar los ingredientes de un lado a otro y muchas cosas. Su jefe: Raiko, un hombre de casi treinta años, de cabellos rubios —tirándole a blanco— y de ojos verde esmeralda, parecía ser un sujeto amable, pero les había adjudicado un montón de tareas, y todas ellas sin decirles cómo se hacían o qué debían de hacer exactamente. Era una suerte que ambos fueran excepcionales emprendieran lo que emprendieran.

En realidad, ambos Uchiha no recordaban la última vez que sus días estuvieron tan llenos de actividad, y encima, tan pesada.

—Eso no ha molado mucho— sugirió Sasuke, todavía acatarrado —.Prefiero seguir andando por los bosques a esto.

—No sigas— le dijo su hermano, sonriendo y poco a poco recuperando el aliento —.Al menos tenemos comida y techo seguros.

Sasuke se dejo caer en forma de tache.

—Estoy agotado.

Itachi lo imitó y miró el cielo, que se había estado oscureciendo mientras ellos se hacían cargo de sus tareas. Apenas sí habían visto a los demás —aparte de Konan durante su primera semana—, pero Itachi esperaba oír que todos comentaran un poco de cómo les había ido ese día, aunque seguro que llegaban a dormirse a pierna suelta, como los días anteriores.

—Y hambriento, seguramente— aseguró el mayor, mientras se ponía una mano en el estomago, que empezaba a dolerle a causa de que se le había abierto un apetito, como nunca.

—Sí…

—¡SASUKE, ITACHI! — gritó Kisame. Ambos se irguieron y lo vieron llegar corriendo, tenía una pequeña cortada en la mejilla. Parecía alegre, de todos modos.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Sasuke. El otro les sonrió más.

—Tobi está tocando el violín para la gente, deberían de venir. ¡Lo aman!

—¿En serio? ¡Qué raro! — se burló Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra, dispuesto a ir a donde todos.

—Con razón se escuchaban muchas exclamaciones— soltó Itachi, mientras Kisame le extendía la mano para ayudarle a pararse y se iban los tres, a donde una pequeña aglomeración de gente aplaudía alrededor de un Tobi danzarín, que hacía que las notas partieran el silencio del punto culminante del atardecer con sus canciones (esta vez parecían más alegres y eso entusiasmo un poco a Itachi) —.Vaya— comentó, mirando a los otros dos —.Parece que sí les gustan…

—Las primeras canciones alegres de Tobi en meses— exclamó Sasuke, elevando los brazos y arrepintiéndose casi al instante por el repentino dolor que le dio en los hombros. Sobándose un poco agregó (con una media sonrisa) —.Me gustan.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta unirse a los otros, que aplaudían al ritmo de una canción que a Itachi le parecía, podría acompañar a dos niños mientras jugaban alegremente en la pradera.

Contagiado un poco por el ánimo de la gente, comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo.

Durante dos horas, Tobi siguió tocando y todo se convirtió en una especie de fiesta comunitaria, con todos ahí reunidos —salvo un par de ancianos que a esa hora, ya habían caído dormidos—. Algunos hombres se les acercaron con varias copas de ponche y, aunque de pronto llegaron a negarse, incluso Sasuke termino bebiendo un poco.

A Itachi le pareció de pronto bien haber llegado a ese sitio y aunque la idea de la guerra la seguía teniendo muy presente, logró hacerla a un lado. Pero se sorprendió al reconocer que todavía detestaba los lugares ajetreados de gente, y aunque esta pequeña _reunión _apenas serían treinta personas, pronto se sintió sofocado y se fue de ahí con paso lento hacia su nueva _casa. _Se sentía un poco mareado, y mucho más cansado…

Miró el ahora cielo oscuro y suspiro, a su mente vino una pequeña idea, unas pocas palabras que carecían de sentido...

Con el cielo tan oscuro y de todos modos con aquella actitud tan mejorada que sentía dentro, se hallaba capaz de desear escribir algo. Había en ese ambiente un extraño y repentino parecido a un momento en una de sus novelas. ¿Cuál era? Ah…

_La Historia del Ángel…_ Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y lanzó un suspiro. Volvía a pensar en ese pelirrojo. Apretó los dientes y los puños.

Y las palabras fluyeron en un torrente repentino que le dejo un poco aturdido, y del cual apenas logró descifrar un par de palabras: _Escuchó los latidos de su hermoso corazón a través de una cortina de sueños rotos…_

Le vendría bien escribir en su pequeño _diario _y desahogarse, pues hace mucho que no lo hacía. Camino hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando de repente, una mano se puso sobre la suya. Y entonces sintió la respiración de alguien sobre la nuca.

**0*0*0**

El sonido de un violín se hacía omnipresente entre más pasos los acercaban a las casas de los hombres del campo. Deidara había sonreído anticipadamente, como si, por el solo hecho de escuchar algo de música le hubiera exaltado el corazón de tal manera que cualquiera creería que de no encontrar ahí a quienes buscaban, seguramente se moría de tristeza. El rubio echó a correr, sin importarle que había pasado el día caminando hasta sacarse ampollas en las ampollas de los pies.

—¡Espera! — le gritó Kakuzu, alzando una mano y bajando su arma (aunque no habían tenido imprevistos, al moreno se le veía cada vez más nervioso) —¡Oye!

—¡Maldita rubia de la mierda, vas a hacer que nos maten! — gritó Hidan, haciendo una especie de megáfono con las manos.

Kakuzu se giro a ver a Sasori, pero para entonces, el pelirrojo salió corriendo también a las casas. ¡Música! Lo único en lo que pensaba es que debía de estar ahí Tobi, y si ahí estaba él, entonces...

Ah, sentirse tan aliviado no debía de ser bueno. E incluso tampoco debía de haber echado a correr teniendo en cuenta su problema de salud, pero no podía evitarlo. Se le escapaban exclamaciones ahogadas de felicidad.

Kakuzu e Hidan los siguieron corriendo y medio gritando, y el segundo maldijo cuando el cansancio comenzó a hacer meollo en Sasori y soltó la mochila donde cargaban las provisiones y la AK—47 para aumentar la velocidad.

Llegó a donde las casas y observó todavía con cierto pasmo cuando Deidara se abrió paso a través de la gente —e incluso saltaba a un niño pequeño que se quedo sorprendido al verle pasar por encima—, y corrió a donde estaba el chico alto, de ojos y cabellos ébanos que sostenía un violín en mano para interrumpirlo a media canción y abrazarlo por el cuello hasta hacer que el otro diera un par de traspiés. Notó como su alumno se aferraba a un aturdido Tobi con tanta fuerza como para romperle un hueso a alguien. Durante un segundo se detuvo —aunque no supo si fue por el cansancio o la punzada en la boca del estomago—.

—¡Deidara sempai! — gritó Tobi, mientras toda la gente se sorprendía completamente por la caótica entrada de los artistas y los pilotos que llegaban a un lado de Sasori. El marionetista se abrió paso y corrió nuevamente hacia Tobi —¿Qué…Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¡Tobi, hum! — gritó el rubio, sin soltarlo —¡Estás bien!

El pelinegro se sonrojo violentamente, acomodando el violín y el arco de éste para corresponder el abrazo del rubio. Sasuke se ponía de pie y observaba con ojos abiertos de par en par al otro y a Sasori le dio porque el hermano menor de Itachi ya conocía al artista efímero. Sin embargo, poco o nada le importo al barrer el lugar con la mirada y no ver rastro de Itachi. Decir que se le cayó el alma a los pies era quedarse corto.

—Sí…lo estoy— murmuro Tobi y miró por encima del abrazo a Sasori, que ya se sentía que pronto se caería de costado, como si leyera su pensamiento e intuyera a quién buscaba, trató de separarse de Deidara (aunque la sensación de desconcierto ya había sido reemplazada por una cálida y agradable) —.Sasori san…

Él le dirigió una mirada, apenas con la respiración llegando a sus pulmones. Deidara se soltó de Tobi y miró de un lado a otro, intentando ubicar a Itachi, para poder explicar el silencio de su maestro.

—¿Itachi…?— murmuro Sasori, con un hilo de voz. Tobi asintió y sonrió, abrió la boca para contestar, pero no logró articular palabra antes que Sasuke.

—Mi hermano se fue allá— le dijo, señalando el camino cada vez más oscuro por el que anteriormente se había ido Itachi —.Es la última casa al final del camino…Yo podría…

Pero antes de que el menor se ofreciera siquiera a acompañarlo, Sasori se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

—Maldito colorín— bufó Hidan, jadeando (llevaba a cuestas la mochila que había dejado caer Sasori) —Corre rápido…

Deidara miró en la dirección en que se fue su maestro e hizo lo posible por no pensar en qué pasaría cuando Itachi y Sasori se encontraran de nuevo.

**0*0*0**

Esa mano llena de cicatrices tenues y cayos, no le parecía conocida, e inmediatamente se tensó.

—Hola Itachi— le dijo una grave voz, el Uchiha se tensó todavía más —¿Tan rápido has pensado irte de nuestra repentina y humilde celebración?

Itachi se giro para ver a su nuevo jefe y encararlo con una mueca de cansancio y cortesía.

—Lo siento. Me duele mucho la cabeza— le dijo. Los ojos verdes del otro se encontraron con Itachi y le escrutaron meticulosamente con una sonrisa de lado —¿Y usted? Seguramente no debería de querer perderse una convivencia con los demás por estar conmigo, ¿cierto?.

—Ah, me aburren mucho— contestó el otro. Itachi frunció un poco el ceño. Raiko lo ponía incómodo, y era por la mirada lasciva con la que le miraba desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron. No es que su _jefe _fuera poco apuesto, es solo, que le molestaba esa forma de que lo miraran —.Tú, por otro lado, mereces un poco más de atención.

O quizá solamente fuera por las constantes indirectas, y la sensación de que en algún momento también hablaba así con Sasuke.

—Por favor— le dijo, en un susurro cansado —.De verdad no me siento con ánimo de decirle nada el día de hoy, Raiko samma.

—No tendrás que decir nada, en realidad— le dijo el otro. Itachi levantó la cabeza para mirar al rubio (pues era apenas poco más pequeño que Kisame), y entonces, el de cabellos rubios le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

Al principio, el escritor se sintió aturdido y no atino a hacer otra cosa más que quedarse estático en su lugar. El otro le sujetó con un brazo la cintura y con el otro la nuca, jalándolo más contra sí y haciendo que sus cuerpos se estrecharan más de lo que Itachi estaría dispuesto a acercarse a cualquiera… Después de que el sopor fue reduciendo, intentó separarse, pero por alguna razón se sentía débil y no lo ayudaba el cansancio y la sorpresa. Raiko le siguió estrechando contra sí, sin separar un momento sus labios e intentando penetrar la boca del Uchiha con su lengua. Itachi lanzó un gemido mientras procuraba empujar al otro, sin demasiado éxito…

Raiko lo empujó hacia la pared de la casa e hizo un intento de abrirle las piernas metiendo una de sus rodillas y separándolas con relativa facilidad debido al desconcierto. Itachi se sonrojo hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Se removió de un lado a otro, al menos para quitar la boca de la otra y lanzar un grito para alertar a Madara. Su tío ya le había advertido que se anduviera con cuidado, y que si podía, llevara algo para asegurarse que el otro hombre no se le acercara demasiado.

Comenzaba a sentirse violado cuando se percato de la erección que le daba al otro. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí. ¡No quería…!

—¡Itachi!

Durante un segundo dejó de forcejar con Raiko e incluso el otro se quedo estático —aunque para mal del Uchiha no se retiro de encima—. En la lejanía, aunque quizá no fuera tanto, estaba _su voz…_ Fue como si de repente, todo el mundo se le viniera encima al moreno, y seguidamente, pareció como si pudiera sentirse con la energía suficiente como para tomar un cuchillo y solo él, ser capaz de despojar al enemigo que había atacado su _hogar. _Después se sintió ridículo por pensar tal gilipollez nada más por algo que probablemente era su imaginación —no sería la primera vez—.

El rubio volvió a insistir en el beso e Itachi hizo lo que pudo para liberarse. Entonces, se le ocurrió. Solo fue un segundo que cedió a abrir la boca, y sintió de pronto como la lengua de Raiko se metía en su boca y cómo éste sonreía petulante al creer que él había aceptado por fin la —repugnante— _caricia_, y con un gruñido, Itachi le mordió con toda la fuerza que fue capaz; Raiko parecía haber pensado que aquello había sido por excitación, hasta que el Uchiha aplico tanta ferocidad que el otro soltó una maldición y se separo, dejándole al moreno un sabor metálico en la boca.

—¡MALDITA SEA, UCHIHA BASTARDO! — volvió a gritar aquella voz mientras Itachi se limpiaba la boca y escupía al suelo.

En ese momento miró hacia la oscuridad —se preguntó cuándo había oscurecido tan rápido— y se quedo anonadado al encontrar a Sasori ahí parado, con el ceño fruncido y los cabellos rojos cayéndole en mechones rebeldes sobre la frente. Los ojos de un café grisáceo tan llameante y al mismo tiempo tan oscuro, que producían la sensación de que eran de un color dorado rojizo. Y que además, le miraba con la ira palpable en el rostro. Uno diría que injustificable… Pero a Itachi apenas le daría tiempo de pensar en eso después, ahora mismo solo se quedo contemplando boquiabierto al que había deseado ver desde aquella vieja vida en que todo pareció derrumbarse con una rapidez y facilidad, por demás absurda.

Estaba igual de hermoso que siempre, y aun teniendo aquel exuberante —e inexplicable— rubor y la expresión cabreada, a Itachi se le disparó el corazón de forma incontrolable, y fuera del desconcierto, se sentía inmensamente feliz al descubrir —segundos más de los necesarios, hay que añadir—, que el pelirrojo no se trataba de una ilusión.

Pero, todo hay que decirlo, a Sasori las palabras que menos se le leían en el rostro, serían que estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado. ¿Y qué más podría haberse esperado? Llevaba _meses _anhelando volverse a encontrar con Itachi —aunque siempre luchando por mantener al margen sus emociones—, había venido desde la seguridad de su nueva _casa _a un lugar donde la guerra azotaba a sus habitantes, exponiendo su vida, y en lo único que pensaba, lo único que le importaba, era en sacar a Itachi de lo que creía un infierno…Y ahora descubría que al parecer, el Uchiha se la había pasado de _maravilla_ en su ausencia, revolcándose con un fulano cualquiera al que seguramente no conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, teniendo en cuenta la suma que mentalmente llevaba a cabo su cerebro de manera aislada.

Raiko se separo de Itachi sobándose la herida en un labio partido, y se irguió para observar de manera peRaiko a Sasori, pero éste no le miraba, y solo fulminaba con los ojos al pelinegro.

—Saso…— comenzó a decir Itachi, caminando un poco hacia el pelirrojo.

Y pudo decirle cualquier cosa, pudo hablarle de la terrible agonía que le significó no verlo ya y lo agradecido que estaba porque no hubiera sufrido la guerra. Pudo decirle lo que quemaba en su pecho y que jamás se atrevería a decirle a nadie, el _Te amo _que había querido confesarle desde que en sus sueños también se iba. Realmente, pudo haber sido cualquiera de las opciones anteriores… Pero, ¿saben algo? Aún seguía sin poder procesar locuacidad frente a Sasori. _Nada había cambiado… _Creía que había logrado separar sus sentimientos por él, pero era mentira…

—¡Hijo de la gran…!— soltó el pelirrojo, de pronto deseando tener el AK47 a la mano (aunque fue bueno que no recordara que tenía otras dos cerca) para meterle un tiro al Uchiha. El otro paró en seco, inquieto por la reacción del Akasuna. Sasori solo se interrumpió al tener que coger aire luego de su apresurada carrera para…hay que admitirlo, echarse a los brazos del moreno (aunque el resultado no hubiese sido ni mucho menos el esperado).

—¿Qué haces aquí? Inglaterra está en guerra— fue lo único que atino a decir, y ni siquiera tiempo le dio de sentirse estúpido, incluso cuando el pelirrojo arqueo las cejas, incrédulo.

—No, ¿en serio? ¡Creí que estaban jugando a los marineritos con pistolas de agua!— gritó sarcásticamente —¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Lo eras el jodido día que me fui y lo sigues siendo ahora! — hizo una pausa —¡Y todavía encima preguntas qué carajo vengo a hacer aquí! Venía a salvarte, pero veo que la estás pasando extremadamente bien con tu amigo de mierda.

Raiko dio unos pasos hacia adelante, con aspecto amenazante.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó con la voz en advertencia. Itachi le miró con ponzoña y lo empujo —¡Eh! Nos interrumpió.

—¡No interrumpió nada! — gritó, mientras se giraba hacia Sasori, pero él ya se daba media vuelta y se iba, blasfemando como loco —¡Sasori, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Me largo de aquí, estúpido Uchiha! ¡Ojala y ese imbécil te parta en dos con su…!— el pelirrojo fue interrumpido, cuando Itachi le dio alcance y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo por detrás. Por la mente de ambos cruzó que justo ese instante, parecía un _deja vu_—¡Suéltame!

Itachi no le hizo caso y hundió la nariz en los cabellos de Sasori. Un aroma a tierra húmeda le inundo ambas narinas y casi suelta un grito de júbilo. Aquí estaba él, no podía importar nada más, ¿verdad?

Y había venido por él, a buscarlo, a _salvarlo. _

—Sasori…— soltó en un susurro quedo, y luego puso los labios cerca del oído del menor —._Mí _Sasori.

El artista se quedo quieto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sorprendido, el ligero cosquilleo que le produjo aquel susurro, y la extraña corriente eléctrica producida por tal, hicieron que durante un segundo, sus piernas le amenazaran con dejarlo caer.

—Itachi— murmuro, con la voz extremadamente ronca, intentando hilar el por qué había estado enojado con el Uchiha, cuando, más o menos se acordó, volvió a removerse de un lugar a otro —.Déjame. ¿Crees que con venir y abrazarme tú podrás…?

La pregunta se vio ahogada cuando de pronto, sintió como Itachi retrocedía violentamente y lo soltaba —casi tirándolo al suelo, a próposito— y soltó una maldición.

—¡Ya oíste, déjalo irse! — gritó Raiko, enfurecido. Itachi yacía detrás, sujeto de la camisa por aquella gran mano. Con la que estaba libre, el rubio empujo a Sasori con tanta fuerza que lo tiro de sentón —.Y tú, _enano, _Itachi _me pertenece. _

—¡Sasori! — gritó Itachi, observando al pelirrojo y luego mirando a Raiko —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no te pertenezco, no soy nada tuyo!

—Claro que lo eres. Firmaste como mi empleado, y si no quieres que te mate con trabajo, te quedaras calladito y con la cabeza abajo. _Literalmente. _

Itachi frunció el ceño y con inusitada fuerza, le soltó un golpe con el codo en el ojo, lo suficiente como para que lo soltara a él también y gritara dolorido. El Uchiha fue donde Sasori, con expresión preocupada. Raiko se sobaba el rostro y seguidamente fijo su único ojo visible —el otro estaba detrás de su mano— sobre ambos. Ya iba dando zancadas hacia ambos, cuando de repente se escucharon un par de disparos que dieron de lleno cerca de sus pies y lo dejaron congelado.

—¡Aléjate de mi danna, desgraciado, hum! — le gritó Deidara, apuntando con su arma. A un lado, estaba un silencioso Madara apuntando con la Trojan 6.0 en la mano. Atrás, comenzaron a llegar las demás personas y miraban la escena con asombro e imprudencia —¿No me has escuchado? ¡Que te alejes de ambos, hum!

Raiko chasqueo la lengua y levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—Lo siento, protegía lo que era mío.

—Vuelve a decir eso— le amenazó Madara, sin dejar de apuntarle mientras Deidara corría a donde los otros y ayudaba a Sasori a ponerse de pie —Vete de mi propiedad.

—JA— se burló desvergonzadamente Raiko y se limpió la sangre que le seguía escurriendo de la mordida de Itachi —.No llevan aquí ni una semana y ya dices que…

—Y no pensamos quedarnos más tiempo. Para la mañana no tendrás que vernos nunca más.

—Espero— soltó, mirando a Itachi un poco con lascivia y otro tanto con repulsión —.Las manzanas ya mordidas no valen ni mi tiempo.

Y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se largo sin más.

Sasori le observaba irse mientras de pronto, recordaba que tenía una pistola en el resorte del pantalón y que era increíble que casi hubiera pasado algo malo y él no se hubiera acordado de haberla llevado hasta ahora. Kisame y Sasuke corrían hacia Itachi, aunque éste los ignoro. Tobi, Konan, Nagato, Pein, Kakuzu e Hidan permanecieron como espectadores, mientras la gente corría alrededor de Itachi y Sasori.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó el moreno al marionetista, que seguía aturdido y mirando hacia donde Raiko —.Sasori…

Él le miró y se encontró con aquella cara tan hermosa que tanto había imaginado con volver a ver, pero que estaba seguro de que no sucedería jamás, y estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

_Mí Sasori. _¿Realmente le había llamado así? Ahora que lo pensaba…Había olvidado cómo respirar. O al menos que tenía que seguirlo haciendo para vivir. Jaló una bocanada de aire, y, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza apartó la mirada. Deidara lo observaba con unos ojos en que se leía que _hiciera algo. _

—Tengo…Tengo que hablar contigo, Ita…Itachi— murmuro, sin volver la mirada a nadie —.Es…urgente.

El Uchiha miró a todos los rostros expectantes, pero se detuvo más segundos en el de su hermano, que parecía sorprendido y, al mismo tiempo, triste. Creía que había un atisbo de decepción en aquella mirada y sintió de pronto que deseaba que Sasori se alejara. Porque su hermano…

—¿Es que no escucharon? — preguntó Sasuke, sorprendiendo al Uchiha al verle voltear hacia la gente y hacer gestos con las manos —.Es cuestión personal, y eso significa _privado. _

La gente comenzó a retirarse. Itachi parpadeo sorprendido, notando que Madara se volvía hacia Tobi, que le miraba sorprendido en la lejanía. Kisame se volteaba y se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa mientras se iba. Pocos le importaron después además de echarle un vistazo a Deidara, que le observaba con una expresión adusta y herida, pero al fin y al cabo, con… ¿Aceptación?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa, y hubo algo que se disparo dentro del Uchiha al verlo partir. ¿Qué era…?

Pronto la gente desapareció e Itachi seguía sin saber qué había leído en la mirada de su hermano. Y repentinamente, Sasori se arrojo sobre él, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Fue algo que Itachi no se esperaba, y que del pelirrojo parecía haber venido como un ridículo impulso por simplemente estar cera, mucho más que nunca. Sasori intentaba atravesar su boca con la lengua —como antiguamente lo había hecho Raiko, pero para nada igual—, haciendo que Itachi le rodeara el cuerpo con un brazo y prácticamente le levantara para quedar a la misma altura. Sus cuerpos se juntaban todavía más mientras Sasori pasaba una mano por el pecho del pelinegro, y el Uchiha le acariciaba el rostro con la mano libre.

Era el contacto que les había negado el destino, y parecía como si ahora alguien robara el tiempo al mundo para entregárselos a ellos.

Necesitaban estar más cerca, unir sus cuerpos como en uno solo, y durante los siguientes instantes, el Uchiha se debatió entre el deseo de arrastrar a Sasori a una de las camas dentro de aquella _casa_, o seguirlo besando hasta que al menos, pudiera afirmar con total seguridad de que en verdad lo estaba tocando, que él realmente había vuelto y que lo seguía queriendo. Pero pese a la ansiedad que sentía por seguir así, comenzó a faltarle el aire luego de unos minutos —perfectos, eso sí—, y se separó de Sasori.

El pelirrojo lo miró con la respiración agitada y además con un rastro húmedo alrededor de los labios que Itachi tuvo que contenerse en volver a humedecer antes de que se secara. El corazón le latía con asombrosa fuerza y las piernas le temblaban, pero Sasori seguía ahí…No era una visión, e Itachi se sintió tremendamente aliviado.

—Yo…— comenzó a decir Sasori, con la voz ronca, Itachi no resistió volverlo a interrumpir con un beso durante un par de minutos más, hasta que por fin, el pelirrojo lo empujo (aunque no lo suficiente como para que sus torsos dejaran de tocarse) —.Itachi… Yo… — hizo una pausa y suspiro, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos —.Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Itachi parpadeo sorprendido.

—¿Qué? — preguntó, sintiéndose idiota. El pelirrojo lo miro.

—Aunque claro, si prefieres quedarte aquí a vivir como agricultor bien por mí— soltó, con el ceño fruncido. Itachi abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sasori atajo —.Escucha, éstos meses… Cuando supe que…Tienes que venir conmigo. Traemos un…— miró de un lado a otro y bajo la voz —.Traemos un jet privado. Tu familia y tú pueden venir… Quiero sacarte de aquí. Itachi, por favor, recojan sus cosas y vámonos.

El Uchiha le miró, notando que Sasori parecía más bajo que la última vez que lo había visto, y mucho más pálido. Por supuesto que él no se negaría a largarse de Inglaterra con Sasori, ni siquiera tendría que estárselo pidiendo con ese tono que, aunque simulaba orden, parecía suplica.

Se imagino de nuevo en un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, y los recuerdos de una cama cálida y cómoda le asaltaron…Y mientras observaba a Sasori con esa cara, aquella última visión vino acompañada con un instintivo un tanto más…pervertido del que querría —por ahora— imaginar.

—Por favor. Si quieres, una vez que estemos en Japón podrás irte por tu lado y yo por el mío…No te culpo por no haberme recibido aquella vez, pero por favor, no soporto la idea de dejarte en este infierno…— le dijo el marionetista con un susurro.

Itachi le puso una mano en la barbilla al pelirrojo.

—Sasori… Eres un idiota por haberme venido a buscar aquí…Abandonar el cobijo de un lugar seguro para buscarme…Y encima venirme con que si escojo separarme de ti… ¿No acabas de estar presente los últimos minutos? — le comentó con burla, y pegó su frente con la del otro —.Nunca quise irme tanto con nadie…Incluso aunque me ofreciera salir del mismo batallón.

Sasori lo abrazó lentamente, pero mostrando la misma ansiedad que antes, pegando la cabeza en su pecho. ¡Maldita sea! Si Itachi no lo apartaba ahora mismo, que se apuesten a que terminaba encerrándose con el pelirrojo en donde se habían quedado durante esos días.

—Hay que…decirles a los demás. — soltó Sasori, mientras se separaba un poco del pelinegro y se daba media vuelta, para andar hacia los demás.

—Sasori…— le llamó el Uchiha y le cogió la mano, para detenerlo. Cuando él se detuvo, Itachi se acercó y lo volvió a girar hacia él. Sonrió de lado, y dejo claro al Akasuna que estaba a punto de burlarse —¿Para qué me pediste solo a mí si esto es un asunto que debías tratarlo con todos?

—No quieras molestar— le dijo, mirando hacia abajo y sin lograr sonar demasiado enojado —.Necesitaba…_eso. _

Itachi sintió que su corazón volvía a golpearle con fuerza y se agachó para recargar la barbilla en el hombro del otro y abrazarlo nuevamente, como había querido hacerlo desde —odiaba admitirlo, pero solo lo estaba haciendo interiormente, así que mal no hacía— la primera vez que lo vio.

—Yo también…— murmuro, en su oído, sintiendo con satisfacción el cuerpo de Sasori tensarse bajo su contacto —.Sasori…Muchas gracias.

—¿Eh? — Tartamudeo —¿Por…Por qué…?

—Por volver.

Sasori se quedo callado un segundo y enrojeció tanto como sus cabellos.

—Hmph… No seas tonto…— susurro —.Sin ti no hacía más que desear que el tiempo volviera.

—Tú no seas el tonto. Ese tiempo no se recuperara…Pero, siempre podemos empezar de nuevo…— le besó el cuello con cariño. Tarde se dio cuenta el Uchiha de las palabras que le quemaban por salir de la garganta, y no pudo hacer nada para evitar decirlas, con toda la sinceridad que fue capaz de reunir (aunque no tuvo que esforzarse mucho): —._Te quiero. _

Nunca había atinado a decir algo parecido, y en realidad, creía que aquello se quedaba corto. Necesitaba decirle lque en realidad, _lo amaba_, pero no logró sacar valor... Sin embargo, de momento, esto pareció ser suficiente para el pelirrojo.

El viento gélido les agitó los cabellos, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notar el frío... Así, abrazados como estaban, ¿qué más podría interesarles?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Si hay algo que, en lo personal adore de este capítulo, fue el hecho de que Itachi dijera: "Mí Sasori". Dios, no sé por qué me comían las ganas de escribir tal cosa, pero se los juro, hizo que yo me estremeciera (xD) —sí, aunque suene vanidosa (=w=)—.<p>

¡Bien! Pero he cumplido, y espero que la continuación haya alcanzado sus expectativas. Sé, que aunque parece que todo va a terminar —confíen en mi mente— algo saldrá, en especial porque aún quiero ver TobiDei (owó)

Ehm...Este...Al parecer, mis manos ya no se controlan; Les juro que estaba muriéndome por saltarme mi "inocencia" y pasar a un intento de lemmon (x3U), así que, quiera o no mi consciencia, habrá de ello —aunque sea un poquito—, pero a ver cuánto dura mi lapsus de "Niña buena" (nwñ).

El * es de un fragmento de _Cazadores de sombras: Los orígenes. Ángel Mecánico, Cassandra Clare. _Esa saga es la ley y su escritora mi súper heroína~ (x3)

Bueno sempais, hasta la próxima, espero leerlos en un review (owo). Matta ne~ (^3^)/


	11. El fuego de la noche

(nwn) ¡Buenas tardes, sempais! Cielos, ha pasado una eternidad desde que no publicó nada, en especial en este fic (._.U) No, realmente ha sido una eternidad y no me extraa que me quieran matar si continuaron esperando la continuación. De verdad que lo siento; no es mi intención hacerles esperar, pero no he podido actualizar por ciertas cuestiones con la computadora y con la tarea también (7.7U) De hecho, esta semana debería de estar estudiando para mi examen de etimologías —joder, no tienen idea de cuánto odio esa materia—, pero las palabras fluían a mí y quise aprovecharlas.

No voy a perder el tiempo echando excusas baratas y pasaré a lo realmente importante (o.ó)... ¡El fic se termina, me he peleado con el ItaSaso! Señoritas, he estado pensando que esta parejas es tan aburrida que en realidad a nadie le gusta, las ganas se me están yendo para escribir (u-u); no hay personas que me inciten a seguir estas cosas... ¡Jaja! No, es una broma, ¿cómo creen que lo dejaré (y que este sea el final)? Al parecer soy la única que piensa escribir en esta pareja, y creo que lo seguiré haciendo por aquellas fans que también gustan de ella y hacen un poco valedor de la pena mi trabajo en esta sección.

Ahora, no tienen la más remota idea de cuántas veces tuve que borrar esto para animarme a seguir hasta el final... En serio no tienen idea (._.U) Las cosas se tornaron dificiles cuando por un instante loco, me volví en contra de mí misma y quise hacer algo más o menos atrevido (xD), ¿el qué? Otro intento de lemmon estando sobria —esa es la razón por la que me tarde tanto—. Ok, lo he dicho. Por tal motivo —y porque la impaciencia por terminar esto es demasiada (e.e)—, quiero advertirles unas cosillas:

1.- Nuestros queridos sempais están tan OoC que casi me da un paro cardíaco, así que disculpen.

2.- Pasaré de todos los Akatsuki, a excepción de Itachi, Sasori, Deidara y Tobi.

3.- Lo más importante: No me atreví a leer esto para revisarlo y correjirlo, tanto por la vergüenza como por la falta de tiempo, así que nuevamente, disculpen todo lo que sean faltas de mala redacción, etc.

4.- Este capítulo está dedicado a **Sasugirl13**, por no abandonar la historia y hacer que lo continuara (xD) —realmente estaba considerando dejarlo por la paz— así que mi más grande deseo es cumplir con tus expectativas, sempai (QwQ).

Sin más que añadir, la continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

**((~*~EL FUEGO DE LA NOCHE~*~))**

_"Una vez escuche decir: Dónde existe amor también existe paz. Para algunos puede ser muy cierto, otros no lo creen de verdad…" This Love, Angela Aki._

**.**

**.**

A pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo ese terrible nudo en la garganta, acompañado con una punzada en la boca del estomago. Lamentaba la distancia que lo separaba en ese momento del moreno, aunque éste se hubiera recostado en el suelo, al lado de su cama. Aún seguía sosteniendo su mano, enredando sus dedos con los de Itachi y mirándolo con esa clase de afecto que solo podían sacarle las personas cercanas a él, aunque claro, los sentimientos que le explotaban en el interior al ver al Uchiha, eran mucho más, y hacían quedar a la palabra "afecto" como una nimiedad.

Se acercó con lentitud a la orilla de la cama, para contemplar mejor los rasgos tranquilos y perfectos del moreno. Los cabellos de éste se hallaban desparramados sobre la mochila que usaba como almohada, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, creyó ver algo realmente diferente en el rostro de Itachi. No sabía si era porque parecía cansado o porque ese tiempo le había causado ese tipo de madurez que uno, como joven, solo debía alcanzar hasta los veintisiete años. Siempre pensó que él era muy maduro, y era cierto, hasta cierto punto lo era… Sin embargo, ver la cara de Itachi en ese mismo instante, le dejo en claro que no sabía absolutamente nada, y que además había sido infantil aferrarse a Itachi como si fuera su propia vida, llegando al punto de llegar a un país en guerra para salvarlo. Pero todo hay que decirlo: no se arrepentía en absoluto. La vida había adquirido esos matices grises y negros cuando se fue de Inglaterra, y solo hasta que Itachi lo abrazo de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que había dejado más que solo un teatro familiar y recuerdos amargos o felices —en esto se incluiría de cuando era pequeño—, sino que prácticamente se desprendió de parte de su alma, de todo su corazón.

Pero ahora podía sentir todo ese miedo que fluía sobre sus venas, menguado poco a poco mientras el alivio se abría paso en su mente, como diciendo: "¡Itachi está vivo!". Y una voz todavía más profunda, no dejaba de recordarle las palabras del Uchiha mientras lo abrazaba. _Mí Sasori. _El solo pensarlo, hizo que sus mejillas ardieran y agradeció que todos estuvieran dormidos.

Apartó la mirada de Itachi para barrer el lugar con la mirada. Incluso a pesar de la profundas sombras que consumían la casa temporal que habían adquirido los Uchiha, Sasori fue capaz de divisar los bultos más oscuros en el suelo, que correspondían a Tobi, Madara y Kisame, que habían insistido en ceder sus camas a Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara. Sasuke dormía en una cama individual muy sencilla, montada con palos y un poco de paja, como las que usaban en ese momento Deidara y el dúo de locos; Itachi le había comentado que al llegar ahí, solamente había la cama individual donde estaba acostado y la matrimonial, en la que estaban Konan, Nagato y Yahiko acostados de manera horizontal para caber en el colchón de manera relativamente cómoda. Sintió una repentina curiosidad por saber más de estos chicos, pues apenas les habían dicho sus nombres para presentarse e ir a dormir. Pues claro, pensó Sasori con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se habían pasado la noche en medio de una especie de festividad extraña con los otros campesinos. Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía estaba molesto con aquel imbécil que se había atrevido a besar a Itachi. Qué tremendo bastardo era ese.

Sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos, volvió la vista a Itachi y se le quedo mirando durante un indeterminado tiempo. Hasta el día en que conoció a Itachi, no tenía idea de cuánto se puede adorar a una persona, sin conocerla siquiera demasiado tiempo. Pensándolo bien, Sasori no sabía mucho de Itachi —aunque de eso se podría encargar después de que estuvieran a salvo—, pero eso no restaba la embriagante sensación que le hacía temblar incluso a pesar de su propia voluntad.

—_Qué vergüenza _—pensó, ciertamente desanimado—, _creo que eso me convierte de manera definitiva en el uke. _

De haberlo escuchado cualquiera diciendo tal niñería, seguro que se lanza una carcajada, en especial porque tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo por soltar un suspiro en vez de hacer un puchero. Pero, créanlo o no, a Sasori sí llegaba a molestarle un poco ese último pensamiento. Justo después se regañó mentalmente, ¿cómo es que podía importarle más ser el seme o el uke?

Trató de conciliar el sueño, incluso a pesar del calambre que le empezaba a correr en el oído después de estar tanto tiempo sin cambiar de posición. Pero no quería soltar la mano del moreno, sin interesarle apenas si el Uchiha ya sentía también el brazo acalambrado. Sin embargo, como fueron pasando los segundos, sintió ganas incluso de salir a respirar aire puro, envidiando las hojas de los árboles que se mecían de un lado a otro allá afuera, al ritmo del viento.

Un pensamiento sombrío cruzo su cabeza: ¿Cuánto tiempo se podría dar, cualquiera, el lujo de mirar las frondosas copas de los árboles? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ese pequeño pedazo de Inglaterra perfecto, antes de que las bombas llegasen?

La sola idea le hizo estremecerse, y logró que soltara la mano de Itachi el tiempo suficiente para que ésta resbalara hacia el pecho de Itachi, despertando al Uchiha. Sasori, sin darse cuenta, se sentó en la cama y contuvo las mariposas desagradables que revoloteaban en su estomago. Durante el instante en que Itachi lo contempló despertándose cada vez más, se quedó con la mirada fija en la ventana, casi esperando ver las llamas encender el paisaje; justo después, encogió las piernas y se las abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre ellas y su pecho. Itachi se enderezo y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sasori emitió un extraño ruidito y se giro hacia el moreno, mientras la cama rechinaba al dar ese saltito en su lugar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Itachi en un susurro, procurando no despertar a los demás— ¿Necesitas algo? —Sasori se limitó a negar con la cabeza, e Itachi sonrió de lado, apenas de manera perceptible—. Anda, necesitas descansar.

—Sí —contestó el pelirrojo, aunque no parecía tener intenciones de hacer tal cosa. Se mantuvo estático un momento antes de mirar a Itachi, entre las sombras—. Pero creo que necesito salir un momento a respirar aire fresco… Tengo mucho calor.

—El aire de afuera es el mismo de adentro —comentó el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie. Sasori arqueó una ceja al sentir la mano del moreno en su muñeca, invitándolo a salir. Hubo un murmullo (que parecía proveniente de Hidan) y ambos apretaron los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Pasaron cinco segundos antes de que Itachi se decidiera a agregar—: Salgamos entonces un rato, para no despertar a los demás.

Sasori quiso preguntar a qué se refería exactamente, pero pensándolo mejor se apartó las sábanas de los pies y se dispuso a levantarse. Itachi se agachaba por ambos pares de zapatos y camino a la puerta de la casa, guiando a Sasori a través de aquella penumbra. Antes de salir, cogió una lámpara y luego abrió la puerta, cuidando de que esta no rechinara lo suficiente como para despertar a nadie. El pelirrojo se apresuro a salir cuando Itachi le cedió el paso y lo siguió con un movimiento quedo y ágil, sin apenas hacer un poco de ruido mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una vez fuera, Itachi le extendió a Sasori sus zapatos, mientras el pelirrojo se estremecía ligeramente bajo la caricia de la brisa fría, casi gélida. Sasori tomó el par y se calzo con rapidez, pues las piedritas que se enterraban en las plantas de sus pies le resultaban desagradables y un poco irritantes. Itachi también lo hizo en seguida.

Se quedaron en silencio entonces, como si a pesar de que les comían las ganas por hablar no encontraran las palabras. Hace horas, pensó Sasori, cuando estaban a punto de acostarse, también había pasado lo mismo: miles de palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y no había ninguna que fuera capaz de pronunciar. No sabía a qué se debía esto, pero parecía que no podía hacer mucho por resolverlo. E incluso aunque estuvieron una hora y media juntos y a solas, lo único que Sasori atino a hacer fue mirar a Itachi, contemplarlo y acariciar su rostro, como queriendo verificar que era cierto que lo tenía justo enfrente; por otro lado, Itachi no hizo más que inclinarse y hundir la nariz en su cuello o entre los mechones de cabello pelirrojo. Ni una palabra necesitaron para decirse lo que sentían en ese instante, y aunque el silencio entre ellos no siempre parecía tornarse incómodo, Sasori quería hablar y escuchar la voz de Itachi diciéndole _Te quiero, _o susurrando su nombre.

Miró distraídamente hacia la tierra, ahogando un suspiro, y sonriendo tímidamente —váyase a saber por qué—.

—Siento —dijo Sasori en un murmullo quedo, preguntándose si Itachi lo había escuchado hablar (o si al menos, él planeaba querer ser oído)— que hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte —lanzó una risa nerviosa—. Pero no se me ocurre cuál iría primero.

Itachi miró de un lado a otro, como si quisiera verificar que nadie los escuchaba. Después, volvió la mirada a Sasori y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Di lo primero que se te ocurra, no me importa —comentó Itachi, ladeando la cabeza. Sasori frunció el ceño ligeramente, y estaba a punto de soltar una maldición, cuando lo notó…

—Te has cortado el cabello —murmuro, sorprendido. La expresión de Itachi se contorsionó de una manera extraña, como si le hubieran soltado un golpe en el estomago. Inmediatamente, Sasori se arrepintió de haber hablado realmente lo primero que se le ocurrió—. Lo siento. Es que, apenas me di cuenta.

Itachi forzó una sonrisa.

—Eso me dice que te has vuelto despistado —dijo, con cierto tono de burla, aunque al pelirrojo no se le escapaba el nudo en la garganta que acompañaba a sus palabras. Durante otros cinco segundos se quedaron estáticos y mudos, hasta que Itachi lanzó un suspiro largo y pesado—. Perona, pero el tema no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

Sasori asintió, aunque la pregunta del por qué se le atoro en la garganta. Después miró el cielo y dio unos segundos a Itachi para que se recuperara. Luego, se aclaro la garganta y trató de nuevo:

—Ahora que te tengo enfrente, me doy cuenta de cuan solo me he sentido hasta ahora… —confesó, con cierta congoja. Itachi levantó la mirada a él, con la boca ligeramente abierta—. En realidad no es que quisiera salir porque tenía calor (de hecho, creo que ahora me estoy congelando), pero quería un momento para sentirme menos fuera de lugar —hizo una pausa y analizo sus palabras, como si esas no fueran exactamente lo que quería decir—. Me refiero a que, hace mucho que no tengo estas emociones dentro de mí —al terminar de hablar, sus mejillas ardían. No tenía por qué decirle a Itachi todas esas cosas, pues lo único que hacían era volverlo más vulnerable. Pero eso, ¿qué? Se giró hacia el Uchiha y levantó la mirada, para encontrarla con la de Itachi—. Sigue siendo raro a estas alturas.

Los ojos de Itachi adquirieron un brillo extraño, como el de la primera estrella en el firmamento. Sasori evito darse un tope en la cabeza, ¡Kami sama! ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tantas estupideces?

—¿El qué sigue siendo raro? —preguntó Itachi, con cierta burla.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarlo a estas alturas, Uchiha? —contestó Sasori, con una sonrisa irónica. Después de decir eso, giro su atención a las casas que se amontonaban unas entre otras y empezó a caminar. Sinceramente, sus pies le reclamaban cada paso, como si se despellejaran un poco más cada vez que apoyaba el pie en la tierra (aunque luego de caminar sin descanso aquellos días, era comprensible)—. ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

Itachi echó a andar detrás de él, encendiendo la lámpara e iluminando un poco del camino por donde andaban. Como era de esperarse, estaban completamente solos, y además de la lámpara, solo unas cuantas estrellas iluminaban su camino de manera tenue, casi inexistente.

—A mí me apetece sentarnos en alguna parte y mirar el cielo —respondió Itachi luego de unos segundos de silencio agradable—. Quizá dormir un rato sobre el pasto (que aunque no creas, resulta muy cómodo), porque tengo entendido que viajaremos mucho el día de mañana.

Sasori frunció el ceño. En esos precisos momentos, en que podía permitirse olvidar el hecho de que Inglaterra estaba en guerra, no le molestaría pasar tiempo en aquel sitio. Era capaz de sentir esa extraña paz que acompañaba el silencio, y además, no toleraba la idea de pensar que las personas que estaban ahí, podrían no vivir mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le habían pasado a todos aquellos alegres y fascinados espectadores a los que vio en el teatro? Le dio un escalofrío en toda la espalda y se estremeció de manera tan palpable que Itachi no tardó en rodearle los hombros con un brazo. La calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del moreno fue más que bien recibida, y Sasori se detuvo un momento, con la cabeza gacha y mil ideas atropellándose en su mente como molestos insectos.

—El amor nos hace cometer locuras —dijo Sasori, repentinamente. Itachi arqueó ambas cejas—. Eso es lo que, a lo largo de todos estos años, sigue siendo raro. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Mis padres siempre me dijeron que las cosas más simples y ridículas, podían ser las más especiales hechas con las personas que se aman —hizo una pausa, sorprendiendo ligeramente al Uchiha—. Es algo que no he podido olvidar a lo largo del tiempo y es que, ahora que has sugerido esa nimiedad, me he emocionado.

—¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? —preguntó Itachi, intrigado con sinceridad, por otro lado, parecía ligeramente divertido con el comportamiento de Sasori. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es bueno emocionarte, incluso aún en estas condiciones.

—Supongo que sí lo es —contestó Itachi, llevando de manera casi inconsciente la mano al cabello y enredando un mechón entre sus dedos—. Resulta, como poco tranquilizador —ladeó la cabeza, dejando caer la mano al costado—. Una parte de mí todavía desearía golpearte por venir hasta acá para salvarme. La otra lo agradece; ojalá pudiera mandarla a callar, porque algo serio pudo haberte pasado… Y yo, lo último que te habría dicho sería que te largaras.

Sasori se giró hacia Itachi, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza.

—Lo tenía bien merecido —comentó, desviando la mirada.

—Eso no justifica que no te escuchara… Kisame no dejó de reñirme por eso.

—Él parece una buena persona —dijo Sasori, intentando no entrar mucho en aquel tema. Itachi asintió firmemente.

—Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria —admitió con un atisbo de sonrisa—. Siempre ha estado conmigo en esos momentos de necesidad.

—Ya veo —murmuro Sasori, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo una extraña punzada en el estomago—. Qué bueno que tengas un amigo así. La verdad —miró por el rabillo del ojo lo más atrás que pudo, y soltó un suspiro entre desilusionado y amargo—, son más que irremplazables.

Itachi se quedo callado indeterminado tiempo, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Sasori, quien (aunque sorprendido) se apresuro a corresponder al gesto. Ambos sintieron esa nunca acostumbrada corriente eléctrica que los recorría cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca.

—¿Tú y Deidara están bien? —preguntó Itachi, con la voz ligeramente ronca. Sasori torció la boca.

—Lo mejor que podemos estar… —respondió, entristecido—. Y quizá, eso no es mucho.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque sin importar qué, Deidara sigue aquí. Y eso no me hace tan feliz como lo haría antes.

—¿Antes de conocerme? —preguntó Itachi, intentando no sonar tan ofendido como se sentía. Sasori se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

—Siempre he sido una persona muy seca con respecto a mis sentimientos —apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, con cierto nerviosismo—, y he sido realmente un mal amigo con Deidara. Nunca he sido bueno —hizo una pausa y miró su mano libre— para hacerle saber a la gente que la quiero, cuando la quiero; pero soy un as en alejarlos de mí. Sin embargo, Deidara…

—Deidara te quiere mucho —contestó Itachi, con firmeza (y cierto recelo, ¿para qué decir que no?)—. Eso no tiene nada de malo, y tampoco tienes la culpa.

—No estoy diciendo que la tenga (porque realmente no sé por qué me querría). Me refiero a que debería ser más benigno con él. Es decir, sea cual sea la razón… vino para arriesgar su vida y no logro ignorar eso.

—Él tiene la edad suficiente para saber lo que quiere o no.

—En realidad, Deidara siempre ha tenido la cualidad (aunque no creo que esa sea la forma correcta de clasificarla), de ser tan increíblemente impulsivo que cuando se da cuenta de que ha hecho algo mal, ya tiene que estar planeando como salir de cualquier lío que haya montado —lanzó una risa divertida—. Nunca he envidiado eso, hasta el momento en que mis planes se vienen abajo y me doy cuenta de que soy pésimo para aceptar que éstos se derrumbaron y debo desprenderme para crear otros.

—¿Te refieres a qué, exactamente?

Sasori no respondió inmediatamente, y cuando lo hizo, sonaba inquieto.

—Como el teatro que compré, porque estaba seguro de que mis espectáculos serían todo lo que necesitaba. Pero mira nada más, te atravesaste en mi camino y fui a parar en esa especie de lapsus "odio-mis-marionetas".

—Oye, ¿qué clase de argumento es eso? Encima, yo nunca hice nada para que las odiaras.

—Claro que sí, idiota —contestó Sasori, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Itachi chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y cómo fue eso?

—Porque me di cuenta de que necesitaba el calor de una persona viva, y las marionetas me parecieron insuficientes. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que quizá, Deidara tenía razón sobre el arte efímero… Que ese arte vive de una manera en que no lo hacían mis marionetas desde hace muchos años; mucho tiempo antes siquiera de pensar en comprar el teatro —hizo una pausa—. De cierta manera, creo que por eso regresé a Inglaterra: tenía que hacerme saber que todavía tenía ese toque de magia que poseían las marionetas de mi abuela. Pero no solo me di cuenta de que carecía de ella, sino que además, ya no lo iba a tener nunca más.

—Me entristece que pienses así —confesó Itachi, un minuto después de que volvieran a quedarse en silencio—. Cuando tú manejas las marionetas, realmente les creas un alma.

—Sí, pero eso es porque antes tenía que hacerme creer firmemente que ellas _tenían una. _

—Tal vez la tienen… —murmuro, tan bajo que Sasori no alcanzó a escucharlo con claridad.

El pelirrojo se quedo estático, como si quisiera verificar a qué sabían las últimas palabras que había pronunciado. Le resultaban completamente ajenas, porque nunca había dicho en voz alta que sus marionetas eran solo eso: marionetas. Ya lo había admitido aquel día en que destruyó la que tenía del rubio, porque comprendió, después de tantos años, que ese muñeco nunca le daría el calor que realmente anhelaba; que estaba vacía por dentro y por fuera. Miró el cielo con tristeza. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Lo estarían cuidando desde algún lugar, lo miraban y deseaban alentarlo a seguir viviendo? ¿Su abuela estaría con ellos, sonriente? ¿O simplemente se desvanecían en el aire y ya no existía nada de ellos además de los recuerdos que él tenía? De cualquier forma, ya no estaban físicamente a su lado. Era injusto, ridículo y egoísta pensar que podría traerlos de nuevo con solo construir aquellos muñecos.

Algún día los iba a volver a ver, ¿cierto? Por eso, ya no quería tener la _necesidad _de traerlos a ellos a su lado con las marionetas. Porque la idea de tener a las marionetas no crecía a partir de la idea del arte, como casi siempre solía decirle a Deidara; es decir, creía que sus marionetas eran arte, y además, anhelaba que éstas alcanzaran un grado de inmortalidad, que se diferenciaban de los humanos… Pero también comprendió que Deidara tenía razón en una cosa: ¿De qué le servía que fueran eternas si no las amaba o si ellas mismas eran incapaces de amar?

Esa era una de las cualidades que siempre odio del rubio. Que supiera ver las dos caras de sus palabras. Por un lado representaba una gran ventaja, pero por el otro, Sasori temía que las cosas que Deidara sabía de él las pudiera usar en su contra.

Si amas, estás perdido.

Y él apartó a todos los que pudo, a excepción de dos personas: Itachi y Deidara. Ambos eran como una luz en su camino rumbo a la oscuridad. No. La verdad es que, como anteriormente lo había hecho, no estaba comparando a Itachi con sombras. Él también irradiaba luz, a su manera.

Sasori ya no quería pensar que Itachi lo llevaría a la destrucción, y aunque todavía temía que alguien o algo los fuera a separar, se sorprendió al notar que quería desfrutar de cada momento con el Uchiha.

_La verdadera esencia del hombre, consiste en ser efímero, Danna. Cuando alguien sueña todo el tiempo con la inmortalidad _—_si ese alguien lo consiguiera_—_, la vida perdería sentido. ¿De qué serviría ver el sol brillar? ¿Qué tendrían de especiales los días lluviosos? Si la vida fuera eterna, las personas que están a tu lado se tornarían aburridas; grises y muertas como un cadáver. Tú mismo te estarías convirtiendo en uno. Así que, el arte debe ser efímero, porque tendrá todas las emociones del artista. La vida debe ser efímera, para que amemos realmente a los que están a nuestro lado. _

Si amas, estás perdido. Repitió en su mente, mientras giraba a ver a Itachi y sonrió. Era la prueba viviente de que era en serio; después de todo, había regresado a un país en guerra, solo para salvar a Itachi, había arriesgado su vida, dormido entre las piedras, sujetado un arma con la tensión y el pavor fluyendo entre sus venas… Y aún así no se arrepentía. ¿Era así estar perdido?

Itachi lo miró a los ojos, como si preguntara qué sucedía. Sasori negó con la cabeza.

La verdad, es que nunca se había sentido con tanta vida.

**0*0*0**

Deidara abrió un ojo en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Itachi y Sasori. La acostumbrada punzada de dolor acompañó al suspiro que se le escapó de los labios. Con cierto pesar se giró de espaldas a la puerta y se acurrucó, sintiendo el alivio de haber cambiado de posición luego de que se le estuvieran acalambrando los miembros del cuerpo sobre los que se había acomodado a la hora de acostarse.

Había estado observando paulatinamente las manos entrelazadas de su danna y el Uchiha. Sorprendentemente, aquello no le hacía sentir más desgraciado que al principio. No sabía si se debía a que hacía mucho frío y no podía pensar en casi nada, o simplemente porque ya se había rendido.

Nunca dio por sentado que perdería. Él era el único que soportaba y comprendía a Sasori. Un día, pensó con cierto desdén, Sasori y él habían sido acompañados por otro muchacho y una chica. Ambos querían ser maestros de las marionetas, como lo era Sasori. Deidara recordaba las constantes quejas de ambos cuando Sasori intentaba enseñarles y se desesperaba cada dos por tres.

—¡Es insoportable! —Exclamaba el chico, fuera de vista del pelirrojo—. Lo odio tanto. ¿No es una exageración que me haya echado bronca solo porque la "articulación" de la marioneta estaba tensa?

—Al menos lo único que te dijo es que estaba mal —comentó la chica—. A mí me ha dicho que las marionetas merecen tanta atención como yo misma. ¡Cómo si les importara a ellas no tener nombre o que no las peine!

—Resulta increíble que Sasori hable como si esas marionetas de porquería estuviesen vivas. Qué tremendo idiota es.

Ese día, mientras Deidara arreglaba sus esculturas de arcilla y los escuchaba, se paró de la silla, arrojó su escultura a la mesilla y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al chico; luego le soltó un tremendo golpe en el rostro, tan fuerte que el sujeto cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Eres incapaz de comprender la verdadera esencia del arte —le dijo entonces, con el corazón bombeando tanta sangre a su rostro que le ardía de coraje—. Hablan de querer ser un artista como Sasori, ¡pero no comprenden que el arte se tiene que sentir, hum! El arte, eterno o efímero, debe ser amado por su creador. ¡Ustedes son unos inútiles en esto porque no saben crearle vida a las marionetas! Por eso, cuando Sasori ve sus representaciones echa bronca. ¡Su arte no puede ser degradado por dos estúpidos que creen que lo saben todo!

—Pero si de todos nosotros, él es el único que "tiene la razón" —espetó el chico, sobándose la mandíbula y fulminando a Deidara con la mirada—. Tiene de soberbio lo que yo tengo de

—Él tiene la razón en que el arte no es un entretenimiento de la vida, ¡_es_ la vida, hum! Al creer eso fervientemente, como lo hace danna, el arte se vuelve todo. Y nosotros logramos ser verdaderos artistas, hum.

—Estás igual de chalado que Sasori —murmuro la chica.

—¡Danna no está loco, hum!

—Cállate, nenaza de mierda —contestó el chico y nuevamente, Deidara se lanzó en su contra. Los golpes mientras rodeaban en la alfombra es algo que posiblemente no olvidaría nunca. Todavía se estremecía al recordar el dolor, pero al mismo tiempo el éxtasis de golpear al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Discúlpate! No tienes ningún derecho de hablar así de Sasori no danna, hum.

El hilo de sus pensamientos en aquel recuerdo se quebró y Deidara se giró a ver por encima del hombro a Hidan, que roncaba y estiraba el pie tanto que salía de la cama. Era ridículo, pensó. A pesar de todo, el hombre no había cambiado ni pizca.

El peliblanco fue uno de los que lo instó a irse con Sasori. Le había dicho que sería un perfecto imbécil si renunciaba a su más grande sueño de ser artista solo porque venía de una familia rica y con poder y éstos querían prohibírselo.

—Te perderé el respeto que te tengo. —Le había dicho en ese entonces, y con tanta seriedad que Deidara se sorprendió de encontrar con que, muy en el fondo, Hidan sí que lo respetaba. Cuando le preguntó por qué, el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Desde el momento en que te conocí nunca te has rendido para nimiedades que no importan. ¿Sabes lo patético que sería que renunciarás a tu más grande sueño? Serías menos que una escoria de mierda. Tú puedes hacerlo mejor que agachar la cabeza y asentir, resignado. Y si no es así, pues déjame decirte que te partiré el hocico, porque nunca has dejado de ladrar por los geniales sobrenombres que te pongo, o las travesuras que te hago.

Hidan tenía razón. Ir con Sasori era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en la vida, tanto por el lado bueno, como por el malo. No iba a arrepentirse.

Pero…

Su corazón se oprimió. A veces resultaba difícil comprender por qué cuando te enamoras, las cosas te salen mal. Deidara nunca se sintió _flechado por Cupido_ y es que para empezar, no quería que sentimientos de amor abrieran las puertas a su arte; no quería dejarse depender de los sentimientos más profundos que se adquirían cuando te enamorabas, porque siempre hay ocasiones en que no importara cuánto luches, el destino, o cualquier persona superior que pudiera manejar la vida (un marionetista, se sorprendió pensando con cierta ironía) podían hacer que perdieras. Sí, existen momentos en los que es mejor rendirse.

Cerró los ojos un instante, dejando que las sombras que cubrían la habitación lo engulleran a él también mientras deseaba que se llevaran las penas, el dolor que todavía le hacía agonizar a su corazón. Había venido a Inglaterra a buscar a Itachi, una persona que Sasori apenas conocía pero que, no por eso, dejaba de ser menos importante. Bueno, que había ido a buscarlo en un país en guerra, eso tenía que decir mucho.

Y si Deidara lo había acompañado, ¿qué significaba realmente eso?

Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle y Deidara hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, humedeciendo su rostro y la cómoda almohada en la que tenía recostada la cabeza.

—_Aún ahora, piensa que vale la pena, Deidara. Tú puedes hacerlo. Puedes fingir que estás perfectamente bien, incluso aunque dentro te estén partiendo en dos el alma. No pasa nada. Todo está bien _—pensó una y otra vez el rubio, mientras se mordía el labio y evitaba, apenas con éxito, que se le escapara un sollozo.

Giró sobre sí para quedar de espaldas a la puerta, mientras apretaba los ojos tanto como le era posible. A su cabeza solamente vino aquel momento en el que Sasori escuchó el violín. Deidara estaba seguro de que él mismo se había alegrado de escucharlo, porque cabía la posibilidad de encontrar a los Uchiha y regresar a salvo; sin embargo, cuando por un momento se le ocurrió girar su atención a Sasori. A pesar de todo, le hizo sentir una patada en el estomago al notar el brillo desesperado en los ojos miel de su maestro. Estaba mal, pensó en ese instante. _Está_ _mal que Sasori amara desbocadamente a Itachi_; porque Deidara lo seguía amando, y así sería hasta el fin de sus días. _Sasori debió terminar a su lado. _¿Qué había hecho mal?

Más lágrimas corrieron a través de sus ojos mientras el rubio lloraba en ese silencio. Las respiraciones de los que estaban en la habitación eran lo único que rompía el silencio; los cuerpos en conjunto deberían poder eliminar el frío del campo, pero Deidara sentía escalofríos recorriendo su interior y una habitación tan desolada como lo podía estar el desierto, o incluso más. Estaba dentro de una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Despertaría en un sitio donde no existieran los Uchiha, o donde Sasori estaba enamorado de él.

Sí, le sonreiría. Deidara imaginó la mano extendida que el pelirrojo le ofrecía.

_Te amo, Dei. Siempre lo he hecho._

Las palabras que brotaron traicioneramente de su mente le causaron una punzada en el pecho y la respiración se le cortó.

—_Cuánto odio que pasé esto. Yo tomé una decisión: Quiero ver a Sasori feliz, sin importar qué. Y la mantendré firme, ¡de veras!_

Pero no podía evitarlo. Las imágenes se le agalopaban en la cabeza, decididas a machacar su determinación: El pelirrojo llorando sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba y le rogaba ir con él; el viento arrancando los pétalos de cerezo de los troncos y depositándolos con cuidado y elegancia en el suelo cuando él trataba de no pisarlos en un juego infantil y el marionetista lo apuraba para llegar pronto al aeropuerto; Onoki gritando furioso mientras sus hermanos y su padre permanecían en un rincón, observando a Deidara atónitos; un cielo oscuro y estrellado que veían ambos artistas, recostados en el pasto del parque, discutiendo sobre el arte hasta que el tiempo no era lo que parecía y no se habían dado cuenta del anochecer; el marionetista parado frente al teatro y sonriendo mientras le explicaba lo mucho que ese edificio había significado para su abuela y para él; Sasori sentado en el mullido sillón de un hotel, con los ojos cerrados y bebiendo té de manzana mientras los halos del sol acariciaban su rostro a través de la ventana; Sasori llegando a través de una puerta, con los cabellos desordenados y las mejillas enrojecidas de coraje, porque Deidara ha logrado hacer explotar media cocina y el pastel que había preparado para el decimo noveno cumpleaños del pelirrojo; Sasori gritándole aquel día en el teatro, diciendo que no significaba nada su compañía, su amistad…todo; el marionetista sonriendo mientras tosía frenéticamente e intentaba recuperar la respiración, con los ojos brillosos y un atisbo de felicidad asomando por su (comúnmente) frío e inescrutable rostro; Sasori atrayéndole con fuerza y besándolo con angustia y algo parecido a una ansia que posiblemente, confundió con pasión; el pelirrojo abrazándole y pidiendo que se quedara con él, para siempre; Sasori carcajeando y señalándole mientras Deidara se limpiaba el rostro lleno de barro; Sasori tocando torpemente el piano, con cierta frustración ante las explicaciones del rubio, que alzaba la barbilla con exagerado orgullo. Y por fin, Deidara invocó aquella fría mañana en que despertó entrelazado con el cuerpo de Sasori, sintiendo que encajaban perfectamente uno con el otro al sentir que el pelirrojo también lo aferraba como si se tratara de su propia alma… su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas derramadas por Chiyo parecía decirle que si se iba, no tardaría en quebrarse en mil pedazos; aunque al despertar y observarlo con esa impasibilidad que lo caracterizaba, Sasori finalmente pareció derrumbar ese muro que antes los había separado (el mismo que parecía separarlos a veces en el presente)… Deidara perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos ante la profunda mirada, y cuando éste le acarició el rostro y sonrió, algo se _clavó_ en su corazón.

—Eres un mocoso excepcional —le dijo entonces mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tallaba los ojos—. _Gracias_, _Dei_. —Aquella fue la primera vez que el pelirrojo le había llamado por ese diminutivo (algo que podía contar con los dedos de las manos) y encima con aquel tono tan sincero.

—No hay por qué, Sasori danna, hum —murmuró el rubio, con la voz ronca y el corazón saltándole con fuerza en el pecho—. Para lo que sea que me necesite… ahí estaré. Puede contar con ello. No soporto verlo tan abatido. —Estiró la mano hacia él mientras Sasori lo observaba minuciosamente, como si esperara que en cualquier momento, el rubio se empezara a reír—. Quiero estar con usted… Sí quiero ir con usted —el pelirrojo estiró un poco la mano y rozó las yemas de sus dedos. Parecía tan cercano y, al mismo tiempo, el rubio lo sintió tan lejos.

_Quiero hacerle feliz. Hacer que sienta lo mismo que yo siento por usted. Haré lo que sea… para no verlo llorar así de nuevo. _

La luz, el calor, el tenue sentimiento de añoranza que experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en Sasori, se disolvió entre la oscura pared de una casa de campo. Hasta entonces, Deidara se dio cuenta de que había estado tocando el muro de piedra fría que se hallaba a un lado del sencillo catre en que se había recostado. Nuevamente la oscuridad se ceñía sobre su cuerpo con un gélido abrazo. Las lágrimas de su rostro ya se habían secado, aunque todavía, con la mejilla estrechada contra la almohada, podría sentirla húmeda.

Estaba solo, lo sabía muy bien.

Sasori no le pertenecía; nunca logró hacerlo realmente feliz.

Había fallado y le dolía. ¿O había fallado a su propio corazón al decirle que un día, el pelirrojo lo amaría? ¿Se involucró con fantasías que no podría cumplir jamás? Deidara había querido estar cerca de Sasori, y así había sido; no, así era.

_Estaba solo, lo sabía muy bien. Podía sentirlo con cada fibra de su ser que gritaba entre una dura agonía._

_Sasori no le pertenecía; nunca logró hacerlo realmente feliz. Siempre trató egoístamente de enamorarlo (aunque, ¿eso estaba mal?) _

Pero aún podía hacerlo, se dijo mentalmente el rubio mientras bajaba el brazo que había alzado y cerraba los ojos, inhalando profundamente para calmar el hueco en su estomago. Sí. Aún podía hacer a Sasori feliz, porque sabía muy bien lo que él sentía por Itachi. ¿Y no fue eso lo que le trajo de vuelta a Inglaterra? Deidara estaba consciente de que podría morir en cualquier instante, y sin embargo había estado dispuesto a venir… porque sí, haría lo que fuera porque Sasori estuviera feliz. Lo estaba haciendo. Renunció a la última esperanza de poder enamorar a su danna, le había entregado antes su corazón y ahora le ofrecía su vida. ¡Maldita sea si eso no se llamaba amor! Porque Deidara estaba dispuesto a que Sasori fuera feliz, y se encargaría que su maestro y el Uchiha volvieran a salvo y estuvieran juntos.

Cerró los ojos firmemente y se dispuso a cumplir su palabra, aquella que aunque nadie escuchaba, estaría grabada para siempre en su interior.

**0*0*0**

La tierra estaba fría cuando Itachi le obligó a recostarse. Sasori no pudo evitar preguntarse si había briznado sin que él se diera cuenta o si era simplemente que esa noche conseguiría helar cualquier sitio. Es decir, que Inglaterra era conocida por su clima lluvioso, así que no podía sorprenderle que lloviera; y esa noche el aire estaba especialmente gélido, como si pretendiese congelar a las criaturas más débiles. Como fuera, aquellos dos últimos pensamientos se cortaron inmediatamente su espalda terminó acomodándose lo mejor posible entre la tierra y las raíces que sobresalían, clavándose en su espina dorsal. No obstante, Sasori apenas se percató de ello durante un segundo y al siguiente parecía haberse desvanecido tanto esa molestia ligera como el frío que debería de hacerle castañear los dientes.

Hace casi veinte minutos que caminaban sin rumbo cuando Itachi comenzó a alejarse de las casas, dirigiéndose a las inmediaciones del bosque del que habían llegado esa tarde ambos artistas y los dos (desquiciados) pilotos que los habían traído a Inglaterra. Sasori no preguntó nada, porque le parecía bastante con estar cerca de Itachi, tomando su mano y pensando en nada, solamente en el placer que le producía su compañía después de tanto tiempo.

Miró el cielo. Una nube parecía cubrirlo todo, y a pesar de que seguramente se debía a su imaginación, Sasori notó el olor acre de la sangre y la pólvora. Como le fue posible, apartó aquellos oscuros pensamientos de su mente. Ahí se estaba bastante bien, se dijo durante un segundo mientras escuchaba el tenue crujir de las ramas bajo la fuerza de la brisa; no había ningún otro sonido que irrumpiera el momento. A esta hora de la noche era muy probable que los animales estuvieran en sus madrigueras; Sasori apenas podía distinguir siluetas de pequeñas casas que se alzaban y en las que dormían plácidamente los campesinos. El pelirrojo fingió que podía sentir un momento esa calidez que emanaban de los hogares, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no conocía un lugar al que pudiera llamar así. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, lo estaba invadiendo una sensación acogedora. Incluso aunque sabía lo peligroso que se había vuelto Inglaterra o lo incómodo que estuviera entre la tierra, las inmediaciones del bosque lo invitaban a mantenerse estático para siempre en ese mismo lugar.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante un par de segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo hacia el cielo. Pensó con cierto regusto doloroso, en todas aquellas noches en que alzaba la cabeza e imaginaba que ese profundo manto negro eran los ojos de Itachi. Le dolía admitirlo, pero sabía que se comportaba como un absurdo por aquellos pensamientos tan cursis y que normalmente podría mantener a raya, pese a que ahora se le escapaban como lo harían las partículas de polvo al aire. ¿Saben? Se trataba de Itachi, y para cuando Sasori tratara de apartar sus pensamientos ya era muy tarde; era imposible sacarlo de su cabeza. Hasta entonces, la distancia entre ambos había servido para que Sasori sintiera que las horas eran eternas, como la vida de la Tierra y su alma se marchitaba, muriendo sin la más remota esperanza de ver el sol brillar de nuevo.

Se reprendió así mismo porque eran justo esa clase de sentimientos los que hacían tan peligrosa para él la cercanía de Itachi. Nadie podría tener idea de cuánto le temía Sasori al escritor. Porque cuando se pillaba así mismo pensando en él, lo acechaban emociones que apenas podía intentar reconocer y que a su esfuerzo solo le recibiría el fracaso. Es que, se sentía inmensamente fuerte, incapaz de ser derrotado por nada ni nadie, al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina y la respiración se le iba. Realmente, enamorarse era como morir en vida; y aún así sentirse lleno de vida y energía. Deseaba explorarlo todo, alejarse de la seguridad que le otorgaban sus marionetas y sufrir de un éxtasis cuando Itachi le acariciaba el rostro antes de besarlo, inhibiendo su razón. Así, justo como ahora.

Itachi se tumbó a su lado con movimientos elegantes, casi tan felinos que daban la sensación de que podía ver en la oscuridad. En un intento de escuchar algo además de un molesto zumbido, el pelirrojo agudizó el oído y fue consciente del crujir de las hojas secas que habían caído sobre la tierra y que ahora mismo eran aplastadas por el moreno. Ante el primer pensamiento Sasori se dio un tope mentalmente, porque se había olvidado completamente de que el Uchiha llevaba la lámpara, pues incluso con ella, a Sasori le costaba distinguir el rostro de Itachi entre las sombras que los engullían a ambos.

El Uchiha dejó la lámpara a un costado y se inclinó para besarlo, apoyando en él casi todo su peso. Sasori no se quejó, pero casi inmediatamente Itachi se hizo a un lado, arrastrándole desde el resorte de sus vaqueros para no separarse ningún segundo.

Mientras la boca de Sasori era penetrada por la (ansiosa) lengua de Itachi, su corazón le golpeó con tanta fuerza que se sintió repentinamente mareado. Le pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano acoplarse a las urgencias (o necesidades, ¿quién sabe?) que le estaba dictando Itachi mientras lo atraía más y más hacia su cuerpo, hasta que podía sentir por encima de la ropa el bien formado torso del Uchiha.

Sasori lanzó un gruñido cuando Itachi le mordió el labio inferior, aunque no hizo ningún ademán de alejarse. De hecho, alzo los brazos al cuello del otro y lo aferró con una fuerza que le producía un poco de dolor en aquellas partes donde se pegaban sus cuerpos. Itachi movía la lengua hábilmente dentro de su boca y mientras el pelirrojo la encontraba y se acoplaba al salvajismo de esa "caricia", oyó el chasquido que producía aquel beso.

Las mejillas le ardían tanto que toda la sangre del cuerpo parecía haberle abandonado para alojarse en su rostro. Es posible que ahora mismo tuviera el aspecto de un semáforo en alto. Se maldijo por ello, pero no podía (y en realidad no quería) romper con aquel maravilloso momento. Incluso cuando una rama se le clavó en la cadera no se alejó del moreno. En vez de eso, pegó su cuerpo tanto como pudo al Uchiha, murmurando su nombre entre un beso y otro.

Luego de varios minutos, la falta de aire hacía que las pausas antes de volver a chocar sus labios con los de Itachi fueran cada vez más largas, hasta que Itachi se limitó a acariciarle la barbilla con la punta de la nariz. Entonces Sasori jaló una bocanada de aire, agradecido por el pequeño descanso. Concentró su atención en los troncos de los árboles que, grandes e imponentes, parecían lanzar una silenciosa oración a la noche. El sonido entrecortado de sus respiraciones era lo único que interrumpía el silencio.

Sasori le puso una mano en el hombro a Itachi y pudo sentir como temblaba. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que el Uchiha pudiera tener frío, pero antes de preguntarle, el moreno se le adelantó:

—¿Ya te falta el aire? —su tono era definitivamente burlón, pero tenía la voz ronca. Sasori frunció el ceño e inhalo profunda y discretamente para recuperar el aliento y no darle esa satisfacción a Itachi.

—El burro hablando de orejas. —Respondió con cierta malicia. Itachi hundió la nariz en su cuello y aspiro su aroma, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso—. De hecho, había pensado que tenías frío.

—¿Cómo podría tenerlo contigo tan cerca de mí? —preguntó con una voz sensual que tensó a Sasori de pies a cabeza. El tono que había empleado Itachi era bajo y grave al mismo tiempo; entre dulce, único y provocativo, e hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y una punzada entre las piernas. Su miembro palpito con una fuerza sobrecogedora y él tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una exclamación. No obstante, y pese a que la lámpara que estaba a su lado no alcanzaba a darle luz suficiente para ver a Itachi, supo que éste sonreía, complacido. Deseo mandar a callar al Uchiha, pero no estaba seguro de que tan "natural" podría salir su voz, así que se mantuvo en silencio, buscando cómo eliminar la sensación de que a cada segundo, _se le ponía más duro. _

Resultó como menos una tarea imposible con Itachi repartiendo besos en su cuello, lamiendo lentamente su piel como si se tratara de un dango que degustar.

¡Mil veces mierda! ¿No podía pensar en algo menos… lujurioso? ¿O estaba cayendo en la estupidez? Bueno, algo le quedaba claro, y es que se estaba volviendo loco con ese dolor agónico que le recorría de la cadera hasta la punta de los pies.

Itachi le metió el brazo por debajo del cuello, como si pretendiera darle una almohada. Inmediatamente dobló esté mismo para enredar sus dedos en los mechones rojizos de Sasori. Éste último pensó que debería de recortarlos, pues los que quedaban en su frente ya le llegaban debajo de la nariz, ¿o eran los de Itachi? Sasori deslizó una mano en los (ahora) cortos cabellos del Uchiha, sorprendiéndose por los sedosos y lacios que eran. Por el momento, aquel gesto le sirvió a Sasori para atraer el rostro de Itachi hacía su cuello, para que el moreno le siguiera besando. El pelirrojo no quería pensar en lo aterrador que era ese placer que empezaba a envolverlo y es que sencillamente, estaba seguro de que acudiría al deseo antes que a la razón, como siempre sucedía con Itachi.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si, acaso, Itachi también sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba prendido en llamas…vale, no lo decía por experiencia propia, pero la expresión parecía irle bastante bien al momento (oh, ahora que lo recordaba, un día, Deidara y él se habían quemado las cejas porque el primero había estado jugando con quién sabe qué químicos y… ya, no era tiempo para pensar en eso). El marionetista sentía los nervios a flor de piel y las oleadas de placer que le provocaban las caricias de Itachi hicieron que ahogara un gemido varias veces. Mierda, mierda… ¿El Uchiha se habría dado cuenta? Si era así, Sasori podía sentirse el idiota más grande del mundo, ¿cierto?

Itachi comenzó a frotarle el pecho con la mano libre, con un movimiento lento y profundo, como si en ese momento pretendiera arrancarle la camisa de un tirón. Sasori apretó los ojos tan fuerte que pudo ver lucecitas tras sus parpados. En algún rincón de su cabeza estaba una vocecita exigiéndole que fuera más recatado, que haber deseado esto a partir del momento en que conoció a Itachi no justificaba que ahora mismo permitiera que lo siguiera tocando de esa manera tan lasciva, despertando en su cuerpo cosas que nadie nunca le había hecho sentir. Poco a poco, percibía que la situación se le salía de las manos. La verdad es que aquel sitio no era, ni por asomo, el sitio donde se imagino que Itachi y él se entregarían.

—_¡Idiota, idiota! ¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera tan ridícula?_ —pensó Sasori mientras fruncía el ceño y lanzaba un gruñido de frustración que (lo agradeció infinitamente) Itachi no pareció advertir—. _Suenas como una de esas historias de amor que terminan en cliché. _

Sasori estaba contando mentalmente los libros que había leído y usaban ese pensamiento cuando, de pronto, sintió la mano de Itachi bajando por su abdomen y al fin, deteniéndose en el resorte del jean. El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás lo más que pudo con una especie de saltito. Itachi se hizo a un lado tan violentamente que, antes de darse cuenta, Sasori comenzó a estremecerse de frío, como si el hecho de que el joven se alejara le hubiera quebrado esa cálida y cómoda burbuja en donde no le importaba nada.

Su corazón le saltaba al pecho con tanta fuerza que tuvo que tragar saliva para asegurarse de que el nudo no eran unas manos atenazándole el cuello. ¡Mierda! Si antes había pensado que su rostro estaba rojo es que no había sentido uno como el que le cubría ahora mismo.

Itachi se sentó tan rápido que Sasori se sorprendió de que no se mostrara ni un poquito mareado. Con la vista algo acostumbrada a la oscuridad y pese a que Itachi se fundía demasiado con ella, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la mueca de pánico que estaba en el rostro del Uchiha. Debió de admitir que respiró aliviado un segundo al saber que no era exasperación o frustración lo que enmarcaban las cejas y los ojos del otro.

—Lo siento, no estaba pensando bien —dijo Itachi con la voz extremadamente ronca. Parecía sentirlo de verdad. Sasori arqueó las cejas antes de echarse los cabellos de la frente hacia atrás, en un gesto distraído y nervioso; los mechones volvieron a caerle sobre el rostro, rebeldes.

—Definitivamente —murmuro Sasori, echando un vistazo hacia las casas—, ninguno de los dos lo estaba haciendo. —El silencio se estableció entre ambos y el marionetista, enojado consigo mismo suspiró y añadió—: A mí no me molesta, pero… —se quedó callado mientras se contestaba mentalmente—. _Pero no quiero que veas lo excitado que estoy solo por tus besos. Je. Creo que a pesar de todo, quiero resistirme a ser el uke. Maldita sea, no es como si Itachi fuera el seme, ¿o sí?_

De alguna manera se deprimió al saber que la respuesta era que, verdaderamente, Itachi era el seme. Encogió las piernas y las abrazó, deseando que aquello bastara para menguar el frío y para que, si Itachi llegase a coger la lámpara y apuntarle no pudiera ver la reacción de su cuerpo. En ese momento, lo que menos quería es que Itachi le notara la entrepierna; solo tenía que esperar a que se le pasara.

—No pretendía incomodarte, Sasori —agregó Itachi y en su tono de voz casi desaparecía la ronquera. Hasta ese momento al marionetista se le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que no era el único al que el miembro se le había endurecido. Inhaló profundamente y el aroma a tierra le llenó la nariz, relajándole un poco los tensados músculos.

Sasori quería obligarse a decirle a Itachi que había querido _hacerlo _desde hace mucho tiempo; pero quería decirlo sin parecer el uke. Hizo una especie de puchero y lanzó un suspiro. Al cuerno, estaba claro que no iba a ser posible.

—Quizá será mejor si nos vamos —comentó el mayor, en un tono casi entristecido mientras se ponía de pie. Sasori lo cogió por la manga de la camisa e Itachi lo miró, sorprendido.

—Estás actuando ingenuamente —le reprendió con un murmullo—; ¿cómo decírtelo? —Hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza para observar a Itachi—. De verdad, quiero hacerlo.

Es extraño como Sasori consideraba estar acostumbrado al silencio, pero en ese instante, el mutismo del Uchiha le causara una sensación de desconocimiento que le resultaba casi imposible descifrar.

—¿Pero…?

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Pero me has pillado desprevenido —admitió con un deje molesto, aunque Itachi parecía advertir que no era con él; después de todo, Sasori no solía dejar que le ganaran—. Así que no es necesario que pongas esa cara de cordero en el matadero.

Itachi frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Sasori, consciente de que el chico le quería hacer enojar, como aquel día en que lo llevó a su casa. Recordarlo le dio cierta nostalgia, porque esos días parecían tan ajenos a sí mismo.

—¿Vas a hacerme esperar de nuevo? —preguntó el pelirrojo, con un tono impaciente. Itachi se sorprendió de ese cambio, aunque no dijo nada, pensando nuevamente en las palabras de Sasori en un pasado: _No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Uchiha bastardo. _En ese entonces había estado dispuesto a besarlo, antes de que llegara su tío y todo se desvaneciera.

—¿Esperar por qué? —preguntó, volviendo a arrodillarse frente al pelirrojo. Sasori se lamió los labios y lo observó con cierto desdén y otro poco de anhelo. Itachi se sintió tan importante que por un momento pensó en torturarlos un poco más. No obstante, su cuerpo ardía en deseos de juntarse con el marionetista otra vez y no separarse de él jamás—. _Sasori _—la manera en que pronunció su nombre hizo que el calor volviera al pelirrojo con tanta fuerza que le pareció como si lo golpearan—. Quiero hacerte mío.

El corazón de Sasori dio un vuelco mientras él permanecía quieto, asimilando poco a poco las palabras que acababa de decirle el Uchiha.

Itachi extendió la mano hacia su rostro y cogió unos mechones del cabello rojizo antes de enredarlo entre sus dedos y luego pasar las yemas sobre la mejilla de Sasori, como si el Uchiha deseara trazar un dibujo. Recorrió los pómulos de Sasori y el chico pensó que sus dedos estaban fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo; al fin, se detuvo justo cuando el pulgar rozaba el labio inferior del pelirrojo y le alzaba el resto de la barbilla.

Un beso más, pensó Sasori, con la respiración un poco agitada. Tal vez Itachi estaba esperando que le respondiera. Un beso y le bastaría para dejar de pensar; se dejaría hacer. ¡Y bueno! Lo admitía, le daba un poco de miedo la idea.

Quería responder, pero se limitó a mirar a Itachi unos segundos y luego a cerrar los ojos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos pasaron antes de que sintiera el aliento del Uchiha acercándose a sus labios. La otra mano de Itachi ya estaba en su rostro y se lo sujetaba con delicadeza, como si lo consideraran un cristal sumamente frágil. Qué idiotez.

—Itachi…—alcanzó a susurrar antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse.

No existía nada de aquel salvajismo que le había mostrado Itachi hasta entonces. Era como si solamente quisiera explorarlo con delicadeza, ofreciéndole caricias que lo llenaran de un éxtasis perfecto. Itachi bajó las manos hasta sus hombros, acariciando con cierta delicadeza a través de la tela sin dejar de besarlo. Sasori abrió los ojos un momento y se encontró con el apacible rostro del Uchiha, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y fruncía el ceño, como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo. ¿El qué? ¿A caso no estaba en sus planes _prepararlo a él_?

Itachi empezó a inclinarse hacia la tierra, empujando a Sasori con lentitud. En el momento en que el pelirrojo topó espada contra el suelo, Itachi puso las manos flanqueando la cabeza del menor, haciendo una especie de jaula sin separar sus labios; al lado de sus caderas, el marionetista podía sentir las piernas de Itachi. Sasori alzó los brazos una vez más para aferrar el cuello del moreno y atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido por todas partes y deseaba que Itachi lo despertara, como hace unos minutos.

Pasaron diez segundos antes de que el Uchiha metiera una rodilla entre las piernas de Sasori para separarlas con lentitud; luego entremetió la otra. El pelirrojo arrastró los pies para poder atraer sus piernas hacia su cuerpo, como si fuera a ser abdominales; aunque la comparación dejó de convencerle al pensar que ambas piernas se abrían lo suficiente para que Itachi cupiera entre ellas.

A través de la ropa que separaba la piel de ambos, Sasori pudo notar que la excitación también estaba acumulándose en Itachi. Lanzó un gemido ahogado cuando el Uchiha comenzó un vaivén de cadera, frotándose contra su cuerpo lentamente, apenas dejando que saboreara el choque entre ambos. Le hizo pensar que no existían palabras en su vocabulario para describir las oleadas de placer que lo recorrían, el gran calor que permanecía entre ellos incluso en aquella noche al aire libre, el deseo porque las ropas se evaporaran y pudiera acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo tan hermoso que poseía Itachi.

Sasori volvió a alaciar los negros cabellos con unos dedos largos y hábiles; era mucho más fácil adaptarse a ese ritmo que llevaban y en realidad, al pelirrojo no se le podía ocurrir una mejor manera de disfrutar esa cercanía entre ellos. Y sí, quería estar todavía más cerca, pero no le estaba molestando esa lentitud. Deseaba explorar todo cuidadosamente gracias a la falta de luz, recorrer con sus labios todo el cuerpo del moreno así como Itachi hacía ahora con su boca.

Cuando ya le estaba faltando el aire a ambos, Itachi se separó un momento y miró a Sasori con sus penetrantes ojos negro carbón; al menor le pareció que nunca se había sentido tan lleno de regocijo, y quería experimentar más.

Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera pensar en frenarlas:

—Más, por favor, Itachi…

¡Jashin! Su voz no parecía pertenecerle a él, fue como escuchar a otra persona desconocida (soltó un doble "Jashin" cuando se atrapo así mismo usando aquella peculiar expresión que repetía sin parar Hidan mientras viajaban); estaba rogando porque el Uchiha terminara con ese suplicio. Quería tenerlo todo. Ya.

Itachi detuvo el balanceo de caderas e inmediatamente se enderezó. Cuando Sasori frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar, el moreno sonrió como un felino lo haría con su presa. La idea podría haberle hecho estremecerse, pero ahora estaba demasiado excitado para tener la cabeza fría y pensar con razón.

Con unos movimientos ágiles (lo que sorprendió al Akasuna por la oscuridad en la que se fundían), Itachi fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Sasori espero pacientemente, sin perder de vista la silueta que se iluminaba tenuemente sobre su cabeza. Los segundos siguieron corriendo mientras Itachi le abría completamente la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su pecho blanquecino. Sasori se ruborizó más (si es que eso era posible) mientras los ojos del otro le escudriñaban con detenimiento, como si lo estuviera grabando en su memoria.

La risa de Itachi le hizo arquear una ceja.

—Eres hermoso, Sasori —le dijo. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le miró molesto, detectando el tono medio burlón que se le escapaba a la voz del Uchiha.

—No me hables como si fuera una mujer, idiota —le regañó. Itachi se lamió los labios mientras lo contemplaba una vez más.

—Perdona —contestó Itachi, aunque el tono aún no desaparecía completamente de su voz. Sin embargo, lo que dijo después sonó completamente sincero—. Pero hablaba en serio.

—Con ese tono pareces tan cándido —le dijo Sasori, con la voz ronca y burlona—. No me lo habría creído hasta no verlo.

Por un momento pareció que Itachi quería replicar; como fuera, decidió mejor quedarse callado. Luego se inclinó hasta que sus labios le rozaban la oreja al Akasuna.

—Veremos quién termina siendo el cándido —le retó y Sasori sintió repentinamente como si fuera uno más de la larga lista de experiencias. El coraje que experimentó peleó contra el deseo de que Itachi no se separara. Chasqueó la lengua, captando la atención del Uchiha.

—Suena como si tuvieras mucho de dónde comparar —comentó, irritado (muy en el fondo y no pensaba admitirlo, celoso). Itachi parpadeó en la oscuridad y luego lanzó una especie de carcajada que, más que enfadar a Sasori (como sería normal), le produjo vergüenza.

—No. No la tengo.

—¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que soy el primero? —preguntó Sasori, algo aliviado y otro poco orgulloso. Puede que ese primer tono lo hubiera logrado identificar Itachi porque inmediatamente hubo un destello de emoción en sus ojos, como si vivieran ahí dos estrellas.

—¿Esa es tu manera de expresar que te has aliviado al saber que no hay tantas expectativas que cumplir?

Pudo haber pensado en mil formas de contraatacar aquel último comentario, pero el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo entero (y no sabía si se debía al frío o a los nervios) lo obligó a soltar una sola palabra:

—Cállate.

Itachi obedeció y simplemente volvió a acariciarle el rostro con ternura y deseo. El corazón de Sasori, que hasta ahora parecía haberse calmado un poco, volvió a golpearle el pecho con una fuerza abrumadora que hizo girar el mundo como si fuera un carrusel.

Cansado del constante palpitar en la entrepierna, Sasori enredó sus piernas con la cintura de Itachi, invitándolo a acercarse más. El Uchiha tensó la mandíbula y al marionetista le dio la sensación de que lo había pillado pensando en quién sabe qué cosas.

Despacio, tomó entre su mano la que Itachi tenía posada en su rostro y la estrechó suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Era un gesto que había visto mil veces en esas películas cursis que pasaban en la televisión; la verdad es que siempre le habían llamado la atención. Al contrario de Itachi, que siempre pareció aborrecer y ridiculizar el amor, Sasori lo había encontrado especial desde el principio. Tal vez era esa ridícula inclinación hacia la belleza, pero ¿encontrar a alguien que le hiciera volar con los pies en la tierra no es algo que tenía derecho a envidiar? Una parte de él siempre estuvo dispuesta a buscar esas sensaciones a las que tanto anhelaba tener, al mismo tiempo que les temía. Enamorarte es peligroso; es ser egoísta; son emociones que quizá no soportaría su corazón… siempre dio por sentado que él no iba a poder amar a nadie, por temor a que se lo arrebataran, por la resignación a perder antes de luchar, porque podía no ser real.

¿Y cuánto podía durar lo suyo con Itachi? ¿Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo?

Acercó su mano entrelazada con la de Itachi, y con cuidado le beso los dedos; casi metiéndoselos a la boca. Itachi lanzó un suspiro que, Sasori se dio cuenta más que complacido, delataba el ansía y el placer que aquello le provocaba.

A sus anteriores preguntas, sí. La verdad estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo.

Itachi se inclinó y apartó su mano de la boca de Sasori, para posar los labios nuevamente sobre los del pelirrojo.

Continuaba apoyándose con el brazo libre, y lo uso como soporte para empezar a besar el cuello de Sasori. No parecía dispuesto a soltar la mano del más joven, incluso cuando alcanzó con la lengua el pezón izquierdo del pelirrojo. Hundió la nariz en su piel, aspirando el aroma que expedía Sasori, intentando identificarlo (sin éxito). Nada de lo que parecía sentir en ese momento podía ser expresado con ningún tipo de palabras que conociera. Escuchó el gemido que Sasori no pudo contener y pensó que si no se apresuraba a _hacerlo _seguramente se volvía loco. Trazó con la lengua una circunferencia, dejando un rastro de saliva antes de darle un pequeño mordisco.

—Ah… —gimió Sasori, dejando escapar un suspiro. Itachi apretó más la mano de Sasori, mientras recargaba la frente en el pecho del pelirrojo, a la altura del corazón. Puede que se tratara de su imaginación, pero podía sentirlo golpeando constantemente, a una velocidad casi irregular. El Uchiha le dio un último apretón a la mano de Sasori antes de soltarla, como indicándole que "todo iría bien"; aunque el Akasuna no dijo nada, casi pudo imaginárselo frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada asesina, de esas que realmente podrían matarte.

Una vez que tuvo la mano libre, acaricio el torso de Sasori hasta llegar a la cintura. Se preguntó mentalmente si el temblor del cuerpo debajo de él se debía al frío o a alguna otra cosa; como aquella "otra cosa" iban desde la fragilidad hasta el temor, Itachi se decidió por el frío. Bueno, pronto se encargaría de ello, pensó con una sonrisa lasciva.

No debía precipitarse; Sasori también tenía que disfrutarlo, cada instante. Así que no dejo de repartir besos en su pecho mientras su mano bajaba hasta el botón de los (estúpidos y estorbosos) pantalones de mezclilla.

El marionetista estaba estático, acariciando los cabellos de Itachi cuando sintió que la mano en su cadera empezaba a bajar lentamente hacia su miembro. La respiración se le volvió agitada mientras el Uchiha peleaba con el botón y el cierre. Cuando, segundos después logró soltar el pantalón, Sasori sintió que se aliviaba de no sentir la presión de una venda demasiado ajustada.

Antes de pensar en el tenue alivio, Itachi se echó de costado, alzándose a sí mismo con el codo antes de volver a encontrar sus labios con los del pelirrojo. El beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más profundo y cuando Sasori sintió que la mano de Itachi se metía debajo de su ropa para acariciarlo, el gemido que dio se ahogó entre la boca del moreno.

Itachi movía lentamente la mano, de arriba abajo sobre su ropa interior. La sensibilidad entre las piernas le hizo creer al pelirrojo que su miembro le iba a explotar de puro gozo. El Uchiha empezó a ceñir sus dedos alrededor de éste, para aumentar la velocidad. Durante un instante, Itachi apartó la boca de la suya y la acercó a sus oídos, sin dejar la tarea con la otra mano. Entonces, Sasori se mordió el labio con fuerza, para no soltar un gemido.

—Di que eres mío —le susurro Itachi, con la voz ronca. Sasori dejó caer la mano y enterró los dedos en la tierra, como si buscara algo de que asirse. Al no recibir respuesta, Itachi aumentó la velocidad y la presión —. Por favor, quiero escucharlo.

Sasori no le contestaba por vergüenza de que no saliera su voz. Itachi detuvo el movimiento y el pelirrojo se quedo estático; observó con atención al moreno, reclamándole y suplicando al mismo tiempo que no parara. El Uchiha le acarició con el dedo medio, toda la longitud que alcanzaba su mano a través de los pantalones, pero a Sasori no le parecía suficiente.

—Soy… —dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz y el aliento entrecortado—…tuyo, Ita…Itachi.

Ahora fueron dos dedos los que lo acariciaban.

—Mmm-mm —gimió Sasori, con los ojos cerrados. Llegados a este punto, Itachi sabía que eso no le bastaba al pelirrojo; algo en él lo sabía tan perfectamente como que él ya no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo. Tres, cuatro dedos. Cogió violentamente la muñeca de Sasori que le quedaba más cerca y la llevó a donde le palpitaba con fuerza la entrepierna.

Como si estuviera en un trance, Sasori comenzó a frotar la palma contra el cuerpo de Itachi. Al menos, pensó entonces mientras lo tocaba por encima de la ropa, no era el único que estaba pagando facturas de las caricias. Itachi lanzó un gruñido de placer y, segundos después volvió a detener su tarea y se alejo de la mano de Sasori.

—Deja de hacer eso —le recriminó Sasori de manera apenas inteligible. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, casi burlón, pero con un timbre de urgencia en la voz mientras se ponía de nuevo encima del pelirrojo y le abría las piernas con las rodillas. Sasori se dio cuenta de que ya casi no había gentileza en sus movimientos, de hecho, incluso aunque guardaban la elegancia de un felino todavía, podía notar que éstos se habían vueltos ligeramente torpes.

—Ya no pares… —dijo, con cierta exasperación. Itachi le dedicó una media sonrisa lo besaba un segundo y luego se separaba para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de su cintura.

—En eso estoy.

Itachi le deslizó los pantalones para quitárselos. El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, con los expectantes ojos fijos en el moreno. Hasta ese momento, los sentidos de Sasori habían pasado a estar a flor de piel y cualquier tacto que le hacía el Uchiha hacía arder la piel de forma agradable. Odiaba la distancia que los separaba por la ropa y le sobraban ganas de poder apartarlas de en medio. Claro que estaría más cómodo en alguna cama, donde la calidez de los muros y las sábanas no le prohibieran apreciar cierta comodidad mientras hacía el amor con Itachi; pero incluso ahora, con algunas piedras y ramitas clavándosele en la espalda, con la guerra azotando algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí, con el creciente temor de perder la oportunidad de hacerlo, Sasori no podía pensar en un sitio mejor. Estaba con Itachi, y aunque sonara increíblemente estúpido (porque lo era), eso le bastaba.

Una vez que sus pantalones estuvieron en sus tobillos, Sasori e Itachi pelearon contra los zapatos para quitarlo completamente. El frío que siguió hizo que Sasori ahogara una pequeña exclamación. Itachi tiró a un lado el pantalón y se inclinó para besar al pelirrojo una vez más. Qué ridículo era que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, ya no existía nada que estuviera mal. Apoyado en un brazo, Itachi le cosquilleo el torso y volvió a _sobarle_, haciendo que Sasori lanzara otro gemido, ahogado por los labios del Uchiha.

Al marionetista le temblaban las manos cuando empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Itachi. El calor que atravesaba las prendas hacía que, por un momento, todo pareciera una especie de ilusión, como si fuera imposible que ahí estuvieran los dos, literalmente entregándose el uno al otro.

Una voz resonó en su cabeza, tan firme que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos; no obstante, él siguió quitando la camisa de Itachi hasta dejar el torso descubierto y empezar a acariciarlo con ansías.

_No lo conoces. No sabes nada de él. ¿Cómo puedes amarlo?_

_¿Y qué si apenas lo conozco? Realmente quiero estar con él para siempre. _

_Para siempre es mucho tiempo. _

_Cállate. Sé lo que estoy haciendo._

_Deja de hacerte el maduro _—en este punto, Sasori abrió los ojos con cierta violencia. Por un momento, pareció que iba a separarse de Itachi con un salto, como lo había hecho anteriormente—, _porque tus acciones son más infantiles que las mías. _

_¿Deidara? _—Sasori no sentía pánico mientras escuchaba la voz del rubio, incluso en un momento como aquel, pues desde un par de meses después de conocerlo, era Deidara el que hablaba dentro de su cabeza, recordándole las cosas que debía de hacer; invadía su mente cuando necesitaba pensar en algo profundamente, porque durante todos esos años juntos, él fue el único al que podía aferrarse para no caer…ya no recordaba bien las voces de sus padres o sus abuelos—, _Deidara, ya no digas nada, por favor. Deseo que esto pase, quiero estar con Itachi. _

_Lo amas. Sigue repitiéndolo, hazlo hasta el último día de tu vida. Puede que sea cierto, pero ¿quién es Itachi? ¿Él sabe quién eres? _—el tono resultaba amargo en los oídos de Sasori, no entendía que pasaba. Pero todavía seguía acoplándose al ritmo de Itachi mientras éste lo besaba y él mismo, con unas manos que casi ni le pertenecían, continuaba acariciándole, aferrando su espalda y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Sus oídos alcanzaban a escuchar los gemidos de ambos, pero no se estaba sintiendo real—. _¿Crees que en tan poco tiempo se puede amarte? No seas tan iluso; nunca ha ido contigo ser ingenuo._

_Guarda silencio. No te importa._

_Sigue repitiéndotelo, tal vez algún día llegues a creer eso. _—Hubo una pausa antes de que Sasori abriera los ojos y mirara el cielo, con aire ausente—_. El aire huele a sangre y muerte. Todos se convierten en muñecos de trapo manejados por la guerra; y ella está muy cerca. Puedes sentirlo. La tragedia se avecina; no sabes cuándo, pero ya está cerca. Este podría ser el último momento en que tú…_

La voz se extinguió. Sasori volvió a caer en el embelesamiento de esas corrientes eléctricas que le hicieron estremecerse bajo el peso de Itachi.

Notaba exasperado cuánto le gustaba al Uchiha hacerle sufrir, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, dejaba la tarea.

—Sasori —le llamó Itachi y el pelirrojo respondió apenas con un movimiento lento de cabeza—. Ponte de espaldas a mí. Ahora.

Obedeció y se puso a gatas, ruborizado hasta que las mejillas eran iguales a su cabello; su aliento era entrecortado y jadeaba cada vez más. La brisa fresca apenas la percibió como algo ajeno, de otra dimensión. Itachi le deslizó los bóxers y el pelirrojo se sintió enteramente avergonzado, váyase a saber por qué, después de todo lo que ya le había tocado el otro.

El Uchiha le acarició la cadera y un segundo después, Sasori se tensó completamente, al sentir que dentro de él se deslizaba un dedo. Era una sensación extraña, y eso no hizo más que acrecentar cuando Itachi empezó a meter y sacar el dedo, causándole unos estremecimientos agradables que Sasori apenas podía evitar expresar entre los jadeos. Dos, tres dedos; quizá cuatro. Escuchó la risita que Itachi lanzó antes de sacarle la mano y acercarse tanto que podía frotar su _paquete, _con el cuerpo de Sasori. Luego, se inclinó para acercar los labios hasta su oído (dándole un beso en el hombro y otro en el cuello).

—Me toca —le susurró con la voz ronca. Sasori se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Hmph. A mí no me ha tocado —murmuró, casi en un plan de fastidiar aún ahora y otro poco como un puchero de verdad.

—Trataré de que sea al mismo tiempo.

Incluso aunque sus oídos zumbaban como si tuviera a un lado molestas moscas, Sasori fue capaz de escuchar las palabras del Uchiha, seguidos de la bragueta del pantalón. Sintió un retortijón en el estomago y luego como si mil mariposas batieran las alas dentro del mismo. Ante la comparación, recordó un día en que Deidara y él hablaban sobre una película de acción-amor, cuyo nombre en realidad no recordaba.

—Decir que cuando te enamoras sientes como si te dieran una patada en el estomago, me parece muy poco romántico. También dicen que parece que hubiera mariposas en tu interior, y eso ya raya en el cliché, hum. Yo creo que es como la música, cuando acaricia tus oídos y te lleva demasiados sentimientos como para identificarlos; también creo que es como el arte, lleno de delicadeza, trabajo y belleza, hum. Así que creo que deben de empezar a buscar otra manera de expresarlo.

Ahora, Sasori se hizo esa pregunta. ¿Qué sentía cuando estaba Itachi? ¿Qué sentía cuando lo miraba, cuando escuchaba su voz? Un placer que dolía; una felicidad efímera que le hacía sentir vivo; un martilleo en el cuerpo y como si estuvieran clavándole agujas en todas partes; embelesamiento, pasión, amor… ¿Cómo lo describía? Bueno, no tenía respuesta. Ese amor simplemente estaba ahí e, ¿importaba de qué manera?

Un dolor agudo le atravesó el cuerpo y le hizo ahogar un grito. Clavó las uñas entre la tierra y sintió cómo se metía ésta entre ellas y contuvo las ganas de empezar a limpiarlas. Apretó los ojos y soltó un gruñido mientras Itachi continuaba penetrándolo, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación, aunque no por eso, el dolor menguaba mucho. Su cuerpo tembló de manera en que, por un instante, creyó que sus brazos lo iban a dejar caer; sin embargo logró mantenerse quieto, con la boca abierta en medio de un grito adolorido y uno de placer.

Itachi hundió su miembro por completo y soltó un suspiro mientras Sasori dejaba escapar un gemido. Fueron un par de segundos antes de que el Uchiha lo cogiera por las caderas y retrocediera lentamente. El Akasuna se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que seguramente terminaría sangrándole (probablemente tuviera un moretón a la mañana siguiente). Itachi repitió el proceso unas cinco veces antes de embestirlo con más fuerza y velocidad; gemía y jadeaba el nombre del pelirrojo y, aunque Sasori trató de no dejar escapar ninguna palabra, le resultó imposible unos segundos después, y compartió los mismos sonidos que el Uchiha mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez.

El dolor que sentía fue menguando hasta que lo único que sentía era un inmenso placer.

—Más… ahh, Itachi, más rápido… —le pidió Sasori en determinado momento e Itachi obedeció. Unos segundos después, Itachi sacó su miembro del interior de Sasori y tiró al pelirrojo de espaldas a la tierra y lo miró con un brillo apasionado. Le abrió las piernas y volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez casi sin delicadeza.

—Sasori —gimió con los ojos entornados al embestirlo. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrírsela, como si ella fuera el único testigo de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto. El Uchiha liberó una de las manos que había usado para sujetar y atraer hacía sí la cadera de Sasori y comenzó a masturbarlo; subía y bajaba la mano con rapidez mientras el pelirrojo lanzaba sonoros gemidos que lo incitaban a no abandonar la tarea—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Ahh…S…Sí. —A Sasori le pareció que Itachi hacía una especie de ronroneo como respuesta. Cuando llegaron al clímax y las sensaciones los golpearon, Sasori sintió curiosidad del por qué, al correrse, Itachi cerraba los ojos y gemía su nombre mientras derramaba su esencia en el interior del menor y en cambio, Sasori abría los ojos con sorpresa y se arqueaba, rodeando una vez más la cintura de Itachi con las piernas, acercándole tanto que el Uchiha terminó tumbado sobre él, con la respiración agitada.

El pelirrojo abrazo el cuerpo de Itachi y relajó los músculos; estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Este, era el mejor lugar del mundo, pensó medio atontado. Un cansancio le cayó encima repentinamente, mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre la espalda del moreno, despacio y apenas como si acariciara el pétalo de una flor. Itachi no se separó de él y se mantuvo jadeando a su lado, con los cabellos negros haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro. El cuerpo de Sasori estaba invadido por un calor apacible, como si estuviera tumbado sobre el pasto en un día soleado.

—Itachi —le llamó, solo para saborear el nombre; por el simple gusto de decirlo. El cabello le ocultaba el rostro al Uchiha y Sasori envidió un poco de la facilidad que tenía el otro para acoplar su respiración. Durante un momento, se sintió débil, pero al siguiente, Itachi le besaba el cuello y se acercaba a su oído.

—Te amo.

Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón le dio un vuelco. La voz de Itachi había sido tan sincera que hubo un momento en que la sangre en su interior se detuvo antes de bombear con rapidez, echándole a consciencia que estaba (_de verdad_) con Itachi y que él (_realmente_) le había dicho eso.

Una sonrisa de lado cruzó su rostro; cualquiera podría malentenderla como un gesto ladino y egocéntrico, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y la sonrisa se extendía, era obvia la felicidad marcada en los rasgos del Akasuna. Rodeó el cuello de Itachi con los brazos y lanzó una risa entre divertida y feliz.

—Yo también te amo.

**0*0*0**

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza del rubio cuando despertó, con la luz grisácea del día atravesando la ventana, fue que Sasori no estaba en la cama que le habían concedido. Después de unos segundos mientras se tallaba los ojos y apartaba las sábanas de sus piernas, recordó que anoche había visto partir a su danna con Itachi.

Se sacudió los cabellos con cierto desdén; la cabeza le punzaba con fuerza y dentro de poco tendría migraña. Observó alrededor, en donde estaban Madara y Sasuke (sabía que Itachi había salido con Sasori en medio de la noche, claro, pero en realidad le sorprendió no encontrar a Tobi), ambos pilotos y los chicos extraños que acompañaban a la F_amilia Oscura_ (venga, eso último sonaba a una secta o algo parecido). Se lamió los labios que estaban extrañamente resecos y partidos. El frío le helaba los brazos desnudos mientras sacaba las piernas de la cama, con cuidado de no hacer rechinar demasiado ésta y poder salir afuera de esa habitación; incluso aunque allí se formara más calor gracias a todos los presentes, Deidara supo enseguida que si no salía, le daría un ataque de claustrofobia. Él no era muy propenso a molestarse por los lugares llenos de gente, como sucedía con Sasori, pero había despertado con un aguijonazo en la cabeza que no dejaba de gritarle que saliera pitando a cualquier parte menos ahí.

Cogió la camiseta que había llevado, ahora sucia y rasgada en ciertas zonas, y se la puso con un gruñido.

Sabía que la idea no era buena antes de terminar de pensarla y aún así no pudo evitar que el hábito de la urgencia por ver a Sasori se quitara de su mente. Se calzó observando a su alrededor, casi con la esperanza de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera el pelirrojo; sólo él.

Era una estupidez que él hubiera alentado el encuentro del Akasuna con Itachi y que ahora mismo, pareciera arrepentirse. Por momentos le resultaba difícil olvidar que había renunciado a esa (inútil) idea de poder estar con Sasori.

Echó un último vistazo a la habitación antes de salir. Se estremeció con el viento frío y estornudo. La gente ya comenzaba las tareas del campo y a Deidara le provocaron una sensación de normalidad tan fuerte que casi olvido que el país estaba en guerra. Era sorprendente que a ese lugar no le prestaran ningún tipo de atención y frente a sus ojos, detrás de algunas casas descoloridas, se extendieran las cosechas de maíz, tan doradas como el cabello del chico.

Cuando volvió la atención a los campesinos, notó que éstos lo miraban con recelo y supuso que no tenía por qué extrañarse, luego de que hubiesen armado todo un espectáculo al llegar. Debían de estar pensando en la forma en que él sujeto la pistola y disparó hacia aquel enorme sujeto que había tumbado a Sasori contra el suelo.

—Malnacido —susurró Deidara, con la ira retorciéndose en su interior. Nadie pareció escucharlo; todo seguía su curso natural.

Miró hacia el cielo nublado e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Si tenía que ser sincero, aún odiaba el clima de Inglaterra, su aberración seguía en pie, así como muchas otras cosas que no cambiaron incluso luego de lo sucedido con Itachi y Sasori. Oh, sí; lo que es el amor juvenil, pensó con amargura e irritación.

Pateó la tierra y levantó una capa de polvo antes de salir caminando, intentando hacer caso omiso de las miradas que le dirigían y el viento frío que recorría su cuerpo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino con la cabeza gacha. Era consciente de que apenas debían de ser las seis y media o siete, y que debió de haberse cepillado un poco la larga cabellera que ahora le caía con algunas marañas, sin embargo, ya no sentía que la apariencia pudiera representarle algún tipo de inconveniente con la guerra a cuestas y una alerta de peligro creciendo en su pecho. Tampoco es como si pudiera importarle un poco guardar una apariencia impecable y de cierta manera, perfecta.

Alguna vez, Sasori le había dicho que era hermoso, lo suficiente para desear inmortalizarlo en una de sus marionetas. ¿Tienen la más remota idea de lo cruel que eran esas palabras cuando Sasori no sentía realmente nada por él? Sí, era bello, pero nunca lo suficiente para el marionetista. Le dolía, incluso ahora que había decidido hacer todo para que Sasori fuera feliz…

—¿Qué es eso, mamá? —escuchó repentinamente a un niño pequeño y giró la cabeza en su dirección. Un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y una gorra roja que decía "¡Kablam!" señalaba al cielo. Deidara alzó la mirada y arrugo la frente; una columna de humo negro se dibujaba por encima de los pinos verde esmeralda. A Deidara le causo una sensación de irrealidad y le temblaron las piernas mientras la mujer se llevaba al niño pequeño luego de soltar un pequeño grito ahogado que, a sus oídos, le pareció como un sollozo.

Él se quedo quieto, como una estatuilla. Nuevamente se pasó la lengua por los labios y barrió el lugar con la mirada. A su alrededor estaban varias personas que miraban el humo con temor y Deidara no los culpaba. Recordó las imágenes que había visto en la televisión y pensó en el caos, la muerte, el miedo y la desesperación que respiraron las personas en medio de este torrente de balas y dolor; no, Deidara no sabía qué se sentía estar ahí, y el temor que le empezaba a hacer meollo carecía de experiencia, porque claro que el miedo hizo que le temblaran las piernas, pero no sabía nada. Tampoco quería experimentarlo jamás.

Tragó saliva y buscó a Sasori. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Iba a caminar en dirección cualquiera cuando de repente, alguien le cogió el brazo. Dio un salto y se giró sobre sus talones. Casi ni se sorprendió de ver a Tobi ahí, con una leve sonrisa que hacía brillar los ojos negros como si tuvieran dos estrellas dentro. Durante un instante, le pareció tierno, tal vez hasta un poco hermoso y pensó en la posibilidad de que Itachi también tuviera esa mirada.

—¿Está bien, Deidara san? —preguntó con un tono afable. El rubio chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

—Lo mejor que puedo estar luego de volver a dormir en una cama, hum —admitió, intentando que el malhumor y el pesar no se vieran reflejados en su tono o su mirada—. ¿Qué quieres, Tobi? —Pensó que no estaría mal que su voz fuera un poco agresiva (le faltaban ganas para querer estar acompañado), pero sonó bastante amable, hasta exhausto. Tobi observó el humo, pero apenas fue un vistazo que se desvió al instante.

—Me preguntaba si querría desayunar algo —contestó el Uchiha, como si no sintiera miedo. Deidara se admiro por aquel valor del buen chico, pero inmediatamente lo tomó por despistado o ignorante, al no reconocer el peligro. Miró sus ojos un segundo antes de responderse así mismo: No, la verdad es que Tobi sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, pero no quería mostrar temor, era más bien que expresaba la necesidad de mantenerse firme ante las adversidades.

_Sonría mucho y ante todo, sempai. Siempre habrá mil razones para ser feliz, aunque a veces no lo parezca._

—Supongo que no puedo pedir una bolsa de manzanas ¿cierto?, hum —comentó, con una media sonrisa. Tobi parpadeo antes de que leyera en la expresión del rubio que estaba haciendo alusión al primer día que se encontraron.

—Hay manzanas —le dijo, con un tono infantil—. Y pan tostado con mermelada también.

Luego de comer frijoles enlatados durante casi tres días, oír eso le supo a gloria. Se abrazó un momento, y volvió a buscar instintivamente a Sasori, sin éxito.

—Suena bien, hum. —Hizo una pausa y miró sobre el bosque, daba la sensación de que el humo se acercaba, pero luego de parpadear se dio cuenta de que se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

—Entonces vamos a casa, para despertar a todos.

—Por sí no lo has notado, no hay necesidad de despertarlos a _todos _—murmuro Deidara con el ceño fruncido. Un segundo después se giro hacia donde había venido—. Y ya en eso, ¿has visto dónde están Sasori e… Itachi? —trató de pronunciar el nombre del Uchiha sin desdén, pero al final apenas alcanzó a gruñirlo.

—Tobi no los ha visto —contestó Tobi con sinceridad—, de hecho los estaba buscando.

—Ah.

—¿Tiene frío? —preguntó el chico y Deidara dejó caer los brazos a los costados, como si le pesaran.

—No. Solamente me dio un pequeño escalofrío —no era una confesión que lanzaría cualquier día a cualquier persona—, pero nada del otro mundo, hum.

—¿Trajo una chaqueta?

—Es evidente que en este momento, no —contestó Deidara, medio sonriendo con cinismo—. Pero tengo una en donde nos quedamos, hum. —Miró a Tobi, curioso. El buen chico no parecía sentir el frío a pesar de la camisa de manga corta—. ¿No tienes frío?

El pelinegro rió tontamente.

—Estoy acostumbrado al clima, no se preocupe.

—No me preocupo, hum —le cortó Deidara, volviendo a los malos humores. Tobi asintió lentamente.

—Vale, lo siento. —Parecía que eso era cierto. Deidara echó la cabeza a un lado, aunque sabía que debía disculparse por su actitud.

Caminaron en silencio a través del sendero, hacia una casa en la que Deidara vio a una anciana sentada en el umbral de lo que supuso, era su casa. Frente a ella había una mesa con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos (al más estilo de un picnic) y sobre la superficie, estaban acomodados unos frascos de mermelada de piña, manzana y fresa. El estomago del rubio rugió.

Se ruborizo al notar que Tobi le miraba, con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Eso ha sido su estomago? —le preguntó el Uchiha entre una risa. Deidara frunció el ceño y le miro, molesto.

—Cállate, hum.

—Descuide —respondió Tobi con la sonrisa sin desaparecer de su rostro—, ahora mismo compraré algo para que todos coman.

Deidara volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo y se quedó callado. La perspectiva de salir de Inglaterra consumía sus pensamientos desde que llegaron.

_Salvar a los Uchiha y regresar a Japón, sanos y salvos. _

_¿Solo eso?_

_Sí._

—Buenos días, señora Azura —saludó Tobi cuando se toparon a dos pasos del sencillo puesto—. ¿Cómo está el día de hoy?

—Me duelen un poco las rodillas, pero nada más —contestó afable la mujer. Deidara la miró con atención; la piel manchada, el cabello encanecido y los ojos negros le recordaron un poco a Chiyo—. ¿De qué buscas el día de hoy?

—Quisiera una mermelada de fresa y —miro a Deidara—, ¿gustara Sasori san una de manzana? —El rubio se encogió de hombros, decidido a no darle mucha importancia. Tobi se rasco la nuca y miró a la anciana—. También una de manzana, por favor.

La señora le extendió dos frascos y una bolsa de pan tostado. A Deidara se le estaba abriendo el apetito justo cuando escuchó que la mujer reía levemente, con una voz ronca y débil.

—Qué bonito cabello tienes; tan brillante como el sol —le dijo y el rubio parpadeo, sorprendido. Luego se ruborizo ligeramente.

—Ah… gracias, hum —contestó, algo avergonzado. Tobi asintió.

—Sabía que no podía ser el único que pensara lo mismo del cabello de sempai —exclamó mientras cogía los frascos con una mano y se despedía amistosamente con la otra. Deidara se giró violentamente a observar al buen chico, no sabiendo si debía sentirse más avergonzado o un poco furioso—. Entonces, nos vemos.

—Espera, Tobi —llamó la mujer y Deidara notó el brillo en sus ojos—. Supe que tú y tu familia se irán pronto.

—Posiblemente —contestó con la voz triste.

—Oh, esa es una lástima y una suerte al mismo tiempo —dijo de manera taciturna la anciana—, la verdad es que me gustó mucho cómo tocabas el violín. Me habría gustado escucharte mucho más tiempo; hiciste que olvidara un poco las penas. ¿Y a dónde irán? —añadió justo después, observando a Deidara—. Si buscan refugiarse en cualquier otra parte, sería mejor si se quedaran aquí en vez de las montañas o las zonas de bosque.

El rubio tragó saliva y pensó en la columna de humo que todavía se alzaba por encima de los árboles; no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo había vivido aquella mujer y cuánto más le quedaría, con la guerra acercándose cada vez más, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir? Ella y cualquiera, se dijo con amargura. La mujer debía de tener mucho miedo.

Giró la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Es por Raiko sama —contestó Tobi, adelantándose al rubio. Éste se sorprendió por el tono serio del buen chico que había hecho cambiar su voz a una que a veces resonaba en eco dentro de la cabeza de Deidara, burlándose de él—. Amenazó la integridad de Itachi san. Mi padre cree que ya no debemos estar aquí.

_¿A caso eres un cobarde? _—le dijo la voz en su interior y Deidara retrocedió levemente, con el rostro algo pálido. Ni la mujer o Tobi parecieron notarlo. El Uchiha había convertido su voz jovial en una llena de severidad y algo parecido al resentimiento que le provocó un nudo en la boca del estomago.

—Raiko es un buen mozo —defendió la mujer con un toque exhausto y Deidara se contuvo de gritar que el sujeto había amenazado y maltratado a Sasori—. Algo obsesivo, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo. El amor es peculiar.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —comentó Tobi, con la voz alegre de siempre. A Deidara se le destensaron los hombros y la mandíbula—, pero aún así creo que no debió de haber actuado de aquella manera. Itachi san nunca ofreció ninguna insinuación y es por eso que nos incómoda.

Azura lanzó un suspiro antes de alzar un hombro.

—Bueno, estoy a favor de eso último —dijo y luego sonrió con melancolía, como si hubiera leído la expresión que Deidara le dedico al pensar en la guerra—. Tobi, ¿tocarás una última canción antes de irte?

—No estoy seguro —contestó el pelinegro luego de unos segundos. Al ver la cara decepcionada de la mujer asintió—. Me encantaría hacerlo, así que pediré permiso.

—Hay que levantar a los que faltan y decirles. Una última canción para nuestras almas…

Deidara sintió que un profundo pesar le caía sobre los hombros y sintió ganas de llorar.

**0*0*0**

Incluso aunque el calor que compartieron anoche hubiese sido bastante, el frío una vez que pararon de hacer el amor los obligó a ponerse las ropas y abrazarse para dormir un poco. Por eso, cuando a la mañana Itachi despertó rodeando a Sasori y lo vio descansando profundamente creyó que todo se había tratado de un sueño.

Una piedra se le clavaba en el costado y él se removió algo incómodo, con lentitud para no despertar al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, antes de poder moverse bien, notó la pesada mirada de Sasori sobre él y bajó su atención. Durante la noche, Sasori había hundido la nariz en su cuello, como un cachorro que se refugia debajo de tu brazo cuando quiere dormir o tiene frío, acurrucándose para no moverse durante su pequeño letargo. Ahora Sasori alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo con mayor claridad, entornaba los ojos como si quisiera acostumbrarse a la luz gris que había en ese día nublado.

El Uchiha le pasó una mano por los cabellos de la frente y la descubrió un poco antes de depositar en ella un beso fugaz.

—Buenos días —le dijo, feliz. El pelirrojo pareció ronronear la respuesta.

—Buenos días, Itachi. —Se separó de Itachi para sentarse e hizo una mueca adolorida al hacerlo. Luego lanzó un suspiro. El moreno se sentó y lo miró, con una expresión curiosa y luego, entre divertida y sensual. Sasori le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Solo estaba recordando algo importante.

—Al parecer eso te divierte —comentó mientras se ponía de pie—. Por tu bien, espero que no tenga que ver conmigo y lo que hicimos anoche. —Itachi dejó pasar las palabras, porque el tono de Sasori era avergonzado y tierno; además, de alguna manera sabía que el pelirrojo lo estaba amenazando realmente por si quería alardear del dolor con el que posiblemente hubiera despertado. El Uchiha suspiro, la verdad, había tratado de que no fuera demasiado—. ¿Qué tienes? Te ves como si te estuvieran regañando.

Itachi se puso de pie y sonrió de lado.

—Pareciera que eso es lo que estás haciendo. —Sasori le golpeó en el hombro e Itachi hizo una mueca de dolor—. Auch —murmuro antes de sobarse discretamente el brazo. Sasori se sacudió los pantalones.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Puede que sean las siete apenas —respondió Itachi, acercándose para sacudirle el cabello al pelirrojo, donde tenía enredadas algunas hojas secas—. ¿Tienes planes?

—Tengo hambre —admitió mientras se rascaba el cuello distraídamente. El Uchiha notó el moretón que empezaba a formarse por alguna de las mordidas que debió darle anoche; el labio también estaba ligeramente azulado.

—¿Nos quedamos otro rato antes de bajar? —se burló Itachi, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios. Sasori lanzó una exclamación, como si el otro le hubiera sorprendido con la guardia baja, aunque luego le respondió. Itachi pensó que nunca se cansaría de la suavidad de ese tacto. Fue el pelirrojo el que rompió el beso y lo miró, con una expresión ruborizada; no obstante, el Uchiha tenía que admirar la capacidad para verse como alguien que tiene todo eso fríamente calculado.

—La oferta es tentadora, pero de verdad tengo hambre. No he cenado y no recuerdo haber comido ayer, así que si no te molesta…

Itachi abrió los ojos y luego hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Me hubieras dicho para que cenaras algo —le reprendió, con una voz grave. Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer con lo aliviado que estaba de verte vivo (aunque no precisamente cuando te encontré, hay que admitirlo), se me olvido lo hambriento que estaba.

—Eres un necio por ello. —Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que no le podía hacer nada—. Entonces será mejor que vayamos a desayunar algo.

Sasori se limitó a asentir y se dirigió de regreso al pueblo, con Itachi a un lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus hombros se rozaran. Después de lo que había pasado anoche, Sasori pensó que esa cercanía le era insuficiente. Las mejillas le ardieron y se volteó hacia el otro lado, para que Itachi no lo notara.

Un segundo después sintió la calidez de una mano ciñendo la suya con delicadeza. Itachi le estaba tomando de la mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Él se giró a verlo, e Itachi compartió esa mirada.

Claro que era lo más normal del mundo, pensó Sasori, respondiendo a apretar de manos entrelazando los dedos con los de su novio. Vaya, qué bien le sonaba aquello último.

Llegaron a las inmediaciones del lugar y lo primero que les recibió fue la imagen de una gente desanimada y algo triste, como si les pesara mover los pies. Itachi se tenso mientras que el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la espalda.

—Oh, miren nada más —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y tanto Itachi como Sasori se giraron para ver a Raiko, que estaba cruzado de brazos y les sonreía como si fueran camaradas de toda la vida. Nadie en el sitio pareció prestarle mucha atención a ninguno de los tres. Los ojos verdes del hombre parecían aguas turbias e Itachi chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado—. Los dos tortolitos al fin regresan de un buen paseo, ¿eh?

—¿Qué quiere ahora, Raiko san? —preguntó Itachi, con una mirada ponzoñosa. Raiko se encogió de hombros y dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—Solamente estoy a punto de empezar las tareas del día —admitió, tallándose la nariz—. Debo suponer que no puedo contar con tu bella presencia, ¿verdad?

—En efecto —respondió Sasori, molesto porque el otro pareciera ignorarlo completamente. Raiko le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—No te hablaba a ti, _niñito. _

—Oh, ¿estuviste toda la noche inventando ese ridículo sobrenombre? Supongo que sería grosero despreciar tu mejor intento.

—Haz lo que quieras, mientras no te metas en las pláticas de adultos,_ cabeza de tomate._

—Creo que ese está mejor, ¿lo inventó alguna de las piedras que están tiradas por ahí? —dijo Sasori con sarcasmo. La mirada de Raiko se ilumino de rabia ante la forma de rechazar sus insultos. Itachi lanzó una pequeña risita. Pudo notar lo encolerizado que estaba Raiko en ese momento.

—Ya verás, encontraré una piedra para hundirte en la cabeza. —Dijo mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia ellos. Normalmente, Sasori no se tomaba enserio ese tipo de amenazas, pero Itachi lo empujo hacia atrás y se interpuso en el camino de Raiko, observándole amenazadoramente.

—Como le pongas un dedo encima, te cortaré la lengua y amputaré tus manos. —Susurro Itachi con un gruñido gutural, casi ininteligible para las otras personas además de ellos. Raiko sonrió un momento ante las palabras del Uchiha, pero la mirada del moreno era tan profunda y brillaba tanto con sed de sangre que terminó poniéndose ligeramente pálido. Sasori sentía en los huesos un frío glacial—. No dejaré que lo vuelvas a tocar.

Raiko tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras las personas se detenían a verles. Sasori creyó estar en uno de esos espectáculos de marionetas en la que la tensión contra el villano era tan palpable que de estirar la mano podrías tocarle. El hombre lanzó una carcajada y se estremeció.

—Que ojos de asesino tienes —comentó, con un deje burlón—. Dispuesto a todo por los que amas ¿eh? Me gusta, pareces un personaje de película. Eres buen actor, o lo dices en serio.

—No es broma —contestó Itachi entre dientes. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Raiko borrase su sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo. —Diciendo eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Itachi se giró a ver a Sasori, mientras éste notaba el brillo sádico en su mirada; un brillo que desapareció casi al instante de verlo.

_¿Quién es Itachi? _

_Ahora se ve diferente. _

_¿Verdad que sí?_

—Todo estará bien —le dijo el Uchiha, mientras volvía a tomarlo de la mano y lo arrastraba consigo—. La tensión por lo que viene es demasiado pesada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Itachi… —murmuro Sasori, desconociendo de pronto al Uchiha. Pero luego eso desapareció, como si alguien hubiera quebrado un cristal con un reflejo falso. Miró hacia atrás, por donde iba Raiko, observándoles a ambos por encima del hombro.

**0*0*0**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. Uno, dos, tres…

Sasuke seguía aventando al aire la pelota roja del tamaño de su palma, mientras caminaba en busca de su primo y su hermano, así como también de los chicos que habían salido con ellos. Seguía pensando en el rostro iluminado que había tenido Itachi cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo.

Antes de irse a la casa había escuchado a los campesinos hablar de esa misma reacción; no es como si les extrañara, pero parecían inmersos en un gran espectáculo.

—Lo que dice mucho sobre lo aburrido que es aquí —comentó Sasuke con un suspiro, cogiendo la pelota y apretándola sin volverla a aventar. Quizá la impresión era por haber visto a Madara y el otro chico disparando a uno de los suyos.

Sasuke nunca vio que Madara cogiera un arma, aunque estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Tobi alguna vez, decir que cuando jóvenes, Fugaku y Madara habían estado enlistados en el ejército. Eran de ese tipo de momentos locos que vivían los hombres en los que no sabes muy bien en qué emplear tu vida y lo de las armas suena lo más interesante del mundo; proteger a tu país y todas esas cosas. Al menos Madara había tomado consciencia de que esa vida no era para él y salió con algunos diplomados en medicina, mientras que su padre siguió enlistado hasta convertirse en uno de los más grandes generales; fue en una de las fiestas de conmemoración que alguien hizo explotar el carro donde iban él y su madre. Había sido repentino y supuestamente, no sufrieron.

Miró el cielo y en sus oídos rezumbó el recuerdo de las bombas cayendo sobre la calle, los gritos y la carrera; la sensación de haber soltado a Itachi y haberlo perdido entre la gente, pensando que si no regresaba con él, moriría. Se estremeció y volvió a lanzar la pelota.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro…

Había estado triste y llorado muchas noches cuando supo lo de sus padres. En ese entonces tendría seis o siete años y la pérdida marcó a Sasuke de una manera especialmente dolorosa e Itachi lo había rescatado de ese trance en que la vida era una tortura, como si estuviera a punto de volverse loco. Esa vida le parecía la visión de un reloj cuyo puntero no avanza nunca del mismo lugar, pero sigue sonando, más y más fuerte cada vez, taladrándole el cerebro desde los oídos.

Cinco, seis, siete.

Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, y no fue hasta esa mañana en que pareció darse cuenta de que le urgía salir. Él no tenía deseos de morir en Inglaterra; ni siquiera alucinaba con poder proteger su patria. La quería como cualquiera, pero no se sentía capaz de sacrificarse por ella. El día que partieron lejos de lo que había sido su hogar, Madara les dijo que iban perdiendo, que las fuerzas de la nación se estaban rompiendo y que empezarían a buscar a cualquiera que pudiera sostener un arma para llevarlo al campo de batalla.

—¿Para qué? Solo los llevan a morir, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que eso les suceda —dijo entonces su tío, en un murmullo que parecía venir de un sueño borroso.

Sasuke lanzó una maldición, deseando salir de ese lugar pronto. No quería demostrar lo aliviado que estaba luego de escuchar a Kakuzu (creía que así se llamaba) decir que tenían un jet que usarían para llegar a Japón. Habían planeado salir esa misma tarde y Sasuke solamente podía controlar sus nervios con la pelotita que lanzaba de nuevo al aire.

En algún momento dio un traspié con una piedra y la pelota se le escapo de las manos y rodó por el suelo. Frunció el ceño mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y perseguía el juguete. Por alguna razón su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía hacer que parara; casi le quitaba el aliento.

La pelota chocó a los pies de alguien y esa persona la recogió. Sasuke identifico casi inmediatamente a su hermano. Itachi se enderezó y miró al menor con una sonrisa, a su lado estaba Sasori, observando distraídamente a cualquier parte.

—Es la primera vez en meses que te veo sacar la pelotita contra estrés —comentó Itachi, tratando de sonreír. Sasuke lanzó un bufido.

—Hay muchas razones para sacarla —respondió, arrebatándole la pelota y cruzándose de brazos—. Además, tú no puedes burlarte de mí con tantas manías nerviosas que tienes.

Sasori giró la cabeza y sonrió al ver la expresión de Itachi, que era muy cercana a convertirse en un puchero. Sasuke se removió un poco incómodo al ver que ambos se sujetaban de las manos, no es que le molestara, pero siempre había odiado ser el mal tercio.

—Estúpido hermano menor —fue lo único que dijo Itachi, un poco molesto. Luego, se echó los cabellos hacia atrás. Sasuke pensaba que a su hermano extrañaba su cabello largo incluso aunque no se veía tan mal ahora; supuso que se trataba del recuerdo que le traía de que su mundo había cambiado completamente, que había matado a un hombre—. Como sea… —añadió con un deje incómodo en la voz—. Sasuke, creo que debería de presentarte oficialmente a Akasuna no Sasori.

No era la primera vez que se veían y la noche anterior se habían presentado todos rápidamente, así que el Uchiha menor obvió las palabras de su hermano añadiéndoles el "mi novio" después del nombre del pelirrojo. Metió la pelota en la sudadera y extendió una mano hacia Sasori.

El pelirrojo lo miraba entre inquisitivo, receloso y (se sorprendió al pensar) un poco intimidado; como si de no aprobarlo Sasuke, el escritor se fuera a separar de Sasori, lo que le parecía algo estúpido al más joven porque, ¿cómo iba a ponerse en contra si veía tan endemoniadamente feliz a su hermano? De todos modos, se permitió sentir el poder que le concedía inocentemente el Akasuna.

—Mucho gusto —dijo con amabilidad enseguida Sasori le estrechó la mano. El rastro de superioridad que había sentido Sasuke desapareció como si fuera una bomba de jabón, porque el pelirrojo ya no demostraba esa sumisión del principio.

—Es un placer —contestó Sasori después de él—, Uchiha Sasuke. Conozco de tu trabajo y me parece impresionante.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo —dijo Sasuke soltando al pelirrojo y dirigiéndole una mirada sincera—. Aborrezco los lugares repletos de gente y normalmente así estaba el teatro desde que llegaste. Pero estoy seguro de que es maravilloso —le dirigió una mirada vengativa a su hermano—, después de todo, Itachi se enamoró de tus espectáculos.

—¡Cállate, Sasuke! —le reprendió el aludido, ligeramente ruborizado. Sasori arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si fuera un gran secreto, Itachi.

Sasuke lanzó una carcajada, verdaderamente divertido.

—Me cae bien. —Admitió, echándose los cabellos para atrás—. Te pone en tu lugar.

—Tsk.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos y Sasuke metió la mano al bolsillo donde estaba la pelota para apretarla y deshacerse de su incomodidad y tensión.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó Itachi, con esa actitud afable que siempre tenía con él. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Los estaba buscando a los cuatro; Madara está apresurando las cosas para salir de aquí pronto —respondió Sasuke y su cara se tornó seria. Itachi frunció el ceño y Sasori echó un vistazo alrededor—. Así que salí a buscarlos, solo para matar el tiempo.

El menor dejó tácito que los nervios lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Itachi asintió.

—Vale.

Sasuke miró sus zapatos, como si en ellos pudiera encontrar algún tipo de respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Se mantuvo estático durante unos segundos, pensando en dejar escapar las palabras o no hacerlo. La verdad es que Itachi y él se habían vuelto solitarios desde la muerte de sus padres; cada uno buscó la manera de escapar a esa realidad, para Itachi había sido la escritura y para él, la pintura. En ella solía sentirse a salvo, recurría a ella cada vez que creía que su hermano no podría entenderlo. A veces, por muy amigos que podían ser, la distancia podía ser como un vasto océano y Sasuke ahora sabía qué era exactamente eso: Su hermano era gay. De nuevo, a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, creía alegrarse de que Itachi lo admitiera, porque parecía haberse librado de algo que cargó durante mucho tiempo, en silencio como todo aquello que Itachi sentía.

No podía dejar pasar el poco rencor que se formaba de pensar que Itachi no se atrevió a confesarle nada antes porque le daba la sensación, de que el mayor tenía la ridícula idea de que él lo despreciaría por ello. Bueno, ¡vaya intelecto Uchiha! Ahora mismo, Itachi le parecía un completo idiota.

Hubo unos vítores a varios metros y los tres chicos se giraron a ver. La gente se reunía en el umbral de la casa donde ellos se habían quedado los últimos días. Madara asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, siguiendo a una entusiasmada Konan que aplaudía de una manera que Sasuke ya sabía identificar como una señal de que Tobi estaba a punto de tocar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasori, alzando la cabeza por si acaso podía ver entre el montón de gente que se arremolinaba y se quedaba callada un segundo; el ambiente adquirió el silencio de un cementerio antes de que se rompiera con la aguda nota de un violín que inmediatamente le encogió el estomago a los tres chicos.

Las notas se iban siguiendo las unas a las otras y atraían a la gente dispersa al mismo punto, como polillas a la luz. Sasori frunció el ceño antes de jalar a Itachi hacia ahí, y Sasuke no tardó en seguirlos.

No se molestaron en abrir a empujones a las personas y simplemente se quedaron quietos, escuchando la melodía. Ésta era suave y bajaba de volumen con un equilibrio perfecto. Sasuke cerró los ojos casi por instinto, como sucedía cada vez que Tobi componía una melodía; la que estaba tocando ahora ya la conocía, el buen chico la usaba cada primer día del mes, porque inspiraba a seguir sonriendo. Tobi, pensó Sasuke, siempre hallaba un buen momento para sonreír y te contagiaba. La música que él componía (y esa en especial), siempre le produjo una sensación de renacimiento; Tobi le había dicho que el día que compuso esa canción había soñado con un árbol gigante, de tronco grueso con las raíces poderosas que le hacían parecer imponente, la vida y la belleza en las hojas era esmeralda en primavera, dorada en otoño, pero en invierno todas las hojas se secaban y caían, trazando un bello camino sobre el pasto amarillo, las ramas se cubrían de un blanco esplendoroso, tan puro que aunque la copa estuviera seca y careciera de hojas, la nieve lo cubría y lo volvía bello, hasta que en la primavera (el tiempo corría impresionantemente rápido, le contó Tobi entonces) volvían a florecer las hojas y los colores le devolvían la vida al árbol.

—Aún así me gusta mucho más cuando la nieve le cubre, porque me recuerda que las cosas siempre volverán a florecer y que incluso en los momentos difíciles, siempre habrá algo bello a lo que aferrarse. Así fue, es y será la vida.

Unas sensaciones de tranquilidad se apoderaban de Sasuke y estaba seguro de que con todos sucedía lo mismo. Era increíble lo que Tobi lograba; el violín, que trazaba notas melancólicas no te ponían en absoluto triste, realmente prometían que todo iba a estar bien… solo tenías que sonreír. Porque es fácil dejarse caer, pero es un héroe el que a pesar de eso no se deja vencer y se levanta, una y otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y sacó la mano de la sudadera, soltando la pelota al instante. No la iba a necesitar durante un tiempo, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

**0*0*0**

Deidara estaba parado a un par de metros de Tobi y mientras lo veía tocar, con los ojos cerrados y entregado a la melodía. Ésta era tan hermosa como _La sonata del fantasma_ y le provocaba sensaciones poco identificables que lo golpeaban constantemente, llamándole como si pretendieran abrazarlo y darle consuelo. Una vez más, al escuchar a Tobi, se le había olvidado el dolor que le causaba haberse enamorado de Sasori, pero le recordaba que no era culpa de ninguno que eso sucediera. Esta canción le pedía no arrepentirse y mirar hacia delante, como siempre lo había hecho; le decía que era fuerte y que encontraría la paz que tanto buscaba.

Sentía que flotaba y todo se quedo absorbido en una oscuridad profunda. Entre esos momentos de soledad, se dibujaba una silueta delgada y alta, de cabellos ébanos y piel blanca, de ojos negros que brillaban. Y ahí estaba Tobi, alzando una canción, casi una plegaria, para que la paz viniera a estas personas que empezaban a espantarse, que temían de la guerra y la destrucción de su hogar. Su música parecía llevarse el alma a un lugar distante donde la paz reinaba y eso, logró hacer suspirar a Deidara sonoramente.

Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho mientras la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos. Inglaterra, en su día gris y aburrido al mismo tiempo que aterrador, se convirtió en un sitio de luz y calor, lleno de vida y cielo azul.

_Usted brilla como el sol. _

Tragó saliva, porque la sentía repentinamente seca.

_Sus ojos son como el cielo de verano._

Pero ya no era igual que antes, porque es cierto que el amor destruye.

_¡Usted me gusta mucho, Deidara san!_

_¿Soy un fantasma?_

_Usted no lo es; está vivo._

_¿Qué tan vivo se puede estar si la persona que se ama está enamorada de otro?_

_Lo suficiente para salvarse._

_¿Salvarme? ¿Cómo en tu sonata?_

Deidara frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, notando el sabor metálico y amargo de su propia sangre. Apretó los puños y toda sensación de felicidad se extinguió en ese momento.

_Estoy perdido. Siempre lo he estado._

_Eres un idiota _—le dijo aquella voz que tanto odiaba—. _Eres un idiota por creer que de verdad había una salvación para ti. _

_¡La había, cállate! Me lo prometió…_

_¿Quién?_

_Tobi…_

_¿Y le creíste, como lo hiciste conmigo y con Sasori?_

Abrió los ojos violentamente y, retrocediendo hasta casi dar un traspié, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr lejos de aquella multitud. Se sentía atrapado y la garganta se le cerraba como si lo estuvieran ahorcando con una cuerda.

El pánico se abrió paso a través de él mientras empujaba a las personas. Las escuchaba maldecir y gritarle; alguien le aferró la muñeca y le gritó algo (Deidara estaba seguro de que se trataba de Hidan, echándole bronca por haberle pisado), pero no le importó y se zafó antes de salir corriendo lejos de ahí, sintiendo las miradas pesadas sobre su persona. Algo en su cabeza martilleó con fuerza y le dijo que ese instante, en que perdió el control, le devolvía a ese día lluvioso en que tenía que escapar de todo lo que conocía, cuando Sasori besó la marioneta de Itachi, como si él no existiera. El pecho le dolía entonces igual que ahora y perdió la visión del mundo real, hasta el punto de que iba a caer en una coladera, pero Tobi lo había sujetado, lo apretó contra su pecho.

¡Dolía! Seguía doliendo hiciera lo que hiciera. Por eso, solo quería escapar; sólo le quedaba eso.

—¡Deidara! —gritó alguien en la lejanía mientras él se alejaba y dejaba de escuchar el bello sonido de la música.

**0*0*0**

Tobi no pensaba muy bien cuando dejó caer el violín al suelo y empezó a seguir a Deidara, tampoco se esforzó en entender exactamente lo que había sucedido.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el momento en que salieron del territorio de las casas y un olor extraño lo golpeó. Levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con aquella columna de humo que habían visto, pero el cielo estaba tan gris como siempre; si las nubes que había detrás de él se movían un poco, un rayo solar atravesaría el lugar y podría recostarse en el pasto a sentir su calor.

A Tobi nunca le había gustado los días fríos y apreciaba mucho aquellos en los que salía el sol. Hace unos tres años, había dado un concierto en Moscú y la brisa helada apenas la soportó. Ahora era igual, por alguna razón se sentía frío como un cadáver.

—¡Deidara! —volvió a llamarle una vez que el chico atravesó las grandes columnas de árboles que parecían doblarse para atrapar al rubio—. ¡Espere, por favor!

Puede que alguien más los estuviera siguiendo, pensó Tobi mientras se le ponían los nervios de punta. ¿Había hecho algo malo al tocar esa canción? ¿Puede que hubiera despertado emociones que Deidara no podía controlar? Siempre lo hacía mal, pensó el moreno trastabillando y apoyándose en la mano para levantarse inmediatamente (una piedra se le clavó tan profundamente que no contuvo una palabrota). Estaba cansado de arruinar todo con el rubio, porque de verdad quería agradarle, hacerle saber que… ¿Qué? Lo único que terminaría mostrándole es que estaba mal de la cabeza, por _amarlo_ sin siquiera conocerlo.

Y sin embargo, Tobi no dejaba de soñar despierto en deslizar los dedos entre ese cabello sedoso, de pronunciar su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz.

Se había fijado en muchas personas, de casi todo tipo y de caracteres muy diferentes. Solía tener preferencias por los rubios, pero desde el primer momento en que vio al rubio sintió algo nuevo, una especie de conexión que le dijo que su destino estaba sellado. ¡Y Tobi no lo dejaría marchar sin al menos pelear! No es como si fuera un necio, pero necesitaba estar cerca de Deidara, porque desde que cruzó la mirada con aquel par de ojos azules, se quedo sin aliento, se le murió la esperanza de que todo estuviera bien. Si no estaba con Deidara, estaba seguro de que no valdría la pena nada.

Antes Tobi se había preguntado cómo es que Itachi y Sasori podían amarse sin apenas conocerse, pero ahora lo sabía. Era una sensación incontenible y que ardía en su pecho, extendiendo las llamas por todo su cuerpo, un alegre estremecimiento que lo hacía sonreír como un completo idiota sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, le llenaba la cabeza con melodías de amor que alcanzaban un nivel superior al que nunca llegó. Intentaba decir algo con las melodías, pero no podía hacerlo si Deidara se rehusaba a escucharlo.

_¿Y por qué seguir insistiendo?_

No lo sabía. Se lo dijo una y otra vez mientras por fin, luego de saltar una rama y rasguñarse con otra, se detuvo en seco y observó que Deidara observaba el suelo, con la respiración agitada y los ojos desencajados.

Tobi jaló una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento.

—Deidara, lo siento, yo…

—¡Cierra la boca, imbécil, hum! —gritó Deidara, apretando los dientes al final de sus palabras. El mechón rubio que le caía sobre el rostro escondía entre sombras uno de sus ojos, y el otro estaba cerrado con tanta fuerza que Tobi se sorprendió de que el chico no se quedara ciego—. No entiendes nada. No pretendas saber ´por qué he venido aquí.

—Ha sido por mi culpa, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Lo ha sido. Te odio. Odio que sigas en mi cabeza cada vez que pienso en Sasori y la forma en que… no logré que me correspondiera —la última oración pareció morir en sus labios sin que tuviera la menor oportunidad de alzar la voz. Tobi sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago.

—Solo quiero entenderlo y estar cerca de usted.

—¡Yo quiero alejarme de ti, hum! —su voz sonaba quebrada y le produjo a Tobi una punzada en el corazón—. No entiendo cómo puedes seguir molestándote en ello.

—No me molesta seguir luchando.

—Pues a mí me molesta que lo hagas, porque no dejas de recordarme que Sasori hace lo mismo conmigo. ¡Al igual que yo con él, tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo, hum!

Tobi hizo una mueca de dolor y contuvo un gemido.

—¿Cree que me importa? —preguntó entonces el buen chico—. Deidara san, si yo fuera una persona tan inteligente como mis primos, ya habría parado de intentarlo hace mucho tiempo. Pero no pierdo la esperanza.

—Piérdela, piérdela. ¡Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz! —Y se dejó caer sobre la tierra con un golpe sordo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Tobi se estaba acercando al rubio con un paso lento, abriendo la boca para decir algo, cuando hubo un zumbido. Pareció lejano y durante un instante calló todo alrededor.

Deidara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y gritó lleno de dolor. Tobi sintió que el cuerpo se le hacía pesado al ver las sombras de quince hombres escondidos detrás de los árboles.

—¡Lo encontramos! —gritó uno—¡Encontramos al puñetero que mató a Haru!

Tobi apenas fue consciente de la mancha roja que aparecía en el hombro de Deidara antes de que le dispararan a él y las balas le pasaran zumbando cerca de la cabeza.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>¡Y listo, sempais! Valiente aquella que termino de leer esta cosa (xD), pero igual espero que les haya gustado y cumplido sus expectativas (en especial las tuyas <strong>Sasugirl13<strong>). Ha sido ciertamente dificil escribir la parte del lemmon y me plantee mil veces borrarla, pero no quería deshechar los esfuerzos (7.7U) y ¿para qué negarlo? Quería ponerlo (*-*).

Solo tengo retazos de algunos detalles que he puesto en esta continuación así que disculpen si es un total fracaso, no vino nada mejor. También quiero invitarlas cordialmente a escribir una historia ItaSaso, porque realmente esta pareja tiene un gran potencial y muchos sitios de dónde sacar ideas. ¡No flaqueen! Si pueden contribuir en esta buena causa, se los agradeceré mucho porque, (xD) el gusto por ella como que se me está yendo (7.7U), bueno, al menos estoy segura de que otras historias aquí volverán mi gusto, así que se los súplico, no lo echen en saco roto o Jashin las castigará.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de alguna manera de esta continuación, se animen a escribir; ¡En especial un review! (x3) Y por ahora, Mary se está despidiendo.

Matta ne, sempais (owo)/

**PD:** Ya casi entro a vacaciones, así que prometo no tardar tanto como ahora; pondre todo mi empeño en no olvidar el ItaSaso, así que también tengan paciencia. Sin embargo, hay ciertos asuntos que debo tratar y no sé si pueda cumplir al cien por cien esta promesa, pero de que este fic tendrá un final lo tendrá. Pero entre menos reviews, menos rápido será la continuación (7.7) Bajo advertencia no hay engaño, dicen por ahí (xD)


End file.
